Fictionista Wrkshp May to July 2010 Prompts
by Rochelle Allison
Summary: A continuation of stories using Fictionista Workshop's daily prompts. If any of these confuse you, I suggest reading the "Daily Prompts" or "January's Prompts" first, both with my other stories in my profile.
1. Trade

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_Continues "Train" storyline._

_Prompt: trade_

* * *

Feeling the acute need to earn my keep, I offered to cook for Edward.

He seemed surprised. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I said.

Thing was, he was right. I didn't know how to cook. I planned to Google recipes and play it off.

He shrugged, shoving his books into his backpack. "We'll go shopping when I get off later… at Wal-Mart or something open late."

"Okay," I agreed, excited to be going somewhere with Edward.

He walked to the front door, pausing to look back at me. "You'll be all right on your own again?"

"I've been okay."

He fished his keys from his pocket and worked one of them off the ring.

"This is an extra house key. Use it to lock up if you want to go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" I asked, taking the key.

"There's a bookstore not too far from here. Go out the door, turn right, and keep walking until you get to an intersection. It's about three blocks away."

"Oh." I didn't have the heart to tell him I had no money. I was really going to need a job; this was getting pathetic.

He'd turned now and was looking at me, almost studying me. After a moment he laughed, shaking his head. "There's money in my room, Bella. In my dresser. Top drawer. Bye."

Stared at the door for a long time after he left, wondering how it was that he still seemed to know me so well. Felt like a fraud somehow, and not just because of the cooking. It was like he could see right through me, like he was a mind reader.

* * *

The bookstore sounded good, and after eating something I slipped into my hoodie and left.

Autumn had always been my favorite time of year, cool and crisp, the leaves looking like they were burning, and the sky cloudless and pure. Everything was still so vivid, so pretty it made me want to cry. Times like these I felt weightless, happy even, and I wouldn't trade them for anything, not even a better past.

Trite as it sounded, the things that made me sad were the things that had brought me here. I couldn't change my _before_ but I could make my _now_ a good thing.

The bookstore was right where Edward had said it would be. Headed straight for the cookbooks and spent the next half hour browsing until I'd found several with easy ideas for beginners like me. Definitely, this was better than Googling.

At the house, I deposited the books on my bed and went back to Edward's room to put the leftover money back into his dresser. Maybe he wouldn't care whether or not I returned his change, but I needed to feel trustworthy, down to the smallest things.

A picture caught my eye as I began to shut the drawer, a picture of us from a few years before. I remembered the night it was taken. We'd just gotten together.

I'd had more meat on my bones back then. I'd been pretty. What I saw in the mirror these days barely resembled that girl.

Wondered what Edward saw when he looked at me.

* * *

I'd made a list from some of the recipes I'd picked out. Edward pushed the cart while I filled it, all the while chatting about his classes. It was the most we'd spoken since I'd come to Chicago.

It took me a moment before I realized he'd stopped the cart.

"What's up?" I asked, glancing back.

"Do you still like these?" he asked, holding up a box of Nilla wafers.

"Yeah, I do," I laughed.

_Laughed_. I hadn't laughed in… forever.

Edward tossed the box into the cart, looking rather satisfied with himself.

"I can't believe you remember that," I said, waiting for him to catch up before we started walking again.

"I remember everything about you," he said quietly, and his voice felt very close to my ear.

"I saw the picture," I said, almost whispering. "In your dresser."

"I knew you would."

We walked up to the check out and began unloading the groceries on to the belt.

It was too late to cook much of anything by the time we got home, so we settled for pizza. It felt very natural, even domestic, coexisting the way we did, but I knew there was only so long we could stay like that.

Edward was in a great mood though, joking around as we waited for the pizza.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

I checked the clock above the stove. "It's so late already, what about class tomorrow?"

"I have tomorrow free. No class, no work."

"You get to sleep in," I said, smiling at him. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'd like to show you around the city. We haven't done that yet."

The timer went off, signifying the pizza was done.

"I'd love that," I agreed.

Spending an entire day with Edward was exactly what I needed to show him that I could be good for him, if he would just let me.


	2. Fanatic

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_Storyline -** Race**_

_Prompt - Fanatic_

_not beta'd_

* * *

So.

Just like that, Edward had me all spun around again. It was really annoying, as I told Alice the night before the party.

"Bella," she sighed, her eyes to the heavens. "I _told_ you this is his…thing. It's like a game. Honestly, he probably doesn't even know how bad your crush is. He's obnoxious but he's not super mean or anything."

I looked at her incredulously. "You sure about that? Cuz I think it's a little mean to toy with people when they like you."

She gasped, plopping down next to me on my bed. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What if…" she grinned, nodding to herself. "Yeah. What if he knows you like him but he's trying to get you to admit it! Like, by teasing you maybe he can figure you out."

"That makes little to no sense, Alice."

"No, think about it. This way, if it turned out you didn't like him, he didn't really show his hand. And if it turned out you did, then …"

"I'm not following." And I wasn't. I was used to flirting with boys in school, the cute ones, but they were in my class and I'd known them forever and they weren't as gorgeous as Edward. He was in a completely different stratosphere.

"Bella! You're not even listening to me," Alice huffed, poking my arm.

"Ow, sorry! What did you say?"

"I was _saying_ that he could be embarrassed if he's attracted to you because you're a sophomore."

Now, Alice Cullen was not stupid. On the contrary, she was quite intelligent, both book smart and intuitive. So, I knew she couldn't really believe that was she was saying would make me feel better because that? Was just dumb.

"So, if that's the case," I said, humoring her, "then say he realizes just how much I want – like him, and he decides he likes me. If he's embarrassed to like me he's not going to wanna be seen with me."

"Well, I don't know then. Anyway, didn't you say you were going to try to ignore him? Forget him."

Easy for her to say. She was related to him.

* * *

Alice was about three sizes smaller than me, which sucked because I really loved her clothes and would have had a field day picking through them.

Therefore I'd brought my own clothes to her house after school. After we'd eaten and showered and dressed she offered to do my makeup. I agreed, obviously. I didn't know how to apply it, really, but it wasn't because I didn't want it. The way she did her own was pretty and it enhanced her instead of making her look fake.

"Good grief!" I cried when she pulled a huge hot pink box out from beneath the sink. "What is that?"

"It's called a Caboodles. My cousin gave it to me; it was hers like, back in the early 90's." She opened it. "It's for makeup."

The amount of makeup Alice had amassed was mindboggling. "I didn't realize you were such a fanatic," I sputtered.

She rolled her eyes. "If you think this is bad, you should see my cousin's collection nowadays. Anyway, shush. I want to get this done so we can go."

* * *

The party was being held at this kid Eleazar's house. He was a senior on the football team and his parents were actually letting him throw it, which was utter insanity in my opinion but whatever. People were arriving in droves by the time Alice and I pulled up with Angela and Jess.

Jasper Hale and a bunch of kids from Woods Academy were in the living room, much to Alice's shock. She got all pale and insisted we go to the kitchen first.

Of course, Edward and his friends were in the kitchen which was bad for me so we went to the backyard, where there was a huge keg. I wasn't a big drinker but I wasn't a goody either, so when we were offered beer in big red, plastic cups we accepted.

"I think we should go hang out in the living room," I said, after Jess and Ang had left to go "mingle".

Alice took a deep breath, nodding. "Okay. Let's go."

We went back inside, found space on a couch, and sat down. "We can people watch," Alice said, which I knew really meant Jasper-watch.

Time passed, the music changed, people came and went and then suddenly we were in the center of a rowdy, laughing group of boys from Woods. One of them sat next to me, introducing himself as Riley.

He was really cute, actually, and I was sort of surprised he'd want to talk to me. Alice elbowed me when he turned to talk to someone sitting on the other side of him.

"I think Edward's looking at you," she hissed in my ear. "I can't be sure, but it kinda looks like it."

At this point I was feeling nice after an entire cup of beer, I'm a lightweight I know, and I just didn't care. "Good," I said. "I hope he is, because I'm not looking at him."

Alice giggled, and then stopped because Jasper Hale walked over to talk to Riley. He glanced down at Alice.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied, nodding all cool-like.

"You go to Fork's right?" he said. "I think I've seen you at games."

"Yeah," she said, squeezing the life out of her empty red cup.

He smiled a little and turned to Riley. I knocked her knee with mine.

"What?" she whispered.

I leaned closer to her. "You know what!"

She blushed. "I want another one," she said, holding up her cup.

"C'mon. I'll get you one."

To her credit Alice managed not to gape at Jasper's offer. She just got up and went with him.

Rile looked at my cup. "Did you want another one?"

"Oh, no that's okay," I said. "Thanks though."

"It's cool…" he frowned right as I felt the cushion on my left sink down.

Edward.

Ugh. I really liked the jeans he was wearing.

"So you made it," he said, slinging his arm around the back of couch. I looked back at Riley but he was already chatting up some other girl.

"Yes, I did," I said, staring into my lap.

"Having fun?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong?" he asked, sliding his arm down so it was on my shoulders and not just the couch.

And then, don't know what it was – maybe the beer – I felt my nervousness turn to annoyance.

"You. You're what's wrong."

His eyes popped open really wide. "Me? What'd I do?"

I tried to get up off the couch but it must have been really old and saggy and there were too many people sitting on it because I fell right back.

Edward laughed at my efforts and jumped up, pulling me with him. "Come on."

Unsure of whether he was going to have another mood swing, I suspiciously let him lead me out the front door to the porch, where a few people were hanging out.

"So now, what's this about me being wrong?"

I leaned against the wall, folding my arms in front of me. "I feel like you tease me."

"When have I teased you?" he asked, grinning knowingly.

"The other night in the kitchen."

"Yeah. I was teasing you," he agreed, coming closer. "I can't help it, you're cute when you're nervous."

"Ew," I said, looking away.

"Like now," he said, still grinning and still coming closer. He leaned against the wall next to me and pulled me over until I was right in front of him and then even closer until I was standing between his legs.

I tried to keep cool, but I felt like I was going into cardiac arrest. He smelled good, and it made my stomach somersault and up close I could see how long his eyelashes were and how perfect his skin.

Keeping his hands on my waist, he bent his head to kiss me, bringing me closer still.

"You still mad?"

"No…"

We kissed again, and this time he used his tongue.

Mad?


	3. Style

_ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **Informant**_

_prompt - Style_

* * *

Waking up knowing Edward cared for me made everything else in my life feel a little nicer.

Though it had only been a few days since I'd made Amherst my home, I felt it was time to establish myself, to start rooting myself within the community. The government gave me a little money to live on but that was temporary.

Besides, I couldn't just sit around all day, reading, staring out the window and daydreaming about delicious night time kisses.

"Good morning, Esme," I said, stretching as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Elizabeth. Coffee?"

"Yes please. And… you can call me Liz," I said, trying to smooth the hesitance from my voice.

"Sure," she grinned, handing me a steaming cup. "Plans for today?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me out." I stirred brown sugar and cream into my coffee, liking the way the cooler liquid sort of mushroomed back to the top. "I need to find a job."

"So you are staying," Esme said, nodding. "I'm so glad. Edward wasn't sure you'd like it here."

This wasn't the first time Esme or Emmett had mentioned things Edward had supposedly said regarding me before I got there. I'd tried to let it go, not wanting to get confused with my "real" identity and the new one – which was now the real one; I'd have to get used to that – but now my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Oh yeah? What else did he say?" I asked casually, taking a small sip.

She turned and leaned on the counter, looking smug. "Just that he'd reconnected with someone he'd known in college. Anyway, what exactly are you interested in?"

"I don't know really. At this point I just want to find something, you know? I can't live off my savings forever."

"It's hard establishing yourself after college," she said, nodding. "Well, I don't know if you'd be interested, but a friend of mine owns a plant nursery on the edge of town."

"That sounds perfect, actually," I said, suddenly really liking the idea of being outside and getting my hands dirty. Clueless as I was when it came to plants, I never would have imagined myself working with them; bookstores and coffee shops were more my style.

But this would be a good way to spend my days, in the warm sun, surrounded by pretty things. New town, new me. Maybe I could get a bit of a tan.

After breakfast, Esme brought me over to the Hale Estate, home to a sprawling nursery owned by friends of the family. Jasper and Rosalie Hale were brother and sister, and had grown up with Edward and Emmett. After meeting them and spending a little time, it was decided that I could begin on Monday, working from eight to four Monday through Thursday. Because I knew next to nothing about plants or even the business itself, the first few shifts were going to be dedicated to my education.

After Esme dropped me back to the house so she could run errands, I took a shower and changed, thinking about Edward and what he might be doing. I looked out the window, surprised to see his SUV parked in front of his house. As if he'd been watching, he appeared at his front door and waved at me.

I waved back shyly, feeling my face and neck warm.

He gestured for me to come over.

The stream was narrow in some places, and I leapt easily over it. Edward's yard was full of thick, tall trees, absolutely gorgeous. He stood in the door, watching me approach, making me nervous.

"Hey," he said once I was right in front of him. "How was your day? Mom said she took over to the Hale's place?"

"Yeah. I'll be working there," I answered, following him into his house. "What about you? I thought you had to work until later."'

"I thought I did too, but there was a change of plans at the end. Anyway, I'm glad I caught you."

We'd walked into his living room now, a nice wide open space which the biggest, most comfy looking couches I'd ever seen.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because," he drew me close, his abrupt closeness making me tense in the best way. Instinctively I grabbed his shirt, stretching to kiss him.

"Because what?" I asked once we'd paused to breathe.

"Because I kept thinking about this all day," he said, grabbing my face and kissing me again. "Now that we've started – " _kiss _"it's going be hard not to think about you". _Kiss_

"Me too," I gasped, feeling myself go gooey and faint when he kissed his way to my ears and then my neck. We sat down on one of the couches, still tangled up.

Unlike the night before, these kisses ran hotter. Edward undid the buttons on the top of my shirt and pushed it down so he could kiss my collarbones and nuzzle my neck. Pining away for him when I couldn't have him had been tough. But actually being with him?

I had no thoughts.

I pushed my face into his hair, loving the soft stands on my cheeks. He leaned me back so I was lying down and then eased on top of me before we kept kissing. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer.

"You feel nice," I whispered.

"So do you," he answered. "I don't care if this breaks the rules."

I didn't care either, obviously. We rolled around for awhile, until it became apparent the situation in Edward's pants was becoming meddlesome. He grinned down at me, pushing against me suggestively. I loved seeing him like this, so free with me. It made me realize how much he'd been holding back the first few days.

He did it again and hit a good spot, making me moan a little. "What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, knowing exactly what he was doing.


	4. Sing

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline: **Train**_

_prompt: Sing_

* * *

Unless something comes along to squelch it, hope lingers.

Woke up with butterflies already in place, like my body remembered what my conscious had forgotten in sleep. It was my day with Edward. He was going to show me around Chicago.

To me, it meant more than that.

It meant he was starting to let me back in, to trust me, to let his guard down. He wasn't so cautious around me these days, and bit by bit conversation came more naturally. He was smiling at me more.

Every time he did it was like something warm in my belly, like soup or tea; it just made me feel good.

He was one of the best people I knew and I just wanted to get myself back, the real girl he'd maybe-loved once. It was important for me to be healthy, emotionally as well as physically, for me… not just for him, and I knew that.

But I wasn't going to pretend that I didn't desperately seek his approval. Because I did.

Could hear the quiet roar of water running through the pipes as I got out of bed. Since he was already showering I went into the kitchen to make coffee, yawning but fully rested, and happy for once.

Sometimes I still wanted the soft float that the pills brought, but it wasn't as bad as it had been the very first week. I 'd wanted to punish myself then, refusing Edward's help when I was sick in the bathroom or grumpy and depressed and unable to get out of bed. That was my way of paying my dues. I'd figured I'd used up all my happy during those few years in Forks, even though it wasn't real happiness, and now it was time to deal.

But the emotions and mood swings had quieted. The most potent chemical I craved these days was caffeine which was exactly what my morning coffee was all about.

Edward came into the kitchen while I was sipping and staring out on to the street, his chest un-shirted and his pants unbelted and his hair soaking wet. He was a smart guy, about to be in med school for God's sake…. did he not know? I didn't walk around in my panties and t-shirt.

Barely glancing at him, I refocused on the autumn leaves on the sidewalk. "Hi."

"Morning."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"You must love not having to rush off and be somewhere," I said, gulping down the rest of my coffee.

"You have no idea," he said, his voice was early-morning-husky.

Probably right. I hadn't had a proper job in a while, well, not the kinds where you wake up early and come up during rush hour. I couldn't count all the places I'd been a cashier or a waitress, working the good, the bad and the undesirable shifts.

Set my mug carefully into the sink and mumbled something about a shower so I could escape him and his near-nude and the thoughts he made me think despite my efforts.

Caught in the gray space of in-between; I knew enough about the way he felt to miss his touch but not enough to avoid being very carnally curious. Tried to shower it away but the water just made me warm and soft, made my mind wander to places it shouldn't be wandering.

* * *

There was an odd silence of expectation in the car, and I realized that planning to spend all this time together was more comfortable than actually doing it. But at least Edward was dressed now.

"Do you have any music?" I asked, shoving my hands beneath my thighs to keep them warm.

He reached across me and opened the glove compartment.

"I don't know what you like," he said, dropping his iPod on to my lap.

"I thought you remembered lots of things about me," I said automatically, my heart squeezing at how transparent I was.

"Hmm."

I looked at him to see what that was supposed to mean but he was focused on the road, his thumbnail jammed between his teeth.

Settled on something with no words. That was easier, sometimes; words clouded my thoughts when I need them to be clear and I wasn't in the mood to sing. I just wanted to listen.

"Miles Davis is good," he commented, finally releasing his hand from his mouth.

"Why is this so awkward?" I blurted, grabbing his hand.

A slow smile crept across his face, and he shrugged. "I don't know. "

"I'm glad we're doing this, you know. Thanks for bringing me around."

"It'll be fun. I don't get to do this often either."

"Not even with Lauren?" I asked neutrally, my fingers involuntarily tightening around his hand.

"Nope, not even with Lauren." His tone was short, but when he looked at me, his eyes were softer.

* * *

Playing tourist was fun, but as the day turned to dusk I began to get tired. We'd been walking and talking nonstop and for hours, hopping from one of his favorites to the next and eventually Edward caught me in a yawn.

"You ready to go home?"

I just wanted to be with him.

"…cuz there's a planetarium-"

"I want to go!" I said. I loved planetariums. My mother had brought me a lot as a child, and even when I got older and she was no longer around I'd go by myself sometimes.

"Good," he said, grinning. "There's something I want to show you."

Adler Planetarium was fascinating and fun and I felt like a kid in a candy store. Eventually though, Edward led me to the Sky Theatre, and it was the best thing I'd ever seen.

It felt like we were really gazing at the night sky, stars and constellations and galaxies glowing by. The seats leaned way back and the effect was almost hypnotizing. I considered briefly the possibilities of having a bedroom like this…

"You like it?" Edward whispered.

My throat closed up and I couldn't speak. I knew I was going to cry so I took his hand instead, bringing it into my lap, relieved when he linked our fingers.

"I love it."

I wanted to always be under the stars with him, in the soft dark, his hand and mine together even if the rest of us couldn't be.


	5. Book

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline: **Train**_

_prompt: book_

* * *

The comfortable quiet on the ride home was nothing like the loaded silence on our way in to the city. We weren't talking, but the atmosphere between us was light, although I suspected Edward was as lost in thought as I was.

Back in Forks, Edward and I had been like any other new couple in high school, doing small town things on the weekends, surrounded by people we'd known forever. We'd been happy then. Things were obviously different now – for one thing we weren't in high school. And we certainly weren't in Forks. I felt like cities as big as Chicago could swallow me whole if I let them.

But that wouldn't happen, because I had Edward to show me around and look out for me. Perhaps it wasn't fair for me to assign him those responsibilities in my mind, but it was a natural fit. He had always been, by nature, a protector, a healer.

It was difficult to imagine anything I'd missed as much as Edward, and now that I was in his presence I didn't want to leave. I'd take our relationship in any capacity, even if that meant that we were just friends. The thought of him being with someone else hurt my heart but I cared enough to want him to be happy, whether that was with me or someone else.

If only he could be happy with me. If only I hadn't let him go. If only I hadn't taken so, so long. If only he hadn't chosen a pretty, smart girl like Lauren to spend his nights with.

Wasn't that I wanted to ruin another girl's relationship. For me, Edward was bigger than that. He wasn't just someone I wanted, he was someone I loved and admired.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"You don't want to know," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Well if I didn't before, I do now. You can't say something like and not expect me to want to know." He smirked, shaking his head.

If he thought ribbing me that way was going to get me to tell him… well, he was right.

"I was thinking I wish you didn't have a girlfriend."

We'd pulled up to a stoplight. His grin faded and he sat back a bit, running his fingers through his hair. "I never said I had a girlfriend. I said I was seeing someone."

Grimacing, I turned back to the window. "Semantics."

"Maybe."

He knew by now how I felt. He must.

"Whatever, Edward," I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"I hate when people say that," he snapped, startling me. His hand shot out and reflexively, I flinched.

He fixed the rear view mirror and slowly withdrew his hand.

Too numb to be embarrassed, I stared into my lap.

"I would never hit you," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

The light turned green, and we moved forward.

"I know."

* * *

I had my pajamas tucked under my arm as I went to take a shower.

Edward stepped into the hall, almost bumping in to me. I was about to say something when he held up his finger, signaling me to wait. He was on the phone.

Didn't want to wait for him so I went ahead in to the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as I could take it.

As usual my thoughts stayed on Edward, and then I was thinking about him in there with me, in the shower. Leaning my forehead against the tiles, I touched myself and thought about him until there wasn't anything to think about and I could do was feel.

* * *

"Bella."

I looked up from my book.

Edward came and sat on the bed with his back to the headboard, gazing down at me, hair wet from another shower.

"What is it with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I care about you, Bella, but what do you want me to do? Lauren is someone I've been seeing casually for a few months. "

I paused, wanting to choose my words. "Are you telling me this because you want me to leave you alone or because you want me to try harder?"

He looked at me like he couldn't believe I'd said what I'd just said.

Guess I was tired of dancing around it, or pretending I didn't still have feelings for him after all this time. I sat up and leaned against the headboard the way he was doing.

"I don't want to share you," I whispered, taking his hand.

"This is happening really fast," he said, pulling his hand away. "And I don't…I don't know if I can help you the way you need. I mean… I can be here for you and everything- you can stay, of course, I want you to stay – but maybe you could see someone about some of the things you went through…"

"Is this about what happened in the car?"

"Partly."

Drew my knees up and hugged them, knowing that what Edward said was true.

He nudged me with his knee. "Don't be upset."

"I'm not," I sighed. "I'm just tired."

"Bella – "

"It's okay," I said, annoyed. "Let's just… stop talking about it. Yes, I probably need therapy, and yes I'll go as soon as I can. But I need to know how you feel, Edward. I need to know how to act and I can't do that if you keep on confusing me."

"I'm not trying to confuse you," he said, his eyes locked on mine. "I had a life here before you came. You want me to mold that life around you now."

I turned to him, kneeling. "That isn't true! I didn't ask you to change your life – "

"You didn't have to ask," he said calmly. "I could see it. And didn't you just say you didn't want to share me?"

Warmth tingled through my cheeks.

We stared at each other, all out of words. Except for his eyes keeping with me, he wasn't moving.

Maybe he did want me to try harder, to fight for him.

I got as close as I could and then sat on his lap, my heart fluttering wildly and my breath coming in dry little huffs. He grabbed at my hips to still me, warning me soundlessly not move around like that.

He didn't stop me when I bent my head though, bringing our faces together. And he didn't stop me when I kissed him full on his mouth.

I caught his hair in my fingers and held his face and kissed him until he started to kiss back, his arms wrapping around my waist.


	6. Headache

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Train"**_

_prompt - headache_

* * *

Probably wasn't right to be kissing him like that, desperate and devouring, trying to get as close to him as I could. He kissed me back just as hard though, his teeth nipping my lip by mistake, our mouths sometimes missing and out of sync. Groaning, he pushed me back so I was on the bed and not on him and right as I began to panic inside he rocked right on to me, his weight keeping me still and flat, our hearts pounding crazy through our clothes.

With our lips disconnected we could look at each other now and we did, and his eyes stayed open even as he kissed me again, softer.

When he was done I kissed him all over his face, wishing we could stay just like that so I could kiss him for every time I'd wanted to while we'd been apart. He pulled back to gaze at me and then dropped his head, pushing his face into my neck. I could still feel his sped up heartbeat, knowing mine felt just the same.

Tears leaked sideways out of my eyes, wetting the sheet. Kept my fingers in his hair, breathing slow and smelling his smell.

Eventually he rolled off of me and sat up.

"Don't go," I said, reaching over and poking his leg.

He looked down at me, shaking his head… but he was smiling a little. "What are you doing, Bella?"

I straightened my shirt as I sat up. "I don't know, but I don't want you to go. I know I screwed everything up and sometimes the regret hurts so bad I can hardly breathe – but I want to be with you. I know you have this thing with Lauren but she can't love you like I do."

His face tightened. "You think you love me?"

"I know I do."

"I've heard that before," he said, his eyes finally leaving mine.

"I've never told you I loved you before," I argued, hurt that he doubted me even though I understood why.

"Yes, you did. When you were high." He got up and left and I stared at the spot where he'd been sitting, my vision blurry with tears.

Everything he said, everything he did, I deserved it all, because I didn't deserve him. I'd had something great and had lost it.

He could save his words. No one could make me feel worse than me.

* * *

By the time I got up the next morning he was gone, no sign of him except for the dirty coffee cup in the sink.

I was not his girl – he'd let me know that through his actions and reactions – so I didn't have access to his schedule. Guess I could've asked for it, but I wasn't sure I had the right. Bored to distraction, I whittled the hours away by cleaning; Edward was neat but it was apparent the place hadn't been vacuumed, mopped or scrubbed forever.

Took a shower. Tried to read. Chose a new recipe. Made the recipe.

By nine he still hadn't called or come home and my stomach was in knots because I didn't know of he was simply at work or if he was with Her.

Could have called him but didn't; there was no emergency. Just me and stove top full of now-cold food.

Leaving the kitchen light on so Edward could see when he came in, I went to the computer to look up local clinics. Figured that was a good place to start searching for a therapist or something... I needed to work through the things that had happened to me. I needed to understand how I'd gotten there in the first place. Wasn't like I'd grown up that way… I'd never thought I'd be one to end up in an abusive relationship but I did and now here I was. Dealing with it.

Not only that, but I knew now that though I kicked my drug habit on my own, the cravings could come back at any time. Like now, when I was alone and a little fretful about Edward and why he wasn't home. His words kept looping through my head "_Yes you did…when you were high…"_ and all I wanted was to be high again, to feel soft and cottony inside, insulated from things that hurt.

After jotting down the address of the nearest clinic and Googling the public bus schedule, I wandered into Edward's bathroom, to his medicine cabinet. Don't know what I thought I'd find in there… the hardest stuff was aspirin.

* * *

In the morning I awoke earlier than usual, intent on getting out of the house before Edward did. Grabbed a banana and a bottle of water from the kitchen and headed out, returning the extra key safely to my pocket once I'd locked the door.

There was something empowering about doing this for myself, not needing Edward to help me. I'd been that way once, independent and spontaneous, but years of letting James "take care of me" had eroded my self esteem.

I'd done the whole free clinic thing back in Washington, so I knew what to expect. It was loud and crowded and took forever for me to even be seen.

Brought just enough cash for the ride back, so by the time the bus dropped me off I was tired, hungry, and anxious about Edward, who I had not seen in over twenty four hours.

The house was empty when I got back, but the signs of him were everywhere. Sneakers by the door, another dirty coffee cup in the sink, a note thanking me for last night's dinner. Wanted to lie down but I needed to eat first and so I did, chewing methodically, my mind on nothing at all.

I had a headache, but that wasn't the worst of it. It was the blankness inside. I felt void of anything good. All I wanted was to sleep. I wanted to be mad at Edward, hurt that he'd made no effort to contact me at all since the night before last… but I couldn't even muster that.

Exhausted, I stuck my plates in the dishwasher and went to bed.

* * *

"Bella," he whispered.

Feeling him sit on my bed, I lifted my head and looked at him, confused with sleepiness.

"Hey," he said, moving my hair out of my face. "Where were you today?"

"I left a note," I mumbled, resting my head back on the pillow.

"I saw it… I just…wasn't expecting you to go anywhere."

"You've been gone forever," I said, trying not to sound pitiful and probably failing. The hurt was back, throbbing in my chest. Couldn't tell which was worse – that or the blankness.

"Yeah, I know, Wednesdays and Thursdays are crazy for me. I – "

"Did you go out last night?" I whispered, keeping my eyes closed.

"For a little while." He shifted, and I heard the clunk of his boots hitting the floor. "I …I called things off with Lauren."

My heart was so raw, so wide open. What he was saying was supposed to be a relief but all I wanted was to hold him and cry. I was beginning to hate myself this way, always on the brink of emotional episode.

"I can't be… doing whatever we're doing and then seeing her," he continued. "She was pissed off but she didn't seem that surprised. I think she knew something was up."

"That's it?" I asked, opening my eyes. "I don't believe that."

"I told you we weren't that serious, Bella," he chuckled. "She told me to call her when I had my head on straight."

"Because you'd obviously be insane to slum it with me," I said bitterly, rolling on to my back.

"Stop," he said softly. "Just… stop."

We sat there in the dark for awhile.

"So… you going to tell me where you went?"

"I went to a clinic. For counseling."

"Why didn't you wait for me? I told you I knew someone…"

"I just wanted to do it. Do something for myself," I sighed, finally sitting up. "I'm sick of feeling like this. And you were gone."

"Sorry. That's how it is, though. My life's crazy right now." Could feel him looking at me, and then the lamp went on. "But… Saturday? We'll go to my friend's dad. He specializes in counseling victims of sexual and domestic abuse."

I shivered, thinking of myself in that category. "Okay."

"And I'll be right there, if you want me."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "I'll always want you."

He pulled me over, putting his arm around me.


	7. Move

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline: **"Race"**_

_prompt: move_

* * *

"Edward…we're leaving. Come on."

My eyes drifted open as some guy's voice pulled Edward away from my mouth.

We'd been kissing for like, ten minutes and my heart still hadn't slowed down. He sort of smirked at me, which seemed like something he'd do, and swiped one last kiss across my lips.

"Gotta go," he said, standing up straight. He'd been leaning against the wall, slouched a little to make up for the difference in our heights.

I tried not to fall over now that he wasn't holding on to me. "Okay."

"Okay." He grinned, tugged my hair and ambled away, down the porch steps and into the night with his friends.

Unable to move just yet, I took his place against the wall and re-imagined his kisses.

Eventually Jessica and Angela found me, touching my lips like a lovesick idiot.

"Holy moly you were totally making out with Edward Cullen, weren't you?" Jessica whisper-squealed, linking our arms.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely.

Ang took my other arm, smiling sweetly. "Wasn't that your first kiss, Bella?"

Nodding, I took a deep breath, trying to chill. "Yeah."

They continued asking questions but I was a little out of it as we went inside, where the party continued to blaze on. My eyes focused on Alice, who was back on the couch, a cuddle short of a canoodle with Jasper Hale. She looked at me and grinned, looking pointedly at Jasper's hand, which was resting on her thigh.

* * *

"Well, now he really can't play dumb," Alice finally concluded. She offered me the bag of Cheetos but I was still too keyed up to eat.

"True. I'm still kinda nervous about Monday though."

"I know. I would be too."

I caught sight of myself in the mirror over my dresser. We'd been talking about me and Edward for over an hour and I was starting to feel like a self-absorbed schmuck. "So, when will you see Jasper again?"

Alice perked up instantly, grinning as she licked fakey orange powder off her fingers. "He asked for my number…so I gave it to him obviously…and I wanted to ask for his – you know— but then I sort of lost my nerve but it's cool, I'm pretty sure he'll call. I think he likes me – "

"I think so too."

"Yeah, so I don't know really…maybe Sunday?"

I grabbed the Cheetos, suddenly in the mood to munch. "What's happening Sunday?"

"He's going to be at the mall."

"Oh. Nice." That was always a good sign, when they guy told you where he was gonna be. Brownie points for Jasper.

Edward, on the other hand, had left things on a rather… inconclusive note. Not that I cared; the fact that he'd had his tongue in my mouth was enough to keep me excited and satisfied all weekend.

Monday was going to be very telling, though.

* * *

I did _not_ want to look like I was trying too hard.

I did _not_ want to look like I didn't give a crap.

Due to making out with Edward Cullen the stakes were really high now but really – ugh – I found myself in this exact conundrum every fricking morning. I bet Alice didn't have these issues.

In the end I went with my favorite jeans and a v-neck sweater. It was chilly outside and the last thing I wanted was to a) be cold and uncomfortable b) look cold and uncomfortable. Some girls did that, wearing kitten heels in the rain or miniskirts with coats in the snow. I couldn't.

I could hardly stomach breakfast and as soon as Mom left the kitchen I darted over to the garbage disposal to dump my cereal. I felt bad but not as bad as I would've felt puking up frosted flakes in the parking lot of Forks High.

Dad dropped me off on his way to work. Thank God I'd finally get my actual license this year. Alice had completed driver's ed over the summer and turned sixteen right before school began, so she was allowed to drive. I'd taken driver's ed too, but my father refused to let me take the car until I was sixteen. He's a cop; what could I do?

Alice caught up to me as I rooted around my locker, trying to find my Spanish notebook.

"Hey, girlie."

"Hi, Alice," I said, triumphantly locating the notebook beneath last week's PE clothes. Gross.

Closing my locker, I took a step back, subtly scanning the crowded hall.

"He's not there," Alice said, blowing a bubble. "He's sick."

"Really?" My heart sank.

She nodded. "Yeah. Been blowing chunks since last night. Hope it's not contagious."

"Oh," I frowned, rubbing my belly. "Well, I feel fine."

First bell rang, signaling us to get to homeroom.

After school, Alice insisted I come over so we could study for our upcoming biology quiz.

"Why don't you come to my house?" I suggested.

"Because we have Nutella."

"So? We can get Nutella –"

"Bella. Are you seriously trying to avoid my brother?" She put her hand on her hip, all bossy looking.

"No, but if he's not feeling well I don't want to bother him."

"You won't be bothering him. He's probably been in his room all day."

"Fine," I huffed. "Let me call my mom."

Edward was not in his room. He was in the living room, in sweatpants and a hoodie, playing Call of Duty.

So awkward. I backed out of there before he saw me and joined Alice in the kitchen.

"How ya feeling?" she called loudly, grabbing fruit and Nutella and whipped cream.

"Been better," he called back.

"What's all this?" I whispered as Alice added Oreos and milk to the buffet. "Are you on your period or something?"

She tossed everything on to a tray. "Just hungry. Grab some spoons and meet me upstairs."

"Who is that?" Edward said, his voice closer.

I turned slowly as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, knowing I was blushing already. Dangit!

"Hi," I said lamely, waving a spoon.

To my intense relief, he smiled. "Weren't you gonna come say hi?"


	8. However

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**Informant"**_

_prompt - However_

* * *

He smirked. "I'm on top of a really pretty girl. What do you think I'm doing?"

In a way it was still hard to believe that someone who looked like him thought I was pretty. I wasn't about to fight it, however. "So is this like high school? Bump n' grind?"

"Oh no," he said, sort of groaning and laughing as he rolled to his side. "R. Kelly songs? Really?"

I started giggling too, also turning on to my side so I could cuddle up to him. "Hey, I'm down if you're down…"

"Nah, you're probably right. If we keep on doing this I'm not going to be able to stop myself next time." He frowned. "Wait, that doesn't sound right – I'd be able to stop, I just wouldn't want to."

I rolled my eyes, sitting up. "I know what you meant, silly. And anyway maybe I wouldn't want you to stop." The words popped out before I really thought about what I was saying and I bit my tongue, mortified. He probably thought I was a brazen hussy.

Although, he had been dry humping me about a minute ago. Maybe we were both horndogs.

He still hadn't responded to my remark and I glanced down at him anxiously. "What?"

"I'm considering what you said."

"Ah."

_Considering as in, thinking about doing it for real? Or in a more abstract way?_

"I've been incredibly attracted to you since the day we met. And it wasn't long before I saw that you felt the same way. If we went ahead and had sex, though, I think I'd feel like I'd was taking advantage of you." He sat up, putting his arm around me.

"I can understand that," I said softly. "But I really like you. I wouldn't feel like you were taking advantage of me, Edward."

The moment had passed though, and maybe that was for the best.

I'd only known Edward for what – two weeks? Three?

* * *

"I'll call as soon as I land. Promise."

His voice already sounded so far away.

"Yeah… do that. Have a safe flight, okay?" I said, trying to keep things light.

"Thanks, Liz. Bye."

I waited until the call disconnected and then placed my phone on the dresser.

Edward had to go to Miami for three days to for a "work" obligation. Needless to say I couldn't ask just what that meant; it was probably a case similar to mine except he would be escorting the witness to their next location, not staying with them. This was his life, and he was good at what he did. His job was the only reason I knew who he was at all. His being gone for just three days should be nothng, except, it wasn't.

I wasn't sure if these feelings for Edward were welcome or more of a hindrance. I mean, new relationships are always fun and exciting, but in this case I sometimes worried that I was clinging to him simply because of who he represented. He was my protector.

Frankly it was all very "The Bodyguard"… except I was no Whitney Houston and Edward, in my opinion, was much hotter than Kevin Costner.

My phone rang, startling from my inane train of thought.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Liz? It's Rosalie Hale – from the nursery?"

"Oh! Hi, Rosalie. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. Listen, we're getting together tonight and I wanted to know if you'd come. I know Edward's gonna be out of town, I'd hate for you to be bored on a Friday night."

Well, this was unexpected. "Um, sure. Like around what time?"

"I'm thinking eight? I'll pick you up from Esme's."

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks, Rosalie…"

"No problem! It'll be fun."

It occurred to me, in the shower, that Edward had probably told his friends to keep me busy while he was gone.

The thought made me smile.

* * *

Edward was taking the redeye, coming in to Bradley International around dawn. It sucked I wouldn't be able to see him – Tuesday marked my second full day of work.

Monday had been okay. While the work could be physically demanding, I was a quick learner and found myself getting into a routine almost immediately. Plus, Rose (she told me she preferred to be called that) and Jasper were patient and a lot of fun. He was pretty easygoing while she was definitely a "Type A", but they both made me feel welcome.

The best part about my job was that days went by quickly.

"Liz, your ride's here," Jasper called.

Drying my hands on my jeans, I quickly grabbed my bag and went toward the gate, not wanting Esme to have to wait for me.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said, passing him as he came back into the house.

He winked. "No worries."

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward's SUV in the drive instead of Esme's little pick up. He waved from the driver's seat, a small smile on his face.

Grinning like an idiot, I jogged over and jumped into the passenger's seat, not caring that I probably had smudges of dirt on my face and messy hair. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," he replied, leaning over to kiss me briefly. "How's it been, working here?"

"I really like it, actually," I said, sighing inwardly when he rested his hand on my knee. "I think I'm going to stay on."

"Good." He nodded, leaving the dirt road we we'd been on for the main one. "I used to work for their parents during the summer back in the day… it can be a lot of fun."

"I bet. So, thanks for picking me up. I totally was not expecting this."

He shrugged. "I don't have to head into the office till tomorrow, so it's cool."

I nodded, admiring the way the setting sun made everything lush and warm.

"You want to get dinner?"

"Only if I can go home and shower first," I laughed, looking down at my grass stains.

"Nah, you're fine like that," he teased, squeezing my knee.

"Ha ha," I droned sarcastically. Secretly though, I loved it.


	9. Spin

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**train"**_

_prompt - spin_

_**sorry so short, guys. i feel like crap, as in physically. hopefully by tommorrow whatever this is will have passed but for now i'm stuck in bed, feeling icky. :(**_

_**tomorrow's will be the normal length, and part of the "train" plot. xoxo**_

* * *

Edward's friend's father – the one who counseled girls like me – had a nice office in a nice part of town. It was a far cry from the clinic I'd hiked to by myself, and I felt quite calm as I waited to be seen, Edward at my side with a magazine on his lap.

It had been sweet of him to come, to insist on staying with me. I found myself watching him as he read, falling a little more in love with his profile each second.

The session went quickly. It was an hour long, but Dr. Mitchell had a manner that both put me at ease and made me trust his ability. To my relief, I was looking forward to meeting with him again instead of dreading it.

Baby steps.

Edward had a shift at work later in the day, a short one. He promised me he'd be home in time for dinner, which made me laugh out loud – it sounded so domestic – and left, taking his car this time. I spent the time alone googling jobs and making a roast, trying not to make a mess out of things.

He startled me when he came home, tired and sexy and eager to eat. This thing we had, this arrangement, we'd settled into it so fast it made my head spin in the best way.

We kept things casual and affectionate but I knew by how he looked at me, when he didn't think I was watching, it was just a matter of time.


	10. Gulp

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Train"**_

_prompt - gulp_

* * *

I'd known from the day I'd arrived in Chicago that I'd have to find work quickly, regardless of what happened with Edward. Realizing my days would go quicker – and I'd be less prone to boredom, which could be a fatally destructive force for someone like me – I doubled my job-hunting efforts.

In the end, it turned out that the answer to my prayers was in a coffee shop a couple of blocks away, in the same vicinity as the bookstore I'd visited.

Because Edward was gone so much, I'd taken to wandering around outside more and more, knowing that once winter fell, it would be so cold and snowy that I might be stuck indoors more often than not. It was on one of these walks that I ducked into the coffee shop, tempted by the mouth watering smell of all things freshly brewed.

A help wanted sign caught my attention, hanging on the bulletin board amongst business cards and flyers.

"Can I help you?" The guy behind the counter had dreads, long, kept back from his face with a bandana. Skin like peanut butter, light brown and just as creamy; he was gorgeous. And a total hippy, judging by his Phish t-shirt and stereotypically hemp belt.

Not that I was looking down there.

"Yeah… the brew of the day please? Iced, please?"

"You asking or telling me?" he teased, his voice sort of husky. Oh yeah, he was definitely flirting. Too bad I was addicted to the not-boyfriend I was staying with.

"Telling," I smiled. "You guys are hiring?"

"Yep." He moved away to prepare my coffee and I took a moment to check out the rest of the place. If they would have me, I could really enjoy working here. Obviously, it smelled good, but atmosphere was really calm in general, and I needed that. I craved it.

Soft lighting and couches everywhere, people using the Wi-Fi over by the windows – I felt like I was in a 90's movie about college kids.

"Here you go," Hippy kid said, placing my cup on the counter between us.

Handed him a five. "Thanks."

"So, were you looking for a job?" He gave me my change and stood back, arms folded casually. "We really just need someone to do what I do, the last girl just quit."

"I'd like to try," I said, trying not to gulp my coffee down. Starbucks had nothing on this place. Or maybe Hippy Kid was just gifted at coffee drink mixing.

He shrugged. "It's not that hard. I'll get you an application and you can bring it back whenever." Leaning down, he rooted around beneath the counter and came up with a paper. "You live around here?"

"Yeah, a few blocks up."

Feeling someone behind me, I grabbed my application and stepped aside so they could order.

"I'll just fill this out now, okay?" I said, looking around for an empty table.

"No problem."

* * *

"What was his name again?"

"Laurent. He was really nice…"

Edward smirked, stuffing another one of the brownies I'd made into his mouth. "Of course he was nice," he said, crumbs flying. "He probably wanted you."

"Okay, first off, you don't know that and second, don't talk with your mouth full. Not even you can pull that off," I said snarkily, making a face.

"Wha d'you mean nah even me?" he mumbled, completely disregarding what I'd just said.

Rolled my eyes and waved him off, deciding it was a good time for a shower.

I hadn't even made it two feet out of the kitchen before Edward barreled into me from behind.

"What?" I screeched, gasping when he started tickling me. "Stop it!"

"What do you mean not even me?" he repeated, yelling over my giggles and screams.

Elbowed him in the stomach and darted away, laughter slowing me down. He was on me again in seconds and we tumbled to the floor, halfway down the hall.

"You fight dirty," he said, pushing me on to my back and straddling me, not letting up with the tickles.

"Stop, " I giggle-whined breathlessly, trying to capture his hands. He grinned down at me, looking chocolaty and deranged.

Mercifully, he obliged. "Fine." But he didn't get off, which I liked. "But now… what did you mean?"

"You're such a weirdo," I groaned, shoving my hips up.

He raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly to where our bodies touched. "Like I said, you play dirty."

"What else am I supposed to do?" I asked, rolling my hips up until he scooted off, running his hands through his hair. "You tease me, you tickle me, you lay on top of me…and you ask silly questions. You know just what I meant. Not even you can talk with your mouth full and look good, only, that isn't true. You know how I see you, Edward. You're the one who plays dirty."

"Maybe," he acknowledged, shrugging. "It's hard though. I see you and I think of before, you know, back in Forks. Everything was just…so…"

"Easy?"

"Yeah. Effortless. Now there's all this…stuff."

"I can wait," I said quietly, bereft at how quickly the effervescence of the moment had dissolved. "For you, I will always wait. There's no one else I want to be with, not now and probably not ever."

He stood, extending his hand to help me up. I accepted, brushing imaginary dirt from my behind as I did so. Time for that shower.

But he stood in front of me, blocking the way. My heart clunked heavily in my chest, its usual reaction when Edward did something sexy or suggestive. Stepping forward, he eased me back against the wall and slowly propped his hands on either side of me, keeping me in.

"Don't think I don't want you," he murmured. "Because I do. But when we go there, it's going to be because you're better, and because you're ready for it, and because I'm ready for it. You worry about me, about hurting me and how you hurt me last time, but I worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You've had more hurt than anyone should ever have and I'm not about to be the next one dishing it out."

He wiped the tears off my face, moving super slowly like he always did, and I suspected it was because of the time I flinched.

"I do want you. I love you." His eyes were on my mouth and then his mouth was on my mouth, and his hands in my hair.

Trembled at his nearness, at his honesty, his kiss.

He broke away and let me go, smiling a little when I grabbed at his hand.

"I'm glad," I said, my voice a little wobbly. "Because I have always loved you."


	11. Hostile

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Race"**_

_prompt - hostile_

* * *

"Yeah, I mean… I thought you were sick or whatever," I stammered, grabbing a second spoon and using my hip to shut the utensil drawer.

"I am. Well, I was, but I'm okay now. I'll be in school tomorrow… which sucks," he said stretching his arms over his head.

The funny tingling in my stomach intensified. I stared dumbly at him, wishing I knew what else to say, wanting him to say something else, feeling the awkwardness creep in like fog.

"Bella!" Alice called from upstairs. _Thank God._

"We're studying," I explained, walking across the kitchen.

"Have fun," he said, disappearing again.

Well, that wasn't so bad. At least he wasn't ignoring me.

I felt crappy as I climbed the stairs to join Alice in her room, though. What was wrong with me? I could never think of anything to say when he was talking to me – he probably thought I was either a bimbo or just incredibly boring.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I'm like, two minutes behind you," I retorted, sitting next to her. "Edward was talking to me."

"What did he say?"

"The usual, I don't know Alice – I totally clam up around him it's so annoying. I feel like he knows this other version of me that doesn't really exist…. I'm never this quiet!"

"Don't worry about it," Alice shrugged, slathering an Oreo in Nutella. "The more you guys talk, the easier it'll get."

"I guess…"

I hoped she was right. I mean, she certainly sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

Then again, she was obsessed with Jasper Whitlock.

"So are you cool with Jasper now?" I asked casually, licking my fingers.

Her cheeks pinkened nicely. "Actually, he's super easy to talk to… so yeah. I think he could tell I was nervous though."

"I know Edward knows I'm nervous. He says it's cute, but I don't know. I think he just likes getting a reaction," I sighed, putting my spoon down. I wasn't in the mood for all that sugar like Alice was, and especially not for that damn Nutella.

* * *

Alice emptied her purse on to the kitchen table, looking for her car keys. "I know they're in here. I always put 'em in the same pocket…"

"Aren't they right there, on the counter?" I asked, pointing.

"Oh. Yeah." She quickly scooped everything back into her purse and swiped the keys up. "Ready?"

"Yep."

Edward appeared. "You're taking the car?"

"To bring Bella home."

"I'll bring her," he said, snatching the keys from Alice's grip.

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

Kicking her would have been too obvious and just a little hostile so I settled for mentally willing her to shut up.

"I need to go to the store anyway," he said, nodding at me. "Come on."

"But you don't even know where she lives," Alice insisted.

"Forks isn't that big, I can show him," I said, hugging her before she could say anything else. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay…"

Edward had already walked outside, leaving the front door open. Swinging my backpack onto one shoulder I hurried along behind him, giving Alice one last wave before getting into the car.

"She always does this," he muttered, adjusting the seat so his long legs would fit.

Resting my bag between my feet, I quickly put my seatbelt on and wracked my brain for something to say.

"So where do you live, Bella?"

"Over on Pine? The opposite end of town, basically."

"You'll just have to show me."

"Okay."

We eased on to the street, at which point Edward sped up. Like, really sped up.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Why go slow when you can go fast?" he asked, eyeing me with a little smile on his face.

Heat coiled down through my belly. I looked away, trying to un-fluster.

"Sorry, my dad's a cop so going the speed limit is like, ingrained in to me."

"Ha, yeah I forgot." He slowed down a tiny bit.

"So where'd you go the other night?" I asked, digging my fingers into the fabric of my jeans.

"Friday?"

"Yeah." I snuck a glance at him right as he was sneaking one at me. He grinned, making me blush.

"There was another party," he said. I wondered if he'd found a girl to make out with there, too.

"Oh…turn at this light."

We were in front of my house a few minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, grabbing my bag and opening the door.

"No problem."

"Hope you feel better."

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow," he answered.

I shut the door and had begun to walk away when he called my name.

I spun around so fast my brain probably dislodged itself. "Yeah?"

"Do you want us to pick you up tomorrow, for school?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," he said, laughing a little. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

My phone vibrated right as I polished off the rest of my eggs and toast.

Alice had texted me: _be there in 5_

Even though I'd already brushed my teeth I went and did it again for obvious reasons.

The ride to school was fairly quiet, except for music. Edward was out of the car the second we'd parked, striding quickly into the school while Alice and I lagged behind.

Not wanting my time with Alice to be dominated by Edward-talk, I ignored his hot/cold routine and asked her instead about our Spanish homework.

So imagine my surprise when we finally walked inside and saw Edward up ahead with Emmett, their respective heights making them easy to spot in the crowd.

Emmett was sucking face a blonde named Rosalie from the cheer squad. And Edward?

Was leaning against his locker with Katie Cooper draped all over him, her perfect little face partly hidden by her chin length blonde hair.

In fact, the way they were standing reminded me of how he and I had been when he'd kissed me.

Ugh. What had I been thinking?

I made a beeline for my locker, trying to listen to Alice and forget about whatever Edward was or wasn't doing. If that's the way it was, then so be it.


	12. Elbow

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Race"**_

_prompt - Elbow_

* * *

"Do you want to go to the mall after school?" Alice asked.

I pushed my salad around, rolling the cherry tomatoes off. When you're used to the homegrown perfection your mother grows, the ones in the cafeteria just don't cut it.

"Bella."

"Yeah, sorry. Sure, I'll go to the mall with you," I agreed, finally taking a bite. The croutons were good at least – couldn't mess those up.

"Good. Jasper's picking us up after school."

"Oh." Surprised, I put down my fork. "Are you sure you want me tagging along? Why wouldn't you want to be alone with him?"

"We're not going to be alone," she said patiently. "A bunch of kids from Woods are gonna be there and Jas said his friend was asking about you."

"Riley?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah…" Alice arched an eyebrow. "You thought he was cute, right?"

"Definitely. I'm surprised he remembers me."

"Pshh, please. Anyway, call your mom or whatever cuz they get out of school before we do so they'll be here at last bell."

"They?"

Now Alice was the one smirking. "Jasper and Riley."

* * *

So I guess knowing someone actually liked me enough to ask about me did wonders for my mood.

And not just anybody, but Riley Didn'tknowhislastname. Edward was hot, but he wasn't the only one, dammit.

I didn't know much, but I knew about boys like that, game players and… player players. Whatever. So every time he popped into my head I forced him back out and tried to remember what Riley looked like… because I'd only seen him once and honestly his face had faded.

The lit assignment I'd been avoiding for weeks was now looming ahead in the very near future and I knew if I didn't get started I'd be having some very late, very stressful nights soon.

"I'm going to the library, you coming?" I asked Ang, who shared a free period with me.

"Um, okay," she said, shrugging as she began to pack up her books.

Save for a couple of seniors, the library was mercifully empty. We settle into a pair of cubbies toward the back and got to work. Before long I was surrounded by books and notes, totally in the zone.

So it sucked when a paper airplane landed in the midst of my productivity.

I looked around, and not seeing anyone, quickly unfolded the paper to see if anything was written on it. There wasn't.

Crumpling the once-airplane, I tossed it into a corner of my table and resumed my focus, trying really hard not to imagine who it could be from.

_Swish._

This one landed by foot, so I crushed it.

I tried to keep my head down, tried not to give into the temptation of peeking but my focus was shot. Sighing loudly I looked up, scanning the library once again.

Edward was at a table by himself, sprawled out in a chair, grinning to himself as he made another airplane. He didn't seem to know I was looking at him.

I didn't know what his deal was, but I didn't like it. There were two sides warring in me: one wanted any attention he'd give me, wanted so bad to just...make him like me. The other side was too freaked out by how fast he switched up, going from kissing me to bantering with me to chilling with some other girl in the hall, ignoring me.

His eyes widened for just a second when he finally glanced up, caught in the act. He smiled crookedly, making my heart contract in my chest.

"Stop it," I mouthed.

He threw the airplane.

I looked toward the librarian's desk, but there was no one there.

"Why is Alice's brother throwing paper airplanes at you?" Ang whispered. "Are you guys…."

"No. I don't know," I huffed, organizing my work. Last bell would be ringing any minute and I wanted to be ready to get out of here.

"How much more do you have?" she asked, coming around to my side.

"Actually, not too much. As long as I spend time on it tonight and tomorrow I should be ready by Thursday."

"Did you read this?" she asked suddenly, thrusting a paper in front of my face.

_Why so serious?_

I crumpled it up and added it to the other two. He didn't throw any more after that.

* * *

As Alice had promised, Jasper was waiting in the parking lot. He had a really, really nice car, kind of old school.

Riley smiled from the passenger seat. "Hey, stranger."

"Hi, Riley," I said, beaming back.

Yeah, so much cuter than I remembered (or didn't remember, but that was beside the point).

Alice and I got into the back. It smelled good, like coconut. I wondered briefly if Jasper ever brought girls back here and decided I didn't want to think about that for my sake or Alice's.

Alice elbowed me in the side.

"Ow!" I hissed, rubbing my rib.

She smiled, jerking her chin back toward the school so I'd look.

Edward and Emmett had just come outside with a bunch of kids.

And Edward was so staring.

Check and mate.


	13. Go

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "informant"_

_prompt - go_

* * *

I didn't get it.

We'd been so relaxed on the way home, laughing and joking.

But then I'd showered and changed and met back Edward in the driveway. He'd smiled a little and opened my door for me and that was it.

Silence.

The mood had changed, drastically, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. The thing was, I wasn't sure if it was bad.

Just different.

Edward seemed jittery, one hand on the wheel, the other propped in the open window, his fingers drumming nonsensical patterns.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. My heart fluttered skittishly, making me feel weird and off-kilter.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, wanting to touch him but being unsure.

He looked at me blankly before blinking, like he'd been lost in thought. "Oh…yeah, everything's fine."

Taking my hand, he threaded our fingers and rested our hands on his lap, easing the nervous ache in my stomach. Maybe he was just as nervous as I was. Since we'd met, we'd gone from strangers to acquaintances to friends to…whatever we were now. This was definitely a date, and while it had been easy enough for him to ask and me to accept, it now seemed to have a lot more gravity.

I'd never expected to like him this much. And now it seemed he liked me, too. I had to consider that our being together was taboo in terms of his job, and even if he said he didn't mind shirking that, it still had to weigh on his mind at times.

One day at a time. I needed to stop over thinking this thing.

Before long Edward parked and we went into a brew pub type spot he said was really popular with the locals. We grabbed a few beers and found a booth, where he proceeded to entertain me with stories of high school in Amherst and all of the crazy things he and his friends had done growing up.

We were halfway through our burgers and sweet potato fries when a rather sultry female voice floated over.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

She was a tall redhead, slender and curvy and grinning down at Edward like he'd just made her night.

"Hey, Vicky," he said amiably, giving her his cheek when she leaned down to kiss him hello.

Okay then. Maybe they were extra friendly around here.

"I'd heard you were back," she said.

"I'm here and there," he said waving his hand. "Anyway, listen, Vicky this is Liz. Liz, Vicky."

"Hi," I said, giving her what I hoped was a sincere looking smile as I shook her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said, nodding. "New in town?"

"We met in college," Edward said hurriedly. I felt him kick my leg lightly under the table, and I glanced up at him, wondering if he'd done it on purpose. He was staring intently back. I guess he wanted to answer for me, which was fine.

I took another big bite of my burger.

"That's cool. How long are you here 'till?"

Frankly, I doubted she was that interested; she probably wanted to know when Edward would be alone. But I couldn't even answer her with my mouth packed with food.

Once again, Edward spoke up. "Liz isn't leaving. She's staying at my mom's until she finds a place."

Vicky's eyes widened a little. "Oh! Oh, I see. Well, it was great talking to you guys, I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Bye," Edward and I said, almost in unison.

"Oh my gosh, so obvious," I muttered one Vicky was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Edward whispered.

"She wants you. Look at her!" He looked quickly and rolled his eyes at me; Vicky was so sneaking peeks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Eat your food."

* * *

"So…you're coming in, right? For a little while?"

Edward had pulled up to his house and we were still sitting in the SUV.

"Sure," I said, knowing exactly where that would lead.

Well, good. I was in the mood to roll around with Edward, decorum be damned.

I followed him into the house, taking one last look at the inn across the creek. All of the lights were out except for one - -Esme's room. Like me, she had a penchant for staying up late and reading.

"Do you want another beer?" he asked, toeing his sneakers off in the middle of the kitchen.

Jeez, he was cute.

"I guess," I said, shrugging.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Yeah." I slipped my shoes off and left them next to his. "A tour. I still haven't seen the whole house."

Instead of getting beer out of the fridge he walked right up to me, stopping only centimeters away, his closeness making my heart stutter.

"That's all you want? A tour?" His voice was low now, rougher.

"Mhm."

And a tour I got. He started in the basement – the wiseass – and made his way up to the first and then second floor, explaining each and every room.

"And, my bedroom."

"Hm." I walked right in, looking around. Pretty basic; black sheets on a king-sized bed, windows overlooking the forest beyond.

"Ready to go back downstairs, or…"

I responded by pulling my shirt off and dropping it to the floor.

He didn't move but his eyes trailed me from head to toe. Backing up, I sat when my legs hit the bed, apprehensive that he still hadn't moved.

This was either the sexiest idea I'd ever had the most mortifying.

But then he smiled and walked toward me, taking his shirt off, too.

"Okay," he said. "If that's the way it's going to be."

"It is."

I scooted back so that my legs weren't hanging off the side and he crawled right on to me, nudging me back. Hooking my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, I brought him with me as I fell. Our mouths, like magnets, connected.

Pretty soon our jeans were in the way s we took those off too.

"Front hook," he observed, eyeing my bra.

"I wore it on purpose," I said slyly, leaning up to bite his chin.

"So you've been plotting…" He rolled onto his side and snapped open my bra, putting his hands on my breasts the second they spilled out.

"Something like that." I gasped when his tongue replaced his hand on one of my nipples.

"Mmm," he hummed, sliding his free hand down my panties. He slid his fingers in circles, making me quiver and squirm.

"Don't… don't stop," I whispered, so close.

He touched me until I started breathing heavy and coming on his fingers and then he eased my underwear off. I watched as he shimmied out of his boxers and grabbed something – presumably a condom – out of a dresser drawer. I'd been able to tell before he had a nice physique but now that he was naked I saw just how good it was. Must have been part of the job; he had to be in shape…just in case.

"You know once we do this there's no turning back right?" he asked, rolling the condom on.

I nodded. "Yes."

He positioned himself on top of me and kissed me deep; sliding his tongue inside my mouth the same time he slid himself in to me. "Oh, wow…"

That made me giggle, and gasp, and groan all at once when he started to move. I'd been with one person ever besides him, and this was nothing like that.

He went slow and gentle for the longest time and I felt like I was drunk off of it, off of how amazing he felt. The lamp he'd turned on when we'd first entered the room wasn't too bright, but it was enough so that we could see, and I was glad.

I wanted to look at him, at how his muscles moved and at how his face tightened and then calmed. Sometimes he'd smile and I'd smile back, loving that we were getting sweaty and hot.

He hooked my legs over his arms and took me like that and that's when he came, probably from how deep it was. Collapsing into one another, we kissed ourselves breathless.

"Hold on," he said, getting up to clean himself off.

I got underneath his comforter, ignoring the little voice inside my head screaming at me for doing it with someone I hardly knew.

But that wasn't true. I did know Edward. It was a different situation, but I knew him. I cared for him. And I was definitely falling for him.

He came back and joined me, pulling me toward him and wrapping himself around me.

"Don't ever go," he laughed, kissing my neck.

"I won't."

"I mean it," he insisted, tipping my chin up with his finger. He gazed into my eyes, so serious.

That made me melt, and I bit my lip, snuggling closer. "Okay."


	14. Face

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"informant"**_

_prompt - face_

* * *

I don't know what woke me, but now that I was up I couldn't go back to sleep. Maybe that was a good thing. The room was slowly starting to lighten and soon it would be morning. I had to go; Esme usually dropped me off to the Hale's around eight thirty.

Yawning, I sat up and stretched, careful not to jostle Edward.

He was sleeping so peacefully. I wished I didn't have to go. My tummy was in all sorts of knots after what we'd done together, but they weren't all bad knots. I felt anxious but also a little hopeful.

After using the bathroom and getting dressed I tiptoed back over to the bed. I wanted so badly to touch his face, to kiss him again before I had to go. This was awful. I felt like Romeo, muttering to himself about parting being such sweet sorrow.

I decided not to wake him. He needed his rest and I'd be seeing him later on in the day.

At least, that's what I told myself. There was also a part of me that was afraid the look in Edward's eyes from the night before would be gone in the daylight.

It was a busy day at the nursery. We'd gotten in a truck load of chili and tomato saplings and we needed to sort them, price them and put them away.

By the time lunch rolled around I was exhausted. I shot Edward a quick text, asking him how his day was going. He never responded, but I knew he was often really busy while at work. By the time we were starting to shut things down for the day I still hadn't heard from him, so I texted again…against my better judgment. Last thing he needed was me being clingy.

Suddenly my phone chirped, notifying me of a new text. I wiped my hands down the front of my shorts and plucked the phone from my pocket.

_Do you need a ride?_

My heart skipped now that he was acknowledging me.

_Yes, please. See you soon_

"Edward called earlier today," Rose said when I swung through the doors and into the kitchen.

A bit surprised, I looked at her. "Oh, okay?"

She frowned, shrugging. . "He wanted to make sure you were at work today."

"That's odd."

"Yeah, I don't know." She shrugged again, returning to her task.

I cleaned up as best as I could and then went outside to wait. Edward's SUV pulled up soon after and I practically ran over.

"Hi!" I said, unable to believe I had access to this beautiful man.

"Hey," he said, hardly even looking at me.

Wait, what?

Unlike yesterday's silence, this was majorly uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say – it was like all of my fears and insecurities were coming true.

We were in Esme's driveway before he cleared his throat. I released the door handle and turned back to him, my stomach clenching in apprehension.

"You were gone when I woke up."

My brain skidded to a halt, all of my theories on what he might say flying out the window.

"Uh… yeah. I had work early, so – "

"You could have woken me up."

All right, that was true, but I didn't get why he was so serious about it.

"I thought you could use the sleep," I mumbled. "What's this about, Edward? Why are you being so pissy with me?"

"Because I don't do that, B- Liz. I don't play games, I don't bring girls to my house, and I sure as hell don't do one night stands. This might be some casual thing for you but it isn't for me. You could've at least left me a note; I didn't know if you regretted last night and wanted to escape, or...."

Being on the receiving end of Edward's disappointment and anger was awful and I needed to make it right as soon as I could. Even if I felt like he was over reacting, I suspected that if the situation was reversed I might feel similarly.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to keep the shake from my voice."I don't ever do that kind of thing either."

"Really? Cuz it didn't look like that last night."

It was as if all of the air had been punched out of me.

Hands trembling I shoved the door open and jumped out, hurrying up the driveway.

He did_ not_ get to see me cry. Jerk.

"Liz, I….Liz? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Esme greeted me as I rushed past, trying to get to the stairs. Edward must have been right behind because I heard her snap "What did you do to her?"

I shut my door only to have him open it again.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"I cried, balling my hands into fists. "How dare you throw what I did in my face, Edward! You know I like you, way more than I should…"

"I shouldn't have said that – "

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry." He walked swiftly over, hands out. "I just… it's been on my mind all day. I asked you last night not to leave and then I wake up and you're gone," he said.

"Yeah, gone to work. What did you think I was gonna do?" I crossed over to the window and looked out.

"I don't know," he groaned, pulling my belt loop and turning me around to face him. "And then you didn't pick up when I called…"

I checked my phone; sure enough there was a missed call.

"I can't believe you're upset about this," I said quietly, wiping my face with the back of my hand. Edward wiped at my cheeks too, bending so we were eye to eye.

"I should never have said those things, okay? You … you've turned me inside out. Last night you were incredible, and sexy, and I loved that you wanted me as much as I wanted you," he said, his voice pleading. "My job is first and foremost to take care of you. But as… someone more... I just want to know we're on the same page. I didn't like waking up and not knowing where you were. I take this kind of stuff seriously."

"I didn't want to leave this morning," I admitted, sniffling pathetically. "I wanted to stay so bad. But I also didn't want to wake you up. I knew I'd be seeing you later on…"

He took me in his arms and held me close, chuckling. "I feel like a real asshole. You're driving me crazy… the last time I felt like this I was in high school."

"Well, I've never felt quite like this," I countered, hugging him back.

"Do you want to come over?" he whispered, his lips tickling my ear.

"Are you gonna be nice to me?" I asked, only half kidding.

"Scout's honor."


	15. Air

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Train"**_

_prompt - air_

* * *

Edward zipped his backpack, slipping the sandwich I'd made him into the front pocket. He said I didn't have to mother him but I think he liked it.

"It's going to be a late night for me…you sure you'll be okay? What time do you get off again?"

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "I get off at five; it'll still be light out."

"Okay," he said, nodding. "Just… call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

"Bye…" He ran his hand down the length of my hair on his way out. I would have preferred a kiss but apparently they were on a rationing schedule only Edward was privy to.

A rush of cold, windy air gusted in as he shut the door, and I shivered in my pajamas.

My first day of work commenced in one hour and thirty minutes.

* * *

According to the application I'd filled out days before, the coffee shop was called Beanz. But there was no such sign on the window or hanging above the establishment. No, it just said "Coffee Shop".

Which I liked, actually.

Laurent smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Isabella."

"Hi Laurent," I returned, shaking my head a bit as I smiled back. "And nobody but my grandmother calls me Isabella."

"But it's so pretty," he teased, opening a little door in the tabletop so I could join him behind the counter.

"Thanks. Where should I put my stuff?"

"You can either put it in the back room or just stick it under there," he said, pointing underneath the counter.

I unwrapped the scarf from my neck and tucked it into my bag before putting them in the spot Laurent had pointed out. "So, what's first?"

"Have you ever used an espresso machine?" he asked.

"No… didn't you read my application? I've never worked in a coffee shop."

"No one reads those," he snorted. "It's a formality. Anyway, come on. Let me show you around."

Besides Laurent and myself, there were two guys working in the back dealing with the sandwiches and baked goods. A girl named Irina would be alternating shifts with us as well.

The hours went by amazingly fast. First we had a morning rush, and then a lull, and then another rush for lunch. The shop was never quite empty, always having a steady stream of customers, but by three it had quieted considerably.

After having cleaned the counter top and tables, I wandered over to the message board. Apartments for rent, roommates needed, lost dogs, garage sales, bands performing, study groups, AA meetings… NA meetings…

Squinting, I stepped closer so I could read.

"Ever been to one?"

Laurent's voice made me jump.

"Um, no. Have you?"

He nodded. "Both. I still go to NA sometimes."

I never would have guessed. He seemed so relaxed and put together.

Sober.

"You look surprised," he remarked, like he was reading my mind.

"I guess, you just don't look the type," I said, embarrassed. "I mean… that's stupid. No one's the type-"

"No, I feel you. You don't look like the type either," he laughed, making air quotes with his fingers.

Blushing, I turned back to the board.

"How long's it been?" he asked.

"Twenty six days."

"Maybe you should check this out, then," he said.

I glanced up at him. The laughter was gone from his eyes, and while he remained neutral could see that he was being serious now.

"How long… have you been clean?" I asked.

"Three years. I was addicted to heroin for awhile before that," he said.

Again, I couldn't imagine it. He was so healthy now, so full of life from what I could see. I wondered what I looked like to other people, if I was closer now to the old Bella.

"I started therapy. But… I think I would like to go," I admitted.

"Well, let me know. This one's Thursday nights but there are other ones too," he offered.

I wanted to go, but I hardly knew Laurent. Maybe I was being stupid, subconsciously making excuses, but it was still hard for me to trust people. I needed to talk to Edward first.

"Thanks, Laurent. I appreciate that," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Any time," he grinned, winking. He was sexy, I had to give him that, and he knew it. Any other circumstances might have seen me flirting my way into his world but that was never going to happen.

Still, I couldn't help but feel he'd been placed in my life for a reason. God knew I needed people who understood what I'd gone through and was still going through. As an outsider looking in, there was only so much Edward could do, and even he was cognizant of that.

Whatever it took, I'd do it.

* * *

First day of work.

My feel hurt, I was tired.

But it felt good. I'd done an honest day's work and made a friend who might be able to help me network with the types of people I needed to be associating with to heal further.

Didn't know what time Edward would be coming home and I didn't feel like laboring over dinner.

Spaghetti was easy, so I made that, along with salad and prepackaged garlic bread that needed only to be baked. Edward had caught onto my game a couple of days before, realizing I knew how to cook probably about as much as he did, so we'd bought a few ready-made meal ideas.

I was learning though, and enjoying doing so.

Dinner would only take a little while to prepare so I took a long bath and got into my sweats before tackling it.

Edward finally came home around ten. I put a bookmark in the book I was reading and jumped off the couch, really glad to see him.

"Hey you," I said, not waiting for him to take his shoes and coat off before hugging him.

"Hey, Bella," he chuckled. I heard a thump as his back pack hit the floor and then he was hugging me back. "I take it your first day went well?"

"It did. I like it," I said, stretching so I could kiss his cheek. "You hungry?"

"Yeah… let me take a shower first though."

"Okay," I said, releasing him.

"Have you heard of NA?" I asked, following him down the hall.

"Like, Narcotics Anonymous? Yeah, I've heard of them. Why, you found a meeting?"

"Yeah, the guy at work, Laurent goes sometimes," I said, watching him carefully.

Edward sat on his bed, removing his socks and shoes. "Okay…"

"So I might go."

He shrugged. "If you think he's okay, that's probably good."

Relieved he didn't get all weird about it, even if he was secretly suspicious of Laurent…which, he probably was.

I nodded, watching him stand up to peel his hoodie off, and the shirt he wore underneath.

"Edward."

He turned toward me, a half smile already curving his mouth.

Walked to him, stopping just in front of him. "Do I get to kiss you too? Or am I supposed to wait for you to do it?"

"You kissed me the other day," he reminded me, pulling his belt off.

Touched his chest, his stomach, tickled my fingers across the muscles and dips and angles until he stopped my hand, pulling me closer. "Stop…"

"Why?" I asked, gazing at his mouth.

"You know why."

"Can I kiss you now?" I whispered, wanting it so bad my chest ached.

Barely, he nodded. So I stood on tip toe and kissed him, quiet, soft and sweet.

* * *

** _thanks to amymorgan for the information and insight i needed._


	16. Fly

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**Race**"_

_prompt - fly_

* * *

Jasper played loud music the whole way to the mall so there really wasn't much conversing going on. He also drove ridiculously fast. I was beginning to realize that was just something guys this age did.

It was okay though. It was fun to just drive, to go somewhere. I felt like my life was really starting now.

Actually, most of sophomore year had felt that way so far. It rocked. Even when I was half way spun because of Edward, things were still happening. I preferred that over predictability and calm any day.

At the mall, there were loads of kids from Woods hanging around the food court. I recognized quite a few of them – Forks is only so big, after all – from sports and academic competitions. Not surprisingly, the guys were friendlier than the girls. Go figure.

Riley spent most of the time we were there with his arm around my shoulder. He bought me a frozen yogurt and we chatted a lot, but if I was completely honest there wasn't as much of a spark as I felt when I was around Edward.

He was friendly though, and way easy on the eyes.

Not a bad way to spend a Tuesday afternoon.

* * *

I didn't really want Alice and Edward to pick me up before school on Wednesday. But I didn't want to make a big deal out of it either. Within a week I'd have my own car, an old truck actually, and then I could pick up Alice if I wanted to.

Thankfully, Alice kept up a steady stream of conversation from the minute I got into Edward's car until we got to school. Her phone rang as we headed in and by her smile it was obvious who was calling her.

I tried not to be jealous.

"Going to the library today?" Edward asked falling into step with me.

"Probably," I said, trying to act nonchalant. "I have a pretty big assignment due tomorrow."

"So do I, actually," he said.

No sooner had we walked through the main doors and into the crowded hallway Katie Cooper attached herself to him. Making a face, I walked to my locker, not wanting to witness the grossness that was him and her.

But then he was at my side again, and Katie was glowering at us as she walked away.

"Uh oh, she's pissed now," I teased, trying really hard not to look flustered by his sudden interest in me.

"Whatever. So – "

"Whatever? Being cute doesn't give you a free pass to mess with people's heads, Edward. She obviously likes you," I said.

He frowned down at me. "Why are we talking about Katie?"

"Aren't you messing around with her?"

"I did for like, a minute, when we first moved here."

"Well that sounds familiar," I mumbled, shutting my locker.

"Oh, I see." He laughed a little, and I wanted to smack the smugness off of his face. "You're mad about the other night."

"No, the other night was great. It's what happened after that sucked." I walked away before I could see his face.

* * *

Edward was actually waiting for me in the library this time."Come, let's go."

"Go where?" I hissed, cowering when the librarian gave me one of her signature scowls.

He picked up my backpack and started for the door, leaving me scrambling with the rest of my stuff.

"Ever played hooky?" he asked, once we safely ensconced in the hallway.

"No, my dad's a cop – that wouldn't fly."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he announced breezily. We walked wordlessly to his car and got in. My heart was racing, mainly because of Edward, but also because if we were caught we were screwed.

"Where we going?" I asked when he turned his car down an overgrown path. "Isn't this where the burnouts come to smoke?"

"Sometimes." He parked and jumped out, motioning for me to follow.

To my surprise he backed me right up against the trunk of his car. "Get up," he instructed, patting the metal.

I clamored gracelessly up.

"So, where were we?" he asked, smirking. He took two steps so that he was standing between my legs and then another step. I could feel the muscles in my inner thighs vibrating with nervousness and anticipation.

He kissed me, wetting my lips with his tongue and then slipping it inside for just a second.

Not even gonna lie, it made me sort of horny.

"Aren't you going to kiss me back?" he asked, sliding his hand just underneath my shirt.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I said, but I couldn't not kiss him either. Leaning forward, I put my hand on his shoulders and kissed him tentatively.

"Mmm," he hummed. "Your kisses are sweet, Bella." With that he worked his tongue deeper into my mouth, massaging my tongue.

It was like …a push and pull. Every time he slowed down I tugged him back and when I started to ease up he went harder. My lips were beginning to feel a little raw but I loved it.

Suddenly he dragged his lips to my neck and started to suck.

Oh my goodness. I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head, it felt so good.

"Why are we doing this?" I finally asked, tugging him by the hair so he'd unlatch.

He eyed my neck, smiling as he thumbed where he'd been sucking. "Why not?"

"I'm being serious. Don't kiss me now and ignore me at school."

"I won't," he said, looking at his cell phone. "Shoot, we have to go back and get Alice, school's just about over."

I slid down off the car, my butt numb and my stomach fluttery, and got back into the passenger seat.

Flipping down the visor, I checked the little mirror to check my appearance. He'd left two hickies on my neck.

I should have been annoyed, probably, but all I could think about was him giving me more, and in other places.


	17. Magical

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant"**_

_prompt - magical_

* * *

It was impossible to keep my hands off of him. Or for him to keep his off of me.

After Edward's outburst, when he'd made it clear how seriously he took our physical relationship I felt a lot more comfortable letting him know just how bad I had it for him too.

"So as soon as you saw me?" He was grinning now, one of his eyes covered by a lock of hair.

Exhaling slowly, I pushed the hair from his face, loving the intimacy of the action. "You just want me to stroke your ego," I teased, refusing to keep on elaborating.

He rolled over, pulling me on top of him. "No, I'm just shocked you were so deceitful. I never would have known…"

"Yeah right!" I laughed, trying to push away from him and loving when he wouldn't let me go. "You said the other day you could tell I liked you."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I could tell you were attracted to me. But that's different."

"Is it?" I leaned my chin on his chest.

"You tell me. Aren't women supposed to be better versed in matters of the heart?" He folded his hands and rested them on the bare skin of my back.

"I don't know, maybe. I've been in one remotely serious relationship, Edward. So I've slept with only one other guy besides you. And he wasn't very nice and now he's in jail." I pushed away again and this time he loosened his grip, letting me slide to his side.

"I've heard stories," he admitted. "About James. What made you testify? Was it because you were afraid of him?"

"Partly. He never hurt me, but I saw him hurt other people…physically…emotionally… it was a matter of time, I guess. In the end I couldn't keep quiet knowing he'd murdered someone. That's just…" I shivered, breathing deeply to rid myself of the faint urge to be sick. "I couldn't live with that."

"It was brave of you," Edward said, stroking his fingers through his hair. "So many people just… don't say anything. You did the right thing."

"I did the only thing," I clarified. "My dad brought me up that way."

"How did you get involved with James?"

"The usual. Met through a friend at a party in Port Angeles. He was really cute, and charming, and he liked me. We dated on and off for awhile and then… we just, I don't know. I didn't even know at first what he was into, and by the time people started warning me against him, I had feelings for him."

"I know what that's like," Edward said, chuckling softly. "I've definitely dated people that were no good for me."

"Is that why you freaked on me today?" I asked, leaning up on one elbow.

His eyes widened; I'd totally caught him off guard. "Uh… maybe. Probably."

I had him though.

Earlier, Edward had gone back to his house after our upset and I'd stayed behind to shower and change. I knew that I should probably be trying to maintain some semblance of balance in my life – as in, not spending every free second with this guy– but that wasn't realistic. We more than liked each other, and now we wanted to spend time together.

But while crossing the yard between Esme's home and Edward's, it occurred to me that his reaction to my leaving that morning may have been based on something in particular. As I'd previously considered, had he been the one to leave me alone, I may have felt a little used, too. But it was more than that. It was almost like he was traumatized.

Judging by his expression now, I was right.

"So what was her name?"

He twirled my hair between his fingertips. "Emily. We were in high school together, and she followed me to college."

"I thought you went to school here?"

"I did, but I still stayed in a dorm. I wanted the full experience or whatever. Anyway, she went to UMass too and things were perfect for awhile."

"Until…?" I lay back down, snuggling into the curve of his arm.

He pulled me closer. "Until I woke up one night and she was gone. I waited around, and she didn't come back so I got up to go look for her, you know, worried or whatever. It was a weeknight, we had early classes. I found her outside, in her car, with some guy."

Gasping, I sat up again. "Were they…"

"Yes. Needless to say that was the end of that, not that she didn't try to apologize and get me to stay with her. And the thing is, Emmett had warned me about her but I didn't want to listen."

"It's just… young love or whatever. You know? We're inexperienced so we trust people we probably shouldn't," I said, gazing down at him. "But you can trust me. I trust you."

"I know you do," he said, his eyes going to where I held the sheet up to cover myself. He gave it a sharp tug, baring me. "And… I do trust you."

The mood between us shifted and he ran his hands up my arms, tickling his fingertips across my breasts.

"Again?" I whispered, watching my nipples respond to his touch.

Sitting up, he pulled on my waist until I got up and crawled between his legs, sitting so that we were face to face.

The first time had been eager, exploring.

The second time had been apologetic, desperate.

This time was the sweetest yet, achingly slow.

A lilting, lazy breeze blew in through the open window beside the bed, cooling the sweat between our bodies.

"Look," he whispered, kissing my ear as he did.

With great effort, I turned my face away from his and glanced out the window.

My breath caught in my throat, and for a second I thought I might cry.

Fireflies floated everywhere, softening the grey of twilight, glimmering and glowing.

"Haven't you ever seen them before?" he asked quietly, slowing our movements and laying me back.

"Not like that." I shook my head and brought my eyes back to him. "It's pretty magical."

"Yeah, it is." He re-entered me then, and all I could think about how nice it would be to do it outside, with fireflies all around.


	18. Found

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "Train"_

_prompt - found_

* * *

It was one of those days.

As in, awful.

Was it me, or did bad things happen in groups?

"Bella, where are my keys?"

I thought of my mother, chastising my stepfather the way I was so close to doing.

"By the microwave," I yelled. "Where they always are." I added that quietly, not really wanting to be bitchy. It wasn't Edward's fault I had PMS and hadn't slept well the night before.

"Found 'em," he called, his voice coming closer until he appeared in the doorway. "They were by the microwave."

We gazed at each other momentarily from across my room.

Having zipped my boots, I got to my feet and began wrapping a scarf around my neck. "I have to get going, actually, too."

"You okay?"

"I have a headache," I admitted.

"Do… you want –"

"No," I said. "I'll be fine once I get to the shop. I just need a really strong cup of coffee."

Edward glanced down at his phone. "Let me take you."

"No, you'll be late…"

"Bella, it's cold and it looks like it might rain soon. Just – let's go."

"Okay," I agreed, sliding by him.

I wasn't exactly high maintenance, but I did like looking pretty. For the first time in years I was wearing make up again, just lip stuff and eyeliner and mascara. I needed to feel good about myself at work, and if I was being totally honest, when I was with Edward. Just because he'd seen me at my worst didn't mean I couldn't look my best now.

"Come on, Bella," he urged, following me into the bathroom, where I was smudging my eyeliner. "We're going to be late."

"I don't want you to be late," I said. "Just go on, I'll be fine."

"No." Damn, he was stubborn.

Tossed my things back into the drawer had given me in the bathroom and joined him in the hallway. He eyed me, his mouth curling into a crooked little smile.

"You look good," he noted.

Pleasure at his words bloomed in my belly. "Thanks."

_I do it for you_, I wanted to say.

Edward was right; it had started to drizzle. He brought me to the coffee shop, pulling up to the curb.

"I won't be too late tonight. Is that… are you going to that meeting tonight?"

Shook my head. "It's tomorrow night."

"Oh, okay. So you'll be home then?"

"Why, you want me home?" I teased, smiling slyly.

"Bella," he groaned.

That annoyed me for some reason and I shoved the door open. "Fine. Yes, Dad, I'll be home when you get there."

Felt his fingers graze my arm but I was out of the car and headed into the building before I could be snappy or he could be even more late.

Laurent was behind the counter, leaning on his elbows, the picture of nonchalance.

"Boyfriend trouble?"

"No," I huffed. "He's not…"

He snorted, interrupting me. "Right. Don't you live with him?"

"Yeah, but it's not like that," I argued feebly, my suddenly churning stomach betraying my words to myself.

"If it's not now it will be soon," Laurent said. "Anyway, you ready to work? I need to run down the road for strawberries and bananas – the guys forgot to get them again – "

A voice piped up from the back. "I didn't forget, you said we didn't need anything!"

Laurent made a face, grabbing his keys. "I'll be back."

* * *

Bad karma, Murphy's Law – call it what you will, but it was one freaking thing after another. By the time my shift ended, I'd gotten several drink orders wrong, spilled cold decaf all over the front of my jeans, and had gotten my finger slammed in a closing freezer door.

Should have been relieved to be getting home but instead I was anxious about being alone.

I recognized this feeling, this apprehension… this desire to be high. Frightened me, turned my belly into a lump of cold lead. Dread. Hated this, thought I'd gotten past this.

Abruptly, I understood how vulnerable I still was. Thank God I'd be attending that NA meeting with Laurent the next day… I needed to talk and to listen and to hear and be heard.

I walked home, thinking about cans of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

Took a shower and wished I had something, anything to make the headache go away.

To make the all-ache go away.

* * *

Edward came home and found me lying in bed in a t-shirt and panties.

His fingers, cold from outside, dragged lightly down my thigh and then my calf, down to my feet, where the comforter was bunched in a heap. He pulled the blanket up it so covered me, because you know, God forbid he see too much of my skin.

Shivered from his touch, craved it more and everywhere.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Bella."

"What?" I said into the mattress.

"Bella?" His voice was close, like he was bending down or kneeling. "What's up? Are you…?"

He gently turned my face with his hands so that I was looking at him. "Why are you crying? What is it?"

"Nothing," I said, sniffling. "Nothing. I just feel like shit and I want it to go away, Edward. Today was a hard day. It sucked. My finger…" Held it up for him to see.

"Sorry, baby," he whispered, kissing my swollen finger like I was a little girl.

"I like that," I said.

"When I kiss it?" He laughed, tapping me so I'd scoot over.

"When you call me baby."

"Hmm."

"I hate that." And I did, when he was all cryptic and I had to guess at what he was thinking.

"You're all over the place tonight, aren't you?"

"I told you I was," I said, trying not to snap. No, I loved him and he didn't deserve my drama. He was the best thing in my life, almost the only thing, and I was trying hard to have other things because it wasn't fair to put him in the hot seat like that. Like he was my savior or something.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked, rolling onto my back and looking at him.

"I had pizza. I'm gonna go to take a shower."

"Okay. Edward," I pulled at his arm, not wanting him go just yet.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to use again today."

He looked down at his hands, nodding. "Okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You've only been clean, like, a month. It'll get better."

"I hope so," I say, trying not to cry again.

"It will." He kissed my cheek and stood. "Be right back."

I was dozing when he returned, tired, so tired from simply existing. I heard him turn off my light and felt him tuck my blanket higher.

"Edward," I whispered, startling him.

"Jeez Bella, I thought you were sleeping."

"Sorry. Will you stay with me tonight?"

He hesitated for just a second before going around to the other side of my bed and slipping in beneath the comforter. I gravitated to him like a heat seeking missile, glad when he put his arms around me.

"Love you," I yawned.

"Love you too," he said.

He was lucky I was so exhausted, because his body felt really good next to mine.


	19. Cinch

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**Race**"_

_prompt - cinch_

* * *

The rest of Forks High was spilling out into the parking lot when we pulled up.

For a second I panicked, sure a member of the faculty would see us returning to campus instead of getting ready to leave it, but then realized that was silly. No one cared; last period was always a joke for seniors and ballsy juniors, why shouldn't it be for sophomores too?

At least, that's what I told myself as we parked and got out.

"You might want to…" Edward tugged the collar of my shirt up.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my jacket out of my backpack and put it on, zipping it. "Why'd you do that anyway?"

"What, give you a hickie?"

"You gave me two," I said, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

He shut the passenger door behind me and did that thing he seemed to do a lot, where he came so close it forced me to step back so he could, I don't know…trap me?

Why did I like this sort of thing? I suspected girls probably liked it in general. I'd have to ask Alice.

"You didn't mind when I was giving them to you," he smirked, standing closer.

I gazed up at him, wanting to come back with something witty but he was so close and so gorgeous I was sort of dazzled. "It… felt good."

"Yeah?" He dipped his head down and kissed me quickly.

Someone whistled and he straightened up, winking before walked off.

Thank God I was standing against his car. Just like at the party, he left me weak-kneed and ridiculous. I glanced around, wondering where Alice was, and caught more than person looking. Katie Cooper and Rosalie Hale were next to Emmett's car, totally looking at me. Rosalie didn't seem too concerned but Katie was giving me the stink eye.

"Mhm." Alice sounded disapproving.

"Hey." I smiled innocently. "I was wondering where you were…"

"Yeah right!" She laughed a bit, shaking her head. "Did you go off campus? With Edward?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I knew it," she snorted.

"Why, is it that obvious?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"Well, usually we walk out together, but you were already out here…with him. And you have hickies all over your neck."

"Oh no!" I cried, tugging the collar up again. "How the hell am I going to hide that from my parents?"

"Bella, Bella. Don't trip - all you need is a little cover up, of which I have plenty. We'll stop at my house first to get it, no worries," Alice said, opening the back door and tossing her backpack inside.

"Are you sure that'll work? These are pretty dark," I moaned, bending down to examine the marks in the side mirror.

"I'll show you how to cover them. It'll be a cinch."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked suspiciously.

The apples of her cheeks reddened slightly. "I had a pretty serious boyfriend last year."

I turned to her, a bit surprised. "No kidding? What happened? Was it cuz you guys moved?"

She shrugged. "I guess. We sorta grew apart over the summer too, so it didn't feel worth it, you know, the whole long distance thing."

"Wow. Did you guys… do it?"

She bit her lip and looked down, nodding.

"Oh." Talk about a shocker. I'd just assumed Alice was a virgin like me.

"I knew Andrew for years before we hooked up, so it wasn't that big a deal in a way. I mean, it was, but there was no awkwardness. It's not like how it is with Jasper, where if he even looks my way I get all nervous," she explained. "I would have told you eventually, Bella."

I guess my expression was giving me away. "Aw, it's cool, Alice. It's very… private. I don't blame you for keeping it to yourself, but I'm glad you told me now though."

She nodded. "Anyway, whatever. The main thing now is to make sure people don't see these." She sidled up to me, grimacing as she eyed the hickies up close. "Ugh. He's an animal."

"A hot animal," I gushed, watching him walk back across the parking lot, toward us.

He might as well have been walking in slow-mo. ..cuz that's how good he looked.

"Ew," Alice giggled, punching me in the arm. "Get a grip, woman."

* * *

"There, see?" Alice stepped away so I could take a look in the mirror. I had to admit, she'd done a good job.

"And you don't mind me taking it home?" I asked, pocketing the little bottle of concealer.

"Nope. It's not really my color; you're a little darker than I am."

"Okay," I agreed. "Anyway, I need to go. That lit paper is just… looming over my head right now. I'm going to be working on it all night as it is."

I'd hoped that Edward would be hanging around when we got downstairs, but he wasn't. Slightly disappointed, I followed Alice out to the car they shared and got in, glancing back toward the house.

"He's doing homework," Alice said, reversing down the drive.

"What are you, psychic? You always know what I'm thinking."

"Nah, you're just obvious," she teased.

Yeah, I probably was.

* * *

I got a text from Riley that night. Apparently we were playing Woods again soon and he wanted to let me know. Said we could go out afterwards, get a bite to eat.

Chewing anxiously on my thumb nail, I texted back, saying I wasn't sure if I could go but I'd let him know.

I liked hanging out with him; it was sort of exciting. But it was nothing like hanging out with Edward and while I knew I needed to keep my options open it was hard.

In the morning, Edward and Alice came to pick me up as they always did. I had a feeling I'd miss this when I got my own ride, but at least I'd still be able to get Alice if I wanted, and have her drive with me.

Like he'd done the day before, Edward walked me to my locker.

"What are you doing later on tonight?" he asked.

"Um… nothing. It's a school night."

"I'll come get you." He nodded decisively and pushed off of the wall to walk away.

My heart dropped into my shoes. "Come get me to do what?" I asked, grabbing his sleeve before he got too far.

He looked around and then put his lips to my ear, making me shiver before he'd even spoke. "To give you hickies in other places."

* * *

_i'll be wrapping this storyline up soon. i'll be doing a multi-chaptered high school fic when some of my other projects are finished, and i'd rather focus the high school shenanigans in that direction. :)_


	20. Session

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_prompt: session_

* * *

"Ugh. What is it with you and musicians?"

I wasn't even going to dignify that with a response.

"You're not even discerning. Drummers, pianists… singers…I bet you've even done a DJ."

That was enough. "I don't do them, Rose. I date them. There's a difference."

"You don't have to go all the way to be a ho," she giggled, stepping away before my boot made contact with her butt.

"You're this close," I warned, holding my fingers together. "to a beat-down. If you don't want to go you don't have to. But I'm going."

"But it's always the same," she complained. "We sit around and listen to a bunch of starting and stopping and guitar tuning and whatever. It's so… so… high school."

"Like I said." I got to my feet, having had enough of Rose's negativity.

But in a way, I couldn't blame her. We had different types; she liked jocks while I went for guys in bands, so she rarely found anyone she was attracted to when she accompanied me to these little jam sessions.

Sure, she liked _music_. But I liked _musicians_.

"I'm coming, I'm coming – don't get your panties in a bunch," she huffed, following me from the living room. "But if it's lame can we leave?"

"No. I love staying when it's lame."

"Bella…"

"Obviously, Rose. _Obviously_ we can leave if it's lame, but I don't think it'll be. Embry said they have a show tomorrow night – they're really just practicing…"

Rose nodded emphatically, waving toward the door. "Okay, let's go."

Embry's band practiced at a loft belonging to one of the other guys. Rose and I parked outside on the curb and knocked on the door. Music bled through the doors and windows, and from what I could hear, they weren't that bad. I glanced at Rose.

"This could be okay," she said, smiling.

The door swung open. "'Sup?"

"Hi Seth, what's up? You remember Rose, right?"

Of course he did; Seth's eyes lit up when he saw Rose. I knew for a fact he'd had a crush on her since Coachella when a bunch of us girls had gone and met up with a bunch of his guys. In fact, that's where I'd met Embry, Seth and their friends. It had been a month of hanging out and goofing off, and yeah…fooling around with Embry. He was super cute, and really chill – totally my type. Rose thought he was nice, but she also thought he was something of a slacker.

Whatever. I was seeing the guy, not getting married to him.

We followed Seth inside and up the stairs to where the boys were having their rehearsing. Embry, the drummer, winked when he saw me, not missing a beat.

Rose and I found a couch and sat down.

"Want anything?" Seth whispered, nodding toward the fridge.

"Nah, I'm okay," I whispered back, looking at Rose. "You thirsty?"

She smiled sweetly at him, knowing full well he had a crush on her. "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Seth."

So, the band was actually decent. In fact, no - they were good. Even Rose was impressed. After a couple of songs they took a break and Embry came over to me, grinning.

"Hey, you."

"Hi, Embry," I said, a little turned on by his the definition in his arms and how his smooth, dark skin practically glowed with sweat.

He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, which he downed in seconds, and then came back over, sitting beside me. Rose took that as her cue to get up.

"Where's the bathroom, Embry?"

"I'll show you," Seth offered.

They disappeared and I turned to Embry. "So, you guys sound amazing. I'm actually impressed."

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's good, but it'll be better when Cullen gets here."

"Who's Cullen?"

"Lead guitar," he said, pulling me onto his lap for a kiss. Even sweaty, he was pretty delicious.

Several kisses later I came back to reality when someone called for Embry to stop sucking face and get to work. I wasn't easily embarrassed, but that was a little mortifying. I squirmed, trying to get up, but Embry held me still.

"Don't you need to get back to it?" I asked, self conscious now when he kissed my neck.

"They can wait," he mumbled.

And really, they probably could. Everyone was still milling around, drinking, snacking, talking…doing a bunch of nothing.

But then I saw him. His eyes were so green they practically glowed.

He was sitting on another couch, a girl in his lap much the same way I was in Embry's.

He was watching me, and now I was watching him, and when Embry licked my collarbone this guy just smiled and cocked his head, like it was all too amusing.

My stomach coiled, heated, anxious. I was… aroused.

And not because of Embry.

Laughing a little uncomfortably, I pushed off of Embry and stood. "Go play."

"Yes ma'am," he teased, getting up. "I'll finish with you later."

Suddenly I was relieved I'd done nothing but kiss Embry. It made me feel like less of a slut for noticing Green Eyes over there.

I looked over at him, but he was gone now. The girl who'd been on his lap was rooting around the fridge.

Rose resumed her seat next to me. "We can stay a bit. They're actually really good."

"They are," I agreed, now completely distracted.

"Oh, my. Who is that?" she asked suddenly, her voice lower, huskier.

I knew who she was talking about before I even looked. "I think his name is Cullen."

"Well, he's hot."

I fiddled around with my phone, sending Alice an unnecessary text, anything to keep my eyes off that makeshift stage.

Not only was Cullen gorgeous, he was a musician. He was probably talented; his fingers were no doubt calloused and hardened by years of playing.

Ugh.

They started playing, a song they'd already played but it was nothing like it was before… it was better. Feeling inexplicably guilty, I glanced at Cullen again, my heart skipping in the anticipation of seeing his face.

He bit his lip, he closed his eyes in concentration. Then he opened them and looked at me and didn't look away.


	21. Everywhere

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **Informant**_

_prompt - everywhere_

* * *

Rose straightened up from the herb garden she'd just finished planting, wiping the back of her hand across her brow.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to come up?" I asked, sincerely curious.

"Depends. Some take days, some take weeks, you know? It's been a relatively mild summer so far, so, I think that's pretty ideal."

Nodding, I knelt next to the little plot. Dill, Mint, Parsley, Thyme… they were all part of the personal garden Rose had planted right outside the kitchen window of her house, which sat at the very end of the property.

Hale Nurseries had become so much more than just a job for me. Besides the friendships Id made with Rose, Jasper and the other employees, it was just a very pleasant place to spend time. Full, towering trees, fragrant herbs and colorful flowers literally surrounded me. Some of them were for sale but most were simply there for aesthetics.

I wanted a place like this to call my own, someplace green and wild and beautiful. Someplace I could sit outside and relax with a book, or picnic with Edward…or maybe picnic _on_ Edward…

"What are you thinking about?" Rose's voice pulled me from my reverie. "You are_ bright_ pink."

"Am I?" I touched my cheeks, knowing I was blushing even more now.

"Yes," she chuckled.

"Just… thinking about getting my own place. I'd love to live somewhere like this one day; it's so pretty."

"It really is," she agreed, stretching her arms over her head. "We work hard, but I couldn't think of a better place to do it. Sun, fresh air, trees everywhere… it's pretty perfect."

Rose and I often spent time working side by side. As my first days had turned to weeks, we'd naturally gravitated toward one another, our personalities different but complimentary. She'd mentored me through both the business aspect of the nursery and the horticultural, teaching me more than I ever thought I'd know about what it meant to have a green thumb.

Sometimes I suspected that Rose knew more than she let on about my "situation". Like Esme, she was shrewd and sharp, and more than once I'd caught her with a funny expression. I couldn't really just come out and ask, but I had a feeling they knew I was more than Edward's friend from college. They never asked though, and it never seemed to affect the relationships I was nurturing with them.

For that, I was thankful.

My phone buzzed and a text popped up the screen letting me know Edward was on his way. I texted back, letting him know I was closer to Rose's house than the main entrance.

"I'm going to go wash up," I told Rose, brushing my hands off.

"Yeah, go ahead. Oh, and Liz – I've been meaning to tell you, there's a really cute apartment for rent right down town. I saw the sign yesterday afternoon… I got the number if you want it."

"That would be great, Rose, thanks," I said, my heart sinking. I needed my own place, but that meant leaving the cozy sanctuary of Esme's inn and the close proximity to Edward's house.

"Lemme go grab it," she said, jogging inside.

Edward pulled up minutes later. He was a vision, getting out of the car in his dress pants and shirt, the top buttons loosened and his tie gone. The sun was setting behind him, illuminating his hair.

_My heart._

"Hi," I said softly, feeling suddenly shy. I felt like I was falling in love with him.

I didn't know why he liked me, but he did, and I was so glad.

We walked toward one another and met in the middle, where he tipped my chin up and kissed me soundly on the mouth.

Rose cleared her throat, and before I could turn, tucked a paper into my back pocket.

"Hey Rose," Edward said, holding me close by my belt loops.

"Hi Edward." She patted my pocket. "That's the number, okay?"

"Thanks again, Rose," I said, smiling gratefully at her.

"No worries. Now go home and…relax," she said, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

"What did she give you?" Edward asked once inside the car.

"Oh, she saw some place in town with a for rent sign so she wrote down the number for me."

"In town? You want to live in town?"

"I don't know" I laughed. "I still hardly know the area. If I had my way I'd stay at your mother's, but… that's not realistic."

"So stay." He looked at me, squeezing my thigh.

"I wish."

"I'm serious," he insisted.

"I know you are," I said, putting my hand atop his. "But I can't. I need my own place…I need to – you know – start establishing myself. I want my own place, with my own stuff."

He nodded. "I can understand that. Well, let's pass by this place on the way home. What's the street address?"

* * *

Edward had another out of state assignment extremely early the next morning; he had to be up and out of the house by four.

After making dinner and watching a movie at his house, I kissed Edward and told him I should probably sleep in my own bed that night.

"You don't have to, you know," he murmured between kisses at the front door.

"I don't have to but I should," I whispered, tightening my arms around his waist. "Pretty soon I'll be living someplace else."

"And you'll still stay with me all the time."

My heart skipped; I liked the sound of that. "Maybe…"

"Definitely."

We kissed a little more.

"I have to go," I giggled quietly, pulling away. He came along, tugging the door shut.

"I'll walk you over." He grinned.

"Okay."

"So, there's a wedding coming up… this couple we all went to school with is finally making it official… Want to go as my date?"

Beaming up at him like the heartsick fool I was, I nearly tripped over a rock. "I'd love it. Thanks."

"It should be a lot of fun… it's in about a month…"

"I can't wait. Thank you for inviting me."

"There's no one else I'd rather bring," he said, looking down at me.

We were at Esme's front door. "So when will you be back?" I asked.

"Two days."

"Be safe," I said, hugging him tightly.

"You too. Be safe."


	22. Green

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**Train"**_

_prompt - green_

* * *

It was October, and officially cold all the time.

Thankfully, I spent my days in a place that served hot drinks.

I liked that the coffee shop remained busy all of the time. It left little time for over thinking and the hours flew by. Lately I'd been drinking honeyed green tea with a touch of ginger – one of Laurent's weird little crunchy granola creations. It was soothing, and I needed soothing.

I'd now gone to several NA meetings with Laurent; we'd even gone twice the first week. He knew about meetings all over the city but he said he really only liked the "vibe" of two of them. After attending the both of them with him, I could see why. It wasn't exactly a comfortable experience…I felt like I was being cut open and shown around for everybody to see… but it was certainly cathartic.

Maybe I'd have a new addiction: talking about my addictions.

I'd also gone back to the doctor that Edward had set me up with. It was so completely different than the meetings. I found that I liked them for different reasons. In NA I'd heard someone mention holding off on relationships and it had piqued my interest. I'd wanted to ask Laurent on the way home, but it just didn't seem like the kind of thing I should discuss with him.

My relationship with Edward, my past and especially my present, was very personal. If I was going to discuss it with anyone at all, Dr. Mitchell seemed like my best bet. He was neutral, but more importantly he knew what he was talking about. He put me at ease.

We talked a lot about my relationship with James. It was the only abusive relationship I'd ever been in, and needless to say that was one too many.

The conversation tapered off and I chewed my thumbnail anxiously, trying to figure out the best way to ask what I wanted to ask.

Ah, screw it.

"So, how long do you think I'll have to wait before I can be… intimate again?" I asked quickly, staring at the paperweight on his desk.

"Is there someone in particular you'd like to be intimate with?" he asked, leaning back inhis chair. "Or did you mean in general?"

I wondered if he knew, and maybe just wanted me to say it.

"Um… there's someone, yes. I've known him for years. We used to be together, a long time ago."

He nodded. "Generally, it's suggested you wait about a year."

"A year?" I cried, my heart sinking straight to my shoes. "That's – that's insane!"

"Maybe," he chuckled. "But really… there are good reasons, Bella. For one, you need to learn how to love yourself – really love yourself – before trying to love someone else. For another, you need to be able to have an identity outside of what you might find within a relationship. You don't want to trade one relationship for another."

While what he was saying made sense, I hated hearing it. A year of being in the same house with Edward, having all of this sexual tension we could do nothing about?

"Bella?"

I looked up.

"It'll be okay. If you care about this person so much, there are other things you can do to show them you love them. As long as you continue coming to see me, going to your NA meetings, working…. You can date them without being physical. If it's someone you used to be with then you know them. You know what they like. That's a plus. The downside is that you know what it's like to be physically involved with them, and that could put you in a compromising position."

Nodding numbly, I glanced at the clock, wondering if our time was nearly up.

"Do they know you are in recovery?"

"Yes."

"That's good. We'll talk more about this next week."

* * *

"What's with you?" Edward asked, pressing pause on the remote.

We were watching a movie; I didn't think he'd even noticed my mood.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," he insisted.

"Dr. Mitchell and I talked about relationships today. Apparently I'm not supposed to be in one for a year," I said glumly.

"A year? Really?" Edward's eyes were wide open.

I took a deep breath, drawing my knees close to my chest. "I know I'm supposed to be healing right now, and working on myself and all that, but I don't know if I can keep away from you for a year. I might have to consider moving out," I said, almost wincing as I said the words.

He was quiet awhile, fiddling with the remote.

"Sometimes it feels like we're already in a relationship."

"Sometimes. And sometimes I feel like your little sister. I hate it."

Jumping up, I left the room and went to the kitchen for a snack before bed.

Edward followed me in. "We'll take it day by day, Bella. It might not be a year. I don't know if I can last that long either." He smirked, coming closer.


	23. Limp

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "Race"_

_prompt - limp_

* * *

From the second I stepped in the door, I was on a rampage.

There were a million things I need to do before going to bed.

My mother usually asked me to help with dinner, saying she liked bonding with me over cooking and stuff. Well, I didn't cook, but she'd make me slice bread or assemble salad or something. Normally I didn't mind doing this – after all, I was super close to my mom – but tonight I wasn't in the mood.

I had homework to finish, a room to tidy, legs to shave… all before Edward came for me at God-knew-what hour.

And that's if he showed up at all. I could totally see him standing me up and having some perfect reason the next day. Ugh.

Thankfully dinner was something Mom had concocted in her crock pot, which meant I didn't have to do anything but set the table. If my parents noticed my distracted demeanor during dinner they didn't say anything, and really why would they? I was making this a huge deal in my head, but to them it was like any other night.

Of course, my phone stayed in my pocket and when I finally went upstairs to take a shower, it stayed right on the counter where I'd hear it if it rang or buzzed.

It occurred to me, between shampooing and conditioning, that Edward didn't even have my cell number.

* * *

By eleven thirty I'd all but given up hope.

Edward was… casual about everything. It's like, he didn't seem to realize that I practically hung on his every word, that a look from him could make my heart pound and that when he spoke to me? I flew.

Telling me he wanted to do things to me and then leaving me hanging was just… typical of him, I realized. I didn't like that, but what could I do? Ignore him right back, I guess.

Making sure the alarm on my phone was set so that I'd wake up in time for school, I turned my lamp off and got down under the covers, trying not to feel too disappointed.

Hours later I woke up to the sound of my phone crashing to the floor.

A text was coming through, and the motion caused by its buzzing had sent it straight off my nightstand.

Edward was outside.

My heart slammed manically in my chest and I nearly tumbled out of bed, the sheets wrapped around my legs like seaweed. I made my way to the window and peered out. At first I couldn't see anything but then his shadow separated from the others as he came forward, waving.

Opening the window, I leaned out, shivering. "It's late!" I whispered harshly, excited and cold and sleepy.

"Yeah, I know. Come down."

"Can't, they'll hear me."

"Climb down," he said, pointing at the tree outside my window.

"No way," I said, shaking my head emphatically. "Maybe people do that crap in movies but this is real life and I'm not trying to break my leg."

"Bella. It's no big, I used to do it all the time," he argued, motioning for me to hurry up.

"Yeah, okay, when my mother asks why I'm walking with a limp tomorrow I can tell her I busted my butt climbing down to see you," I huffed.

I pulled a hoodie on over my head and slipped a pair of sneakers on, forgoing socks for the sake of haste. Then I hovered at the window, trying to figure out the best way to climb down.

I wasn't afraid of heights, but this was just plain stupid.

Suddenly Edward was scaling the tree, climbing higher and higher until he was right in front of me.

"See?" he breathed, grinning at me in the darkness.

"Show off," I muttered.

"Now c'mon. Follow me down. It's not that hard."

Taking a deep breath, I did just that. And, he was mostly right; it wasn't that bad when I had someone to follow.

"Did you get my number from Alice?" I asked, holding up my phone once we were safely on the ground.

"Yeah. I'm parked down this way."

We walked in silence until we got to his car. It was kind of weird, what we were doing. Like, we'd just decided to meet and make out.

What kind of expectations did he have of me?

"So… where are we going?" I asked, watching him drive with one hand and mess with his iPod with the other.

"Just this place…to park."

My stomach clenched uncomfortably, equal parts anxiety and exhilaration. "Okay."

"Is that okay? You look a little freaked out."

"I'm not, I'm fine," I insisted, wanting to be somewhat on the same page as him.

Which was a joke. We probably weren't even in the same book.

Edward pulled the car off the road after a while and headed down a road I wasn't familiar with. He drove until we hit a dead end and then turned around so we faced back out.

He left the car running, music playing softly and good grief I was a basket case on the inside. I really hoped he didn't think I was gonna sleep with him and if he did, he had another thing coming.

But when he finally did lean across the console to tip my face toward his, he was slow and gentle. He kissed me several times, little, sweet closed mouthed kisses that eventually turned into open mouthed kisses and then he was teasing his tongue into my mouth.

"Push your seat back," he said, leaning back a bit to give me space.

I did as he asked and he climbed over the console, coming to my side of the car.

He smelled good, like fabric softener and rainy weather and something else. Cookies?

"Mm," I hummed, kissing his chin when he broke away for a bit. "Were you eating cookies?"

"Yeah." He smiled, nodding. "Golden Oreos."

"Sounds yummy," I murmured, my words muffled because he started kissing me again.

Soon he leaned more fully against me, letting me feel is body in a way I hadn't before. I could feel the buttons and seams of his jeans through the thin material of my pajamas, and how he was… hard.

I flattened against the seat, tugging him to me, almost like my body wasn't sure whether it wanted to pull him closer or push him away. He knew I could feel him, because he pressed against me even more.

"It's okay," he whispered, sucking my ear into his mouth. "That's what happens."

"I know that's what happens," I moaned, dizzy with pleasure from what he was doing. "So long as you know what _isn't_ happening…"

"I know…" he said, kissing lower and lower. "I didn't bring you out here for that."

"Then what did you bring me out here for?" I whispered, making his messy hair messier.

"I told you," he whispered back. He scooted down and pushed my shirt up, startling me. Though the heater was on the cooler air was a shock to my breasts… that, and the fact that he was looking at them.

He dipped his tongue right on to my nipple, swirling it and licking and sucking. Nothing had ever felt quite that good and I started squirming, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Soon he ventured to the right of my nipple and started sucking the skin there. He did it the same thing all over until I looked down to see him grinning up at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Every time you look at 'em, you'll know."

He'd left little hickies all over my breasts.

"Edward!" I gasped, shoving him lightly. "That's awful!"

"I have to do the other one…"

"No, you don't," I laughed, totally wanting him to do it. At least no one would ever see these.

"Yeah, I do. I love your titties, Bella. I could do this all night."

That made me giggle.

"This'll just have to do 'till I can see the whole picture," he continued.

"What whole picture?" I asked, urging him up so we could kiss some more.

He bent his head, kissing me so deep I couldn't breathe. Death by kissing sounded awesome.

His hand slipped down and before I could really register, he'd put it down there. I could feel his fingers straight through the fabric, and I tightened on the inside, turned on and nervous.

"The whole picture," he repeated, rubbing me.

I grasped his shoulders, feeling my knees go slack. "I can't do that…"

"That's okay." He moved his hand and returned his mouth to the other breast. "I can be patient. You're worth it."

I'd have to question him on that one later. Because right now I was sort of incoherent.


	24. Paint

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "informant"_

_prompt - paint_

* * *

Like the last time Edward had gone away for work, I didn't hear from him.

I supposed it was just the nature of his profession: he was incredibly busy and usually doing things that involved his complete attention, like vigilantly escorting other witnesses to their hiding spots or whatever.

It helped that I was naturally an independent person. Being an only child who had spent the last few years with a father who worked a lot too, I was used to being alone and rather liked it.

Still, my growing feelings for Edward made it difficult to be away for him for chunks of time and there wasn't much I could do about it, seeing we weren't supposed to be dating anyway.

As I was gathering my things to go home on Thursday afternoon, Jasper popped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Liz. Is Edward still gone?"

"Yeah, Esme's picking me up," I said, zipping my bag.

He nodded, leaning in the doorway. "Listen, I have an extra truck I only use when we have to do deliveries and stuff. Do you want to use it?"

"Really?" I grinned, thinking of how great it would be to have my own ride. "I could bring it back if you needed it…"

"Yeah, take it, it's cool. You're here most of the time anyway." He went over to where several sets of keys were hanging on a nail and tossed one to me. "Call Esme, tell her you got a ride."

"Thanks, Jasper." I gave him a brief hug and quickly dialed Esme, hoping I'd catch her before she got too far.

* * *

"That was sweet of Jasper," remarked Esme, stirring a pot of sauce on the stove

"It really was. And like he said, I'm over there all the time so if they ever needed it they could just take it."

"Right." She nodded, turning the heat to low and covering the saucepan. "So, any plans for tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna stay in, read, paint my toenails, all that good stuff."

"Sounds about right," she agreed, yawning. "I'm exhausted myself. Did Edward say what time he was coming in?"

"Sometime in the morning like last time, I think."

"And you're doing okay?" she asked, sitting at the table with me.

She was so perceptive.

"Um… yeah. I'm fine. I miss him obviously, but, it's fine." My face felt a little warm, even though Esme was one of the kindest people I'd ever met.

"He really cares for you, Liz. I'm glad you two met… however you met." She winked at me and got up.

I stared after her, my heart beating a little faster. It felt like she was telling me that she knew there was more to my story – our story – than what we'd been telling people. But I also got the feeling she accepted it for what it was, and wouldn't pry.

After dinner and a shower, I curled up in bed and gave myself a pedicure. I'd bought two little bottles of nail polish the week before at the pharmacy, and had been meaning to paint my nails but hadn't taken the time to do so. I was always either at work or with Edward.

To my surprise, my phone rang right as I capped the bottle. It was just past ten.

I picked it up, my inside flooding with warmth when I saw whose name was on the caller ID.

"Hey," I said, carefully extending my legs so that my toes didn't touch the sheets.

"Hey, babe. Am I calling too late?"

"Too late?" I snorted. "We're usually up 'till all hours. I'm glad you called."

"Yeah? Good. I have to be up really early but I wanted to hear your voice, so… hi."

"Hi," I repeated, smiling. "What time's your flight?"

"Six… which means I have to be there around four thirty or five…" He yawned audibly. "It's a quick flight though; I'll be back in town by nine."

"Okay, well, I can't wait to see you," I said, wiggling my pretty toes and admiring their new color.

"Me neither. Sleep tight."

_I think I love you_, I thought as we disconnected.

* * *

Since I didn't have to work on Fridays, I was free to spend the day with Edward when he got home.

He was exhausted but we made love anyway. Twice.

He'd just rolled off of me when suddenly he stiffened – and not in the good way.

"Oh, no…no no no no!"

"What?" I nearly yelled, alarmed by the tone of his voice and the look on his face.

"The damn thing broke," he snapped, jumping up and stalking off toward the bathroom.

Hesitantly, I reached down to touch myself and sure enough… he'd come inside me.

I didn't know which was worse, the situation itself or Edward's reaction to it. I stared at the bathroom door, my heart racing in apprehension.

Unsure of what to do, I got off of the bed and stripped the sheets, leaving them in a small pile on the floor. I'd toss them in the washer later. Edward came back out just then, noticeably calmer.

"Sorry... come on, let's take a shower." He held his hand out and I walked over to him, taking it.

I really didn't know what to say. For one thing, I felt kind of stupid. Obviously pregnancy was a byproduct of sex; I needed to be on the pill, I just hadn't been to the doctor yet. At the same time though, seeing how upset Edward was about it did nothing for my confidence in our relationship. It just reminded me of how new we were and how quickly we'd jumped into things.

"I'll go to the clinic," I said, lathering up with soap. "It'll be fine."

"No, I - I know. I…" he stammered, trailing off.

I turned away from him to rinse off, trying not to cry.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Hey," he said, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry. I keep doing this, I keep upsetting you. I didn't mean to… I just, I panicked. You can't get pregnant, you know? There's too much going on and I'd probably be fired…" He rambled on and on.

Finally I pushed him away. "I don't want to have a baby right now either, so chill out. I don't even have my own house!" I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

Behind me, Edward turned off the water and opened the shower curtain. I tossed him his towel and left the bathroom, knowing I needed to just calm down. I was telling him to chill out and here I was on the brink of a breakdown myself. I'd never met someone who made me feel so passionate.

It was insane.

"Listen to me," he said, suddenly right beside me, his towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens… I choose you, okay? But we don't need any complications, Bella."

"You have to stop calling me that," I whispered, conflicted because I loved hearing my real name coming out of his mouth.

"I know," he sighed, pulling me close.

We drove to a doctor one town over to avoid the chance of seeing familiar faces and got the morning after pill. In the end, it probably would have been fine even if we hadn't gotten it, but we wanted to cover our bases.

On the way home, we stopped at a deli and picked up a couple of sandwiches. Edward brought me to a place where he and Emmett had apparently spent many summer days as kids, a lake not too far from the house.

We ate in silence for awhile. It had been a strange day, and even we were okay, there was something niggling at me, something I just couldn't ignore.

"Edward," I began, wiping my hands on my shorts.

"Hm?" He'd finished long before I had and was lying back on the grass, his eyes closed.

"This is probably crazy and I don't want you to freak out because this is hypothetical but, earlier you said you'd lose your job if I got pregnant…"

He opened his eyes and gazed at me.

"So, does that mean we can never really be together? We'd always have to hide this from your job?"

He sat up and faced me, shaking his head. "I don't know. I doubt we're the first people this has happened to, you know? But… this is my career. I've put so much into it, and I love what I do. I don't want to lose that."

I could understand that: he was great at what he did, and he got paid really well. Hell, if it hadn't been for his job, we'd never have met.

So why was my throat closing up? Why did I feel like I was going to cry?

"But I don't want to lose you, either. It's too soon to tell, but if we keep on like this I'm inevitably going to reach the point where I'll have a decision to make." He clasped his hands, resting them in his lap. "Believe me, I think about this all the time."

I bit my lip, looking down at the grass as I began gathering our empty cups and wrappers. "Well, just so you know, Edward, I choose you."


	25. Heaven

**_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

**_storyline - "train"_**

**_prompt - heaven_**

* * *

_Sometimes the days drag by and other times they fly in a flash. Either way, the passage of time is disconcerting. I felt like I'm living in some strange grey area, an in-between, an always-waiting._

_Suppose I should be grateful. I have a job I like well enough and have even made a few friends because of it. I'm physically healthy and drug free, although not entirely craving free. Still, the jonesing only comes so often and for the most part I can deal with it. Try to see it like it's nothing worse than severe PMS; chemical imbalances that come and go, dragging me through the emotional mud._

_You know what? I am grateful; I've made progress._

_But I still wonder who I really am, and what it was I want. It's hard for me to see beyond tomorrow or next week; getting though today is a big enough deal for me. But I can't be that way forever. What's my destiny? Do I even have a dream? Is it to go to college, a couple of years late? Or to travel? Or become a wife and a mother?_

_Honestly every single one of these things appeal to me but the chasm between me and them seems formidable and huge._

_Then there is Edward. Beautiful boy. _

_Who gives me the warmest hugs and the sweetest sometimes kisses and sleeps in my bed if I'm having a rough night. Who swallows back the envy and weirdness he feels for Laurent – I know it's there, I see it in the set of his shoulders, the dark that flickers across his face – and encourages me to continue with the NA meetings and hanging with people that have been through this. Edward, who faithfully drives me to therapy every Saturday and even when he can't stay gives me cab money so I can come home quickly and painlessly._

_Edward, whose face is so fine and whose body is so appealing that he borderlines on divine, making my stomach twist and clench sometimes because I want him inside of me so so bad, more than just his tongue occasionally inside my mouth. _

_And even those kisses are too brief._

Capped my pen and put my notebook away. Getting out my thoughts, frustrations, failures and triumphs was awesome. Dr. Mitchell had suggested I start keeping a journal of sorts, saying I could use it to chronicle my journey, bitch about my day, or even keep lists of gratitude.

I did all three.

The gratitude lists were amazing. They actually made me feel better, like little verbal pills. It's kind of hard to be depressed when you're writing down all of the good stuff that's been happening to you since the last time you wrote a list like that.

I hadn't been kidding about time passing though. I'd woken up one morning and out of nowhere it was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving.

Edward's grandparents lived in the suburbs and the entire family was driving or flying in to spend the holiday with them. I knew his parents, and Alice of course, but I was still nervous. Not just about them liking me or whatever, but about being around that much love and affection and alcohol.

I'd never had an issue with drinking but it was a no-no just the same. It was easy to avoid it since Edward barely drank anyway but now it was going to be everywhere. I wasn't afraid I'd give in, just that I'd have to deal with the wanting.

Oh well. Nothing new there.

Edward tossed his duffel bag on the floor in the hallway, poking his head inside my room. "Almost ready?"

Zipped my boots up and stood, smoothing the long, gray skirt I'd chosen to wear for the drive. I'd matched it with a snug fitting v-neck sweater, and by the way Edward's eyes danced restlessly across my cleavage, I could tell I'd made the right choice.

"I've never seen you dressed up," he said softly, looking like he wanted to come in but wouldn't.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," I said just as softly, thinking back to our first time together. We'd been kids fresh out of school, doing nothing but hanging out all the time.

"You're perfect," he remarked, averting his gaze and grabbing my bag.

Stood very still, waiting for my heart to calm before joining him.

The car ride up was pleasant. Edward played Miles Davis' Kind of Blue and Sketches of Spain and I felt cozy and right and his, in some sense.

His family was welcoming and warm, not too loud but not too reserved and I found it was an easy environment for me to acclimate to. Should've known better than to have second guessed Edward – he'd never bring me to a place that would make me feel off.

His parents barely remembered me from our time in Forks, but they did know who I was and seemed glad to see me just the same. Alice, however, was a completely different story. She greeted me sweetly upon arrival, but I could see the surprise in her eyes. After dinner, when everyone was catching up in the living room, she sat beside me on the couch, where I was looking at an old photo album.

"Why didn't you tell me when you called that one day?" she asked quietly.

"I really wasn't in any sort of state of mind to discuss things, Alice. All I cared about was getting to Edward," I said, keeping my eyes of the pictures in my lap.

"Right. Because he'll always take care of you, and you knew that."

There was a bite to her tone that curdled my stomach. Slowly closing the album, I looked up at her, meeting her gaze.

"That's exactly why. And also because I love him, and I didn't want to be separated from him anymore."

She gave me a look of pity. "But if you love him then why are you doing this? He's has the brightest future out of anyone I know, Bella."

I felt like I was going to cry. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered, feeling my face get hot. "We used to be friends."

"You don't know how bummed out he was when you stayed behind in Forks. He really thought you guys had something, and you blew it to get high and slum it with that disgusting guy. How am I supposed to feel? Of course I want you to be happy, to have a good life. But I don't even know who you are, because you sure aren't the same girl I knew in high school."

She made a move to get up but I grabbed her wrist. "So what are you saying? That I'll never be any good for him? That I should leave?"

"You did it before," she said, shrugging as she got up. "I'm sorry."

And the sad part was, she did seem sorry. She genuinely loved her older brother and saw me as nothing but trouble. I'd proven that much in the past, who was to say I wouldn't screw it all up again?

* * *

"You okay?" Edward asked, watching me get ready for bed. We were sharing a room, as everyone assumed we were together. It was easier that way because really, why else would I be living with him?

"You're always asking me that," I said, trying to play it off with a smile.

He frowned slightly, pulling his undershirt off and a thermal on.

I think I did involuntary keigels.

"Did Alice say something?" he asked, climbing into bed.

"Yes." No point in lying.

"What?"

"Basically that I was no good for you, that I'd hurt you before."

He scowled, rubbing is hand over his face. "What we do is none of her damn business…"

"I know, but, she's kind of right. What are we doing, you know?"

"I haven't changed one thing since you came, Bella. I stopped dating Lauren and going out at night, which I barely did anyway. My classes and work hours are still as demanding as they've ever been, I don't know why she's making it sound like you're upsetting things."

"I think she's more afraid I'll upset you," I sighed, closing my eyes so that the tears would reabsorb.

"Remember what I said? Don't worry about me. Worry about you, I'll be fine. In fact, let me worry about you, too," he said, poking my belly.

"Don't start with that," I warned, grabbing his hand before a tickle assault could ensue.

Winking at me, he turned to pull the chin on the bedside lamp, casting the room into darkness.

Before I could say good night he pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek, my forehead and my lips, quickly.

It was heaven.

"What was that for?" I asked breathily, snaking my arms around him too.

"I've been wanting to tonight. You look really pretty and I just … wanted to."

Instead of answering I held his face and kissed him slowly until he tightened his grip on me and opened his mouth. We kissed for awhile, and unlike other times, when he'd eventually pull away, he seemed to be getting more turned on. Knowing full well I should let things calm down, I pulled him closer so that he was half on top of me and pushed my body against his.

"I love you," he said in a really low voice. "I know what I'm getting into and it doesn't matter, okay?"

I slipped my hand up under his shirt, wanting to feel the warmth and softness of his skin.

"I wish I could show you how I loved you," I moaned, kissing his neck.

"You do," he said. "Every day, when you do what you're supposed to, you do."


	26. Star

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "session"_

_prompt - heaven_

* * *

Sweeping my hair back into a ponytail, I checked the clock above the stove.

I had exactly seven minutes before Seth came to get me. Embry didn't have a car, so he had to have his friend drive him around and pick me up as well. Not the most appealing thing about him.

It almost didn't matter though because lately I found myself thinking of him less and of Cullen more. Awkward, for sure.

It was sort of unexpected that I was this fixated, especially since I hadn't even seen him again after that one night in the loft. Apparently he had some crazy work schedule or something, I wasn't sure. I couldn't exactly start questioning everyone about him.

I was supposed to be obsessed with the drummer, not the guy on guitar.

Still, I showed up a few nights a week to watch rehearsal and even went to a couple of gigs. Embry was dedicated to the craft and while he was always happy to see me, he was usually busy playing. Which was fine with me, because I'd sort of lost interest. Or rather, the sweet and easy going interest I'd had in him had been bulldozed by an overwhelming, scorching attraction to his so-hot-it-hurt band mate with the pretty green eyes.

And that's why I showed up night after night.

I know, I know. I'm an awful, conniving wench.

A horn honked outside. Slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, I locked up and stepped outside.

Seth drove a black 1970 Chevy Chevelle, a beautiful relic he'd salvaged and restored, and I was sort of in love with it. He actually lived way closer to me than Embry, so I rode with him a lot and we'd actually gotten close. This other kid they chilled with, Jasper, was sitting up front. He made like he was going to get out so I could ride shotgun but I waved him off.

"It's cool, thanks Jasper," I assured him, patting his shoulder once I'd settled into the back seat. It was nice and roomy and comfortable. "So, where are we going?"

"Embry went to run a few errands with the guys so he said to meet them at the lighthouse," Seth said. "I was gonna swing by Cullen's for a second. You don't mind, right?"

_Thank you God._

"Oh that's fine," I said casually, my stomach fluttering.

We rode with the windows down, enjoying the late afternoon breeze. It had been a particularly hot summer but tonight was mild and it felt good, the perfect weather to hang out at the bluff where the old lighthouse stood.

Cullen lived in a sprawling two story house not too far from the beach. As we got out of the car Seth explained that he lived with several roommates, all college and grad students.

So maybe he was still in school too.

Jasper rapped loudly on the front door while I lingered behind him and Seth, a little nervous now that we were actually here.

Cullen swung open the door. "What's up," he said, doing that one armed hug thing to each of the guys, his eyes trained on me. "Hey." He grinned crookedly.

I smiled back reflexively, my stomach doing flip flops.

"I was just gonna smoke a bowl," he said as we followed him down the hall.

"Perfect timing," Jasper muttered, winking over his shoulder at me.

We filed into Cullen's not too clean, not too messy room. Jasper took an armchair while Seth plopped onto the ground. I was about to join him down there when Cullen spoke up. "You can have my bed."

I could imagine all sorts of scenarios where I'd love to hear him say that.

"Thanks. I'm Bella, by the way."

He fished a lighter out of his pocket and held the glass pipe to his lips. "So I've heard."

He puff-puff-passed and exhaled slowly, regarding me through a cloud of smoke. "I'm Edward, but they call me Cullen."

That was surprising; he didn't look like an Edward. The bowl made it to me and I took a small hit before giving it to Seth. "So what should I call you?"

He smirked, teasing me. "Baby, you can call me whatever you like."

Jasper snorted, shaking his head. "Now there's the Cullen charm we all know and love."

"More like the Cullen cheese," Seth said, laughing a bit.

Well, whatever it was, it worked because I was completely hooked.

By the time Embry and the others called us to come and meet them, it was early evening.

I knew it was probably pointless, but I really wanted Cullen – I think I liked Edward better, actually – to come along and hang out. Just being around him made me that special sort of nervous and I loved it. He didn't seem to look at me as much as I looked at him but frankly I didn't even care.

"C'mon," Seth said to me, starting for the door.

Jasper nodded toward Edward. "You coming, man?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not." I heard him grab his keys as he walked out behind us.

We went back out to Seth's car and I was pleasantly surprised when Edward climbed in to the backseat next to me while Jasper put some music on up front.

I hadn't smoked too much, just enough to feel straight, and I let myself get lost in the passing scenery outside, loving the way the colors in the sky deepened the higher they went, a stray star here and there.

A song came on that I really liked, even though I'd never heard it before, and I glanced at Edward, who was gazing out his window just as I'd been doing the moment before. He was so incredibly good looking, even better up close, and I imagined the band had groupies partly because of him. I mean, all of the guys were easy on the eyes but this kid was damn near perfect.

Seth turned onto the winding mountain road that led to the bluff where the lighthouse sat. I'd just turned my head to look back out the window when my pinkie touched Edward's hand. Vaguely startled, I looked to where my hand was on the seat between us and saw his hand right beside it.

Self conscious and a little stoned, I wondered if I should move my hand or leave it. Which would be more obvious? Wait, was I _being_ obvious? Or just paranoid?

He didn't seem to even notice that our pinkies were kind of touching. Did he? I peeked at him again but he was still looking out the window.

The song changed to another I liked and this one I knew well.

Edward's pinkie stroked mine.

I looked at him. He was still ignoring me. Well, he was. His hand wasn't.

He had to feel this, didn't he? Before I'd really registered what I was doing, I slid my pinkie underneath his and linked them. My heartbeat doubled in anticipation of how he'd react.

He didn't really do anything. Then I looked at his face. Still looking out the window, but smiling. He hadn't been smiling before. That made me grin like an idiot so I returned my attention to my window, pretending to be entranced with the darkening shadows when really my entire existence boiled down to linked pinkies.

I looked anxiously to see if Jasper or especially Seth had noticed what was going on in the backseat but they were in their own world, talking about music.

So slowly it was like it wasn't even happening, Edward maneuvered his hand so that it was beneath mine and slid his fingers through mine.

My breath caught in my throat. He was holding my hand.

I squeezed just a little.

He squeezed back.


	27. Cloud

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "race"_

_prompt - cloud_

* * *

After Edward dropped me home I couldn't sleep.

Honestly, I don't even know how I made it back up that darn tree. Edward had some real cajones, standing there at the bottom, whispering-yelling directions on where I should place my foot next and all that. If I hadn't already been so terrified I was going to fall and break my neck, I'd have been more concerned about my father coming out with his shotgun.

Lucky for me, neither of those things happened.

Cutting class, sneaking out, heavy petting… Edward was going to be the death of me.

But who was I kidding – I was so into him it literally made me sick. Forget the sweet, whimsical notion of having "butterflies in my stomach". I felt like I had a legion of wasps.

And the insane thing was, I still liked it.

And I was terrified because I liked him so much, so fast and if he dropped me now well, damn. I wasn't sure what I'd do. He wasn't exactly a sure thing.

It was a precarious position to be in: giddy from his touch but guarded.

* * *

Friday morning dawned gloomy and cool, the sky more foreboding than usual with its black-grey cloud cover. I loved it.

Ironically, I was more easygoing about getting dressed than I'd been in weeks. I slipped into my favorite jeans, a deep blue sweater my mother had just gotten for me, and boots.

I ate one of the Pop tarts my dad and I'd been hiding from my mother and swept my bag up right in time for my phone to ring.

"We're outside," Alice sang.

"'Kay, be right out."

To my surprise, Alice was in the back, where I usually sat. I glanced at her as I approached, frowning a little, but she just gestured to the front seat.

"Hey guys," I said, easing in.

"Morning," Edward said, and winked.

Alice tugged my ponytail form behind. "Sleep well?"

I shot Edward a glance, who smiled, shrugging. "She caught me coming back in last night."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to Alice, unable to keep the smile off of my face. "I slept fine, thanks."

"You sure about that? You have circles underneath your eyes…."

"I do?" I spun back around, yanking down the visor so I could see the little mirror attached to it.

"She's messing with you," Edward said, making the turn into the school parking lot. "You look fine." His eyes darted to my cleavage, and he smirked. "Very fine."

Immediately I thought of the tiny hickies covering my boobs. As if he was reading my thoughts, he bit his lip and looked back at the road, still smiling to himself.

Ugh. He was…sex personified. I'd never even had sex and I could see that.

"So I'm getting my truck this weekend," I announced. "I won't need rides anymore."

"Aw, I'll miss riding together," Alice whined. "I'm totally happy for you though.."

"Well, now I can come pick you up," I said.

"Cool."

I don't know what Edward had said to Alice about us, but as soon as we parked she was out of the car. "See you in homeroom, Bella."

I laughed uncomfortably, opening my seatbelt.

"So, I realized I'm going a little fast with you," Edward said, very matter of fact.

I looked him straight in the eye, to see if he was teasing me or trying to get a reaction but for once he seemed serious.

"We can slow it down…if you want."

I shrugged, gazing out the window at everyone else hurrying inside. "I don't know. I … I like what we were doing last night, but I'm not ready to do too much more than that." Bringing my eyes back to him, I took a deep breath. "I hardly know you, Edward."

He nodded. "I know. "

"Why are you doing this anyway? Is it like… the thrill of the chase? Being with a virgin?" I whispered that last part, feeling my face redden.

His perfect face clouded momentarily. "Is that really what you think?"

"I don't know." I lowered my eyes, finding to easier to stare at the gear shift when he was being all intense and pissed and gorgeous like that.

"Yeah, I like the chase, Bella, but it's not all I like. You're cute and you blush a lot and I like how you taste when I kiss you and sometimes, like now, you tell me exactly what's on your mind. I wanna hang out, you know?"

"I wanna hang out too," I said quickly.

"All right then," he nodded once. "Well, we're late now so I guess there's no rush…"

I looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Great. I hate being late."

We got out of the car. To my dismay, it had started to rain very lightly. I loved that type of weather when I was home in bed, watching a movie, not when I had to be out in it.

Edward grabbed a huge umbrella from his car and held it above our heads while we went inside. He walked me to my locker and turned once more, shaking the water from it.

"Give me one month," he said.

"Okay…" I was just glad he saw this going on that long. It gave me hope.

He kissed me very gently and left me dazed, as usual.


	28. Cosmic

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Race"**_

_prompt - cosmic_

* * *

Alice was hard at work, embellishing the cover of one of her notebooks.

"A month to do what?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "To like, hang out. Get to know each other I guess."

"So he can sleep with you guilt free," she said wryly, pursing her lips.

"Maybe_ I _want to sleep with _him_ guilt free," I countered. Actually, that was true.

As was what she had said.

"So what'd you say to him last night?" I asked, watching the doodles beneath her pen blossom into detailed little comics. She was pretty amazing.

"I told him to stop thinking with his dick and that if his horn dog antics ran you off I'd make his life hell."

"Alice!" I giggle-gasped, totally loving her right then.

"What? It's true. I don't want him messing with your head. You're my best friend."

A not so pleasant thought occurred to me. "Why? Has that happened before?"

"Well… not quite. I was friends with this girl Maria the year before last and she had the worst crush on him. Except, he didn't like her and after awhile things just got weird and she sort of… stopped hanging out with me."

"That's lame," I said, making a face. "That had nothing to do with you and neither does this. I don't care what goes down; I won't stop hanging out with you, Alice."

She smiled, taking a break from her drawing to tattoo a little heart onto the top of my hand. "Good."

I nodded, bending to grab a book out of my bag.

"Actually, I told him one more thing."

I looked at her warily. "Alice…"

"I just reminded him that you weren't that experienced and that he needed to like, tone it down you know? He's used to girls that give it up like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "You're so not one of those girls."

"You telling me or reassuring me?" I snorted.

"You know what I mean."

"Hence the talk," I mused, leaning back in my chair.

"What, in the car this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Edward's a good guy, he just needs reminders," Alice said. "Trust me, I'd tell you if I thought you needed to stay away from him."

"You seemed sort of reluctant in the beginning," I reminded her.

"That was before you guys actually started hooking up. It's different now."

"Why?"

"It just is." She shrugged, finally looking away from her drawing. "He's not innocent by any means but he's also not the player he pretends to be... I can tell when he's genuinely interested."

I got a nice warm feeling inside when she said that. "So, you think he's genuinely interested in me?"

She nodded, smirking as she returned to doodling.

* * *

Lunchtime was interesting, to say the least.

I'd brought a bagged lunch and was headed for my normal table when I spotted Edward, sitting by himself. He crooked his finger and summoned me over.

The cafeteria was crowded but it might as well have been empty because he was all I could see.

"What's up?" I stood behind one of the chairs at is table.

"What do you mean, 'what's up'? Sit down," he laughed, pushing the chair out with his foot.

Taking a deep breath, I sat down and proceeded to empty my brown paper bag. Thank God my mother had given me ham and cheese instead of tuna. I think she knew the ramifications of bad breath in high school - it was like a social death sentence.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked. It was a little awkward eating in front of him, but hell, I was hungry.

"Already ate," he said, looking around. Someone must've waved to him because he grinned suddenly, waving back.

Halfway through my sandwich he scooted his chair closer, hooking his foot on the bottom rung of mine.

"So… "

I swallowed, giggling. "So? What, is this getting to know Bella time?"

"Maybe," he said, his eyes sparkling.

Oh boy. So cute.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I jammed the little straw into my juice box. "Be specific."

"What kind of music do you like?"

By the end of lunch we'd gone through the laundry list of questions. Our conversation was anything but mundane, especially because during that time I made sure to interrogate him too. Some of his answers surprised me, like when he shared how much he liked astronomy and all things cosmic and wanted to study things pertaining to that in college. I mean, I wasn't stupid; I knew he was more multi dimensional than I gave him credit for. It's just I usually wasn't wondering what his views on politics were, or what he thought about karma or religion because I was too busy drooling over the way he walked and how his hair caught sunlight.

"You wanna go to the movies?"

My heart felt like it might explode. "Tonight?"

"No, right now."

I flicked a wrapper at him.

"Yeah, tonight," he said.

"Yeah. The seven o'clock?"

He nodded, standing up. "You got a curfew?"

Good question. I hadn't had much of a social life before this school year – besides sleepovers and stuff – so a curfew had never really been necessary.

"Not yet I don't." I crumpled my trash into a ball and stood up too.

"Do you have to ask your parents?"

"To go to the movies? No," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

He cocked his head, amused. "Do you have to ask them when you're supposed to be home, Bella? Do you want to just call me?"

"Oh, yeah. Probably. I – uh –I don't have your number."

He pulled the pen from behind his ear and grabbed my hand, quickly scrawling his digits.

"Later," he said, eyeing me before turning and leaving.

I realized my stomach had been in knots the whole time we'd been talking. The rest of the cafeteria quickly came back into focus, and I became aware of how loud it was. People were like, staring the way they did in movies when the hot guy talks to the normal girl and everyone's secretly wondering why.

I was kind of wondering, myself.

* * *

"I like your sweater," he said when I got into the car.

I knew he would; that's why I wore it. It had what my mother called a sweetheart neckline.

In other words, it made my boobs look really good.

"Thanks. I like your jeans."

"How do you know what jeans these are?"

"I've seen you wear them at school," I answered automatically, buckling my seatbelt.

"You notice what I wear at school?" he teased.

_Caught!_ It's a good thing it was dark because I know my face went up in flames.

"Don't you notice what I wear?" I deflected, forcing myself to sound more confident than I felt.

He put his hand on the back of my seat, twisting around so he could back out of my driveway. "Definitely."

We chatted all the way to the theater in Port Angeles. For once I was glad Forks was such a tiny town, because we were forced to drive to go anywhere cool, therefore giving me extra time with him.

Actually, a lot of the kids from school hung out in Port Angeles on Friday nights, at the movies or at one of the diners in town. I wondered how Edward would act if we saw people we knew, if he'd play it off like things were casual. And really, maybe this was casual.

But then somewhere between the car and the ticket window he took my hand.

Maybe he liked me, after all. Besides Jake, I'd never gone to the movies with a guy, so this was new for me. Edward bought popcorn and soda and we went into the theatre to see some horror movie, which I was pretty pumped about. I loved scary movies.

He put his arm around the back of my chair, drawing me in closer while we shared our snacks. At one point I noticed three girls from Edward's class sitting a couple or rows up, not so subtly checking us out.

Well, I'd give 'em something to talk about.

I put the soda I'd been sucking down back into the cup holder and put my head on his shoulder, snuggling for extra effect. He glanced down at me, and I could feel him smiling.

"You're so cute," he murmured.

"You always say that," I whispered, pulling back to look at him.

"Cuz it's true," he said, licking his bottom lip.

So I kissed him.


	29. Stardust

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization_

_storyline - **"Informant"**_

_prompt - stardust_

* * *

In the days following our little scare, things felt different. At least, to me they did.

Our conversation that day had been a turning point for our relationship and definitely for me. I'd told him in so many words that he was the one for me, and he'd replied by saying – in so many words – not to hold my breath. I could see he was conflicted, and that he wanted to be with me, but he also wanted to do the right thing…whatever that was.

He confused me. One day he was upset with me for leaving his bed without saying goodbye, and the next he was saying that we might not have a future. It was time for me to clear the stardust from my eyes and be realistic about things. This was my life, not a sweet little fairy tale even if Edward was my knight in shining armor for all intents and purposes.

So with a heavy heart I started to withdraw. I don't know if he was taking a little time out, too, or if he was simply responding to me, but he seemed distant as well. We both worked all day but now that I had access to the nursery's truck, I drove myself to and from work.

We still saw one another, obviously. It's not like we were fighting. But we didn't talk or kiss as much, and we definitely didn't sleep together. It was easy to blame long work hours and the summer heat on our mutual "exhaustion". At least we were on the same page in that regard.

I couldn't even find it in myself to be bitter. I was just tired. Tired of the emotional roller coaster that was my life. And really, I had no one to blame but myself. Things had calmed down in terms of my witness protection and being placed in Amherst. Nothing seemed to be awry, and I knew the Marshalls dealing with my case were vigilant. I could have a drama free existence if I chose to.

About a week and half went by. I was at a deli in town, grabbing something to eat, when an ad on the bulletin board caught my eye. There was a townhouse for rent not too far away, about halfway between town and Esme's. Grabbing the flyer, I quickly paid for my food and set out to look at the place. If there was ever a good time to distance myself from Edward's house, it was now.

Keeping one eye on the road, I retrieved my cell from my purse and called the number on the flyer. A woman answered and, once I'd explained my reason for calling, enthusiastically encouraged me to stop by.

The moment I pulled up to the townhouse I was glad I hadn't settled for anything else. It was near enough to town that I wouldn't have to go far for what I needed, and yet also relatively close to both the nursery and Edward. There were flowers and shrubs and full, tall trees, exactly what I'd imagined for a place of my own.

Mrs. Black was friendly and talkative, immediately inviting me in. The space itself wasn't big, but the architecture was old fashioned and gorgeous. Plus it was sparsely furnished which worked for me, seeing as I hadn't any furniture. Based on my earnings and the housing voucher I was set to receive from the program, I would be able to afford rent.

I left feeling buoyant and relieved. Maybe a little bit of space was what Edward and I needed to take some of the strain and pressure off of our situation.

Esme was thrilled when I told her the news, saying she was familiar with the property and knew Mrs. Black from around town. She promised to help me on moving day, which I'd decided would be in one week. I didn't have too much to move, but the fact that she was so willing to help but sweet.

I was outside beneath a tree, reading and soaking up the sun dappling through the leaves when Edward came home. He smiled when he saw me and made his way over, kicking his shoes off before crossing the creek. For the first time in a few days my heart swelled for him, and suddenly I was sad that I would be leaving, even though there was no denying it was the best thing I could do for myself.

"Hey," he said, coming to stand above me.

Always so handsome. My stomach ached.

"I have good news," I said, setting my book down, open against the grass.

He raised his eyebrows, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I found a place. I'm moving next Friday."

"Where?"

"Outside town, a little ways off the main road…" I explained to him where it was and told him all about my meeting with Mrs. Black.

"Oh, I know where that is. Didn't even know it was up for rent," he mused, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"She said the last tenants vacated a month ago," I explained.

He nodded, watching me quietly. Then he extended his hand.

I took it, grabbing my book as I stood.

"So that's that, then," he said softly, tugging me closer.

My heart squeezed. "What do you mean?"

"We won't be neighbors anymore."

I shook my head.

"I'll still…" he trailed off, looking very my shoulder.

"Maybe we should just… call it like it is," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he whispered, his face now inches away from mine.

"I see you every day," I sighed, my eyes growing blurry and hot. Dammit… I was such a crybaby when it came to things like this.

"Avoiding me here," he insisted, touching his pointer finger to where my heart was.

I nodded slowly. "You too."

"I don't know what to do," he said, his voice pained. He put his arms around me, burying his face in to my neck. "I'm supposed to be focusing on work but instead all I can ever think about is you."

How was I supposed to maintain a brave face when he was spilling his heart and being all earnest?

He pulled back when he heard me sniffle, rubbing his cheek against mine, getting his face wet.

His lips were so soft when I kissed him, holding myself as close to him as I could.


	30. Sprinkles

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Train"**_

_prompt - sprinkles_

* * *

I found a "recommended" list of personal growth books online and began ordering used versions of them off Amazon. If I wasn't able to attend school just yet, the least I could do was feed my brain. I read constantly… self help, biographies and autobiographies, even romance – although those tended to make me even more amorous than usual. Edward could always tell when I'd been wrapped up in one because I was especially touchy when he got home.

The weeks following our Thanksgiving weekend were really nice and mellow, even though we were always doing our own thing. In a way, it was good we weren't able to spend too much time together because it gave me a chance to continue growing and healing. I still had my off days, and my moments when the urge to use was strong, but overall I was so much better.

So when Christmas rolled around and Edward said he was going back to Forks for two weeks, my safe little world sort of imploded.

I always had the option of staying in Chicago, of course.

But that was depressing and almost as scary for me as the thought of returning home. At least in Forks I'd have Edward.

"I think it would be good to go back," Edward said, separating the clothing he wanted to wash before packing. "Cathartic."

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled. "You don't have psychotic exes running around."

"Bella," he sighed, pulling me to sit with him. "Nothing's going to happen. I'll be there…Jacob's there…Leah's there, and you know…your dad's there. It's time to make up with Charlie. Seriously."

"He… he was the one person who should've been there for me and he wasn't, Edward," I said, squeezing back tears. "I can't even…" Shaking my head, I pulled away and stood up again, too antsy to sit.

But Edward pulled me down again, this time on to his lap. He was playing dirty, knowing how much I loved cuddling. "You're being difficult. You know damn well why he kicked you out."

I stayed quiet, choosing instead to run my fingers through his hair.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to like… ask forgiveness? From all the people you hurt?"

Closing my eyes, I nodded.

"I know he hurt you. But you hurt him too," Edward said softly, leaning into my hand. He loved when I played with his hair as much as I loved doing it. "He'll be so happy… so proud… to see you this way. And you don't have to stay there; I can ask my mom to set up the guest room-"

"No. I can't impose on your family again," I said firmly. "Thanksgiving was wonderful, and I loved it, but… well, maybe I can stay with Leah."

That thought turned my stomach too, though. While I had no doubt that Leah would love to have me as a guest, there were too many memories in that apartment. I literally felt sick thinking of the sleepless nights, the desperation, the constant pain, both emotional and physical.

Apparently Edward didn't like that idea either. "Will you call your dad?"

I looked at him and he looked at me, his eyes burning incredibly back at me. God, I loved him. So much. I'd do anything for him.

Even this.

And he knew it.

"Okay," I agreed feebly. Kissing his cheek, I slipped off of his lap and stood. "Just… give me a little while."

* * *

Outside, snow flurries sprinkled softly down, sweetening the sidewalks and park across the street. I took deep breaths and released them, loving the burn of the cold inside my lungs. It felt like it was cleansing me.

Edward was right, of course. I did need to make amends with Charlie.

We'd always gotten along. As a child, we'd been pretty close. After my parent's divorce and spending the subsequent summers with him, I finally went to live with him full time in junior high. We'd spent a lot of time outdoors, fishing, hiking and camping. As I grew older, he took on more hours at the job and I started hanging out with friends a lot more. I'd been grateful for the space at the time, and he'd seemed to have accepted it as a part of life, when kids naturally start to gravitate toward their peers.

Nothing could have prepared us for the string of events that led eventually to our falling out.

I met Edward. I fell head over heels in love with him, all consuming, crushingly beautiful love. James, a kid I'd known from school, became a friend of ours and we all started hanging out within a bigger group. Edward left, and I fell apart, confused as to what I wanted to do with my life, heartbroken that I was no longer with the one I loved, and angry at myself for not going with him. Instead of taking control of my life I let James ply me with pills, not realizing at the time that I was enslaving myself with his help.

My father knew pretty quickly what I was getting into, but by that point the chemical release that getting high and having sex brought me was far preferable to a nowhere life and missing Edward. He tried to intervene, of course – several times –but I rebelled until he'd had enough. Leah offered to take me in the night my father told me to "get the hell out". I think he'd hoped I wouldn't call his bluff… but I did.

There were so many things wrong with the way I handled the situation that if I thought about it too long and too hard I could feel it starting to close in on me again. I was angry, so angry, and I had no one to be angry at but myself.

But I was also learning, mainly through meetings and therapy and even those books… that unless you use it to be proactive, anger does nothing but hurt you. I didn't want to be bitter or bogged down in unforgiveness. I needed to forgive myself, and I needed to forgive my father.

It was easier to be mad and place the blame.

But it was infinitely better to do the right thing.

Reaching into the pocket of my coat, I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad.

* * *

Edward was gloating.

But he was happy for me, and only gloating because making me contact Charlie had resulted in a fragile truce.

My father had sounded near tears when we'd hung up, but I could tell by the sound of his voice and the questions he'd asked that he'd been waiting a long time for this. He was still wary, but that was to be expected. As with basically ever y person in my life who meant something to me, only time would prove that I had in fact changed.

It was scary, a lot of pressure. But I was determined to do it.

I had to; my life sort of depended on it.

"So you'll stay with him then?"

"Yeah." I nodded, wandering down the hall to my room. "Guess I'd better start packing too."

* * *

Once we decided I would actually come home for the holidays, Charlie went ahead and bought me a plane ticket, emailing me the confirmation and e-ticket a couple of days later. I would be flying out one day before Edward.

The night before I left we went to dinner and a movie. The entire evening felt very date-like, and I realized that I finally felt like we were equal. Maybe all of that self help and therapy was finally paying off. Edward seemed to see it too; I swore he looked at me differently.

Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"I'm really in the mood for ice cream," I said as we drove home.

"What, are you pregnant?" he teased, giving me a mischievous look. "We just had dinner and all that popcorn."

"Unless it was a miraculous conception, no," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes. "I just want ice cream. "

"All righty then…" Edward shrugged, shaking his head in amusement. "Can we just get it to go?"

"Sure."

We pulled up to a Baskin Robbins with a drive through window, where he ordered a float – even though he supposedly wasn't hungry – and I got a sundae, complete with whipped cream and sprinkles.

"I love how you want ice cream during the winter," he remarked as we drove home.

"I like it all year round." It was nice to have a normal appetite. There had been a good two year period where my eating habits had really gone to crap.

Back at the house we curled up in front of the TV and pigged out.

I could hardly finish. "Ugh…"

"Hope you're happy," grunted Edward, stretching out and rubbing his belly. "I feel disgusting."

"You look disgusting," I giggled, moving away before he could react.

He was quicker than me and grabbed my foot. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" I yanked my foot away and slithered off the couch.

Within seconds he was beside me, tickling me on the carpet.

"Why do you always do this?" I squealed, laughing as I tried fruitlessly to get him off.

"Because you provoke me," he said, his face inches away from mine. "And you do it on purpose."

Yep, I did.

"So?"

"So?" he echoed, pinning my hands above my head. Wrapping my legs around him, I pulled him down. We both groaned, our overfed bellies sloshing. "So if you need to be close to me just say so."

"Why say so when I can just do this," I said cheekily, wiggling my hands until he released them. I wrapped them around his neck instead, kissing him softly.

He moved so that he wasn't squashing me, rolling to the side and tangling our legs as we kissed.

We'd been fairly adept at stopping things before they got out of control but sometimes it was a close call. The playful spark smoldered into something hotter and I started tugging at his sweater, urging him wordlessly to take it off. He did, removing the t-shirt he'd had underneath too.

My heart started skipping beats, fluttering nervously in my chest. I lifted my arms and he took the hint, helping me out of my clothes until there was nothing between our upper bodies but my bra. Then he slid down and kissed my neck, dragging his lips over to the tops of my breasts. I held him close, running my fingers through his beautiful hair.

Soon he came back to me, kissing me furiously on the mouth, his tongue all sexy and insistent, thrusting wetly against mine. We rubbed our lower bodies together, trying to feel something through the thick, rough denim of our jeans.

He began to taper our kiss off until we broke apart.

"I want to take these off," he said, his heart thumping hard against his chest. I could feel it against my own. Every time I breathed out he breathed in and vice versa, like we were sharing air.

"Yes." I nodded, allowing him to unbutton my jeans and pull them off before taking his off too.

I had seen Edward in his boxers, if he was coming out of the bathroom or changing, but never in this context. It meant a lot more, obviously. His skin was so smooth and warm, and when he lay on top of me he felt so nice I wanted to cry.

"I love you so much," I whispered, hugging him as tightly as I could.

I realized I didn't even need sex just then. I wanted to hold him, and have him hold me. I wanted to make him feel good… but we didn't have to go all the way. I almost didn't want to; I figured we'd know when the time for that came.

And the weird thing was he totally knew. He didn't even try to get either of us more naked than that. We kissed and touched for hours, sometimes sweet and slow, almost falling asleep, and sometimes hot and heavy. Finally he slid his fingers inside of me, rubbing his thumb at the same time against my clit. It had been so long since anyone besides me had done that and I gasped in pleasure, kissing him harder.

His hands all over me.

His body warm, lined up with mine.

His lips at my ear, breathing barely a whisper…

"_I'm gonna marry you one day."_


	31. Flavor

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "session"_

_prompt - flavor_

for revrag. feel 100% better, love you babes

* * *

It would have been nice if our ride was longer, but it wasn't. Every second brought us closer to the bluffs, and I'd have to let go of Edward's hand.

I felt electric, like my skin was a live wire. I hadn't been this into someone since high school.

And the fact that he was holding my hand, purposely, was better than sex.

Well, maybe not sex with him. I was fairly sure that would be the most marvelous thing ever.

He loosened his hand a little and started playing with mine, scratching softly against my palm and tracing shapes across my skin. It was simple but sexy and I felt it deep inside, fluttering in my belly, tightening the space between my thighs. How could something so innocent feel so illicitly delicious?

The ground beneath us became rocky and rough, jarring me from my tactile fascination. Seth slowed and pulled up next to the row of cars already parked.

Biting my lip, I craned my neck to try and see who was already there.

Jared's car. Tyler's. Mike's. Leah's.

Clouds of smoke puffed fatly from the tailgate of the red truck Tyler drove, and I suspected that was where Embry and the others were.

He was a sweet guy, and so cute. But I couldn't deny the way I felt for Edward. I'd barely spent any time with him at all and already there was this connection, this feeling. I didn't want to not know him.

I didn't want to lose this… whatever this was.

We let go when Seth shut off the car. Jasper jumped out first, moving his seat up so Edward could climb out. Even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't take my eyes away. He peeked at me – finally – as he backed out of the seat and grinned, this teasing, sexy half grin that went straight to heart. And lower.

Seth let me out on his side and I followed him over to where everyone else was hanging out. Embry smiled when he saw me and I smiled back, feeling guilty as hell.

"Hey," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I said, trying to focus on him. My gaze drifted right back to Edward though, who was already in a conversation with someone else.

Embry wasn't the hovering, clingy type though so things were casual. We sat around and talked, joints were passed and beers were shared and eventually someone brought their guitar out and started playing quietly. And because I was surrounded by musicians, everyone took a turn, strumming and singing, some songs silly and others sad or romantic.

I did my best not to look at Edward and to listen to Leah and Embry – who I was sitting between - but it was hard. I was drawn to him. There was no light up here but the moonlight, so it was easy to keep my staring secret. I could tell when he was watching me though, his eyes glowing like cats eyes in the dark, and though he kept his distance I could feel him anyway.

"So what have you been up to all day?" Embry asked, leaning back against the side of the truck.

"Not much."I shrugged. "Classes, work. The usual."

He nodded, yawning. "Yeah man. We have a show tomorrow night… it's pretty small, but at a really cool spot. You should come out."

I glanced sideways at Edward. "Maybe I will."

Embry ran his finger down the side of my face, making me shiver, but not in the way he was probably hoping for.

"You okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah," I laughed, nodding. "I'm fine."

A brisk wind picked up, blowing my hair around, and I loosened my ponytail so that I could smooth back my flyaways and put it back up.

"You seem kind of distracted," he said casually, looking back toward the group.

"I am," I admitted.

He glanced back, frowning slightly.

This was it. I needed to just say it. Not that I was crushing on his friend, but that I didn't think seeing him was a good idea. He was way too decent a guy for me to continue faking attraction.

There was a little flurry of activity across from us. Edward had the guitar now, and he was playing the chords to a song I felt like I should recognize, but couldn't quite place. Before I'd been glad for the darkness, because it hid me. Now I wished we had some light. He was beautiful when he played, and I would've loved to have seen his expression just then.

Jasper snickered. "Uh oh…"

There was a round of similar sentiments from the other guys sitting around, most of whom were either band mates or friends who also played. They all had such a dynamic; I felt like a little out of the loop, but it wasn't so bad. Mostly it was just fun to watch them all.

After playing for a minute or so, Seth, who I hadn't realized was gone, reappeared with another guitar and started playing alongside Edward. I got goose bumps, it sounded so amazing.

Then Edward stated singing.

As if I wasn't already head over heels.

Leah Clearwater, who sitting to my left, giggled. "He's such a charmer," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, smiling tentatively.

"I mean, come on – this song?"

I looked back to Edward. He was grinning as he sang now, and everyone was completely rapt.

He'd been looking down at his guitar but now he looked up, and straight at me.

_"I wanna be your last, first kiss_  
_That you'll ever have_  
_I wanna be your last, first kiss"_

My heart dropped.

He continued to sing, and strum, and stare, and Seth played along with him, sometimes singling lowly along. I was too anxious to maintain the gaze but too afraid to break it. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a few people glance at me, even Embry.

Every time Edward sang that part I melted a little more.

I couldn't tell if he was merely performing, and getting a kick out of seeing me squirm, or if he really wanted to kiss me. Either way, it made for a very romantic and very awkward situation.

For me, anyway. Everyone else whooped and hollered when he and Seth finished and then someone else had the guitar and was taking requests. I could feel Embry's eyes on me in my periphery so I turned to him.

"I didn't know Seth played too," I said.

Embry just stared at me, smirking.

"What?" I tucked my hair behind my ears self consciously.

"Cullen?"

I shrugged slowly, not knowing what to say. We'd met what, once officially? And held hands for fifteen minutes?

"Why am I not surprised…" he said, scooting to the edge of the tailgate and hopping off.

"Embry," I hissed. "Wait."

"Bella, it's okay. This happens all the time. Girls love him, I can't hate on him for that."

He was playing it off like it was nothing, but I could see he was annoyed, and probably a little embarrassed. Everyone knew we'd been fooling around – they probably all thought we were sleeping together – and now Edward was sort of singing songs to me.

And I didn't even want to know what look I'd had on my face while the singing was going down. Anyone with eyes could probably see how owned I was.

Getting out of the back of the truck and followed him to one of the cars, where he was retrieving another beer out from the trunk. He tossed me one. "Here."

"Thanks. Listen… "

"No, Bella, you listen. Do what you gotta do. It was fun." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. It wasn't a sweet moment by any means; more like he was trying to get away from me now that he realized things weren't progressing. I felt sheepish and lonely as he walked away.

Feeling a little alone, I wandered over to find Leah, but she was cuddling with her boyfriend by the cliff, looking out at the water. I picked a spot further down to give them their privacy and sat, popping open the beer Embry had given me. It was cheap beer with very little flavor, but I supposed it was better than nothing.

I was about half way though it when Edward sat down next to me.

"What are you doing over here?"

'_Waiting for you',_ I wanted to say, but I didn't.

The moon reflected off the water, a silver disc rippling on the surface.

"Edward," I whispered.

He ducked his head closer.

"I think I like you."

* * *

_Anberlin - "Inevitable"_


	32. Dollop

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Race"**_

_prompt - dollop_

* * *

Normally I didn't waste my time blow drying my hair but I thought I'd make an exception for today.

This was the first Saturday I'd be spending with Edward, on purpose and alone. At first I'd felt kinda bad, because now all of a sudden I was doing things with Edward all the time, but Alice seemed cool with it. She knew how bad I liked him and besides, she had Jasper to keep her company.

Once my hair was shiny, soft and straight as a board, I left the cozy bathroom for my cold bedroom… Mom and all of her energy saving hoopla, it sucked… and grabbed a bottle of lotion I'd bought during an end of summer sale at the mall. It was one of my favorite scents, soft and dreamy and clean. It was the kind of smell that made me sniff my arm randomly to get a whiff.

I'd just squeezed a dollop of the stuff onto my leg when my phone rang. Murphy's Law, man, of course it would ring when my hands were messy. Quickly rubbing the lotion in to my legs and I strained to see the number on the screen.

Edward.

Dangit.

I wiped my hands off and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." He sounded disgruntled, not like his usual smooth n' cocky self. "We can't go to Seattle today."

My heart sank. I'd so been looking forward to being with him; I'd thought of nothing else since the words had left his lips seconds before I'd exited his car the night before, my mouth warm and used from so much kissing.

"Why, what happened?"

"Car's acting up and my dad's being a dick, so…"

I chewed my lip, not sure of what to say. I was used to him having all of the answers, not being emo. Although, he had been a little on the broody side when he and Alice had first come to Forks…

A thought occurred to me.

"Well, you're not like, grounded or anything are you?"

"No," he chuckled.

"Okay. Let me call you right back."

"Okay."

We hung up and I hurriedly slipped into my bathrobe before leaving my room.

My mother was downstairs in the den, doing bills or something.

"Mom."

"Mmm?"

"Okay. You know how Dad said I could start using the truck as of Monday? To go to school?"

She licked her finger and separated two pieces of paper. "Yes…"

"I won't have the truck 'till tomorrow but I need to do something today. Can I use your car?"

Then I held my breath and crossed my fingers.

She looked up at me, releasing a sigh. "Bella…"

"Mom, you said I was a good driver!"

"Yes, but that was with someone else's car. You know how I feel about the Lexus."

I gnawed the inside of my cheek and gave her my best doe eyes, a trick she used on Dad all the time.

"Isabella Marie. If that car comes home with but one scratch that's it, you hear me?"

Doing an inner fist pump, I hurried over to her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mom! I promise I'll take care of it. Now where are the keys?"

"In my bag. What do you need the car for, anyway?" she asked, setting her stack of papers down.

"I was supposed to hang out with Edward today but his car is messed up so I figured I'd ask you," I said in one breath, inching toward the kitchen where I knew she kept her purse.

"Oh." She frowned. "You're going out with him again? Weren't you just with him last night?"

"Oh yeah, because you didn't send a ton of time with guys you liked when you were young," I said.

"Excuse me, I am still young," she retorted, but I was already in the kitchen, snatching her keys.

-

* * *

So Edward didn't seem to be the type whose ego was wounded because he couldn't pick a girl up for a date. In fact, he was impressed with my mother's car.

"Can I drive it?"

"No, she'd kill me."

"Okay," he shrugged. "I kind of like the idea of you driving me around anyway." He gave me a sideways glance, and all I could see was how damn long his eyelashes were.

Ugh. My days as a virgin were numbered.

He said he'd wait, said he'd behave, but I could tell holding back was hard for him. Even the night before his kisses had gotten more and more insistent until I could hardly breathe but I liked it. I liked it! What was wrong with me?

Nothing. Nothing at all. I was a young, hot blooded teenage girl and if he was allowed to be horny then so was I.

But while I was new to the world of making out and maybe more, I wasn't totally stupid to how things worked. I knew that if and when I finally gave it up, I'd have feelings for him, real feelings, and the thought of him moving on just… crushed me. I'd rather not do it then do it and regret it.

Shakespeare's little line about it being better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? Pure crap.

I could do without feeling used, thanks.

At least, that's what I told myself in the quiet hours. When I was with him it was hard to be so strong and sensible. He was just. so. pretty.

And he knew it, by the way he smirked at me sometimes, and looked at my boobs, and raised his eyebrows when he talked, and licked his lips and watched me when he thought I didn't know.

"So where are you taking me?" he asked, pushing his seat back so his legs had ample room.

"Did you still want to go to Seattle?" I was sort of hoping he'd say no, because the thought of driving that far unnerved me.

"Sure."

Great. "Cool, let's go."

-

* * *

I drove, but Edward made sure to pay for everything during our date, from parking to lunch to the aquarium. Not gonna lie, I was surprised when Edward wanted to go there. I hadn't been to the aquarium since a field trip in seventh grade, and while I loved it, it just didn't seem like something that would interest him. Then again, I was still getting to know him. There was plenty he didn't know about me, too.

"Wow," I breathed, standing inside of my very favorite part of the aquarium. It was a circular display, full of jellyfish. You could actually walk through the circle, or just stand in it like I was doing, watching the jellies swim around and over you.

"Yeah, this is probably my favorite part," Edward remarked, standing beside me. He traced his finger gently along the glass.

My heart skipped a beat, as usual. "Mine too," I whispered.

"Maybe it's everyone's favorite," he said, his voice closer. I could see his face in the reflection of the glass, slightly warped.

"Probably," I agreed, turning around. His eyes were really green today, maybe because of the blueness of the aquarium water. "I'm glad we came here today. I love it."

He nodded, gazing down at me. Right when I thought he might kiss me or something his face changed a little. I'd have given anything to know his thoughts just then. Stepping out of the circle, he motioned for me to follow. "C'mon, let's go. It's getting late."

After the long drive back to Forks, where we talked and listened to music (more like bickered over it), I pulled up to the Cullen's. Besides Edward's car, the driveway was empty.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Probably at my grandparents'," Edward said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "We usually go on Saturdays."

"Oh." I nodded, waiting awkwardly. It was getting late but I didn't really want to say goodbye. I sort of felt like there was something looming between us, something since the moment in the jellyfish circle. It made me nervous, because even though Edward was communicative I still didn't always know what he was thinking.

The possibility that he was only putting this much effort into me so that he could sleep with me lingered in the recesses of my mind and it bothered me. I could see he liked me. But was that enough?

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come in for awhile? We have the house to ourselves…" He unbuckled my seat belt for me and opened his door. "Come on."

I followed him inside, pausing in the kitchen with him to get something to drink. We climbed the stairs and went into his room, where he locked the door.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I took my shoes off and left them by his door with my purse. Then I sat on the bed. I'd never actually been inside his room before. He had a lot of pictures up, surprisingly. Most guys I knew weren't into pictures like that.

"I've been doing it since ninth grade," he said.

"Taking pictures? Or developing them?"

"Both."

"Oh, wow. I'd like to learn that. Maybe I'll do yearbook this year…"

He sat down next to me. "Or maybe I'll teach you."

"I'd like that."

He lay back, pulling me down with him. This was definitely the most intimate position we'd ever been in. Even the car, while private and very steamy, was still outside. Now we were n his bed.

His bed!

Rolling on to me, he leaned down and kissed me. I reached up and held him, any apprehension I'd had melting at first touch.

"You feel so good," he murmured, going back for another kiss.

"You too…"

"Let me touch you."

"You are touching me," I said, my eyes closing when he kissed my neck.

"Bella."

He snaked his hand down between us, unbuttoning my jeans.

"Wait," I said, pushing him back a little.

He eased off slightly, looking vaguely concerned. "What's up? You okay?"

"What were you gonna say? In the jellyfish circle?"

He furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment. "I … don't know?"

"You looked like, like I don't know. You were thinking something – "

"Oh." He nodded and then smiled. "I was thinking… you're a cool girl. Nice to know the inside matches the outside."

I flushed with pleasure at his words. "Really?"

"Really."

I felt emboldened. "Edward?"

"What?"

"I really like you. Like, a lot."

"I like you like a lot too," he said, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"I'm being serious!" I said, smacking his chest.

"So am I," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really."

"Good," I said, satisfied for the time being.

We lay there for a second, and then he slipped his hands down my pants. "Now... lemme make you feel good."


	33. Taste

_ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline -** "Race"**_

_prompt - taste_

* * *

While I get my big brown eyes and thick dark hair from my father, there are some things I inherited from my mother. My nose is definitely hers, which is good because daddy's honker would not look cute on a sixteen year old girl. Also, my figure is 100% my mom's; we're sort of average height, curvy but not big, thin but not petite. She's looking good now, on the cusp of forty, so that's good news for me.

The one thing I got from her that I absolutely hate, though, is killer cramps. They've gotten progressively worse since I've gotten older, to the point where last month I was almost bedridden for two days. Mom said if this month was like that she'd take me to the doctor to either get me on prescription strength painkillers or birth control pills.

Whatever works, man. All I know is that this pain is the absolute pits. I could handle it if it was a dull ache but it borders on debilitating sometimes.

The curse hit somewhere during the night, a couple of days early, so when I woke up Tuesday morning I just knew. Mom took one look at me when she came to get me up for school and could tell.

"Oh, no baby. Is it bad?"

I nodded into my pillow, curling up into a ball.

Her face fell. She came closer to my bed and knelt, stroking my hair. "You stay home for today… I'm going to give Dr. Phillip a call, see if we can get you in there later on today or first thing tomorrow. Think you can hang on until then?"

Nodding, I tucked my knees in tighter, the only reprieve from the agony. If this was what my period was like, I hated to imagine child birth. Maybe I could be a nun. Or, if I did decide to have kids, I'd just request the drugs from the get-go. My aunt Linda had said there was nothing more blessed than an epidural and I had a feeling she was right.

"Mom?" I asked as she started to leave.

"Hmm?"

"You got any Tylenol left?"

"I think so, sweetie. Hold on, I'll bring it."

* * *

By afternoon, I had taken a few naps – having migrated to the family room - and managed to eat a bit. My appetite wasn't affected, but any position that wasn't lying in a ball, hurt. The two Tylenol I'd taken earlier had done nothing to take the edge off and so the cramps continued, keeping me in an ebb and flow of pain.

I'd called Alice early in the morning so that she could get a ride to school with Edward, whose car was working again. She texted me from last period, asking for an update.

I texted back, letting her know I still felt like utter crap and that I was more than likely missing school on Wednesday too. No sooner had I put the phone down and picked up the remote control, it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Alice said you were sick?"

Oh, because this wasn't an uncomfortable conversation to be having with your mega-crush/maybe boyfriend.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? Anything I can do?"

"Not really, no. Thanks though."

"Chicken noodle soup?"

I laughed a bit. That actually sounded kind of good. And then, I decided to just be honest.

"I get… really bad cramps, epically bad. Like, I can hardly move. So I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, for medication or whatever."

Edward was silent for a moment. "Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Can I call you back? Something just came up," he said suddenly.

"Um, sure," I answered, caught off guard by his switch-up.

Picking up the remote again, I channel surfed until I found Teen Titans. It was just the right amount of kiddy goth to match my craptastic mood.

* * *

Yawning widely, I looked around, momentarily confused. Obviously I'd dozed off… Pokémon was on now and I really couldn't hang with that. Clicking the TV off I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

The doorbell rang. I heard my mother open it, speaking to whoever was outside.

Seconds later Edward strolled in, two grocery bags in hand.

Fricking awesome. I looked like death warmed over.

"Hi, Bella," he said softly, smiling a little.

My mother had followed him into the room and was looking back and forth between Edward and me, appraising the situation and being generally obvious.

"Mom, this is Edward, Edward, my mother," I mumbled, trying to wrap my hair into a messy knot.

"We just met." She grinned, eyeing Edward in approval. "Well, I'll let you get to it."

I stared up at Edward, my heart managing to stutter along a little faster.

"I brought you some stuff," he explained, sitting beside me. Object by object, he emptied the bags.

"Chicken noodle soup from Al's Deli. It's seriously the best. Well, besides my grandmother's but she only makes hers every once in a while. Ice cream, which I realize is the exact frigging opposite of soup in terms of temperature but whatever. Dove chocolates. Alice put these in. She eats them like a lunatic when she's … whatever."

I felt my face stretch into a grin. "This is awesome. I can't believe you did all this."

"Hold on," he said, digging into the bag. He pulled out a little prescription bottle. "Motrin 800s. My dad took these when he messed up his back a few months ago. They're pretty hardcore; they should help until the doctor hooks you up." He arched his eyebrow. "Want some now?"

My body must have known what he was offering because right then a beast of a cramp clawed through my abdomen. "Yes please," I wheezed.

He frowned in concern, watching me go back to my ball position. "Damn, you weren't lying."

I pushed my face into the pillow, in way too much discomfort to even care what the hell I looked like to him. Tears sprang to my eyes as I rode it out, and then the pressure lifted.

"Here," he said gently, handing me two Motrin and my glass of juice.

I swallowed them down immediately and snuggled back under the covers. "Thanks, Edward," I said. I couldn't believe he'd done this. I mean, he came from a good family, so I knew he wasn't a total jerk, but admittedly I'd had my doubts about his level of devotion. We both knew I was completely his – even if I kept my undies on – but his feelings were decidedly better hidden.

But this was sweet - totally above and beyond. No matter what, it said a lot that he'd gone through the trouble to help me when I felt like this.

"No problem."

"You didn't have to…" I clenched up again, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

He leaned closer and wiped my face with the palm of his hand.

"I brought movies…are you up for watching one or do you want me to go?" he asked, showing me two horror flicks he'd rented. The boy definitely got extra brownie points for remembering my taste in movies.

"We can watch it." I gave him a watery smile.

"Cool." He got up to pop the DVD in, giving me a chance to ogle his butt. Forget Motrin 800, that right there was enough to distract me from my pain.

Coming back to the couch, he kicked off his sneakers and grabbed another blanket.

"Do you want any of this stuff? Should I put the ice cream in the freezer or something?" he asked suddenly, pausing the movie.

"Actually, I want the ice cream. Share it with me? I promise I'm not contagious" I teased feebly, sitting up.

He nodded, procuring a plastic spoon.

"How'd you know I liked mint chocolate chip?"

"Alice."

"I love her," I sighed, opening my mouth so Edward could slide a spoonful in.

"Only Alice?" He winked and smiled, letting me know he was joking.

I swallowed, thinking that if I loved anybody, it was probably going to be him.

* * *

_a close friend of mine had really horrendous cramps like this in highschool, and she had to take prescription strength meds for the pain, sometimes even missing school. i always felt so, so bad for her._


	34. Measure

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**Informant**"_

_prompt - measure_

* * *

Moving day.

I'd loaded my belongings into the truck and was waiting for Esme to lock up. She was going to follow me so that once we got to my new house she could assist with putting things away. We'd already gotten so much accomplished for the day, having gone to several second hand stores early in the morning to buy kitchen essentials, furniture and the like. It was meager, but I liked what we'd found.

Esme had a great eye for that sort of thing and knew just where to go to find the best stuff. Some of it was actually antique, discarded by folks who didn't know any better. I wouldn't have known any better either, but Esme did. She was the type who saw treasure in trash and could transform shoddy nightstands into bedroom accents that stores like Urban Outfitters or Pier One Imports would drool over. She reminded me of those people on HGTV, able to estimate and measure and rearrange in her mind's eye, and then make her visions reality. It was no wonder her inn was gorgeous.

She promised she'd help me do all of that on the weekend, when we had more time and the guests that were currently staying with her were gone.

"You forgot this," she said, coming out the front door with the Tiffany lamp that had been in my room upstairs.

"No, I – that's…" I trailed of, realizing she probably meant for me to have it.

"I think it's very you, Liz," she said, smiling as she placed it gently into the front seat of her car.

"Thank you. I've always loved that," I admitted, her kind gesture filling my heart. I was going to miss living with her, but Amherst was small and I'd become close to her and her children and their friends. I'd be seeing her as much as I could.

I'd miss living by her son, too. He and I hadn't spoken again about our situation. There had been yet another shift in our relationship, neither as intense as it had been initially or as distant as it had become. We were sort of in the middle, kissing but never going further, talking for hours but on the phone, not in bed as we had once been in the habit of doing. I got the sense that Edward was protecting himself, his heart, and in a weird way he was helping me protect mine too.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to my new residence. The subtle scent of jasmine filled the air and several kittens lounged and played on the porch.

"Oh!" I jumped out of the truck and hurried over, hungry to cuddle a kitty. They fell over themselves climbing on to my lap, tiny and soft and adorable.

"Sandy had kittens last week," Mrs. Black said. She opened the screen door and stepped out, shaking her head at the furry spectacle on the porch. "There were two more but I've found homes for them. I don't suppose you'd want one?"

"I would!" I spoke without thinking, but I really did want one. Maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely with a pet, especially something so cuddly and small.

"Okay. Just make sure you keep it from ripping apart the couch…"

"I'll buy him a scratching post. And food…" I turned to Esme, who had gotten out of her car and was shaking her head in amusement. "I need to go to the store to get cat food and litter."

"Let's just get this stuff into the house," she chided softly, leaning down to scratch one of the kittens behind its neck.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time I'd stepped out of the shower, and I was glad I'd remembered to buy towels when I'd gone to the store earlier. Little things like that became major things when you were moving. Thank God for Esme; she'd accompanied me shopping, making sure I stayed on track as I wandered the aisles.

There was a sharp knock-knock-knock at the front door right as I caught site of the blinking on my cell phone, alerting me to missed calls and messages.

"Damn," I muttered, feeling my wet hair dripping on the floor.

"Liz."

It was funny; Edward's voice set me at ease, but it also set me on fire.

I hurried to the door, careful not to slip on the hardwood floor. "I didn't know you were coming," I said, unable to tamp down my joy at seeing him. Boy, I had it bad.

He smiled, not bothering to hide the fact he was checking me out in my towel.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No, you have to stay out there," I teased, moving aside so he could pass.

"This is nice," he remarked, looking around.

"Isn't it? Give me a minute; I'll give you the tour." I blushed then, thinking back to what had gone down the night he'd given me a tour of his place. "Your mom's coming next week to help me… we have all these ideas for the living room, and she has – "

His mouth was on mine, his hands opening my towel.

Letting him pick me up, I fastened my arms and legs around him as we stumbled into my room and onto my bed. He kissed me a moment before getting up and then he watched me watch him get undressed, taking his time, serious as a heart attack.

He loved me furiously then, no talking or whispers or smiles. I'd missed his touch, had missed it so badly that I hadn't even allowed myself to crave it, not knowing where our relationship was going. It had been difficult, because once you've had a taste of something it's harder to go without it.

But I was having it now, and it was really good, maybe better than it had been before.

And over much too quickly.

He rolled onto his side and I stuck with him, not wanting to lose all contact.

"What was that?" I whispered, soothing my palm across his unshaven cheek.

His eyes burned back at me, strange and backlit by the one lamp in my room. He put his hand on top of mine, lacing our fingers together.

"I choose you. I hope you still choose me. "


	35. Level

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Train"**_

_prompt - level_

_* these are never beta'd (in fact, they're not supposed to be). while the mistakes make me cringe like crazy, they do happen. feel free to tell me, please. only thing worse than having errors i know about are having ones i don't know about._

* * *

Edward drove me to the airport the next morning.

Kept stealing glances at him, and he knew it because he'd glance back, already smiling.

Couldn't stop thinking about what he had said and he probably knew that too.

I hadn't responded when he'd said it. There hadn't been a need to.

Snow covered parts of the ground but it had stopped falling for the time being. Chicago was brutally cold for sure, but for some reason it didn't bother me. Maybe I'd been living in cooler climates for so long that anything warm felt foreign.

I'd tried to pack as lightly as possible to avoid the hassle and expense of checking luggage. Edward pulled up to departures and we hurried to get out, not wanting to invoke the ire of the airport traffic cops. We only had a few seconds to say goodbye, but I could deal with that. We'd be together soon enough and I was actually looking forward to seeing my father.

Shivering despite the several layers of clothing I'd worn, I stepped on to the curb and eased my bag over my shoulder.

"All right well… I'll text you when I land," I said.

"Okay. I'll be there tomorrow night… I think I get in at seven or something."

I nodded. "Okay."

We stood there awkwardly. A security lady cleared her throat, motioning for us to move along.

"Okay. Bye, Bella." Edward bent down to hug me and I hugged back, closing my eyes and smelling him as I did.

I sort of wanted to tell him I loved him but it didn't feel right. Couldn't just throw it around all the time like we were an older married couple.

"Bye, Edward." I squeezed him and let go, turning toward the sliding glass doors.

* * *

I hadn't flown in years.

I'd never been one to sleep on planes, but Edward and I hadn't exactly slept the night before so I was exhausted. Managed to doze a little, waking up every now and then before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Before I knew it the plane was rumbling along the runway in Seattle.

Charlie was waiting for me in arrivals.

My heart clenched and suddenly I was a little girl again, wanting to run into his arms and cling on for dear life. Our relationship hadn't been that way for years though, so I was surprised when he reached for me and held me tight.

"Missed you, Bells."

He meant more than just my time being out of state and we both knew it.

"I missed you too, dad," I replied, my voice cracking.

My mother had gone through several religious phases when I was a kid. At one point we'd attended a church down the street for a couple of months. I went to Sunday school while she went to "big people's services"; I liked it because they always gave us candy for memorizing Bible verses. Anyway, one of the stories that had always stayed with me was The Prodigal Son. Even as a child, the parallels between the father and son and God and us had been obvious, and I remember thinking that if God really was like that then maybe He was a pretty nice guy.

It was difficult for me to think about God these days, mainly because I felt like I'd fallen way too far from grace.

But right now, in my father's arms, I imagined that maybe no fall was too far.

For someone who favored comfortable silences over talking and glossing over problems instead of meeting them head on, Charlie sure was hungry for details. The entire ride home from Sea-Tac to Forks was one continuous discussion about James and what I'd been doing before leaving town. He also asked about Edward, and wanted to know what I was doing now that I was living in Chicago in terms of recovery and a livelihood.

I'd given him details over the phone, but really only just enough so that he could understand where I was emotionally. Now that we were face to face though, he wanted me to level with him and be specific.

I've never seen my father cry but he came damn close when I told him about the bruises.

"Why would you stick around, Bells?" His knuckles were white, grasping the steering wheel so hard I feared he'd pull it straight off the column.

"I ask myself that all the time," I said quietly, averting my gaze to the passing scenery outside.

"But – "

"Dad."

He looked over at me.

"I'll be with you for two weeks. I have so much to tell you… I told you I've been going to therapy and to NA meetings…and there are things I want to explain. But I just got here. Give me a minute, okay?"

His face softened and he nodded. "That's fine."

He put the radio on to a station playing jazzy Christmas music.

I liked it.

* * *

Later that evening, in my childhood bed, I stared up at the sky through the fogged glass. My bed had always been right beside my window for this very reason. On clear nights I could see stars through the highest of the (now bare) branches, and it was beautiful.

Edward and I had been texting back and forth for nearly half an hour, which made me smile. I don't know why we didn't just call each other. Maybe it was easier this way.

Random thoughts, observations, questions.

Less effort than an actual conversation.

I wondered what it would have been like had we met earlier in high school, if he would have been the type to climb through my window and kiss me silly, or if he would insist on meeting me father first, always using the front door.

Snorted in to my pillow. Edward would be the latter, always such a good guy.

Sexy, but good through and through.

By the time we'd gotten together I'd been a little older. I'd never had curfews and the like, so spending time with him had been pretty easy.

It had taken me a while to come to terms with the fact that I could not turn back time, and that to live with regret was pointless. I had to believe that things happened for a reason, and that maybe Edward and I wouldn't have lasted anyway. Maybe I had to go through what I'd gone through to get to where I was now.

I didn't have to like that. Just accept it.

And maybe Edward had to grow too. As crazy as I was for him, I knew he wasn't perfect.

I was still a bit apprehensive about being back in town, mainly because I knew I had to confront things on my own should they come my way. Edward had promised to be around but we both knew I couldn't depend on him that way. Not for this. Forks was my hometown and I knew people here. In the event that I came in contact with James – and I was praying I wouldn't – I'd have to stand my ground.

It wasn't even that I was afraid of slipping into old habits, although it was important to keep in mind the saying "once an addict, always an addict." It was more that James represented a really crappy part of my not so distant past.

That, and I was physically afraid of him.


	36. Varnish

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt - varnish_

_not beta'd. see a mistake? pray tell._

* * *

So that was that.

I'd basically just blurted out what I'd been thinking nearly nonstop for the past few weeks.

Only, I lied. I'd said "I _think_ I like you."

But I _knew_ I did.

Wind reared up the rock face, howling through the crevices and over our bluff, shaking the trees like an angry thing. Waves crashed loudly below, creepy in their darkness, slick and white-capped.

And yet, the silence between Edward and I was deafening.

I waited for the voodoo varnish of his magic to disappear alongside his rejection of me. _Silly Bella, you fell for Cullen's charms._ It was such a cliché, having a crush on some guy who played guitar and made me swoon. I thought of Rose's not so playful accusations, of how I always went for musicians. It never seemed like that big of a deal.

At least, until now - because suddenly I really cared what this guy thought.

Why had I ever opened my stupid mouth; I should have just continued playing the game. It was tenuous but it was exciting and fun and so, so sexy…

"Do you," he replied eventually, not asking.

I drank the rest of my warm pissy beer and crushed the can between my hands, wanting to get up and escape the awkwardness but something held me in my spot.

"I don't know," I lied, pointlessly.

"It's weird," he began. "You're different."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. You're not like other girls."

"Now I see what they mean."

"What?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Who?"

"The guys. This is your thing, huh? Charm and seduce. Kiss the girls and make 'em cry…"

"I haven't kissed you."

"Figure of speech."

"Right."

"So is that how it is? Are you the snake charmer, taming wild groupies?" I asked, suddenly bold.

"I don't know; have you been tamed?" he asked, not missing a beat.

"I'm not wild. Or a groupie," I said, wondering secretly if I was, in fact, a groupie. It wasn't like I slept with all of these guys.

Edward stood up and brushed the seat of his pants. I could feel him watching me in the dark. "Good to know." He walked away, back to the warmth of the group.

My head hurt a little, which tended to happen when I tied my ponytail too tight. I loosened my hair and massaged my scalp, wondering how this night had taken such a crappy turn.

Back at the truck, the music had started up again but it was quieter now, mellower. A couple more cars had pulled up, and now there were several groups to choose from. I still felt aimless though. These people, as much as I'd hung out with them lately, weren't my close friends yet. I'd probably ruined that now, anyway, ruined the chance of getting closer. No one wanted to get involved with weird vibes like girls who went from guy to guy.

Right as I was really starting to feel sorry for myself Seth strode up, slinging his arm around me. "Hey Bella bo-bella. Why so emo?"

"I'm not being emo," I laughed, sliding my arm around his waist. "Just…"

"Just emo," he teased. "Come on." He started leading me over to the car but I pulled him to a stop when I saw Edward leaning up against it.

"Are we going or something?" I whispered.

"No… did you want to go?"

"No, I just thought… never mind."

He gave me a look. "Dude. No one cares. He doesn't even care."

At first I thought Seth was referring to Edward but then I followed his line of sight. Embry was sitting on the hood of a car, talking and getting close to some girl. It was sort of weird to know I'd been so replaceable, but I hadn't exactly given him any reason to think otherwise.

"Does that bother you?"

Edward's voice drifted over and I turned to him, moving closer.

"Sadly, no."

The moon came out from behind a cloud, letting me see his face a little better.

"I know how that goes," he chuckled.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, wondering if I should just get into Seth's ride and wait until it was time to go. But then Edward patted the spot beside him. Tentatively, I joined him.

"So." He elbowed me.

"So…" I elbowed back.

"Talk to me," he said. "Are you always this quiet?"

"Not always," I admitted.

He took my hand and led me even closer, standing me between his legs. My heart stuttered, startled at the sudden closeness.

"Stop being so shy." He took my other hand and swung gently.

"Stop being so… " _Sexy._

"Charming?"

I laughed at his ridiculousness, loving it. "Yeah."

"But maybe that was my plan. Maybe I wanted you all for myself". Dropping my hands, he rested his hands on my hips instead, his fingertips grazing my behind as he pulled me closer. "Did it work?"

Staring at his mouth, I nodded slightly. Well, damn. If this was just a game he was really good at it.

I kissed him softly and felt every cell in my body react.

He tickled his thumbs against the skin above my jeans, letting me kiss him for a minute, and then he kissed me back, licking his tongue along the inside of my lip before sliding it inside. No one had ever done that; I didn't even know what it was but it was hot and made me tighten up inside.

Made me want.

His kisses were so slow, like we had all the time in the world. He pressed me tighter still, pulling me so that I was totally leaning against him, off balance in more ways than one.

Easing away, he ran his tongue across my ear before sucking the very edge into his mouth.

I shivered like I'd been electrocuted.

"Can you sing?" he whispered, so low and right in my ear.

"No," I breathed.

Flattening his hands on the bare skin of my back, he slipped his fingertips lower so that they grazed the elastic on my underwear. Again I heard the smile in his voice. "I bet I can make you."


	37. Rain & Such

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Race"**_

_prompts - rain, illustrate, win, stain_

* * *

By Thursday morning I was feeling considerably better thanks to the painkillers Dr. Phillip had prescribed. He'd also put me on birth control, but it would take time for those to work their way into my system and even things out. Whatever. As long as I was pain free and able to go back to my normal everyday life, I honestly didn't care.

I was actually looking forward to returning to school, even though a soft rain was already falling, making everything misty and damp. Being shut in for two days'll do that to you.

And, of course, there was Edward. He'd stayed until nine o'clock Tuesday night, when my dad had diplomatically suggested he "let Bella get some rest". As if. He hadn't come by on Wednesday, but he'd texted after every single class. I didn't realize that's what he was doing until the third or fourth message, and when I did connect the dots, not even my physical discomfort could totally steal my happiness.

In the beginning, it had been words. Words and kissing and touching. But that comes easily to the silver-tongued, and as much as I wanted to believe him, I was afraid to. But actions speak louder than words and as the weeks went by, he seemed determined to prove to me that not only was I "worth it" to him, but he was worth it to me. Coming by with all that stuff on Tuesday had done more than illustrate that.

My caution had a place before, but I wasn't so sure it was still necessary. I wasn't about to miss out on something amazing because I was afraid of being hurt. That sort of went against what I'd thought before, but, whatever. I never said I was consistent.

And it wasn't even that I wanted to go all the way. I mean, I did. I thought about it, a lot.

Basically I just wanted to be with him and I wanted him to want to be with me.

* * *

Alice was waiting for me at my locker when I got to school, a to-go cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Bella," she said softly, kissing me on the cheek. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better." I took the cup from her, smiling gratefully. "You guys really came through for me… I can't even tell you how much it helped."

"I would've come by but Edward wanted to go alone," Alice said. She was rolling her eyes but her fondness for her brother was obvious. "He's got it so bad now, it's funny."

"You think?" I took a sip. "Mm, I thought this was coffee. What is it?"

"Lemon ginger tea with lots of honey. And yeah, I think he's pretty into you now."

"I hope so. He's been so sweet to me… "I looked down the hall to where his locker was, and there he stood, talking to Emmett. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his expression, but as usual Emmett was making him laugh. Smiling to myself, I turned back to my own locker, not even wanting to know what sort of silliness they were up to.

"Go talk to him, silly." Alice nudged me forward. "Come on, I'll walk with you."

"It's okay, I'll talk to him after – "

"You're avoiding again," she whispered, arching an eyebrow.

She was right; I was. I didn't want to put myself in a position where he might act weird. The last two weeks had been progressively better and the last two days? Perfect. I wasn't sure I could handle it if he acted wishy washy after all of that.

But maybe Alice was right. I was avoiding. Really, what sort of relationship did I have with Edward if I couldn't approach him in the hall? A deluded one, probably, where I preferred the perfection of fantasy, not wanting to stain it with reality.

Edward turned around as I walked over, his eyes scanning me from head to toe and back again; he definitely looked at my boobs a few times.

"Hi," I said, trying not to sound shy. Alice half hugged me and hurried off, leaving me alone with Edward.

"Hey cutie," he said, reaching out and pulling me in for a hug.

My books were in the way so he took them from me and held me closer, kissing me on my temple. "How did it go at the doctor's? He give you the good stuff?"

My heart melted at his closeness. Not just his physical closeness, but emotional too.

"He so did," I said, grinning up at him. "Maybe I'll let you have one."

"Mm, okay," he said, grinning crookedly back. He ran the back of his hand down my face, looking serious all of a sudden. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You were freaking me out for awhile there."

"Yeah, it sucked, but… I'm on the pill now too so that's supposed to sort of like, level things off. So this shouldn't even happen next month, or ever again. Hopefully."

He smirked. "You're on the pill?"

"Ugh, I knew that's all you'd hear!" I smacked his arm.

"No, no, listen," he cooed, standing me against his locker and gazing down at me.

First bell rang, all shrill and obnoxious, but I was already in melt mode.

"It's not even like that," he said, kissing me quickly. He looked up and down and the hall and, apparently satisfied that no faculty were lurking, dipped down for another, longer kiss. He'd never kissed me quite like that in school before.

I heard a few whistles and catcalls as everyone else scurried to homeroom, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. We were in our own little bubble where Edward was kissing me and it was fricking heavenly.

"So how come it's not like that?" I asked when he broke away, looking into his eyes. So pretty.

"I don't even know, Bella, but you got me thinking about you all the time…"

"Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan."

I jerked to attention but Edward moved slower, not quite releasing his hold on me until Mrs. Cope looked pointedly at him. She tapped her wristwatch.

"You have one minute before second bell. I suggest you get going."

"Yes ma'am," Edward drawled in a fake southern accent.

I giggled but covered it with a cough. "Yes, Ms. Cope."

"Now," she said, eyes narrowed.

Edward winked at me and then we separated to go to homeroom.

My heart? Was flying.

* * *

After school, I took Alice to get ice cream so she could ride in my new car, since we hadn't gotten to ride together that morning. When I dropped her home, I noticed with disappointment that Edward's car wasn't in the driveway.

"See you in the morning," I told Alice, waving as I backed out. "Be ready by seven!"

No sooner had I pulled in to my own driveway Edward pulled in behind me, prompting my heart to skip a beat.

"I was wondering where you were," I said, smiling shyly when I got out.

"I passed you, flashed my lights, everything," he laughed.

"Really? I didn't even notice…"

"Can you hang out?" he asked, looking toward my house.

"Um, yeah. I mean, my parents are home… do you … wanttostayfordinner?" I blurted, chewing on my lip. That was sort of significant, the whole dinner-with-the parents thing.

He shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I could. I'd have to let my mother know not to wait."

"It's up to you," I said casually, grabbing my backpack and locking the truck.

"Don't you have to ask your mom?"

"I'll ask her now," I said.

We walked inside, to where Mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom."

She turned, visibly brightening when she saw Edward. "Hey, honey. Hi, Edward. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he said, smiling politely. "How are you?"

"I'm great, sweetie, thanks.."

"Mom, can Edward stay for dinner?"

"Sure. We're having roasted chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Sounds good," Edward said, patting his stomach.

"Oh, it is. It's better than good," I assured him. "We'll be in my room, okay Mom? I have homework."

"That's fine."

Edward called his mom to let her know he was having dinner with us and then we went to my room, where I set my homework up on my bed so he could sit with me while I worked. I doubted very much work would be done, at least, not until my father got home, but I could try.

"You're not doing homework," Edward said, pushing my notebook to the floor.

"Ew, yes I am."

"No." He sat beside me and kissed me silly, leaving me all dazed and confused.

"You win," I whispered.

His eyes drifted open. "Win what?"

"Just… everything. I'm tired of trying to …resist you."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I don't want you to resist me. But I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not that much of a dick, Bella."

"I know." I nodded, looking down. "You're a little different than I thought you were. It's like… you actually care, but I don't know if that's so I feel comfortable with you or because you like me back."

He opened his mouth but I shook my head, not letting him talk just yet.

"I'm just letting you know, okay? I'm giving you a choice. You gave me a choice, right? Like, I could either do it or not, or we could wait, well I'm giving you a choice. If we do this, we're going to be connected. I don't take it casually. I want you – God, every part of me wants you – but I'm scared of what that means. It gives you so much power over me. You already have me feeling like that but if we have sex it'll be it for me. I'm going to be yours. And if you're not mine…"

He tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"I am yours."

"But why?"

"I don't know; I wasn't expecting it but… you make me crazy. Why does anybody like anybody? You and me… fit. I want you, yeah, I'm not gonna pretend I don't." He ran his hand over my hip and squeezed suggestively."But I like just chillin' with you too. I'd rather be with you than even the guys. If that's not messed up I don't know what is."

That made me smile and I blushed, wanting to kiss him again.

"Take off your necklace."

I reached back and undid the clasp, then held it out. He had a ring with his family's crest on it; Alice had a smaller, thin one too. He took his off and slipped it on to my necklace and then fastened it around my neck.

"I'm yours, Bella."


	38. Slide

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_**storyline - "Race". This is the last stop for this Edward and Bella, the last chapter of their story**. _

_prompt - slide_

* * *

It became normal, having Edward at my side, but never boring.

We went to games and parties together, even the Winter Formal. That was my first big dance and my mother got so emotional. I told her to save the tears for prom.

Dinner at my house, dinner at his house. Study dates that were 5% studies and 96% making out. "But that doesn't add up", you say.

Exactly.

Long car rides, sometimes for dates and sometimes just to find new secluded spots to fool around. He didn't really like pot but when I got curious to try it he scored a bag (from Jasper, ironically) and we spent the day in this meadow he'd found, smoking and rolling around and acting silly.

(And then going to Burger King afterwards because I'd die if I couldn't have a chocolate shake and a kid's meal with the chicken fries.)

I loved being with him. The only thing better than being liked by someone that beautiful is being _loved_ by someone that beautiful. And getting to know them, and seeing that who they are beneath the dreamy face and the cocky swagger is just as incredible.

Maybe even sexier on the inside than on the outside. I don't even know how that's possible, but it's true.

But let's be real. He was so very easy to look at – practically edible.

Easy to think about and fantasize endlessly over.

For months he'd been readying me, doing things to my body that made me lose my mind. How could I be so satisfied and also so unsatisfied at the same time? He wasn't much better off.

Not that he didn't get off.

He taught me how. With my hands and with my mouth.

I never thought I'd say this but… I actually liked going down on him. I still couldn't bring myself to swallow it, though.

But anyway, I loved him. And I was finally ready to just give it up.

* * *

His birthday was the second of January.

We were still on winter break.

He'd had a party the night before, nothing too crazy. Just a bunch of kids from school – and Woods; Alice and Jasper were serious now and so his friends came as part of the package. I'd stayed with Alice long after everyone else had left, finally falling asleep in bed with her.

We slept in crazy late and finally woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. In the kitchen, Esme had laid out breakfast, complete with coffee and hot chocolate and whipped cream – I could see where Alice got her sweet tooth. Even Carlisle was around, having decided to go in to the hospital late so he could indulge in Edward's birthday breakfast with the rest of us.

Edward.

I sighed inwardly, watching him thumb syrup off of his upper lip. Everything seemed so sensual suddenly; I imagined myself licking that syrup off.

It had been on my mind all week. I knew just what I wanted to give him for his birthday.

Me.

* * *

I lay flat on my bed, naked and shivery despite the down comforter on top of us.

Edward emerged from underneath and kissed me, my taste still on his perfect, flushed lips.

He'd made me feel so good and I was as wet as I was ever going to be. I fluttered and throbbed inside, my body still coming down from the wicked good orgasm Edward had just given me.

I pulled him up more so that our bodies were lined up and then grabbed his dick in my hand. His eyes widened for a second and then relaxed into slits, the same look he always got when we fooled around this heavily.

I started guiding him into me.

"What're you doing?" he murmured, smiling against my mouth.

"Happy birthday," I murmured back, closing my eyes as our tongues touched and slipped around together.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I let go of his dick and held him instead, tilting my hips up and pushing so that I felt his tip slide in.

"You sure?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Finally," he sighed, and worked his way in.

So, it took a little while. It hurt, like, a lot. But he went slow and touched me at the same time and once I felt like I was going to come again but I didn't and then he did and wow, Edward was so beautiful when he came.

His voice, moaning quietly, was beautiful.

It was a relief when he pulled out, because I felt really sore, but also really close to him. He rolled on to his side and pulled me close, holding my face as we kissed for a long time. I couldn't believe we'd finally done it.

"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked, kissing me all over my face. "What time will they be back?"

My parents had taken a road trip to relatives in Yakima, allowing me to "stay with Alice" because I'd convinced them it wasn't fair to make me miss my boyfriend's birthday.

I thought my heart would burst with happiness. "Not until tomorrow."

"Good," he said, easing off the bed and helping me to my feet. He wrapped a quilt from my bed around me and we went to the bathroom. "We have plenty of time to practice then."

He gave me a mischievous smile, making me feel giddy and full of anticipation.

The shower filled my tiny bathroom with steam right away and we both climbed in to the tub, greedy for the hot water.

"I remember the first time I saw you, by the lake," I said, washing my hair while he soaped up. "I thought you were gorgeous."

"I thought you were gorgeous too," he smirked. "Especially when I saw your nipples through your bikini."

"Ugh!" I punched him in the arm.

"Ah, come on. You know you love me," he laughed.

"I do actually," I said.

"Good." His eyes sparkled. He shook his wet hair from his face. "The feeling's mutual."


	39. Polish

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant**"_

_prompt - polish_

* * *

Three-oh-seven.

Edward was late. The wedding was at four and we had a bit of a drive.

Wiggling my toes, I admired the new pale pink polish I'd painted them with earlier. It looked really pretty. That was my thing now, long baths and keeping my fingernails and toenails nice. I'd never done either of those things regularly in the past but now that I'd started I loved it.

I liked taking care of myself. I deserved it.

Dressed and dolled up, I stated picking up the room, rolling my eyes at Edward's mess. His name wasn't on my lease but it might as well have been; he slept over every night. He was over at Emmett's, helping him stain the new deck they'd recently built.

Great. He'd probably smell like varnish or paint thinner or whatever chemically stuff they used to treat wood.

Just then Microsoft came sprinting in, Edward hot on her heels.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. "I didn't even hear you come in!"

"You never do," he said, kissing me quickly as he stripped his way to the bathroom. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"You sound like my father," I teased, my tummy aching at the memory of Charlie. Gosh, I missed him.

"Sounds like he's a smart man," he called. The shower went on and he shut the door.

I glanced around, spying the tiny white ball of fluff lounging on my bed. Edward had named her, and the moniker was so darn witty it had made me fall in love with the both of them just a little more.

We were still cuddling on the bed when Edward came out about two minutes later, roughly towel drying his hair. "You about ready?"

"I've been ready," I said, kissing Microsoft's nose.

"That's what she said."

Groaning, I flopped back on to the bed.

Suddenly he was above me, sending the kitten scampering. "You look… beautiful. I love… the way you look in that dress."

My stomach rippled, and I wondered if it was because he'd said 'love' to me, even if it was about what I was wearing. "Thanks, I love it too."

He leaned down, kissing me, and I wrapped my legs around him.

I'd follow him anywhere, if he'd let me.

* * *

Garrett and Katie had graduated from high school with Edward and Jasper back in the day. The ceremony was being held at a breathtakingly beautiful estate on the outskirts of town, a sprawling home at the end of a long, wooded driveway. The building had huge windows and they were all open, allowing the late afternoon sun to spill in. Giant, woven fans spun lazily above, cooling the air.

I'd grown up reading the classics, many of them romances. I was, admittedly, a hopeless romantic, a real sucker for a happy ending. Seeing this couple whom I hardly knew pledge their love for one another in front of everyone nearly did me in and I dabbed delicately at my eyes, wondering fleetingly if smudge proof and waterproof mascaras were interchangeable.

I took Edward's hand and he smiled down at me. The light caught his eyes, making them seem lighter than usual. He squeezed my hand as Garrett said his vows to Katie and I squeezed back when she said hers back. It felt like we were communicating. I hoped we were.

The reception was held on the lawn.

Apparently, I'd never seen old money 'till now. These families were loaded. Everything from the champagne to the caviar to the dessert was beyond anything I'd ever experienced. We walked around with Rose, Jasper and his date, and they introduced me to their friends. It looked like they'd had quite a close knit group and by evening we were all sitting together at a table, drinking and eating, laughing and storytelling.

It occurred to me that even back in Forks I'd never had anything like this. I felt as if I really belonged, and it didn't even bother me that they all knew me by the name "Liz". That's who I was now.

Bella Swan had stayed in Forks. I could accept that. In fact, I owned it. I liked it. I was still the same girl inside, anyway.

All night long, Edward kept me close to his side. His attention didn't feel overbearing or like he was being possessive, but more like he just couldn't bear to be away from me. I could tell, because I felt the same way. When we ran into Esme later on, her eyes lit up.

"I'm so glad you brought Liz," she said, accepting Edward's kiss on her cheek as she lightly hugged me.

"I'm glad he brought me too," I said, securing my arm around his waist. "I've gotten to meet so many of his friends…"

"Oh, they're great kids. Always were," Esme said, nodding. "It's a small town, you know? You grow up with these people and then your kids do the same. It's one of the reasons I stayed." She winked at Edward.

He snorted, shaking his head. "Relentless."

I didn't even ask, suspecting their funny little exchange had something to do with him and me.

* * *

Late that night, curled up in bed with Microsoft purring gently between our bodies, we kissed like we hadn't just made love for nearly half an hour.

"I love you," I murmured, not wanting to hide it anymore.

"I love you," he repeated.

My heart overflowed and tears ran down my cheeks, hitting the pillow we shared. He pulled me closer, making the kitten squeak and rearrange herself.

"I want to be with you, always. I'll follow you anywhere," I promised, running my fingers through his hair.

"I know you would. But I … I want to stay here. I mean, do you? Are you happy here?"

"So happy here," I whispered, not able to imagine anything better.

"I'll figure it out. I promise."

I woke up a little while later, disoriented. Edward breathed evenly beside me; his face turned the other way. Closing my eyes, I tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail. I was thirsty. Pulling on an old sweatshirt that nearly reached my knees I padded into the kitchen, feeling around for the light switch.

Someone was standing outside my kitchen window.


	40. Fiber

_ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Train"**_

_prompt - fiber_

* * *

I knew the moment Edward's plane touched ground over at Sea-Tac; I'd been anxiously awaiting his arrival with the very fiber of my being. I almost felt like I could sense his presence, like being in the same state again was something I could feel. I knew that was all in my head but it still felt real. It was difficult to not just call him right away. I missed him, as both my best friend and the only guy I'd ever loved, but I respected his need to be with family.

Anyway, he'd texted me when he landed and called me later on when he was going to bed.

Being home with Charlie was surprisingly easy. We fell back into a way of things, a way of being.

His hours at the station were back to normal, as in, he worked a regular nine to five with weekends off. And for the first time since I was a kid, we spent hours together talking and catching up.

One of my favorite parts about being home was spending time in my room, going through my belongings and boxing up the things I wanted with me in Chicago. I felt like I was finding pieces of myself, pieces I'd forgotten I'd had.

When I wasn't doing that I was at Edward's house with his family. Alice was home for the holidays too, and seemed to regard me with a sort of grudging respect. I obviously hadn't slipped back into to old habits, and Edward and I had a very healthy relationship all things considered.

* * *

We were leaving the supermarket the day before Christmas when I ran into James.

Edward and I had been sent to the store by Esme to pick up a few items she needed in preparation for Christmas Eve dinner. My father and I were joining the Cullen's that night; he was still at work, finishing things up.

"You grab the egg nog, I'll get the French bread," Edward said, his arms already full of groceries.

We split, me going one way and he the other.

I wished we'd stayed together.

I was contemplating the merits of the store brand version of egg nog when a familiar voice spoke up behind me.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Startled, I spun around, nearly losing my grip on the carton.

In seconds his eyes took me in, every inch.

"Hello, James."

"Hello Bella," he echoed, mocking me. He stood a little too close so I sidestepped. He did as well. "Where've you been?"

"Away."

He cocked his head. "Really?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood – "

"For a whore, you were never really in the mood," he sneered. "Is that Edward Cullen I saw you here with?"

A shiver ran up my spine. The thought of him watching me while I'd been in the store was disturbing.

"Just so you know, I'm clean now. And in therapy… for both my addictions and the crap you did to me, James. All of it. I'm getting help and I'm happier now than I've been in years," I said. "You have nothing on me now."

His hand closed around my upper arm, the way he'd done so many times in the past. I could almost feel the bruises rising to the surface.

"You have nothing, Bella. Might as well come back home."

"No." I wrenched my arm away, giving him my best glare, feeling like he could see through my pretend-toughness.

His eyes were still so cold, and they held me the way a snake's does its prey.

"Bella," Edward called, coming out of another aisle. Even from where I stood, I saw the color leave his face and he was at my side quicker than I'd ever seen him move.

Before I could react further he had James up by the neck of his shirt. He shoved him against the refrigerated section; bottles of soy milk came crashing to the ground.

"Don't you ever, ever speak to her again," he snarled. "You've done enough damage."

And then he punched him so good I literally heard the crack.

James hit back, connecting with Edward's eye and then it was on. I hated fights, couldn't stand them in fact, and I started crying, begging for them to stop. Milk was spilled everywhere and under any other circumstances it may gave been funny.

People began reacting, giving us looks as they got out of the way. Several store employees rushed over and broke it up; the security guard missed being smacked by inches.

We'd been asked not to come back.

This could be a problem, seeing as it was the only grocery store in Forks.

* * *

I was having a hard time getting a grip. The tears didn't want to stop falling.

With just a few words, James had reminded me so very viscerally of whom I had been and it was incredibly hard not to feel like I was still that girl. Edward was brooding silently, pressing a bag of frozen peas to his knuckles.

"Say something," I whispered, feeling panicky and shaky inside.

"There's nothing to say," he said.

"Why won't you look at me?"

He did, then.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"No."

"It feels like you are," I said, and my insides collapsed on themselves. It was too much.

But he pulled me on to his lap, which was really awkward in the cramped front seat of his mother's car, and held me. Pushing my hair aside, he ran his nose along my neck. His nose was cold.

"I hate him," he murmured. "He took you away from me once and when I saw him standing that close to you I felt like he was doing it again."

I kissed the bruising beneath his eye. "I'm glad you were with me when I saw him. I knew it was just a matter of time. He still scares me and I hate that he has any sort of power over me like that. I hate him too. I hate what he represents."

He tightened his grip on me, and reached around to turn up the heater. "You did well, Bella."

I wanted to believe that. Maybe in time I would.

* * *

so, let me take this moment to mention that I will be auctioning myself off in the Fandom Gives Back auctions. just so you know. :)


	41. Tan

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt - tan_

* * *

My body, used to rising at the same time every day, jerked awake.

Yawning, I reached for my phone to check the time. It was only seven. I still had a couple of weeks before classes resumed, but I did have work in a little less than an hour. Good thing I'd woken up; my boss didn't take too kindly to me being late.

I was an English major who worked as a secretary. Yeah, it sucked – but it paid the bills. My mother had gotten me the job the summer I'd turned seventeen and two years later I was still there. On the days I didn't have to go to school I worked full time, otherwise I got in a couple of hours in the afternoon, filing and answering the phone.

They really did pay well though and, because of my mother's friendship with Attorney Uley, even arranged for me to have benefits.

As much as I loved living in Ocean Park- it was a beach town after my own heart – there weren't that many great opportunities when it came to employment. Still, I couldn't see myself moving anywhere else, even after I graduated from college. Living by the sea and staying close to the people I'd grown up with was important to me. My father lived up the coast in another tiny Washington town and while I visited him several times a year it was always a relief to come home to what I knew.

I missed the days when summer meant sleeping in and endless chillin'.

But for now, it was time to get up. My eyes drifted to the calendar above my desk.

Thursday. If I could just make it through today and tomorrow, then I could enjoy two days of freedom.

Two days of maybe seeing Edward. I shivered at the thought.

In the shower I closed my eyes and let myself daydream.

His mouth. His hands. His voice… oh my gosh, _his voice_.

He'd kissed me and then brought me into Seth's car and kissed me some more, even when the boys got back in and we left the bluffs. Quiet, soft kisses. Arriving at his house had been somewhat surprising; I'd barely felt the car move.

The boys pretended not to notice as he whispered his goodbye and squeezed my hand before climbing out.

He didn't even have my number. And I didn't have his; I'd been too smitten to think about such technicalities. Dammit.

Finishing up in the shower, I quickly toweled off and opted to let my hair air dry as I did my makeup. Sometimes I blow dried it, and that looked fantastic, but I had neither the time nor the inclination to do so this morning.

My mother left for work way before I did and she'd left coffee and a blueberry muffin on the counter for me. Grabbing both, I headed out the door.

* * *

By lunch time I was famished and just a little stir crazy. When my coworkers started talking about food I offered to do the pick up – anything to get out of the office, even if just for a few minutes. Maybe I could get a healthy little sun on my face and arms.

I was waiting in line at the deli when a familiar head of hair caught my attention.

Edward had come in and was looking around. His face brightened when he saw me and he came over, making my heart drop.

"Hey you," he said, coming and standing really close.

My mouth practically twitched, wanting to kiss him.

"Hi, Edward." I smiled up at him, appreciating just how good he looked in the sunlight. He had a light tan and a few freckles by his nose. His hair was even ruddier than I'd initially thought; dark red and subtle bronze streaked through the brown, naturally lightening it like he spent a lot of time outside.

"I like this," he said, tugging my blouse a bit as he gave me the once-over.

Blushing, I glanced down at my work clothing: a grey pencil skirt, sleeveless white button up, and heels. I looked good, it was true. _Thank God._

"Thanks… so what are you up to? Are you going to order?"

"Nah, I'm on my way out of town for the day. I stopped by your job and they said you were here, so…"

"My job? How'd you know where I worked?" I asked, my heart beating a little faster at the possibility that he'd been looking for me.

"Seth told me."

"Oh." I smiled, biting my lip. He _had_ been looking for me. Major brownie points. "Cool. Where do you work?"

"I work with my dad's company. You've heard of Masen and Cullen?"

"Yes, I have," I replied, surprised. Masen and Cullen was a very lucrative and well known architectural firm in the Long Beach Peninsula. In fact, the lawyer I worked for represented them, so I was familiar with both their practice and their good name.

"Yeah. And I start working toward my Masters in architecture this September."

"Your Masters? Wow. I'll be starting my junior year of college," I laughed.

"That's cool. It goes by fast," he said.

His eyes never left mine. So intense.

The person ahead of me in line finished their order and moved away, leaving me to order next. I stepped up and gave the cashier the list I'd brought from the office, guessing that would be easier than trying to explain it verbally, with everyone's preferences and special requests.

"Anyway, I gotta run." Edward said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you again."

My stomach fluttered in anticipation. "I'd like that."

The cashier gave me my total. Reaching into my purse I pulled out my wallet and my phone.

"Do you want to give me your number?" I asked, giving him the phone before paying.

"Sure." He programmed his number in and then took his own out. "What's yours?"

I moved aside so the next person could order and then gave Edward my number.

"All right. Good seeing you. You're hot all dressed up like that; I'll be thinking about it all day," he smirked, looking pointedly at my skirt. A shiver of excitement shot up my body. He tended to do that a lot to me.

I watched him leave, my whole body buzzing with attraction. Jeez, he was a gorgeous.

"Is he a looker or what?" the woman behind me muttered, startling me with the similarity of our thoughts.

I smiled back at her, nodding.

* * *

That night I made sure to shave and blow dry my hair. I mean, now Edward had seen me looking both casual and dressy, so I wanted to aim for something sort of in the middle. I knew the guys had a gig somewhere, and I wasn't sure if we were hanging out before or after. Or both.

Edward called for directions around six, further setting me on edge. I couldn't stop thinking about how he'd kissed me the night before. Seeing him earlier in the deli had only made me more anxious, knowing how delicious he tasted and how good he felt, but not being able to do anything about it.

"You going out?" Mom said, emerging from her room with a book.

"Yeah. I met this guy, Edward, so… I'm hoping…" I mumbled, lightly applying lip gloss.

"Oh, okay. Have fun honey. Be careful."

"I will."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh good," Mom whispered. "I'll get to see him."

Rolling my eyes, I went to the door and opened it, knowing my mother was hovering in the doorway, just waiting to get an eyeful.

"Hi," I greeted him. He looked perfect, not surprisingly, in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey." His smile was beautiful. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me grab my bag. This is my mom, by the way. Mom, Edward."

"Hi, Mrs. Swan," he said smoothly. It felt weird that he knew my last name, but why wouldn't he? We'd talked for a long time the night before, and he'd had his tongue in my mouth for even longer.

"Oh, call me Renee," she replied flirtatiously.

And that was our cue to leave.

"Bye, Mom. Love you. Don't wait up."

"I never do," she called back as I shut the door.

"I wanted to grab a bite to eat before heading to the lounge where we're playing. That okay?"

"Definitely." I nodded. I'd go anywhere with him right about then.

I hoped he'd kiss me again soon.


	42. Road

_ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant"**_

_prompt - road_

* * *

Even though his face was in the shadows he was looking right at me.

My heart clenched inside my chest and took off, racing so fast I thought I might die if this guy didn't do it first. My skin felt hot and prickly: fear.

A second later I spun on my heel and ran back to the bedroom, my bare feet loud on the wood floors. Edward must have heard me because he was already sitting up when I burst into the bedroom.

"Someone's outside," I gasped, tears running down my cheeks.

Edward was already on his feet, reaching for his gun. "Where?" he yelled.

"Outside the kitchen window!"

He left me in the room, cowering underneath a blanket. I was terrified of what this meant, of what could happen to him or me or us.

His gun had always bothered me a little, even though I knew that he kept it on his person at all times. It was simply a part of his job. Tonight, though, I was thankful for it.

I heard the front door open and then the alarm started beeping, signaling that it was armed and about to go off. Maybe that was good, because then the police would show up. I kept waiting for some sort of commotion or something outside. My stomach clenched tightly.

The alarm did go off a couple of seconds later, shrieking into the night. My phone began to ring.

Once I'd notified the police that we had, in fact, encountered someone, they said they'd be at the house in a few minutes. Edward came back inside just then. I heard him telling Mrs. Black to stay inside as he disarmed the alarm.

"Did you see anything?" I asked, unable to calm the shaking in my voice and hands.

"Just taillights disappearing down the road." He looked up, his face pained. "I… I could have gone after them but I was afraid it was a set-up, that someone was trying to lure me from you."

I covered my mouth, suddenly unsure if I could keep my hysterics to a minimum. The thought of someone out there, trying to get at me, filled me with a terror I hadn't felt since the very first days, right when I'd reported what I knew. Back then I hadn't had too many people I could count on.

But now I had Edward. And the thing was - I craved to protect him probably as much as he wanted to protect me but what could I possibly do?

He sat next to me on the bed, wrapping himself around me as the tears began to flow freely.

"It's starting again, isn't?" I said, holding my hands between my thighs to stop them from shaking. "It never really stopped…"

"Shh, it's okay. I promise." He held himself away so he could hold my cheeks between his hands. He thumbed a few tears away. "I promise you. I won't let anything happen."

We sat that way for awhile until I was able to breathe evenly.

"Did you see his face? What sort of build he had?"

"He was tall… I couldn't see his face…" The image of the man outside was burned into my brain; each time I closed my eyes and saw him.

A car pulled up out front, agitating the gravel in the driveway.

"Get some pants on," Edward commanded, jumping up and grabbing his identification before going to meet the police officers out front.

Standing on wobbly legs, I walked to my chest of drawers and found a pair of leggings to slip into. Edward poked his head back in. "Ready?"

We walked back out to the living room, to the front door.

"Liz, tell Officer Green what you saw."

I realized I was still Liz, that under no circumstance could I come I identify myself as anyone else now.

"I woke up… I don't know what woke me up; I'm wondering now if I heard something? Anyway, I got up and went to the kitchen for water, and when I turned on the light I saw him just… standing there. Watching. "I shuddered, terrified at the reality of what was happening. Would I never feel safe again?

Would I always be on the run?

Officer Green nodded, jotting down notes. "Have you seen anyone lately that you feel was out of place? Anyone different?"

"No, I haven't. I just moved in to this place a few weeks ago…"

After giving the police an exhaustive account of everything, they gave me a card with their information on it and urged me to call if anything happened. Meanwhile, they'd look into it, and upon Edward's urging and clout as someone else in law enforcement, promised to drive the perimeter of the property as well as down the road. First though, they went to Mrs. Black's door to find out if she'd seen anything suspicious or out of place lately.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I watched Edward close and double lock the doors. We went from room to room, checking each window to ensure that it was locked, and then reset the alarm.

"I'm afraid to be here," I admitted when we were done. "It feels so open now. I hate this. I felt so safe here, you know? Now I'm going to be scared whenever I'm alone…"

"You won't be alone. I don't know how, but we've got to figure this out. Listen, I have to call my boss and tell him what happened because I have a feeling our cover may have been compromised."

I nodded then froze, another thought occurring to me. "But what if they ask why you were here at – "I glanced at the digital clock beside the bed – "three in the morning?"


	43. Bridge

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline: **"Train"**_

_prompt - bridge_

* * *

The knot in my stomach eventually loosened.

Would have been nice if I could have had a small glass of wine or something to mellow out, but that would never be an option for me. Ever.

And, that was okay. Reminded myself of that as I watched Edward play the piano, occasionally sipping from the small glass of sherry his mother had given him after we'd come home.

One of the things I appreciated the most about my relationship with Edward was the transparence. We were honest with each other. He forced me to be honest with myself. His support had pushed me to be open with my father and we chose to be honest with the other people in our lives. Some things were private, like what we did at home and our future together, but otherwise we chose to not have secrets.

We'd had to go to Port Angeles to get the groceries and got home later than we should have.

Edward's eye was puffy and starting to bruise.

I was shaky and pale and nervous.

When we finally made it home and both my father and his parents began asking questions we simply told them the truth.

Charlie was livid. He knew what had happened in the past because we'd been talking about it but Esme and Carlisle hadn't any idea. I'd been anxious about how they'd regard me once they knew, nervous they'd see me as damaged goods and not good for their son, but they seemed sympathetic.

Esme actually cried a little, drawing me close. She told me she'd lost her mother at a relatively young age too.

Before therapy, it hadn't occurred to me that my mother's passing might be why I'd done the things I'd did. She'd been sick for some time, and we'd had time to adjust and accept that she was going to go. I'd become close with Charlie, both before Renee was gone and then when I went to live with him for good. You never really get over losing a parent, but I felt well adjusted enough.

It should have been a sign that I didn't like talking about losing my mom. I should have seen that it was festering inside me, and I should have spoken more to Charlie about it, back in high school.

Shoulda , coulda, woulda.

So I'd been wrong.

Everything affects us. We just have to learn how to deal.

And anyway, it didn't matter now. It was water under the bridge, so to speak, and while understanding how my past affected my present was helpful, I had to keep moving forward. Languishing in the past or stagnating in the present were not options.

* * *

Thriftway wasn't pressing charges. Apparently someone had seen James all up in my face, and had told customer service around the time we were all being escorted out. Charlie was caught in the middle, wanting to do something because I was his kid, but not being able to because he was bound by the law.

Didn't put it past him to find a reason to pay James a visit though.

Once the discussion petered out Esme returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. Charlie and Carlisle disappeared too.

I'd seen Alice hovering in the doorway, listening, but I just didn't care anymore. Of course I wanted her approval, but I had too much other crap to work through. Right this second I was focusing on being okay with what had happened at the store. There was a bright side: I'd been able to tell James what I'd wanted to.

And watch him have his face punched in.

Edward transitioned in to another song. Knew jazz a lot more than classical, but some of the songs he was playing felt familiar. From where I sat I could see the swelling and scratches on his hands.

My chest ached, but I had no more tears to cry.

* * *

Dinner was a warm affair.

Esme was a great cook, and apparently Alice was too because she'd made several of the dishes. My father had known Carlisle for years, just a result of living in the same small town, but they'd never been more than acquaintances. I was glad they got along well.

Edward was quiet, but sometimes our fingers would brush when he passed me something or I reached for my napkin. He'd look at me, and I'd see my world in his eyes.

Afterwards, Alice and I cleared the table.

The silence was companionable, and I was glad.

Once I'd finished loading the dishwasher I turned to Alice, who was scrubbing a pot in the sink. "What else can I do?"

"Oh, we're done. I did the countertops already. Thanks, Bella."

She sounded the way she had in high school, when we'd been friends.

Nodding, I dried my hands on a towel. "No problem."

"Bella."

Turned to her, the knot in my stomach tightening vaguely.

"I'm sorry those things happened to you," she said. Her lip trembled a little, and she looked away. "That sucks."

"It's okay. Thanks."

"Just… please… be good to him, okay? He loves you. So much. It's hard to even look at him, the way he looks at you. "

"He's everything to me. I won't hurt him again. I can't." I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. "I love him too much."

"I know," she nodded, smiling tearfully.

I backed out of the kitchen slowly, back to where Edward had resumed his piano playing. Only, he wasn't there anymore.

Charlie appeared with his hat in his hand. "Bells? I'm gonna head out. You coming now or later?"

"Later, if that's okay. But not too late."

"Sounds good. Take it easy tonight, okay?"

Closed the front door after he left, warmed through and through from his hug.

* * *

"Where'd you go?"

"Outside." Edward shook the light dusting of snow from his jacket.

"Oh." My voice sounded very small, even to me.

He moved closer, hugging me. "Want to watch TV for awhile?"

"Okay."

Taking my hand, he led me to his room, a place I hadn't been since we were seventeen. It looked the same, more or less. We'd spent hours fooling around in that bed, even though we'd never gone all the way.

Edward shrugged his jacket off and slung it over a chair. We crawled into his bed together and I felt my broken pieces come back together again, mending themselves, forgetting the TV.

Only Edward made me feel this way.

We lay facing each other and started to kiss. It was a relief to feel his warm mouth, his lips, his sweet, sherry flavored tongue. I'd worn a long skirt, wanting to dress nice for the evening and I was glad when he pushed his leg between mine; the way we fit felt good.

He shifted me on to my back and reaching down, touched me through my panties until I was pushing against him. I locked my hands around his neck, bringing him to me for more kisses.

"I want you. When we go home, I want you," he said.

"Me too," I whispered, ready and nervous and so in love. "I want you right now."

"I want you too. But let's wait… when we do it I want it to be because it's right, not just because we're horny." He laughed a little, and then hooked his finger so that it moved my underwear aside.

"Mm, what's wrong with being horny?" I teased, my breathing picking up when Edward stroked his finger back and forth.

I felt him smile. "Nothing…"

"It's been nearly five months," I said, stilling his hand with my own. I didn't want to, but I needed to.

He moved his hand to my thigh, and I loved the way he gripped me. "I read about the waiting thing. Waiting for a year. It's a suggestion, and it's a good one, but we're fooling ourselves if we think we haven't been in a relationship all this time. Having sex is going to change things, but not by much. I can wait, you know? I just don't want to."

"Neither do I," I admitted. "You don't know how much I think about it, about what you would feel like inside me."

"Probably as much as I think about it." His hand slid back to where it had been before, and I let him take off my panties.

"I just want to feel you. We don't have to do it, just…"

"Yeah," he said quietly, nodding. He took his jeans off but left his boxers on and then rolled on top of me.

I could feel him, so close, so right there and for now it was enough.


	44. Canal

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**Session"**_

_prompt - canal_

* * *

In the car, Edward kept his hand on my knee.

I'd worn a skirt about that long, and it felt nice, feeling his warm skin against mine.

We chatted a little about our day. I didn't have that much to divulge, nothing interesting anyway, but he'd gone to check out a new jobsite where he and a construction crew would soon be building. He was lucky to be able to spend so much time outside and I told him I envied him for it.

It was hard work, but he got fresh air and sunshine.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had to work during a storm," he joked.

"True," I conceded. "But… I guess I get sick of being cooped up all the time."

"So you're an outdoors girl."

I shrugged. "You could say that."

"Good to know." He squeezed my knee and my heart went along and squeezed too.

Dinner was good, for several reasons.

Edward took me to a little place near the water where we had a couple of beers with our meal and talked about his music. Conversation came so easily with him. The silences never felt awkward and our words never felt stilted. With Embry, we'd had an easy going discourse too, but nothing like this.

His eyes were so green, so clear. They almost seemed to change depending on the sort of day it was, or what he wore. Those eyes never left mine. I didn't want them to. I wanted him to look at me while I looked at him.

The feelings between us rolled off in waves, the wanting so very tangible.

His fingers tickled by mine across the tabletop, and I wanted him.

By the time we made it to the lounge where the band was performing, most of the other guys were there. Embry gave me a small wave, his smile small too.

At least he was talking to me.

"Okay," Edward led me over to wear a group of girls was sitting together. "You can sit wherever you want, obviously, but this is where … our friends sit."

Psh, right. Their female friends- their groupies. I'd rather have a root canal than sit there and listen to their probably insipid chitchat. Still, I didn't want to seem snobby. I eased one of the chairs over and sat so that it was I was facing the stage.

When they finally began, I sat holding my breath. They had another lead singer but Edward sang alongside him sometimes. Sometimes he looked at me, and sang, and I thought of the night before when he he'd played me a song.

* * *

_sorry so short.i am literally falling asleep here. longer one tomorrow, about "Sessions"._


	45. Barrier

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt - barrier_

* * *

They played for about an hour before taking a break. I fidgeted with the strap on my purse, suddenly wondering if I should've come at all, if this was really the best sort of "first date" we could have gone on.

I'd been so starry eyed I hadn't considered how awkward it might be to be around this same group of people, but with someone else other than who'd introduced me. It hadn't really hit me until I'd sat at the table and recognized several of the girls sitting there. One of them had been the chick sitting on Edward's lap the first night I'd seen him.

Anyway, they seemed to know one another, and with the exception of two – Kate and Charlotte – didn't say much to me.

"Cullen's hot," Kate said, sucking on a wedge of lime. "But he floats, you know? It's impossible to really snag him. At least he's sweet about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely curious. I was majorly attracted to Edward, but I wasn't an idiot. If he was bad news I wasn't sticking around.

"I mean he's a genuinely nice guy. I've seen him buy food for the homeless and drive random people home when they're too drunk to drive themselves. But you don't really see him with the same girl twice."

I watched her, looking for any signs of bitchiness, but I saw none. I was good at reading people and Kate seemed honest and kind.

She frowned, putting the lime down. "That sounds awful. I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay," I laughed a little. "We're just kind of hanging out. I really only talked to him for the first time last night, so it's not like I have expectations."

That wasn't totally true. I did have expectations, but… they belonged to my heart. My head was a lot more practical.

"Last night? You were at the bluffs?" Charlotte chimed in, leaning closer.

"Yeah, I was. Were you? I didn't even – "

"Oh my God, I totally saw you!"

"Oh," I said lamely, wondering if this was before or after I'd started sucking face with Cullen. Edward. Whatever.

"Yeah, Edward had you up against Seth's car…" She grinned slyly.

"Holy crap, yes!" Kate said, giggling. She finished off the beer that was sitting in front of her and hit my arm as if we were the best of friends. "Yes. I did see that. Damn girl…"

I smiled, shaking my head. The brunette I'd recognized, the one who knew Edward, got up to go stand at the edge of the stage. Several of the guys nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey," I whispered, poking Kate.

She grabbed another wedge of lime and inclined her head toward me.

"Who's that?" I asked, nodding toward the brunette.

Kate glanced over. "Oh, that's Jessie Stanley. She's sort of… done the rounds if you know what I mean."

I grimaced. "That's probably what you all think of me."

"Why?"

"I was sort of seeing Embry before I met Edward, and now… I don't know. It's just kind of weird. I didn't sleep with Embry or anything." Why I felt the need to explain myself to a near stranger was beyond me.

"Oh, well Jess sleeps with them, I assure you. The only guys she hasn't snagged yet are Seth, Edward, and…" Kate's eyes roved the stage and the lounge "…I'm not sure about Garrett."

"You sure about that?" I chuckled. "She was all over Edward the first time I saw him."

"Like I said," Kate smirked. "He's a nice guy. From the way she talks, it just a matter of time, but I think she's been trying for awhile."

Edward looked over at me just then. His eyes flickered from my face to my legs and then away, back to his hands, his guitar. I felt a little guilty for gossiping, but then again, what else did he expect, putting me with these girls?

But he'd looked away so quickly. Maybe he was just trying to focus on his music.

I didn't know though. I didn't know his facial expressions or body language even though I really, really wanted to.

I just wanted to be with him, somewhere, anywhere that wasn't there, anywhere that was quiet, where I could talk to him and let him talk to me and maybe kiss some more.

Definitely kiss some more.

My fingers found my lips and I watched him til he watched me back and then it was like the last time, when looking for so long made me self conscious and antsy but I couldn't look away.

And that's when the set ended.

He carefully set his guitar down and grabbed a bottle of water before leaving the stage. When I saw that he was coming straight for me I stood up.

"Come with me? I forgot something in the car," he said.

Nodding, I followed him out of the lounge, which had grown considerably more crowded since we'd gotten there.

Night had fallen fully, the sky a vast glittering darkness. We were close enough to the ocean that when the wind blew a certain way I could sometimes smell the salt.

The parking lot was pretty full. Edward maneuvered between cars until we reached his, where he paused, reaching back for me. I gave him my hand and he pulled me closer, putting me between him and his car.

I felt the change, how the steady beat in my chest kicked into a gallop, how my breathing became shallow and my mouth went dry. I licked my lips, trying to wet them as he gazed down at me.

And again I couldn't tear my eyes away, not until when he wordlessly leaned forward and kissed me, quenching my thirst. He kissed me like he was thirsty too, his fingers gripping around the back of my neck, tips touching right along my hairline.

Hesitantly I put my arms around him, really liking the tall, solid lanky lean of his body, the sharp to my soft, the warm to my shiver. He pushed a little harder against me, his chest against my chest, his hips against my hips.

I liked how our faces fit, slanted so that we could be closer, how our noses brushed when we shifted the other way.

Too soon he pulled back, but just his mouth; his body stayed.

"What'd you forget?" I breathed, my eyes still closed against the beauty of it all.

He kissed my eyelids, and I opened them.

"This," he said.

* * *

The beach was dark, but the whitecaps glowed like always.

I sat on the hood and he stood in front of me, but facing away so we could both see the sea.

His hands were hooked beneath my knees, like he was on the verge of giving me a piggy back ride.

"I liked the last one," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he chuckled. "Eleazar loves that band's songs so we always end up doing at least one."

"I liked it," I said again, shrugging.

"I like when we do our own songs."

"I like when you do any songs," I admitted, letting out a little of the lovesick.

I saw the profile of his face in a smile. "Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Well… I like you."

"I hope so," I said, kissing his ear.

He shivered and turned so he was facing me.

"So, be honest. Do you see a lot of girls?"

"Is that what Kate was telling you?" He cocked his head and smirked, much the same way he'd done that very, very first night.

"Sort of." I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see my flushed face.

"I mean yeah, I date, but… whatever. Those girls are always talking crap…"

"You sat me with them," I reminded him, resisting the urge to make him kiss me some more.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "So, what, does that freak you out or something? Is that going to be a barrier between us?"

"I don't know," I said, honestly as I could. "I don't want to be that way. I've only known you for two days. First time I saw you was a week ago? Two?"

"I saw you way before then," he said.

I leaned back in surprise, trying to to see his face. "Where?"

"Coachella."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I was there."

"How come I didn't see you?"

"I was there with someone else… and after a while so were you."

Yeah, that was the weekend I'd met Embry.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He slid his hands up my thighs, giving me butterflies.

"Kinda wish I'd met you then," I said.

He made me want to tell him things, to blurt out my secrets. It was awful and fascinating.

He shrugged. "I knew I was just a matter of time."

"Before we met?"

"Yeah. I saw you a few times…"

"How come I never saw you before that night?" I asked, frustrated.

"You were into Embry."

"But – "

"And I wasn't rehearsing with them. I stopped by a couple times and saw you, real briefly." His eyes shone in the dark light. "A matter of time, Bella...till you were with me."

My insides liquefied, from the melting of my heart to the wetness in my panties.

"So you really were plotting." I tried to tease, tried to sound light but really I was tangled with wanting, dragged along by a riptide of attraction.

"I really was," he said, running one of his hands through the ends my hair.

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're glad."

We kissed, and I let him touch me underneath the open sky.

* * *

_listened to a lot of frou and frou and explosions in the sky, most especially "glittering darkness" (hence the reference to that song, earlier in the chapter)._


	46. Everything's Coming Up

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline -** "Informant"**_

_prompt - "everything's coming up..."_

* * *

I couldn't find the darn cat.

Edward's house was a heck of a lot bigger than mine, and Microsoft was having a field day exploring the rooms, bouncing up and down the stairs.

After my little incident with the stalker Edward had requested I stay with him until we could figure out what was going on. While I was a bit bummed to have to vacate my new home only weeks after inhabiting it, admittedly I did feel much safer at Edward's. His alarm system was even more high-tech than mine and besides, Esme was always right next door.

Edward followed me to work in the morning and tried to get off at a decent time each day so that he could be with me.

In the meantime he'd been investigating possible security breaches.

"Everything's coming up clean right now," he said as we ate dinner. "But I have a feeling there's a leak in the department."

Gasping, I put my fork down. "What? You think someone in the program is behind this?"

He nodded. "I do. I mean, right now it's more of a gut feeling but… I don't know. There should have been no way you were found. The program doesn't work that way."

Microsoft rubbed herself against my leg. She wanted me to feed her from the table, something I refused to do.

Something Edward always did.

He smiled, tearing a tiny piece of chicken off and giving it to the kitten. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're like that with the cat I can only imagine when you have kids."

"Imagine that," he said, winking.

We ate for a few moments, enjoying the easy going moment. It couldn't last though. It never did, not with things going the way they were lately.

"So… if it is someone in your department, they probably know I'm here then, right?"

"Yeah. In fact, I know they know. I've had a friend watching the house since you got here."

"Does he know about…."

"I had to tell him; he would've noticed anyway."

"That's true." I nodded, pushing my plate back. Dinner was good but my appetite was iffy these days.

"Don't worry, baby. It'll – "

"All be fine," I sighed. "I know."

I wished so badly that I could confide in Rose or even Emmett or Jasper.

Lately Rose and Em had started getting close. Edward told me that they'd had a fling in high school but had never reconnected romantically until now. Their chemistry was astounding – I found it hard to believe they'd gone all this time without one another.

But being around them, and seeing the normalcy they enjoyed, made my heart wistful. I wondered if I'd ever be able to have that Edward. I didn't want to be doomed to intrigue and secrecy for the rest of my life.

"I envy them," I admitted to Edward, one day when he'd picked me up.

"Yeah…" He seemed distracted. "So… some things have come to light recently."

My heart quickened. "Really?"

He nodded. "There's a connection between the organization James is a part of and Officers Peter Jensen and Garrett Ryan."

My mouth dropped open.

"How… how do you know?"

"The less you know the better," Edward replied. "But I will give you this; it all comes down to one of the largest crime families in Seattle. James' crimes were the tip of the iceberg."

I'd always assumed that James was sort of a low level drug dealer who had connections to dangerous people but seeing just how far the rabbit hole went could go was scary. It made me feel a little helpless.

How many people were involved?

How deep _did_ it go?

"I might not be safe here," I mused quietly.

Edward shook his head.

"But if we determine you have to go for a while, I'll accompany you."

"Will they allow you to?" I asked, noticing that Edward no longer seemed cautious the way he once had.

"Whatever it takes." He dropped his paperwork and joined me on his bed, stretching out beside me. "There are plenty of other positions I can take… I will take, if it comes to that."

"You'd do that?" I whispered, running the backs of my fingers against the stubble on his cheeks and chin. I loved when he missed days shaving.

"In a heartbeat," he replied. "But right now I just want you to be safe and I don't really trust anyone to do it like I can. You go, I go."

"Good," I said.

He was the one constant in my life. I didn't want to lose that too, even if it was supposedly temporary.

* * *

the Fandom Gives Back auctions start soon. I'm putting two outtakes up for bid...

http:/www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/browse(dot)php?id=395

just make sure to remove the (dot) and put in the actual dot. :)


	47. Steam

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Train"**_

_prompt - steam_

* * *

Being in Edward's house without him was not as strange as I'd thought it would be.

It was clean, just the way I'd left it. I despised coming home to a mess and I'd begged Edward to leave the house in the same condition I'd left it in. Looking around, it appeared that he'd done just that.

Smiled at the thought. It was his house, not mine, and yet he humored me. Let me take care of it, and him. Let himself be domesticated.

Or maybe I was the one who had been domesticated.

Edward flew in two days after I did. We'd chatted a few times since I'd left Forks and texted even more. That made me feel good, like he was with me in sprit if not physically. I went to work both days, anxious to get back into the swing of things. Laurent had stayed in Chicago over the holidays and now that we were reunited we exchanged stories. He was seeing someone now, and teased me that I'd lost my chance with him.

There was no snow, but the cold and the wind were bitter. The days were shorter and dark came quickly; Laurent insisted on driving me home, even though Edward's place was only a few blocks away. He said said that the streets were no place to walk alone, that even the "safe areas" could be shady.

I knew that all too well. I'd practically been accosted by my abusive ex in a supermarket in a sleepy town.

Edward called me when he was boarding his plane in Seattle. He said he'd catch a cab home from the airport, and would call again when he landed.

Didn't know if he'd be hungry when he got in – it would be a little late by the time he got home – but decided to throw something together all the same. Chicken pot pie was surprisingly easy; it had become my fall back recipe.

Heard the keys in the door as I was taking the pies out of the oven. Anticipation surged though me, and I quickly shut the oven door, turned it off, and peeled off my mitts.

"Bella?"

I met him at the front door, warm with the knowledge that my heart beat just for him.

"Smells good," he said, grinning, looking towards the kitchen.

I stepped into the circle his arms made and kissed him like we'd been apart for years.

* * *

The pies were a hit, perfect for both travel weary bellies and chilly nights.

I let Edward take a shower while I cleaned up in the kitchen. I was so glad he was back. Glad we were together-together. Glad we'd made our declarations back in Forks, that we had our parent's blessing, that I could see a future for myself beyond just today or tomorrow or even next week.

My father had agreed to help me enroll in a local community college. At first he'd wanted me to come back to Washington State to attend school, but I'd ruled that right out. My place was with Edward, as long as he would have me. Charlie wasn't sure what to make of the fact that we were living together and would continue to do so, but it was just one of those things.

We were adults now, and would have to make our own decisions, even if they were mistakes.

I didn't think this was a mistake, though.

As clichéd as it sounded, I was seriously considering moving toward a career in counseling. I just felt like I had so much to give. So many girls had been through what I'd been through but hadn't the support system I'd had. I'd been so close to the edge, and it was frightening to imagine how easily I could've fallen.

_But for the grace of God, there go I._

Rinsing the sponge one last time, I squeezed the excess water from it and put it aside, satisfied that the kitchen was clean. Clicked off the light and wandered down the hall, seeking the one who made me happiest.

Edward had emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He was back in his room now, a towel wrapped around his waist.

I stepped silently into the room. Pulled my pants down and stepped out of them. Socks, sweater, camisole, 'till there was nothing left.

Edward watched me, burned me, his eyes a hot and fevered green, warming my breasts, my belly, my legs. My face. He inclined his head toward his bed, nodding for me to get on to it.

I did.

He dropped his towel and then we were together beneath the blankets, my skin warm and dry, his damp and cool.

Everything was so soft and easy; how our mouths fits and our legs too, like puzzle pieces, the way we were made to be. He used his fingers to open me and make me wet for him, and his tongue. I pushed him away when I came, wanting to touch him too, to taste him, and he let me, but not for very long.

Pushed me on to my back and slid inside me so fast my eyes closed because it felt so good.

He felt so good.

And I was aware of all of it, of everything he did and said and wanted.

He pulled out twice, not wanting to come so fast, devouring me with his mouth when he did, making a mess of me with his tongue and teeth. I'd seen hints of Edward this way, but only hints; he'd been holding himself back and I realized maybe he actually _was_ the type who would have sneaked in my window.

He rolled me on to my stomach and hit it like that, fast and hard and unrepentant.

* * *

That was the first night I stayed in his bed.

He'd stayed in mine before, and we'd snuggled and sometimes kissed.

But his bed was a different place; it implied ownership of one another and of our coalescing into one.

My bed remained empty after that.

Soon the rest of the room was empty as well and it went back to being the guest room.

* * *

_Fandom Gives Back auctions commence later tonight._


	48. Air,again

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_prompt - air_

* * *

Alice sat beside me, squeezing my knee. "Stop thinking about it, sweetie."

"I can't." I sat glumly on the edge of my bed, eyeing my reflection in the mirror on the door.

Peter was one of my closest friends. He was gorgeous and talented and had mad style. We hung out constantly and had a ton of stuff in common, and had been getting closer and closer lately. Sometimes I swore I got vibes from him too.

But then Irina came to visit Alice and me. We had all been best friends since preschool, sticking together until we'd graduated high school and went to different states for college. Whereas I was cute, even pretty sometimes, Irina was absolutely and stunningly beautiful. I was used to it though. After all, her personality was lovely as well.

Peter wasn't used to it though. He took one look at her and fell head over heels.

To Irina's credit, she didn't give in to Peter's charms - out of respect for me. I could tell she was attracted to him too, but she and I had always adhered to the girl code: never go for your friend's crush (or ex). The only thing that made me feel better was that Irina wasn't going to be around for too much longer; her flight back to Phoenix was in two days. Then Peter would have to get over his stupid little infatuation.

That was crappy though, too. Irina was like a sister to me. I wished desperately I didn't have all of these conflicting feelings.

"This isn't the first time," I told Alice. "There was Aaron Brenner in tenth grade… and Shane Williams senior year…"

Alice rubbed my back sympathetically. "Chin up. We're gonna have a blast tonight with Jasper's friends."

"Yes, we are," Irina said, materializing out of the bathroom. She yanked me up and marched me over to the dresser. "Here." She said, handing me a tube of mascara.

* * *

Jake smiled winningly down at me. He was very handsome and the perfect gentleman.

He and Sam were friends of Jasper, the older guy Alice had recently started seeing. Jasper was hot and a lot of fun and with him came a whole new league of older friends and very cool parties. Rose and I often tagged along but she was working tonight. Instead Alice and I had Irina, and Jasper had brought two of his buddies to accompany us as dates.

The guys were incredibly friendly and funny, ribbing each other and talking crap. Jake put me at ease from the get-go; I could tell that he wasn't looking for anything beyond friendship. The six of us played pool for a while, killing time at Jasper's before going to his friend's birthday barbeque.

"What's her name, again?" Alice asked.

We'd decided to walk. It was a warm summer night and the barbeque was only a few blocks away from Jasper's.

"Kate. She's cool, you'll like her. I went to school with her," Jasper replied. He linked his arm through Alice's.

Jake smirked, offering me his arm, and then Sam gave Irina his, and we marched down the sidewalk that way, like we were at prom or something.

Kate's backyard was filled with paper lanterns of every size and shape. They illuminated everything with a soft glow, creating a cozy atmosphere I loved right away. Apparently Jake and Sam knew this crowd too and after making sure we'd been introduced and had something to drink, left to go mingle.

Irina and I found a hammock and began chatting, swinging gently back and forth. It felt good to just be with her, not having to worry about Peter or my awful envy. I loved her, and would miss her dearly when she went back to Phoenix.

"I really gotta pee," she said eventually, standing.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked, getting up also. "Or I could just grab a few more drinks and meet you back here…"

"Let's do that."

We split up, and I made my way to the open bar. Night had fallen, and while the air was still warm it was no longer muggy. In fact, a nice breeze was blowing now.

By the time I started wandering back to the hammock with our drinks in hand, I noticed two things. One, Irina had been gone for a while. And two, other people were now in our spot.

"Darn," I muttered, feeling awkward as I looked around the party.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, chatting and laughing with a small group. Jake looked like he was smoking up with a couple of guys in lounge chairs.

"There's an empty seat right there, if you want."

I turned toward the unfamiliar voice.

"Oh…that's okay. I'm kind of a stand-er," I said, setting Irina's cup down on a nearby table.

"So am I," he said, his eyes on me for just a second before they flickered away. It was hard to tell, but I thought maybe his eyes were blue, or green. He was good looking.

Like, _really_ good looking.

And definitely a lot older than me.

"So… you're friends with Kate?" I asked, wishing vaguely I had something more interesting to say.

"She's my sister."

"Oh! No kidding…" I took a better look at him. I could see it; they had the same creamy skin and coppery hair.

"Looking for family resemblance?" he asked, his voice lilting into a tease.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling.

He was so, so cute. No, not cute – handsome. Classic. The kind of guy you saw in magazines and movies. But it was understated with him. I could have come and gone to this party and missed him altogether.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella." We shook hands. "We came with Jasper, Jake and Sam."

"Ah, Jasper," he said, shaking his head as he brought a bottle of beer to his mouth. "He's a trip."

We chatted for awhile and then another girl walked over and started talking to Edward. She was nice enough but I wasn't really a part of their conversation so I faded into the background again, wondering what had happened to Irina.

Just then I saw her, talking to a guy.

I wished Edward would start talking to me again, but truthfully, he felt way out of my league. It wasn't just his looks, but his age too. I felt so young talking to him. Everyone here was like that, even though they were all so welcoming. I had the urge to be cooler somehow, more mature. The guys we'd come with hadn't seemed to care, but then again I hadn't cared either. But It was different with this guy.

I wondered what Edward thought of me, if he thought anything at all. I snuck another glance at him. His conversation seemed to be wrapping up.

"What was your name again?" he asked suddenly, looking intently at his bottle.

"Bella."

"Bella," he repeated. "Well, Bella, looks like your friend has found my brother."

We looked back to where I'd spotted Irina.

"Your brother? How many of you are there?"

"Four. Two boys, two girls."

"And you're all here tonight?"

"Everyone but Siobhan. She lives in Maine."

"Oh, okay." I realized I'd finished my drink. I was now a little tipsy, but it was okay.

Rose texted me, asking where we were so she could bike over from the restaurant once her shift was over.

* * *

Two in the morning.

A lot of people had left, including Jake and Sam. We didn't mind that. We were mellow and intoxicated, like most of the people around us.

Alice had Jasper and Irina had Riley, The Brother.

I had a bit of a crush on the mysterious Edward. We'd chatted on and off throughout the evening but he was difficult to read. I wanted him to _notice_ me. He was so appealing. Sexy.

Really sexy.

I wondered if he had a girlfriend. Guys like that were either taken or about to be.

"Ready to go?" Alice slurred, holding on to the tip of Jasper's t-shirt.

"I guess," I said reluctantly. I looked around for Edward. He was sitting in the hammock now, talking to his sister.

I wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't. It would be awkward.

We spilled out on to the empty neighborhood street, which was dappled with streetlights and shadows. Irina had pulled Riley out of the party and they were swaying and giggling in the middle of the road. Even drunk, she was graceful and pretty.

I began to feel antsy. I knew I might not ever see Edward again. We most certainly did not run in the same circles.

The drunkenness wasn't helping. It just made me more melodramatic.

So when Irina came over to me -asking what I needed because she knew me and could see that I was having a moment – I leaned in close to whisper in her ear, rife with liquid courage.

"Tell Riley to bring his brother."

She smiled brightly. "Okay."

I watched her hurry back to Riley, and then watched him duck back into the house.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea. I started to get a little anxious. What if he said no?

Who was I kidding… of course he'd say no!

There was no way a guy like that would…

…except he did.

Riley emerged from the house with Edward right behind him.

He looked at me, and his expression was different.

Accessible.

And everyone began to walk, stumbling and happy and summertime-free, Rose riding by in loops, her bicycle glinting in the moonlight.

He and I didn't talk, then. We just walked. And looked at each other sometimes.

And smiled, sometimes.

I wanted to touch him. I couldn't wait.


	49. Bubbles

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt - bubbles (picture)_

* * *

I tossed and turned all night.

I couldn't get him out of my head. This was real, and ridiculous, and ridiculously real. He was under my skin like, like I didn't even know.

He made my heart ache – and he hadn't even left me or given me reason to ache- and my stomach quiver.

I kept _thinking _about him and _thinking_ about him, keeping the shirt I'd worn to go out on because it somehow smelled like him, like whatever soap or cologne or shampoo he used.

So intimate, so fast. Not fast enough, but so fast nonetheless. He'd had his hands on me, his fingers inside of me. I shuddered with remembrance, of how fast he'd made me come, how slippery he'd made me then and even now.

My bedroom was dark and cool but I burned like nobody's business.

* * *

In the morning I chose a wrap dress. Business appropriate, but sexy. It was one of my favorites.

So Edward liked me in skirts, did he?

"How was your date?" Mom asked knowingly, tilting her head as she watched me toast bread.

"Amazing. He's amazing."

"He's cute, Bella. The cutest I've ever seen you with."

"I know," I agreed, struggling to focus on the task at hand. Bread, butter, blackberry jam.

Oh, and a knife.

My mother slid a plate over to me. "Watch the crumbs, I just swept."

"Sorry." Distracted didn't even begin to describe.

"Are you seeing him again?"

I was so smitten I didn't even mind the questions. "Yes. Tonight. I think we're going to try and catch a movie."

"Downtown?"

At his house, but that was none of her business, bless her heart.

I nodded, lying non-verbally.

"Sounds fun. Well, have a great day honey. I love you." She held my hair out of my face so she could kiss my cheek.

"Love you too, Mom."

She left and then it was just me and my toast.

And my Edward fantasies.

* * *

All day at work I imagined he'd come visit me. I wanted him to, so badly. I couldn't remember being this obsessed with a guy, ever. And it wasn't just how good he looked.

It was how good he _everything._

The way he talked, and the things he talked about. And how easy it was to talk to him; we flowed right.

The way he walked, how his pants hung off his hips…I wondered what he looked like with nothing on. How his car was immaculate except for the sand on the floor, making me wonder if he spent a lot of time at the beach. How he laughed a lot and easily, but it never felt phony or forced.

How he kissed me beneath the moon, how all of our kisses so far had been underneath the moon with the exception of the few in Seth's backseat.

Oh, how I'd love to do him in a backseat.

"Bella, line two."

I snapped to attention, my heart beating quickly.

"Hello, this is Bella."

"Hey girlie, it's me."

I sighed inwardly, not wanting Alice to know how un-excited I was to hear her voice.

"Hey, Allie. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you were doing later. I haven't seen you in like… two days!"

"I know, I miss you too. I have a date tonight though."

"With who?" She was squealing now.

"With that guy from the band I told you about…remember? Cullen?"

"You're kidding me! I'm so glad. I was kinda worried for a second there – you wouldn't shut up about it."

"Gee, thanks," I said dryly. She was right though. Between seeing Edward for the first time at the loft and then seeing him again the first night we'd kissed, I'd just about killed poor Alice and Rose with my gushing.

"Just tellin' it like it is, homeslice."

"I know. Anyway, maybe we can chill on Saturday? Go to the beach since we got rained out last weekend?" I suggested.

"Definitely. Let's do it," she said. "You can bring your boy."

I blushed. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Mhm. Whatever. Love you, call me…"

She hung up before I could respond and I smiled to myself, loving Alice's particular brand of spazz. There was nothing like boys and relationships to light Alice's fire, even if they were someone else's.

Lunchtime rolled around and I offered to grab sandwiches again.

Practically vibrating with hope, I stepped out into the sunlight, blinking as my eyes adjusted.

The deli was packed as usual, so I took my place in line, checking my texts to kill the time.

I was a little disappointed on my way back to the office. It was silly to think that Edward would just materialize because I wanted him to, but shoot – a girl could hope, right?

The cool gust of air conditioner was a welcome respite from the heat, though, and I made my way back to the office as quickly as I could, knowing everyone else was ravenous.

Edward was sitting at my desk.

Angela and Emmy were perched nearby, chit-chatting and practically undressing him with their eyes.

Normally they were incredibly sweet, smart women. Leave it to Edward to turn them into puddles of simpering desperation.

I felt their pain.

His eyes lit up when he saw me and all I could think of was his mouth and my mouth and how quickly we could make that happen again.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?"

He smirked, rising. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

Angela jumped up, embarrassed. "Uh, hey Bella. We just …you were getting lunch… hey is that mine?" She snatched the bag away and disappeared, Emmy right behind her.

"Charmer," I muttered, giving Edward a dirty look.

"Whatever," he said, standing close enough to touch but not to kiss. "When do you get off?"

I grinned, wondering if he knew how dirty his question could be taken.

He came closer, running the tip of his finger down my décolletage. "Not _how_ do you get off…" He leaned closer, putting his lips to my ear. "I already know that."

I shut my eyes, feeling the muscles deep inside of me clench really tight.

I could almost feel him there already.

"When. When do you get off of work?"

"Five," I breathed, like the sex-starved strumpet I was.

He backed up so we could converse a little more appropriately. "How are you getting home?"

"I drove."

"I'll meet you at your house. I have to see you tonight."

I nodded, slightly speechless.

* * *

I sat on my porch, blowing bubbles.

Edward was taking a little longer than I'd anticipated, but it was okay.

Everything was okay.

I loved this feeling; the crush, the infatuation, the kisses and the wanting and the hoping.

I'd rather be alone than settle for anything that wasn't this.

We didn't have plans for tonight beyond movies at his place, so I'd kept it casual: jean cut offs, a tank top, a cardigan.

Even though it was tempting to just wear skirts and little dresses around him all the time.

After a while he pulled into my driveway, the late afternoon sun reflecting off of his windshield.

"I thought you'd forgotten me," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the railing.

Edward walked closer, smiling faintly, waving away the bubbles I was blowing toward him.

He helped me down. "I don't think so."

I wanted to say something cute or witty, but suddenly I was nervous again. I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before I could lose my nerve.

"You still want to get a movie?" he asked, watching me cap my bottle of bubbles.

"Sure, whatever. Is that what you want to do?"

"I just want to be with you, Bella."

And just like that, I knew I was his, for as long as he'd have me. I mean, I knew that.

But I knew it all over again.

* * *

_about to leave to go to the mall. for what? to see Eclipse, of course. yay! edward._


	50. Jalopy

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "Informant"_

_prompt - jalopy_

* * *

"I won't be able to pick you up until six. Wait for me?"

I squinted against the waning sunlight, shifting my weight so I could lean against the porch column.

"I have the nursery truck, Edward. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you driving that jalopy around; it's not safe. Whoever's in town is just waiting for you to be vulnerable," he insisted.

Resisting the urge to argue, I steadied myself with a long breath and exhaled slowly. "Fine. Okay. I'll just… hang out here 'til you come."

"Good." He sounded relieved. "Thanks, baby. If I can finish up any quicker I will."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

We disconnected and I pocketed my cell phone. Rose wandered out of the house.

"Want a mojito?"

"Um, I guess," I said, laughing a little. "I've never had one."

"It's the best way to unwind," she said, waving for me to follow her inside. Her kitchen was very indicative of her personality: stylish and practical and very modern. She and Jasper both had homes on the nursery's premises; the land had been in their family for generations. I was always fascinated by people who could trace their roots so far back in one location.

Leaning against the counter, I watched as Rose mixed our drinks, using mint leaves from her own herb garden to crush and use as the final garnish. I wasn't a big drinker, but I knew a good drink when I tasted it.

"Oh, wow. This is good," I said, closing my eyes as the strong, cool liquid trickled down my throat. "I should hang out with you after work more often."

"You really should. I don't know why Edward insists on keeping you away from everybody all the time."

I knew why, but I couldn't share it with Rosalie. It had now been a full week since the incident at the house, and while things had been calm at Edward's I knew they were still tenuous.

By the time Edward finally came to get me Rose and I were on our third mojito each. She could hold her liquor a little better than I could – not surprisingly – and giggled when I wobbled sloppily to my feet.

"Hey handsome," I slurred, grasping Edward's tie and pulling him in for a kiss. "God, you're gorgeous."

"Nice, Rosalie," Edward said. He sounded disapproving, but when I leaned back to look at his face, he seemed amused. "Glad to see you're in good hands here, Liz."

"I am," I sighed, kissing his chin.

"Yeah, she is. Stop being such a killjoy," snickered Rose. She handed me my bag and shooed us out the door. "Go. Em's coming over for dinner and I need to get ready."

Edward kept a sturdy grip on me as I stumbled over to his SUV.

Part of me knew how silly it was to get trashed like this, but part of me just didn't care. I was under a lot of stress lately, and Edward had been keeping long hours. Even when he was home he was on the computer or on the phone – often both at the same time – doing research and following leads.

And he'd made progress. Not all of his contacts and sources could be considered kosher but he wasn't leaving any stone unturned. He'd discovered that Officers Jensen and Ryan weren't the only two involved in shady Volturi dealings. There were several others and they spanned across the nation.

Organized crime was no joke and getting to the bottom of this was like peeling back layers of an onion.

"You're quiet," Edward observed.

My head lolled around so I was looking at him. We were nearly home.

"Just thinking about the case."

"Yeah… It's all I think about too."

"I know. And I love you for it. But I miss you," I said, squeezing his thigh. "I miss you."

He smirked. "You're drunk."

"So?" I unbuckled my seatbelt and draped myself across the console, bringing my face right down to his crotch.

"Bella, stop," he laughed.

"Not my name," I sang, batting his hand away so I could access his zipper.

"Liz. Stop," he said, sounding serious this time. He grabbed my hand tightly and pushed me away so that I was back on my side. "Getting pulled over because you're sucking my dick is hardly the way I want my superiors to know we're together."

I gaped at him, shocked. He never spoke like that.

"What? It's true," he said, eyeing my sideways.

"Ugh. Can't believe you just said that." I folded my arms and stared out the window, feeling rejected. What he'd said made sense, obviously, but the harshness with which he'd said it had hurt. It was like tossing ice cold water on my arousal.

Which, come to think of it, may have been his objective.

He let me stew; probably knowing my pissiness was directly related to the amount of alcohol I'd consumed at Rosalie's.

As soon as we pulled up to the drive way I grabbed my bag and got out, slamming the door.

I had my own key, so I let myself in and kicked my shoes off, wondering if there was any beer in the fridge. What was that saying? Beer before liquor, never sicker… but what about liquor before beer?

In all honesty I just wanted to pass out and wake up and be a normal person.

I was halfway to the kitchen when I heard Edward close and lock the front door.

He came up behind me suddenly and maneuvered me to the couch. He didn't do it gently.

"You can be such a brat," he breathed, pulling the drawstring on my shorts before he yanked them down.

I heard the unmistakable sound of his belt buckle and his zipper and then he was bending me over the back the couch.

"Take them off," he said, snapping the waistline of my panties against my skin.

I did as I was told, hasty with want. He could be commanding in the bedroom but we'd never done it anywhere else, and definitely not like this.

I felt his hands and the tip of him against my backside and then he sort of kicked my legs apart, almost like cops do when they're frisking people on TV. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, sounding like he wanted to laugh too.

"Are you arresting me?" I whispered.

"Maybe I should." He nudged himself between my legs and then he slid inside, slick and quick.

He was so hard.

It wasn't romantic, but it was just what I needed.

And by how hard he took me and how fast he came, he needed it too.

"Go take a shower," he said, pulling out so abruptly it made me gasp. "So I can finish you off properly."

* * *

We were in bed.

I was on the edges of sleep, the drunkenness having been screwed out of my system. Edward was beside me on the laptop, clicking and typing in earnest.

I was having those random thoughts, the nonsensical ones you have when you're right between consciousness and slumber, when he cursed under his breath and sat up straight.

My eyes flew open. "What is it?"

"Son of a bitch."

I rolled on to my side and propped myself on to an elbow, squinting at the screen.

"What, Edward?"

"They're taking me off the case."

"Why?" I cried; panic wiping away the last of my grogginess.

"I have a meeting in the morning with my boss... Pogetti." He closed his eyes and wiped his hand over his face. "They're probably going to suspend me."

"No," I whispered, horrified. The things Edward had been so worried about were actually happening now and it all felt very surreal.

If he wasn't the one to protect me, who would be? Would they try to move me to someplace else?

"What are you gonna do? Where will – "

"No, you don't understand. This isn't just about my job. It's about the case. Pogetti's one of the ones I've been investigating."

I stared at him, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"You found shady things about your boss?"

"Something like that."

"If they suspend you what will happen to me?"

"I don't know." He looked pained. "We'll figure out our next step tomorrow, after I come back home."

"I might have to leave…"

His eyes turned fierce. "If you go, I'm going with you."


	51. Blow

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - this is the end of "**Train"**._

_prompt - blow_

* * *

I was supposed to be as honest as possible during therapy.

Still, I didn't feel like telling Dr. Mitchell that Edward and I had "taken our relationship to the next level".

That was private. And ours.

Sacred.

You'd think so, anyway, the way we worshipped one another's bodies, paid homage to skin every night and many mornings too.

And the folks down at my NA meeting, some of whom I'd grown rather fond of. No, I wouldn't be telling them – not that they would have wanted to know.

Laurent knew. He'd started commenting on my great mood, and would wink at me when I gave him a look, the scamp.

None of that mattered. It was all fine. I still lived my life the way I always had, enjoying the small triumphs when they came, enduring the failures when they came.

Edward's methods of celebrating and commiserating were one and the same, anyway.

* * *

"I keep waiting to get used to this," he whispered. "But I never do."

On our sides, we lay face to face, sharing a pillow. His fingers traced lightly over my breasts, my collar bone, my shoulders, but his eyes never left mine.

I reached out and touched him the way he was touching me, loving his skin beneath my fingertips.

It wasn't real. I wasn't supposed to get another chance with him.

Except, it was and I did.

"Even if we get used to it it'll only get better," I said, wiggling closer so I could kiss his face.

We kissed for a minute.

"Glad I don't have to work," he mumbled. His hands were on my waist then, and he was easing me on top of him. I swung my leg over and straddled him, placing my hands on his stomach to hold myself up.

"Me too."

He tried to pull me down flat to kiss me but I resisted, choosing instead to rock back and forth, rubbing myself against him.

"Bella," he moaned, grabbing my hips and placing me just where he wanted.

I didn't want to tease. I raised myself up a little and let him inside me, loving how his face changed when we were together like that.

"No one's ever made me feel like you do," I told him, starting to move. "Not like this, and not the way you make me feel inside my heart. I love you so much it hurts."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, smiling a little. "I just want to love you."

Awoke in the middle of the night with Edward spooning me. We slept that way sometimes. Usually one or both of us would get sick of it after a while and roll away for more space, but I had to admit I did like the way it made me feel.

Each time he exhaled a warm breath would blow across my neck, almost tickling me.

I could understand why relationships could be a destructive force when it came to recovery. Something this emotionally powerful could easily derail someone if they didn't have a good support system.

What I had with Edward was rare; he wasn't just anyone. We had history together and maybe more importantly, regardless of time and space – we belonged together. Infinitely and absolutely.

He'd saved my life.

He said I'd saved my own life.

Maybe we were both right.

One thing was certain; he made me want to be a better person.

* * *

The summer after my second full year in college Edward and I bought a house to celebrate our engagement.

The greystone was wonderful, and we had so many good memories there, but we wanted someplace neutral and new to start our lives together.

I still attended weekly NA meetings, but I'd stopped going to therapy about a year before. It had gotten to the point where Dr. Mitchell felt there wasn't much he could do for me – in the best way possible. He'd encouraged me to continue keeping my journal – which I did – and to let him know when I began working in counseling. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to work in the public or private sector – maybe both.

Alice and had gotten close again, mainly through emails. She visited sometimes, which was always nice. Even Charlie came out to see the new house. I think he was relieved that we'd not only made it as a couple, but were also officially engaged.

I no longer worked at the coffee shop but I did frequent it; nobody made better coffee. Laurent had left Chicago to follow the girl of his dreams. We emailed every now and then too. He'd always have a special place in my heart as my first real friend in Chicago.

Edward and I traveled back home to Forks two or three times a year. I couldn't pretend like it didn't make me occasionally anxious. There were times when we had to drive by parts of town that reminded me of things I'd rather forget, but that was life.

"Penny for your thoughts," Edward said. "Everything okay?"

"More than okay."

He nodded and I stepped closer, hugging him.

"You sure?"

I leaned back so we could see each other's faces. "Just… thinking about Forks. How I love it but sometimes I wish there weren't things…places… I wanted to avoid. It's okay though."

"You're the bravest woman I know."

I kissed him.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Good," he said, kissing my head, then tilting my face to kiss my mouth. "Neither can I."


	52. Champagne

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Air"**_

_prompt - champagne_

* * *

It wasn't that long of a walk.

Or maybe it was.

I couldn't tell.

I couldn't tell because, besides being tipsy still, I was very distracted by Edward. I wanted desperately to seduce him. It was the strangest thing; when we'd first started talking back at the barbeque, I'd noticed his looks. I'd felt the instant attraction. But it had been subtle. It had crept up on me.

And now I was hyper-aware, my skin almost raw with his nearness, anxiety effervescing up through my belly like champagne bubbles.

Irina and Riley walked ahead, their hands clasped and swinging between them. Behind me, I could hear the hushed giggle-whispers of Alice and Jasper's response in deeper undertones. Rose could have been home already but there was no fun in that so she continued to ride loops around us and through us, her earphones connecting her brain to her iPod.

And then there was me. And he. Not touching, but connected nonetheless, connected by this knowing.

Knowing we were going to hook up.

Back at the house Jasper rolled a spliff. We settled on the floor and smoked it down and then everyone dispersed, leaving Edward and I on the carpet in the living room, lying flat and looking at the ceiling. If I wasn't high it might have been awkward but I was so it wasn't.

"Do you… want to go to my room?" I asked after a while.

All right, so that was a little awkward.

"Lead the way," he said, standing up slowly.

I got to my feet and made my way down the hall, the darkness making Edward's presence behind me sexy and secret.

He followed me inside and wandered to my wall, gazing at the posters and pictures. I had these little Christmas lights I kept up all year round and they were on now, silently casting the room with a golden glow. I didn't think anyone would come in but I quietly locked the door anyway, trying not to focus on how heavy my heart was beating.

He seemed really into the stuff on my wall. I stood back, unsure of what to do in my own damn room. I put my shoes into the closet and then he was behind me, his hands on my waist, his breath tickling through my hair.

A wave of wanting surged through me.

I turned around, craving his mouth but he didn't give it to me. His fingers trailed up and down my sides, making me shiver and squirm inside.

I couldn't look at his face.

I didn't know if he was looking at mine.

I was nearly incapacitated by nervousness and lust.

He widened his hands and spread them over my back, drawing me closer. It occurred to me that this was my room, and that I had brought him to it.

He was waiting for me.

I led him to my bed and pulled him down with me and then our mouths connected, hungry and open and warm. He gave me his tongue so I gave him mine and good God kissing had never been this hot.

I let him take my clothes off and it was when I lay naked beneath him I noticed most of his clothes were still on, his jeans and undershirt.

He hadn't stuck his fingers anywhere but his lips were at my neck and I could hear myself panting and feel myself arching up, seeking his body.

He hitched my leg over his leg, opening me to him.

"Are you sure we should do this?" I asked, my fingers deep in his hair.

He stopped cold.

"Usually when girls ask that it means they don't want to."

True.

"I'm… sorry. I…" I didn't know what to say.

He wasn't even mean about it. Just really to the point.

We got underneath the covers and then I passed out.

* * *

Naked.

That was my first thought upon waking: my realization that I was completely naked.

Next I noticed Edward. He was walking around my room, examining the things hanging on the wall again. I watched him for a moment, noting how odd and out of place he looked.

As if he knew I was awake he turned to me. His movements were always so languid, like he lived his life without emergency.

"I'm going to have to go soon," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Riley has things to do… and so do I."

I nodded, covering myself with a sheet as I sat up.

Now I was glad I hadn't slept with him, even though he'd seen me up until ten seconds ago completely in the nude.

And even though he was even more beautiful by daylight.

His eyes were green.

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

That was the last thing I'd expected him to say; I'd assumed he was being polite until he could escape. I really couldn't tell if he liked me that much. Not in that way.

I stared at him, shocked he'd want to see me again.

"You want my number?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

I got up, wrapped in the sheet, and grabbed a little sundress from my closet.

I jotted down the number on a scrap of paper and then, emboldened, asked for his.

His eyes were so pretty up close. He blinked in the early morning light streaming through my blinds, like it hurt to be awake. It kind of did. I had no idea what time we'd actually gone to sleep or what time we'd gotten up.

"Edward?"

His eyes found me again, warming me with their attention.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty nine. How old are you?"

My stomach flip-flopped. "Nineteen."

He nodded, pocketing my number.

* * *

He was on my mind a lot after that.

We made the most of Irina's last days in town, even though she managed to squeeze in plenty of time for Riley. I battled with asking him about Edward, not wanting to seem juvenile or desperate.

Eventually I gave up and asked, and he told me to call him.

So I did. It went to Edward's voicemail and I left a brief message. Seconds later the phone rang back.

"Hello – Bella?"

"Um…yeah. It's me. Hi. How's things?"

"Fine. I'm glad you called, I lost that paper with your number."

"Oh, that's – that's fine."

"I want to know when I can see you again."

"Whenever you want."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good." I nodded, as if he could see me through the phone.

"I'll pick you up. Around nine. I'm not punctual."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, smitten silly, smitten stupid.


	53. Fizzy

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline -** "Air"**_

_prompt - fizzy_

* * *

Her eyes were intense. She never looked away while we talked.

Carmen was a nice girl. An attractive girl.

But intense.

She was smart too, smarter than me. Working on her PhD now.

Her eyes looked almost black.

Our families were close; I'd known Carmen for most of my life. She wanted me but she was subtle. And patient, apparently.

I liked her, just not the way she liked me.

Kate called her away and I finished my beer, making sure to toss it in the proper recycling receptacle. My sister was nothing if not thorough when it came to these things and I wasn't going to be picking through trash in the middle of the night because some asshole had stuck cans with bottles or bottles with garbage.

Worse yet if I was that asshole.

Kate had just turned thirty two. Most of her friends were here, and most of mine too. That's how it ends up when you live in the same city your whole life. I didn't mind it. The Bay Area was vast and multifaceted; boredom was an impossibility. Besides, there were always new faces. If you got bored with the folks you'd known since back in the day there was always a steady stream of people just coming or just going.

I was manning the grill, catching up with Kate's fiancé Garrett when I heard a raucous laugh that could only be Jacob Black's. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the group he'd just arrived with. My boy, Jasper Whitlock, attached to that cute, tiny girl he'd been seeing. Sam and Jacob. And two girls I didn't recognize.

They looked young, like Jasper's girl, probably her friends. He'd always gone for younger girls.

I didn't. There was no aversion, I just dated the girls I was around and most of them were my age. Like Carmen. Or Lauren. I didn't want to think about her though. She had no problem getting over the two years we'd been together and I was at the point where I was over it too.

It had been a while though.

So. Jasper. Had to hand it to him, he always did find the pretty ones.

I laughed to myself, turning my attention back to Garrett and the grill, back to flipping burgers and kabobs.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong," I remarked, watching Riley pour the beer from his bottle. "If you don't tilt the glass it gets fizzy."

"Shut up, Edward," he chuckled. He listened, though.

My eyes wandered back to the two girls on the hammock. They were by themselves now, having branched off from Jacob and Sam. Maybe they weren't together, then. It had been hard to tell initially, coming in all paired up.

"You want another one?" Riley asked.

I shrugged. "Sure. In a bottle."

We talked for awhile. He was four years younger than me but we'd gotten closer as we'd gotten older. When I started my own construction company several years before, he'd been the first to support me, defending my choices to my parents. They loved me but had always harbored fantasies of my becoming a doctor like Dad, Siobhan and Kate. It took a while and a lot of discussion – arguments – but they got on board eventually.

Riley handed me my beer. "You see Jake?"

"Yeah. He came with Jasper earlier."

"What's up with that, you think?"

"What? The girls?"

He nodded, grabbing a brownie.

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna go talk to that one," he said, putting the beer and brownie down and wiping his hands. I watched, amused, as he made his way through the crowd, stopping sometimes to talk before continuing on. Riley had no problem getting girls but this one was exceptionally pretty.

"Got a light?"

Jasper.

"No, man, I quit."

"Me too," he sighed, shaking his head. "I thought I saw you smoking earlier."

I smirked. "You did."

He laughed. "I know how that goes. It's worse when I drink."

I nodded, leaning against a tree. "How're things going with your girl?"

"Alice is great. So easy, you know? Being with her is easy."

"That's good. About time you settled down."

"Not all of us are serial monogamists," he snorted. "Sorry."

"Apparently," I said, smiling. It was true. I didn't date. I was either in a relationship or I wasn't. I'd always been that way. "I think she's looking for you."

Alice was looking around, her eyes searching in the dim light.

"Ah well. No smokes for me. Later, man." He clapped a hand on my shoulder and left.

The brunette who'd come with Jacob walked slowly over to the cooler, bending down to retrieve two bottles of beer. She was a pretty girl, my type. Definitely young, how much younger I couldn't tell. Long, shiny brown hair and dark eyes. Pale skin and rosy cheeks, probably from drinking.

Girls like to stick together. I know this because I have two older sisters, and I noticed the second the brunette saw her seat had been taken and her friend was nowhere to be seen. She faltered, a bottle of beer in each hand.

"There's an empty seat right there, if you want."

She turned toward me, her eyes barely meeting mine before she looked away. "Oh…that's okay. I'm kind of a stand-er."

Now she was looking at me. I liked her face, her mouth.

"So am I," I agreed, breaking eye contact. Riley looked like he was doing okay; the friend was smiling at him now. They were standing closer.

"So, you're friends with Kate?" the brunette asked.

I hid a smile; she was checking me out now.

"She's my sister."

"Oh, no kidding…" She looked me up and down.

"Looking for family resemblance?" I teased.

Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled. "Yeah."

Enough of that. "I'm Edward," I said, extending my hand.

"Bella." We shook hands. "We came with Jasper, Jake and Sam."

"Ah, Jasper. He's a trip." And he really was. You don't grow up with someone and not know their dirty secrets.

Just then Carmen came over and got a bottle of water out of the cooler.

"I think we're going to get going soon," she said, looking meaningfully at me. "My parent's thirtieth is tomorrow, so we're heading out …"

Her words faded into background noise. I liked talking to the brunette and I wanted to continue. I really frigging hoped she wouldn't leave.

For the first time ever, Carmen's insistence on engaging me in conversation was pissing me off. I hadn't heard half of what she'd said. I downed half of another beer, angling my body away from her. Speaking of beer, this stuff was crap. Who'd bought light beer? Probably one of Kate's friends. They were all obsessed with calories. I eyed the brunette in my peripheral. She had a cute body, a great ass. I imagined sliding my hand into her back pocket, cupping my hand around one of her cheeks…

"… but I told her that wasn't fair. Why should we get Dad his favorite but not Mom? You know? It's their anniversary, as in, the both of them…."

I tuned out again. The brunette looked uncomfortable now. She'd spotted my brother chatting up her friend.

"Well, have fun with that. Give them my love," I said smoothly, squeezing Carmen's hand.

Carmen grinned, not seeming to notice how abruptly I'd ended our conversation. "Okay, Edward. See you soon."

I turned back to the brunette, realizing I'd already forgotten her name.

"What was your name again?"

"Bella."

"Bella." I made sure to keep it in mind. "Well, Bella, looks like your friend has found my brother."

She looked back to Riley, surprised. "Your brother? How many of you are there?"

"Four. Two boys, two girls."

"And you're all here tonight?"

"Everyone but Siobhan. She lives in Maine."

"Oh. Okay."

She seemed bored suddenly and it occurred to me that maybe she was humoring me the same way I'd been humoring Carmen. Her phone was in her hand.

A friend of mine smiled and waved me over so I left Bella to her texting.

* * *

It was late.

Garrett was walking around, mingling and blowing out candles while Kate and I relaxed in the hammock, talking about the good ol' days.

Riley passed by, stopping and bending to hug Kate.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah, I've been… asked to go somewhere," he said, grinning.

I glanced over at the girl he'd been with all night, Bella's friend. She was hovering nearby, smiling shyly.

Lucky bastard.

"Have fun, man," I said, bumping fists with him. "You driving?"

"Nah, walking. They live a few blocks away."

"Call me if you need a ride later," I said, wondering how my little brother always got himself into these ideal situations. It was ridiculous.

It would've been nice to talk to Bella a little more. We'd crossed paths all night, talking here and there, nothing substantial. Just one of those things. I'd probably never see her again.

Riley reappeared after a few minutes.

"Edward."

I looked up at him, stilling the hammock's movement with my foot.

"They want you to come." He smirked slyly.

Bella wanted me to come.

Well, well.

I helped my sister stand with me.

"Behave yourself," she sighed, kissing my cheek.

I followed Riley out of the yard, through the dark path leading out to the street.

Bella stood at the edge of her group of friends, twisting her hair into a knot. She let go of it when she saw me and came toward me, her eyes dark and huge. Like an unspoken command had been issued, we all started meandering down the street.

She looked really good. And by how she was looking at me, she was thinking the same thing.


	54. Did you see that?

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

storyline - "Session"

prompt - "Did you see that?" dialogue flex

* * *

"What about this one?"

I eyed the movie Edward was holding up. "Not into sci-fi."

"Me neither." He put it back.

"Then why'd you suggest it?" I laughed, relishing the rush I got from his closeness.

"To see if you like sci-fi."

"I don't. And you don't, apparently."

"We're getting to know each other," he said in this silly sing-song voice, teasing me.

"Shush," I snorted, grabbing another movie off the shelf. "How 'bout this?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Chick flicks come later in the relationship, when you've got me whipped."

That made me smile. Huge.

"What?" he asked, knowing exactly what.

I tossed the movie back into its spot and took a step so that I was right in front of him. Then I got on my tip toes and kissed him, soft and sweet, with just a touch of tongue.

He grabbed my hips and held me firm, returning the kiss before releasing me.

It made my heart pound.

"Bourne Identity?" he asked, wandering away.

I had a feeling we wouldn't be watching much of the movie anyway. "Okay."

* * *

"Hungry?"

"Not really."

"I have stuff at home anyway," Edward said, passing the turn off for the grocery store. "Popcorn, chips…"

"Ice cream?"

"At least three kinds."

"Sounds like an awful lot of munchies madness goes down at your house," I observed, amused.

He shook his head. "You don't even know the half of it."

When we got to his house, most of his roommates were home. They hadn't been there the day I'd come with Seth and Jasper, so Edward introduced me around before we headed up to his room.

"They seem cool," I said, settling onto his bed.

"They are," he agreed. "Been living with them for years now. A few have come and gone but those guys stick around."

I nodded, looking around the room. It was neater this time; he'd no doubt tidied it up in anticipation of our movie night.

"Want to smoke?"

"I don't care." I shrugged. "A little I guess."

Edward got out a small glass pipe, different from the piece we'd used before, and packed it.

"You can start it."

I took the pipe and lighter from him. "Thanks."

I took a hit then gave it back to him. I'd been kind of a stoner back in high school, but I'd calmed down as I'd grown older. It had been a stressful situation between my mom and me for awhile, with her constantly stressing that I was going to flunk out of school or be arrested.

Nowadays I only smoked every once in a while, when the occasion called for it.

Like now.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"What?"

He took a deep draw and then exhaled slowly, inhaling the thick curtain of smoke right back into his nose.

"French inhale," I cooed, feeling nice and fluffy and so very endeared.

"Do it?" He handed me the pipe.

I lit it and took a good pull then mimicked his actions, making sure to get every last bit of smoke back up my nose as I exhaled then inhaled.

He took the pipe away and set it down, his eyes slanted like half moons, dark and bright.

Easing me on to my back he kissed me slow, his tongue doing delicious things to my mouth.

I grabbed his face and slid my fingers back into his hair, holding him fast against me, opening my legs so he could settle against me. He ran his hand up and down the underside of my thigh; I could feel the calluses and they reminded me of what he did and who he was.

He tickled his fingers higher, sliding them beneath the fringed hem of my cut offs.

My heart raced. His kisses became sensuous. He wiggled his fingers below the denim and then the cotton and started to touch me. I felt the moment he made me wet; he suddenly thrust his fingers into me, using his thumb to my massage me at the same time.

I groaned into his mouth, knowing I was going to come quickly.

He moved back a little, shifting on to his side. "You're…so…wet…" he whispered, pulling part of my ear between his teeth and then sucking it into his mouth.

I shivered and then lost it, my mouth open in a silent cry as I came.

He rolled back on to me, still rubbing me but softer. Then he stopped, moving his hand away.

I wrapped my legs around him, holding his face between my hands as we kissed.

* * *

"What do you want to hear?"

"Something romantic."

The movie played on behind us. We'd put it on mute after the third or fourth make out session.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Girls."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

"Uh oh, she's being demanding already," he sighed. "Not a good sign."

"Do you know any John Mayer?" I asked in a small voice, hugging my knees.

"Ugh, no…he's such a douche, Bella…"

"No he's not," I cried indignantly, tossing a pillow at him. "I love him."

"Oh, then in that case I'd better learn all of his songs," he said, mock serious.

"Well, what – "

But he'd already started strumming the playful opening chords to "Your Body is a Wonderland."

"Ha, you do know it!" I squealed, clapping my hands in glee. "Yes!"

Edward made a face, but he kept playing.

And he sang.

Every word.

He liked to pretend, but secretly he liked the same crap I did. Or maybe he just knew it for performing purposes. Whatever. All I knew was I was dating a guy who could make my panties wet just by singing to me. Who could give me orgasms without taking my clothes off.

It was great. I mouthed the words along with him, not wanting to ruin the perfectness of the moment with my off key scariness. He made googly eyes and kissy faces at me when he wasn't crooning soulfully, laying it on really thick. I wondered if his friends could hear and thought it would be hilarious if they could.

He finished up and set the guitar down. "I think I've more than paid my dues now. Hungry?"

"Why, you got the munchies?"

"Something like that."

"Well, after that performance, you can have whatever you like," I said coyly, wanting him to think dirty thoughts but also a tiny bit afraid he would.

He nodded slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "Mm. You shouldn't say stuff like that to me, Bella. You're lucky I'm a nice guy."

I slid off the bed and moved to stand beside him, taking his hand. "But you make me want to be a not-so-nice girl."

He stared down at me for the longest moment, his eyes making a mess of my insides.

"Let's get something to eat," he said softly, tracing his thumb along the hem of my shorts. "Before your teasing gets out of hand... again."


	55. Country

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant"**_

_prompt - country_

* * *

We rose early the next morning.

It had been a restless night. Every time I fell asleep something would nudge me awake: the beginning of a bad dream, anxiety about Edward's meeting with his boss, what the week was going to bring. I was worried for myself, definitely, but I also feared for Edward's safety. Now that we knew some of his superiors were involved with the Volturi, and what had gone down in Forks, it was hard to tell who to trust.

It had been a rough night for Edward too. He'd tossed and turned, getting out of bed often. He was formulating a plan; I just knew it.

"Eggs okay?" I asked, looking around the fridge. We'd gone shopping recently and it was pretty packed. I frowned, slightly bereft that all that food would go bad if we had to flee suddenly.

So much for all the dinners I'd been planning.

Although, I should know better by now - this was the way things had been for awhile. Just because I'd allowed myself to be lulled into a false sense of security it didn't mean things were as calm as they appeared.

"That'd be great," he said, starting the coffee pot.

I made eggs and toast for us both and then got to work slicing grapefruit.

"I can hardly finish this," he sighed, watching me section the fruit. "That's going to be too much."

"I don't want it to go to waste."

I placed the grapefruit in front of him and slid the sugar bowl over.

He nodded. "Yeah. Well, if we have to go… actually, I'm sure we will have to go. When we go, we'll just bring a bunch of it with us. It's good, actually, that we don't have to go shopping again. I want to be able to leave at moment's notice."

"Where will we go?"

He took a breath like he was going to say something and then froze. He shook his head. "I don't believe this."

"What?"

"I've been really frigging stupid," he hissed, grabbing a pad of paper and pen from beside the phone.

It hit me as he began to write.

The house could be bugged.

Good God. This _was_ like a movie.

He nodded toward the ceiling and then pointed to the paper: BUGGED.

I nodded, grabbing my fork so I could start eating.

I HAVE TWO PLACES IN STATE WE CAN GO TO BUT WE MIGHT HAVE TO LEAVE THE COUNTRY. I CAN GET THE PAPERWORK. YOU HAVE A PASSPORT?

Again, I nodded, shoveling food into my mouth. I wasn't even that hungry, but I did tend to be a nervous eater sometimes.

IS IT ON YOU?

"Mhm."

GOOD. KEEP IT AND ALL OF YOUR IMPORTANT PPAERWORK IN YOUR PURSE WHEN YOU GO TO THE NURSERY.

"All right."

We finished our food and I cleared the plates. Edward grabbed the pad of paper and stuck it into his back pocket as he got up. "We gotta go. Pogetti's expecting me in an hour."

* * *

A heavy sense of foreboding clung to me as Edward drove away from the nursery.

He promised to be back as soon as he could. Mentally, I was prepared to leave Amherst. It had obviously come to that. Edward was about to find out if his boss was simply preemptively removing him from his post as a precaution, or if he was doing it because he knew Edward knew what was up.

Either way, it didn't look good for me. There were things I'd testified about back in Washington, things that had put James in jail… but there were other things I knew too. Things I'd never told anyone, not even Edward.

Like the safety deposit box in Seattle, holding God knows how many hundreds of thousands of dollars. Or the names of several men who'd been implicated but never convicted. There hadn't been sufficient evidence to lock them up, and they didn't know I knew anyway. I hadn't felt the need to go any deeper when my time to testify rolled around. I'd wanted simply to put James away and then move on with my life.

But _James_ knew that I knew these things. I saw now that the things I knew could put me in a rough spot; James was aware of what secrets I was privy to and the authorities knew how to locate me. And they were connected.

Not good.

"You okay, Liz?" Jasper asked kindly.

I was daydreaming again, having paused in the middle of pricing cilantro. Normally I was outside helping but today I was manning the storefront because the girl who usually did had called in sick.

It had been a slow day so far.

"Uh… yeah. Just a little tired. "

"Something's been going around. Remind me to give you some Echinacea before you go home."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He walked back outside, probably headed back out to the far corner of the nursery to deal with the cherry tomatoes.

My phone vibrated; Edward had sent a text.

_Meeting went as expected. _

_Suspended til further notice. _

_B by to get you - 1 hr_

My heart sank.

Damn. So this was it. We were going to be on the run like frigging Bonnie and Clyde.

Quickly, I wiped my hands and tapped out a response.

_Is there anybody we can trust?_

His message came back right away.

_A few. Tell u when I get there. B ready._

I checked the time – two o'clock – and then pocketed the phone. Normally I'd have another three hours to go but that wasn't happening today. Wondering anxiously how much time we'd have once we got back to Edward's, I looked around for Rosalie. She'd gone out on a delivery earlier and apparently hadn't yet returned.

I debated on whether or not to call her and decided after a moment that if I hadn't heard from her by half past I'd call.

I began pricing the remaining herbs with gusto, needing something to occupy my mind and hands.

The sound of tires on gravel prompted me to look up, but I didn't recognize the truck. While there were always new faces around we also had a lot of regulars, everyone from housewives who wanted to spruce up their gardens to local farmers.

An older man climbed out of the truck and ambled toward the storefront.

"Hi," I said once he'd come inside.

"Afternoon," he said, tipping his hat.

The old fashioned gesture made me smile. "Looking for anything in particular? I can call Jasper in from the field…"

"Oh, no. That's okay Bella."

I nodded and turned my eyes back to the counter.

_Bella?_

It was like a syringe full of adrenaline right to my heart.

I looked up quickly, already taking a step back from the counter.

He was watching me closely, all pretense of friendliness gone from his steely grey eyes.


	56. Military

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Air"**_

_prompt - military_

* * *

I slowed to a stop and jumped off my bike, leaning it against the wall while I unlocked the gate that led to our courtyard. Once it had clicked open I walked my bike inside and let the gate close again, self locking with a heavy click.

Fourteen apartments, two stories. Each one had its own people, its own smell.

The smell of curry wafted divinely from upstairs – Ms. Belinda's place no doubt. Laundry detergent, pot, cigarettes, something floral… like I said. Every place had its own thing going on.

I had things to do; reading for a class, research for a thesis, emailing my mother.

Shaving my legs.

He'd said he wasn't punctual. I was. I lived life with near military precision; my bedroom was neat, my study habits were impeccable and I always clocked into my job at the local Whole Foods on time.

Wandering into my room, I dropped my backpack and kicked off my shoes. I looked at the posters Edward had been checking out, trying to see them through his eyes.

What had he thought of them? Of me?

Obviously something good if he'd asked for my number.

* * *

Around quarter to ten my phone rang.

Rose made a face and peeked out the window, holding the blinds aside.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hi. I'm outside."

"I'll be right out."

I ended the call and tossed the phone into my purse.

"Wasn't he supposed to be here at nine?" sniffed Rose, watching me get my shoes on.

"He told me he'd be late. Don't trip."

"Whatever," she sighed, walking back in to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. That was Rose - loyal, protective and a judgmental pain in the behind.

"Have fun, babe." Alice winked, holding the door open for me as I walked out.

"I will, Al. Thanks."

It was a little chilly tonight, so typical of Oakland. I loved it. Summer meant warmer days, rarely hot, and comfortably cool nights.

Edward's truck was idling on the curb. It was big and yellow and rusty. Hideous, a tank - sturdy, like it would win in an accident.

He didn't even look like he'd drive a vehicle like that. But then again, maybe he did.

Jeans, frayed a little at the bottom. Old tee shirt. Jacket. A kangol on his head, hair just so.

Damn.

He was certainly something to look at.

My heart took a nose dive; he was so out of my league. And yet there he sat, waiting for me.

He smiled when I got in. "Hi."

"Hi."

His eyes took me in, lingering at the hem of my skirt. It was Alice's, and it hit a couple of inches above the knee.

I put my seatbelt on, trying not to fidget unnecessarily.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

He put the ancient beast in drive and swung it into the flow of traffic.

* * *

We made small talk; chatting about our day. I'd worked a morning shift and then had one class. He'd been in the Berkeley Hills all day, working on a multimillion dollar house for some software sweetheart.

We drove for a little while. The city lights began to fade and grow distant as we climbed high into the hills.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had a skirt on. And heels. Not high heels, but like, sandals with heels. I'd just assumed we'd do dinner or a movie or something.

"Grizzly Peak. There's someplace I want to show you."

"Okay," I said, feeling uncertain now. I really hoped there wouldn't be in the dark shenanigans. I'd have opted for sneakers and jeans had that been the plan.

When we got to Grizzly Peak, high in the hills, Edward pulled off and parked. He opened my door for me and then grabbed a six pack of beer from the back.

"Come on."

I grabbed his arm and held on for dear life, hoping I wouldn't fall in the near blackness.

Soon we came upon a rock. No, not a rock… a boulder.

"You go up first, and then I'll give you the beer."'

I stared at him. "You want me to climb? In a skirt?"

"I didn't know you'd be wearing a skirt."

"I didn't know I'd be mountain climbing." But I slid my shoes off and started climbing, feeling for footholds and crevices. Edward helped me, steadying my legs and even my thighs.

He'd seen me naked so, I guess it wasn't that big of a deal.

Still, I wondered if he was looking at my panties. Or if he could even see them in the dark.

I made it up without incident and reached down for the beer. Then Edward scaled the rock and plopped down next to me. The top of the rock was hollowed out somewhat, giving it a cave-like feel. In front of us though, there was a sheer drop. I shivered, not wanting to imagine either of us taking the wrong step.

But I had to admit, the view was breathtaking. We could see the Bay and the bridges, and the San Francisco skyline. Visibility was at its best thanks to the clean, crisp air.

"Wow," I breathed appreciatively.

"I know. We used to come up here all the time. Sometimes I still do. I don't think people really know about this," Edward said, popping open the first beer and giving it to me.

"Thanks for showing it to me," I said.

"You're welcome." He opened a beer for himself and took a swig. "So. Bella. What's your last name?"

We talked for hours.

The way down was easier than the way up, thankfully. This time Edward led the way, offering to go first so he could assist me once more. We'd become rather easy going in the past three or so hours and I no longer felt shy about him having his hands on me. He just didn't seem to be that way.

I mean, I could tell he wanted me. But he wasn't pervey or impatient. He sort of gave off the vibe that he was used t getting what he wanted but that he didn't mind waiting for it.

I liked that. I mean, gosh. I liked him.

I could feel it starting, the beginnings of a true crush. More than a crush, maybe.

"You want to come back to my place?" he asked once we were back in the truck.

I chewed my lip, gazing out the window. I did want to. I wanted him to kiss me. But I wasn't sure that going home with him would send the right message.

"I don't expect you to… do anything," he said, correctly reading my hesitation. "We can just hang out. I'll bring you home whenever."

"Okay," I agreed. I didn't know if that was true or not. Not from his side - I trusted him to behave.

It was me I worried about.

His house was in a neighborhood a couple of miles from mine, and it was medium sized and messy. He looked like he had a thousand projects going on, tools and nuts and screws and blueprints everywhere.

"I'd apologize for the mess, but… this is the way it is. I'm always working."

"That's cool," I said honestly. I personally couldn't deal with my living space being disorganized but I didn't care what other people did. This was obviously a passion and a livelihood for him.

"Have a seat," he said, offering me the couch. He continued on to the stereo and put some music on, real low and mellow. "You want another beer? Or some water or something?"

"Water would be great."

He returned with a bottle for me and one for him.

We started chatting again, this time me asking a hundred and one questions about the Oakland/Berkeley public school system. He had so many stories to tell, growing up around here.

* * *

My phone said 4:06.

Yikes. It was late. I didn't have work or class the next day, thankfully.

I washed my hands and left the bathroom.

Our conversation and drifted to a natural lull and I was finally feeling a bit tired.

Edward stood in the doorway of the living room. "Tired?"

"Yeah…"

"You want to stay?"

I blushed, looking down. "I don't know."

And then he was in front of me, tipping my chin up. "Don't tease me."

He kissed me deep, his tongue finding mine right away. We'd been so chaste all night, nothing but looks and laughter and sometimes a brushing of hands… this was unexpected and yet so anticipated.

"Will you stay?" he asked again, and whether he said the words or not there were propositions in his tone.

"Yes," I whispered.

He slid his hands up under my skirt and squeezed. "Come on."

We went to his bedroom and fell on the bed, kissing like we'd done at my house. This time he pushed his knee between my legs; the roughness of the denim against my bare inner thighs felt good. He played around my waist and hips and then slid my panties down, off my legs.

Suddenly he lay back, bringing me with him. He maneuvered me so that I was kneeling over his face, a leg on either side. I choked back a gasp; no one had ever done that to me. Not like that.

But then his mouth was on me and his tongue was hot and wet. His hands were all over me too, squeezing me and kneading the skin.

I keeled forward a little, trying to find something to hold on to, and found the headboard.

He sucked and licked and fingered 'til I came.

"You gonna let me?" he asked, his voice sounding dreamy and far.

"Yes," I sighed, and pulled off my shirt.


	57. Ribbon

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

storyline - **"Air"**

prompt - ribbon

* * *

I scooted back and sat so I could take my skirt off.

Edward hadn't even turned off the lights. They weren't horrifically bright or anything, but I could see everything and so could he. Maybe he liked it like that. Make he didn't notice or care.

Edward pulled his shirt up over his head and kicked his jeans off. His hair was messier and I wanted to stick my fingers in it. I began to lay back, my heart pounding and my stomach almost sick with nervousness and anticipation and surprise that I was even considering doing this, but he pulled me up again and sat me on his lap.

He was bigger than me, so much bigger, and he didn't seemed to have any issues moving me around like a rag doll, arranging me how he wanted me, placing me so that all I had to do was sit up a little and put him inside. Again, I wasn't used to being on top, but I guess he liked that.

He rolled a condom on and wrapped his hands around my hips, gripping me. I knelt and moved forward a little before sitting on his dick. He slid right in. It was almost uncomfortable, it was so deep.

"God, that's good," he grunted, undulating beneath me, inside me.

I started to move, rolling my hips and squeezing him as I did. He met me move for move, his hands guiding my hips, his breathing as heavy and rhythmic.

He thrust up, and it felt like he was going to do damage. I'd never, ever been with someone like him. Not someone who moved like he did, screwed like he did, was as…well endowed as he was. I paused, pushing the palms of my hands against his chest as I got off of him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, trying not to sound shy. The time for that was long gone, seriously.

He let me lay down on my back and then he entered me slowly, like we were making love. And it was different, so different. His face was close to mine so I kissed him and he kissed me back, penetrating me with his dick and his tongue, filling me over and over until he shuddered and groaned and came.

He collapsed on to me, panting. I held him close, loving the feeling of after sex snuggling, but also being wary of it. It was manufactured, an artificial sort of closeness. It left an empty little hole in my heart, just thinking about what I'd feel like once he got up.

* * *

My eyes flew open.

Edward was crushing me with his weight.

He had fallen asleep inside me.

"Hey," I whispered, pushing at him. "Hey!"

"Huh?" He lifted his head, blinking sleepily down at me.

"You need to go take that thing off before it spills," I said, squeezing him down there so he'd get the hint.

"Yeah…" He pulled out carefully and got off of me, walking slowly into the bathroom.

Shivering, I burrowed down deep below the covers. His bed was really comfortable.

In the morning, he woke up first. I guess that's what he did – get up super early every day.

"You want to get breakfast?" he asked, sitting fully dressed on my side of the bed.

I was always sort of surprised when he wanted to make dates, to spend more time with me.

"I would, yeah."

He nodded, dropping my panties on to the sheet with a smirk. "Ten minutes."

He left me alone to get dressed.

Oh, man. Ten minutes? I looked like crap; total walk of shame material. Thankfully Edward lived nowhere near a college campus. I dressed quickly, fretting over my hair. I hadn't planned on staying out so I hadn't tied it back the night before. No rubber bands or ribbons to tie it back with.

Edward knocked. "Ready? Come on. I'm starving."

It was a gorgeous day, the sky robin's egg blue, the clouds light and full of popcorn clouds. We rode with the windows down, filling the cab with mellow late morning breeze. It put me in a great mood, replacing the uncertainty with a quiet joy at just being alive on a perfect day. There were no texts on my phone but I sent one to Alice and Rose both, informing them that I'd be home a little later.

The servers at the restaurant all seemed to know Edward so we were seated almost immediately. I tried not to feel weird next to all of these gorgeous waitresses, many of who whom were chatting up Edward and flirting with him. He remained polite but aloof, and i appreciated that.

We both got omelettes; Denver for him, California for me. Suddenly I was famished. The moment our food arrived I dug in, relishing the rich and savory and salty and sweet. At one point a small bit scrambled egg dropped to my thigh. Edward reached right over and plucked it up, popping it in to his mouth before I could even react, then continued on like nothing happened.

He didn't really do small talk. In fact, we ate in near silence, only stopping to comment here and there. I sort of liked it. it gave me a chance to think, sort things in my head.

Back at my house, though, he kissed me good before leaving. We were on the sidewalk and tugged me to a stop.

I blushed and warmed, thinking of eggs and toast and how long this would last.


	58. Passion

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline -** "Session"**_

_prompt - passion_

* * *

Edward unwrapped his burrito with care.

I watched him slather guacamole on to it before taking a huge bite, beans and rice falling back on the plate.

Suppressing a giggle, I open the little container of sour cream.

"What?" he asked, his mouth still full.

"You," I said with a smile.

He winked, and then swallowed. "I like burritos, what can I say."

"I can see that."

He flung a chip at me.

"Anyway. We're always talking about me and my music. What about you, Bella? What's your passion?"

He shrugged.

"Well." I paused, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't even know. Sometimes I just feel so… aimless. When I was in high school I wrote a lot and took pictures… and those are things I was passionate about. So much."

Edward nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

I felt my face warm. I was getting a little flustered, not at Edward or the conversation, but at the situation itself. I really did feel aimless, like I was running in circles. What was I going to do with my life? I knew this sort of existential angst was typical among people my age, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"I… envy you, Edward. You have this amazing career you're getting into…and your music…and I - I just… go to school and _listen_ to music. I love music. But it has nothing to do with what I'll probably end up doing. I don't sing, I don't play instruments… " I trailed off, keeping my eyes on my plate.

Sure, I'd spoken to Alice and Rose about this, but it had been a while. Usually these thoughts didn't see the light of day because they made me uncomfortable… because I didn't know what I was doing.

"I can understand that," Edward said, wiping his hands. "I understand because I felt the exact same way while ago."

"But your music – "

"- is a hobby. I mean, I love it – don't get me wrong. I would love to just play and not have to go to work, but that's not feasible at this point. "

I nodded quietly.

"You have time, Bella. You'll figure it out. You're an English major… do you want to teach?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you plan on going to grad school?"

"I don't know."

He took a sip of his soda. "We should go away."

My heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean? Where?"

A slow smile spread across his face, like butter melting on a pancake. Gorgeousness.

"Away. A trip. I think you need a change of scenery."

"I would like a change of scenery but I have a job… and –"

"I'll buy your ticket."

I gaped at him.

"Listen. I have to go to this architectural conference thing in a couple of weeks. It's in Hawaii. My dad's always gone to them, but lately he's been having me go too, since – you know – since I'll be taking over the company eventually."

I swear salsa fell out of my mouth. "You're going to be running the company one day?"

He shrugged, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "Yeah. It's my dad's company so I'm next in line. But anyway. He has me go on these trips with him now and the next one's in Hawaii. So… do you wanna go?"

"It's just…wow. This is sudden."

"Think about it. No big deal; you either go or you don't. I'd like you to go, but… whatever."

I nodded, secretly floored. The thought of going somewhere with Edward was pretty crazy. Of course I wanted to, but we'd only been dating for like, two weeks. What would my mother say?

What would his dad say? I didn't want him to think I was one of those gold digger types mooching off of his son.

We finished the rest of our meal, chatting quietly about other things. But it was all lingering in my head: Edward's questions about my life, and his offer to go to Hawaii. I didn't really see what one had to do with the other but maybe he was on to something. Maybe I was just tired and uninspired and needed to get out of my funk.

* * *

I thought about it. A lot.

I had a feeling that taking a trip with Edward would definitely mean something – it would be a big step for our relationship.

My mother thought it was a fantastic idea. I think she just had a thing for Edward, even though she denied it. Not that I blamed her.

One week before the trip, Edward came to pick me up to go chill on the bluffs.

As soon as I got in to the car, I kissed him.

"Is this what tonight's going to be like? Kissing and touching and…" He trailed off suggestively, grinning.

"Maybe. We'll see," I teased, fully intending on doing all of the above. "Anyway, listen. I want to go with you."

"You do? For real?"

"Yeah… if the invitation's still open."

Edward gave me a look. "Of course it's still open. It'll be great."

I took his hand and slid our fingers together. "I think it will too."

* * *

_hallo ladies. :) i am currently in DC for conferences... so i will do my best to post tomorrow but... no promises. :)_

_seriously though, i'll do my best._


	59. Preserver

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant"**_

_prompts - preserver, postcard_

_***this would have been saturday's chapter. today's will be up in a little while.**_

* * *

My mouth went dry.

Actually, it had gone dry the minute I'd registered he'd used my real name.

He smiled, rather coldly. "I trust we won't have any problems, am I correct?"

Shaking my head slowly, I racked my brain for ways to could somehow contact Edward before this goon thought to take my phone from me.

My eyes wandered to the old clock above the door. Crap. Where was Rosalie? I was caught between wanting her to get back and help me and stay away so she didn't get caught up.

The man gestured impatiently for me to come out from behind the counter. "I can assure you; nothing you're planning will work. This isn't a movie. Let's get going, Bella. Now."

"Why? Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to stall.

He patted his jacket. "No more questions."

Shaking from the inside out, I turned to grab my bag.

"Leave it. Let's go."

Well good. My phone was on me anyway. If anyone saw my purse was there and I wasn't it would be obvious something was going on.

I hoped.

He took hold of my upper arm once and led me outside, gripping me firmly but not painfully. I looked frantically about, hoping Jasper or Edward would magically appear.

Then I heard a metallic click. He had procured handcuffs and was holding them out.

_Oh, my God. _He was really was one of those dirty cops.

"I'm not putting those on," I said, my voice wavering.

He slammed me up against the side of the truck and yanked my arms behind me, making me cry out. I'd never in my life worn cuffs and was surprised at just how uncomfortable they were. Or maybe he was doing it on purpose.

"Hey!" Rose's voice yelled from the store front. She must have come in through the back and wondered why I wasn't behind the desk. "What the hell is this?"

"Rose! Call Ed-" But the man shoved me into the truck, into the extended part of the cab. My head hit the back was a dull thud, and I winced.

I could hear Rose shrieking something as we pulled out of the driveway. I _knew_ she knew something was up; normal police officers didn't abduct people in their custody, not like this. The fact that he didn't stay a minute to calmly answer any of her questions proved that this was shady. Rose was sharp as a tack. I knew she'd realize these things.

Suddenly the truck was rammed from behind. I managed to sit up and look out the back window. My heart lurched; Edward was right behind us. There was a lot of dust flying, so I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine it. He was livid. And probably scared, like me.

I went flying as the man wrenched his truck in opposite directions, trying to stay away from Edward. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't; we were hit time and time again. I didn't even recognize the road we were on and thought maybe it was one of the dirt roads that ran along the back of the nursery.

Edward clipped the corner of the truck's bumper and it sent us into a tailspin. I shut my eyes tight, trying not to feel nauseated.

When we came to a stop I began to sit up again, even though having my hands cuffed made it difficult to do so. I'd just managed when I felt a crushing blow to my temple and everything went black.

* * *

It was hard to open my eyes.

My head hurt so badly. Pounding, like someone had taken a hammer to it.

Or the butt of a gun.

A hand touched my face and I threw my hands up instinctively, trying to squirm away.

"Shh, it's me," Edward whispered, gingerly moving my hair from my face.

I blinked, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

I realized belatedly the handcuffs were off.

And then I started crying.

He gathered my up in his arms and held me tight, careful not to touch the left side of my head.

"I'm so, so sorry. I should've been there sooner… I didn't know they were so close already… I should've known because of the meeting…. I'm so sorry…" he rambled, his lips at my ear, his breath warm.

I wanted to shake my head but that would be excruciating so I settled for whispering. "You were on time," I reassured him tearfully, squeezing his hand. "You did it. You got me."

We rocked back and forth for awhile, both of us settling down.

"Where are we?" I asked, finally calm enough to look around. It looked like a motel room.

"Right outside Northampton. We won't be here long."

"What happened to that guy?"

Edward laid me on to the bed, tucking the comforter up over me. "I took care of him; don't worry about it."

Dread clenched around my stomach like a cold, icy fist. It was hard to wrap my mind around the sort of things that were happening.

After a little while Edward's phone rang. He went in to the bathroom to take the call, and I could hear his voice echoing against the walls.

A moment later he came back. "That was Eleazar. He's on his way."

"Who?"

"Someone I went to school with and work with now. We go back a long time."

"So you feel you can trust him?"

"I know I can. We came up together."

I nodded and was about to ask where we'd be going next when a mournful little meow came from the bathroom. I bolted upright, immediately regretting doing so when my head exploded all over again.

"Microsoft?"

Edward was already bringing her out, smiling wryly. "She needs a carrier. She just about killed me on the way here."

"What exactly happened? After you called me?"

"I was already halfway home when I called you. I grabbed a couple of things, got the cat and went to get you. Rosalie started blowing up my phone right as I approached the nursery, all freaking out over some guy taking you away. I don't even know what I'm gonna tell her…"

"Does she know you got me?" I asked, hating the thought of Rose still panicking.

"Yeah, I sent her a quick text and said I'd explain later."

I cuddled Microsoft, kissing her velvety little nose. "Wait, so you had the kitten with you when you were chasing that guy?"

Edward nodded, lying beside me. Microsoft played between us, as she'd done so many times in the past.

I started laughing. The thought of Edward ramming my abductor with his SUV – with Microsoft running amuck inside – was just too much. After a moment he started chuckling too. "I think you're in shock, baby."

"I think so too," I gasped between giggles.

He let me get it out and then we were quiet again, waiting for Eleazar.

"Where will we go?"

"Far away from here," he sighed.

* * *

Eleazer tossed a life preserver to me, then one to Edward.

I had no idea whose boat we were on. Everything seemed very hush-hush; even the two men were being tight lipped as they worked efficiently to get us out and away from land. I didn't even know what marina we were sailing out of.

Thankfully, the boat was big, with a lot of room below deck. I'd never been sailing, so I had little to compare it against, but it was impressive nonetheless. Apparently Edward and Eleazar had both grown up sailing and met through a mutual love of it in college. So when Edward explained our situation to his long time friend and colleague, they came up with the idea of us leaving town by water. The airports and even roads would most likely be crawling with potential danger.

Finally we were ready. Eleazar jumped back on to the dock and untied the rope, releasing the boat.

"Stay safe, man," he said, giving Edward a short wave. "I hope it works out. "

"It'll be fine. I'll send you a postcard from the south of France," teased Edward, waving back.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do what you gotta do. Nice meeting you, Liz. Be careful…"

"We will," I said. "Thanks, Eleazar."

He watched us make our way out of the marina and then he was gone, presumably back to headquarters where he'd have to continue trying to discern the bad guys from the good.


	60. Twister

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Air"**_

_prompt - twister_

* * *

Alice was curled up on the couch, her legs tucked beneath her. She tended to mix her coffee with hot chocolate.

Rose stood beside her, her silk bathrobe barely closed with a sash. You'd think she would take her coffee black or something, but no. She said she wanted it to taste like melted ice cream, and she added enough milk and sugar to achieve that.

They were both watching me, identical expressions on wildly different faces.

I shrugged, feeling deliciously dirty in my clothes-from-last-night.

"So what… you played checkers all night?" snarked Rose.

"Charades!" Alice said.

"Taboo," Rose said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Twister," giggled Alice, setting her mostly full coffee mug down so she wouldn't spill it. Even Rose cracked up at that one.

Smiling, I crossed my legs primly. "Actually, he hit it so deep he put my ass to sleep."

Alice's jaw damn near hit the ground but Rose came right over, cackling gleefully and holding her hand up for a high five. "That's what I'm talking about."

It was crude, and I knew that, but it was true. And these were my girls. We always got silly like this; there had been many a "morning after" pow wow in our living room. Not that we were slutty. Okay, well… Alice could be a little too friendly, but none of us were nasty. We were just... college girls I guess.

Rose in particular loved a good sex story.

So I told them. With details. Alice liked hearing about brunch. Rose liked hearing about Edward sitting me on his face.

"You're so red right now," she remarked, smirking as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, well." I stood up. "I need a shower. No comments, please and thank you."

I ignored the Peanut Gallery as I made my way down the hall and to my room to toss my bag inside before heading to the bathroom.

It was impossible not to think about Edward. I wanted to see him again.

And again, and again.

I shivered, washing my body. I was definitely a little sore; it had been a while. I peered down, squinting in the steam, surprised to see tiny twin bruises high on my inner thighs.

Right where his hips would have hit.

Again and again.

* * *

Yawning, I stored my till in the back room safe and shut the door, pleased that I was done with that part of my shift. All I had to do for the next couple of hours was walk around the store, putting things away, bagging and being a slacker, basically.

Even though I preferred morning shifts because then I got the rest of the day off, I often took night shifts because of morning classes. I loved working at Whole Foods though. Between having access to the best food on the planet and the probably the coolest coworkers, I had it pretty good.

I was trying to decide what I wanted from the deli when my manager, Angela, sidled up.

"There's a really cute guy asking for you at customer service."

"Oh yeah?" My heart skipped a beat, hoping it was who I thought it was.

"Jeez, Bella. Who is he?" she continued as we walked back together.

Edward.

He gave me butterflies.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

And then, I realized, maybe yeah. Maybe he was. Maybe he wanted to be, like I wanted him to be.

"Yeah."

"Good for you, girl," she whispered, smiling politely as we approached the customer service desk where Edward was leaning casually.

Dirty work boots. Navy dickies. Old t shirt. Jacket. No hat this time.

He half smiled, his eyes never leaving mine. "Hey."

"Hi," I said, unable to hide how glad I was to see him. It had only been two days, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was on my way home so I thought I'd drop by. You off soon?"

"Not for another two hours," I said, regretful. "It is my lunch break though; want to join me?"

"Dinner break," he corrected me. "Yeah, what've they got?"

So we returned to the deli, to the hot case where all the cooked food was, and ordered a bunch of stuff. Then we took it outsde and sat at one of the tables.

We ate quietly for while. It seemed to be his way, our way. But it crackled between us, this knowing, this attraction, this feeling. It had been there, humming like a live wire, quiet and always on the verge of sparking, since the night we'd walked to my house.

I cleared my throat after a time though, swallowing down a sip of juice. "I'm glad you came."

He nodded, smiling into his food. "Wanted to see you."

My heart leapt.

"You don't talk a lot," I remarked after a few seconds of silence.

His eyes were back on me then, and his eyes were such a light green and his pale stare so intense it made my stomach knot. "Sometimes there's not much to say. We talked a lot the first night though."

"The only night," I said, biting my lip.

"There's this night," he countered, his eyes crinkling just barely because he was smiling now. "And the night we walked home."

That's true.

"Yes." I took an extra big bite to give my mouth something to do besides gush and grin giddily.

Eventually the food was gone, even the chocolate cake we shared. He let me feed him, which surprised me. And delighted me.

"Can I see you later?" I asked, balling up the dirty napkins.

"I have to be up at 5."

"Oh. That sucks."

"It does, sometimes," he agreed. "I'm tired a lot. I nap a lot."

"I'd imagine."

We stood up and threw away our trash. A light rain began to fall, somewhat rare for the Bay.

"If you want to come over and sleep with me," he said, smirking. "I'll come back for you. And I do mean sleep."

I laughed, looking down. "Deal."

I kissed his cheek, but he held me so I couldn't walk away and then kissed my mouth.

He kissed me and left and that night, we did sleep together.

And sleep was all it was.


	61. Burlesque

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**Session"**_

_prompt - burlesque_

* * *

The boys were playing a set at some beach side bar outside town. It was a popular spot during the summer - one of those places that had changed ownership several times over the years but always drew the same crowd.

Alice was still chomping at the bit to meet Edward and Rose wanted to be introduced officially as well, so they'd come along for the night. I was relieved, frankly. I didn't like being relegated to the groupie table, even if I did like Kate and Charlotte.

My trip with Edward was the next day. I could hardly believe I was actually going to Hawaii, especially with someone like him.

Actually, scratch "someone like him". I couldn't believe I was going with him, period. Maybe I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to come along and happen to upset things. Maybe I was so used to having things low key and uninspiring that when something amazing came along it seemed a little too good to be true.

But frig it. I was going to enjoy this for what it was.

He was always very focused when he played.

I was very focused too. On him.

When our eyes would meet it would send my heart into my shoes and back; he'd smile just barely like he knew and look at me just long enough before looking away, and our little not so secret secret would shimmer invisibly between us.

Halfway through Rose announced that she needed a refresher and asked if Alice and I needed anything. We ordered another round of beers and then Edward was coming toward the table, weaving between people and tables.

"You made it," he said, as if he was pleasantly surprised.

There was no way I wouldn't have, and for several reasons. One, I had it pretty bad for him. Two, the band – who, ridiculously, still had no name – was amazingly good. Three, I was admittedly suspicious of the groupies, some of whom were simply flirty and others who were slutty.

Take that chick Jessie, who looked like she'd had a few too many and was executing a rather burlesque spin around a pole near the bathrooms. Talk about second hand embarrassment. I'd wonder if she really got any action behaving like that, all sloppy and drunk and desperate, but then I realized that some guys were dogs and would have absolutely no problem hooking up with someone like her. It was sad really, on both ends.

I grinned up at Edward, shading my eyes from the setting sun. "Of course I did. Edward, this is Alice. Alice, Edward."

They shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you," Alice said. "I've heard quite a bit."

I resisted the urge to kick her underneath the table. Edward knew I really liked him; there was no point in hiding it. He just smirked, shaking his head as he refocused on me.

"Did you pack yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah… did you?"

"No." He stretched his arms over his head. "It's gonna be a late night."

"That's where Rose went," murmured Alice, looking over at the bar.

I frowned. "She said she was going there, remember? She asked if we –"

"I know," Alice interrupted impatiently. "I meant that's where she is, chatting up the bartender."

It was true. Rose was leaning against the bar, and even though she had her back to us her posture said she was in full flirt mode. The bartender seemed to appreciate it; I could see the dimples from his smile clear across the floor.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, ladies… I want to get something to drink before we start up again."

"Maybe we should, too," Alice said as Edward walked over to where Rose and the bartender were still cozies up. "At this rate we'll never get our drinks."

"Okay." I shrugged, pushing away from the table. "After you."

No sooner had we sidled up to the bar another bartender noticed and us and took our order.

An unfamiliar voice cooed gently in my ear. "He's good, isn't he?"

A groupie was standing to my left, gazing pointedly at Edward, who was across the bar, laughing and talking with Rose and the bartender.

"Uh, yeah," I said uncertainly, assuming she meant his music. She was about my height, with silky black hair and striking green eyes, really pretty, if not a little glassy eyed.

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Thanks, I will," I snapped, annoyed at what she was insinuating. Yes, I got it. I knew Edward had a "love 'em and leave 'em" type reputation but what was I supposed to do? Not give things a try because of rumors?

"Hey, I'm just giving you a heads up. You know, so you don't get your panties in a bunch when he moves on."

Alice must have heard that last part because she slammed my beer down in front of me. "Ready, Bella?"

"So ready."

I followed her back to our table, seething inside. Most of me trusted Edward. I really wanted to, anyway and I hated thinking that he could be shady with me. But a little part of me acknowledged that we'd only been acquainted for a few weeks. So we talked all the time, and had had conversations that lasted well into the night. So we hung out a lot.

There were still things I'd never know for sure – not unless I asked him – and I wondered if those things were things I'd want to know about anyway.

What pissed me off the most, though, was knowing these silly skanks were just waiting for Edward to drop me. They were like vultures, circling. Ugh.

"Don't even, Bella," Alice chided. "You know how girls can be."

"I know." I nodded, taking a sip. "It's just… this whole group is so damn chummy sometimes… I feel like there are all these private jokes and references to things that went on before I started coming around. It sucks when I hear things…"

"I'd just ask, if I were you."

"Maybe I will."

"You should. Just to like, ease your mind. Cuz right now you're doing exactly what that girl wanted, which is trip out."

"You're right. I know," I sighed. "It's stupid."

"What's stupid?" Rose asked, finally returning. She set our beers down; eyeing the ones we already had with a slightly sheepish expression.

* * *

"I should go inside." I kissed him a few more times all over his face. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling a little.

"Okay." But he didn't move. In fact, he tightened his grip and turned his face so that his lips were under my lips again.

We kissed for awhile. Every time his tongue swept through my mouth, sliding soft and wet against mine, it made me made forget my questions and my concerns. It made me want him like crazy.

He kissed my neck, right where my pulse point was. "Your heart's going so fast…"

"I can't imagine why," I said, moaning softly when his kissing turned to sucking. "Edward, I have to go. Our flight – "

"Is at nine. I know. Just be happy it's not at seven like it was last year."

"Yes, but we still need to be up early so we can get there early," I argued weakly.

"I like making you like this," he whispered, his fingers dancing around the button to my jeans.

"Me too," I gasped, catching his hand. "Stop. My mom's like… right inside."

He paused, squinting out the passenger side window. "She can't see what's going on down here."

"Edward."

"Fine." He huffed, teasing me. "But when you want to do it in Hawaii, I'm going to cockblock you."

"Highly unlikely," I snorted.

He laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"Did you ever… date that one girl? The really pretty one with the black hair and green eyes?"

"Carmen? Uh… yeah. We sort of dated for awhile."

"Like how long?"

He backed up a little, removing his hand from where it had been squeezed between my thighs. "Did she say something?"

"At the bar… she said you were "good" and to enjoy it while it lasted."

I could see him scowling in the darkness. "She's the only one I dated more than once. I don't know… I liked her, but it didn't work out. She wasn't my type in the end."

"Girls like that are everyone's type," I said evenly.

"Maybe physically, but there's only so far that'll take you."

Relief began to seep slowly in. "That's true."

He nodded once, and then got out of the car. I sat very still, hoping he wasn't mad. He hadn't looked it.

He opened my door and pulled me out, leaning me against the side of his car.

"People talk, Bella. They say whatever it is they want to say. You can either be with me and believe what I say or you can listen to them. "

His face was so close, and nice, and the moon hit him in such a way that made the scruff on his chin look blonde.

"I believe you," I said, kissing him.

"You should." He kissed back, sealing our conversation with an unspoken promise.


	62. Shock

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt - shock_

* * *

Flying always made me anxious.

Not nervous, just anxious. It had been hard to sleep the night before and I'd awoken before my alarm went off. Edward would be by to collect me within the hour so I hurried though showering and dressing, deciding at the last minute my stomach was too funny to consider breakfast. I could always grab something at the airport.

Then I peeked out the window, at the way the early morning sun hit the grass and how the dew frosted it, making it sparkle.

Beautiful.

Just like that, I chilled out. I was unbelievably excited to be going on this trip – Hawaii was bound to be spectacular anyway but just the fact I was going with Edward made my heart sing. He still made me feel as excited as he did the very first night he'd held my hand in the back of Seth's car.

He made me feel sexy and appealing.

It wasn't like I had self esteem issues; I knew there were plenty of guys I could date, but Edward came from different stock. He was talented in many, many ways, so smart, and so damn good looking. And boy, did he have game. I wasn't going to pretend that it was only his sense of humor that kept me so sprung.

My mother's soft voice broke the silence. "All set?"

Turning from the window, I smiled, nodding. "Yep. I can't wait."

"You have your camera's charger? It would be a shame of it died while you were down there."

"Oh, crap! Thanks!" I shot back to my room and rustled through my desk drawer until I found the charger. I knew I'd already packed the one for my phone. Eying the book on my nightstand, I grabbed it at the last minute. Between Edward and the beaches, I probably would be too distracted to read but it was always wise to be prepared. He'd be in conferences a lot anyway.

"Bella," Mom called.

He must've arrived while I was dawdling about. Giving the room one last glance, I returned to the kitchen, where Edward was chatting with my mother. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back, my stomach doing flip flops when his eyes drifted down my body.

Oh, yes. There was definitely going to be sexy time in the tropics.

"Well, have fun sweetie. Call me when you land, okay?" Mom said, her eyes glistening.

My heart tugged, but I also wanted to laugh. I guess I'd know how it felt when I was a mom, but really. I'd be gone for five days, not a year.

"I promise," I agreed, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Goodbye, Renee," Edward said, giving her a polite, one-armed hug. Mom had insisted pretty early on "my beau" call her by her first name.

In the car, I wondered – not for the first time – what sort of man Edward's father was. I'd heard plenty about Carlisle Cullen; he was regarded in the community for being a compassionate businessman, often involved in charity work and fundraising. His company was extremely successful while socially and environmentally conscious. Still, those things told me little about what he was like. I had hope, though, in the way Edward regarded him. He spoke well of him, and fondly.

I just hoped he'd like me.

* * *

Turns out I had nothing to worry about.

Mr. Cullen hardly gave me more than a passing glance as he strode ahead of us into first glass, his phone glued to his ear. His personal assistant (Edward said her name was Heidi) gave me a quick, sweet hello and then marched efficiently along behind him, a briefcase in hand.

"Sorry about that," Edward said, shrugging. "He's ridiculously busy. All the time."

"Does that bother you?" I asked, letting Edward help me stow my carry-on.

"Not really. The company is his passion, his purpose. He believes in it and it makes him happy to be like this." He paused, gesturing for me to sit by the window. "And no, he didn't ignore my mother and me in the process." He smirked.

"I didn't say that!" I laughed.

"No, but you were thinking it," he teased.

"So… if he's this busy all the time, then does that mean you'll be that busy one day?"

"Why? You planning ahead?"

Oh, my Lord. My face went up in flames.

But before I could stutter my way into defense mode he smooshed my cheeks between his palms.

"Holy crap, Bella, I'm just kidding!" He kissed my nose and then my lips, really lightly.

"I know," I whispered, confused at how his comment had made me react. Was I thinking that far ahead? For the love of…

He kissed me softly on my mouth, deeper this time.

I kissed him back, aware that people could see if they were to look over. We weren't being crass, just -

"Cute." Of course Mr. Cullen would choose now to introduce himself.

I jerked back but Edward took his time pulling away. He didn't seem too concerned.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, Carlisle Cullen, my father."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Glad you could come along," Mr. Cullen said, shaking my hand. He seemed very direct and no nonsense, but also quite friendly. I liked that.

"Hi…it's good to meet you, too. Thanks so much for letting me tag along," I said.

He winked, rather saucily. I could see where Edward got his charisma. "Business write-off. Why not?" Then he turned his attention to Edward, handing him a stapled set of papers. "This is the lineup. You're expected at the ones I've highlighted, all right?"

Edward nodded. "Sure. I'll go over it in a minute."

"And Bella, you can call me Carlisle. Mr. Cullen makes me feel old. Or like I'm back at the all boys prep school I attended for twelve years. I don't particularly relish the thought of either."

"Okay," I agreed, appreciating his candor. He did seem pretty cool.

He returned to his seat, leaving Edward and me alone again.

"I've never ridden first class," I admitted, stretching my legs.

"It's pretty great," Edward said, scanning the papers his father had left him. "I mean, you get what you pay for. "

I could only imagine.

* * *

Before today, I'd seen few places as naturally gorgeous as the coast near Ocean Park.

But this was a completely different sort of beauty, and its bright, pristine panorama took my breath away. I'd never seen water that turquoise - it was as if this part of the world had its own color palette.

I tried not to totally hog the window, since this was Edward's first time in Hawaii too, but it was hard.

"Wow," I breathed for the twentieth time.

"It's incredible," Edward said, pressing close behind me. His nearness made me excited in other ways and my mind started to wander as I sat back, allowing him better access to the window.

We landed in Maui's Kahului Airport soon after. Carlisle was familiar with the island, so he rented a car. Edward rented one too, although I didn't see the point since we'd just be at the hotel the whole time. Still, it was nice being alone with him in the car as we followed his father along the scenic road to the Grand Wailea.

To my credit, I managed not to gape in shock as we pulled up to the resort. It was splendid, the absolute ultimate in opulence and class.

It was almost too much to take in. I fought the urge to take pictures of the lobby as Carlisle checked us in and gave us room keys, not wanting to look like a tacky tourist. I figured I could be cheesy tomorrow, on the beach, while the men did business. As much as I wanted to cavort around with Edward, I was looking forward to having a bit of alone time too. Reading, tanning, daiquiri drinking…it was all very appealing.

"This is crazy," Edward chuckled as we rode the elevator to our suite. It really was. This was the sort of place you'd see on the Travel Channel.

Carlisle, who would be staying on a different floor altogether, didn't even pretend like he thought Edward and I would want separate rooms, even though that may have been more "appropriate". And it's not like it really mattered – our suite was enormous with two bedrooms, a living room and a "private lanai".

"Well… which bedroom do you want?" Edward asked.

"You're joking, right?"

He grinned, dropping his bags as he came for me.

Squealing I tossed my own bags at him and went running for the nearest room. He tackled me on the bed – which had been my intention all along.

"So you want to share?" he asked, nipping at my neck.

"Yes," I giggled, squirming.

"Good." He rolled to my side, pulling me so I was on my side, facing him. "I was just trying to be a gentleman, by the way."

Well, that was one way to melt me.

"Thank you," I said, kissing him shyly. "But I don't want you to be."


	63. Bite Me

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt - "Bite me!" he teased._

* * *

I was glad I brought my book.

It was our first night in Maui, so there weren't any meetings but Carlisle did ask Edward to meet with him for an hour or so. I took the opportunity to use the giant bathtub in our suite, reading and snacking and luxuriating in bubbles.

I heard the door shut out in the main part of our room, so I knew when Edward came back. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"You in there?"

Folding the page so I wouldn't lose my place, I set the book down and smiled to myself. "Yeah. I'm taking a bath."

His pause was almost audible. "Are you_ trying_ to turn me on? Because it's a little unnecessary. I'm already there."

"I'll be right out," I laughed, leaning forward to release the plug from the drain.

He didn't say anything else so I dried off quickly and wrapped myself in one of the thick robes provided by the hotel.

He was nowhere to be seen. "Edward?"

His voice piped up from the living room. "Ordering room service. What do you want?"

"Hold on," I called back, pulling a pair of shorts on.

Once I was decent I joined him on the couch. "Can't we just go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"You're not tired?"

I shook my head, and then yawned. "Well, a little bit. But I still wanna go."

He nodded, obviously contemplating this.

"Come on, old man. You only live once," I taunted.

"Bite me!" he teased back, mimicking my tone. I had him though. He sighed and got up. "Well, c'mon. Let's go see what kinds of debauchery we can get ourselves into."

Indeed.

* * *

Apparently the party went all year here at the Grand Wailea.

The bar downstairs wasn't packed the way it would probably be the tomorrow night – Friday – but still, quite a few people milled around, talking and listening to music. Edward took my hand, making my heart skip a beat, and we went up to sit at the bar.

"What're you having? A pina colada?" he asked, teasing me as usual.

"No, I'll save that for the beach. I want something more night-timey."

He grinned, his straight white teeth practically glowing in the ambient lighting. "See, that's why I like you. You say weird stuff that makes sense somehow."

"Maybe I just make sense, period."

He yanked my bar stool closer so our legs were entwined. "You really do."

His lips were inches away. My breath hitched in anticipation.

"Welcome to Botero. What can I get for you?"

Edward leaned away a little, winking at my likely disappointed face. He gestured for me to order first.

"I'll have a mai tai, please."

The bartender nodded and turned to Edward.

"SoCo and lime, please."

Edward looked at me, barely suppressing laugh. "What a pretentious load of shit."

"What?" I giggled, looking around. "I think it's nice."

"It is nice, and totally normal to be drinking frou frou drinks in a tropical resort bar. I feel like I'm in an old Elvis movie."

I snickered, nodding.

Our drinks were brought out, complete with garnishes and little umbrellas and the like. I sucked the liquid off my umbrella and stuck it behind my ear, earning a smile from Edward. I'd be as silly or cute or charming as he wanted as long as he kept smiling at me like that.

The more we drank the touchier we got. Around midnight we were informed that the bar would be closing in a half an hour so we finished the drinks and the food we had and left.

"I'm a little tipsy," I slurred, holding Edward's arm.

"Well you had like six mai tai's." He linked our arms and swooped down to kiss my cheek.

"I had four!"

"Whatever…"

"You probably drank more than I did," I argued, feeling feisty.

"I had four," he said.

"But yours were stronger – "

He kissed me quickly on the mouth. "Shh."

"Okay," I whispered.

We managed not to stumble to the elevator. Once inside he trapped me against the wall, kissing me with these long, wet kisses tasting of lime and liquor.

I wanted him. Oh, how I wanted him. It was bad. I'd wanted him for weeks.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along down the hall. Inside our suite, I kicked off my flip flops and went to use the bathroom. Edward was in bed when I came out, looking like he was dozing.

"You're asleep?" I whined, climbing on top of him.

His eyes opened and he grinned crookedly, rolling over so that I was beneath him. We started up with the kissing again, wet and excited, his hand deep in my hair and my hands in his. He started moving his hips and against me and I wrapped my legs around him, moaning when he hit a particularly good spot.

"I like you, Bella. I really like you."

I stilled, my heart beating so loud and fast I thought it might gallop from chest like a runaway horse.

"I really like you too. A lot," I said, stroking his cheeks with my fingertips.

"I don't want to mess this up." He was being drunk and honest and I dug it.

"Then don't."

"I don't want to."

"If it's meant to be – "

"Forget that," he said, shaking his head. "We either do or we don't, right? Nothing else."

"Okay." I wanted to trust him, trust in him, to believe his words.

And then I realized I did. Our kisses slowed down, drifting from a frantic pace to a more romantic one and then a sleepy-sloppy one. We feel asleep, fully dressed, in each other's arms.

"I'm glad you came with me," he said right before we faded.

"Me too."

* * *

_"but what about the other story lines?" you ask._

_okay, okay. i'll get back to them - starting tomorrow. i've just been on this hawaii role for a few days now. i mean, hey. it's entertaining writing about these two fooling around in the tropics. and edward brought his guitar, so, we all know what that will likely lead to... *waggles eyebrows*_


	64. Door Slam

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant"**_

_prompt - It's late at night and you're still awake. You lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. You close your eyes, but then you hear the back door to your house slam. You swear you locked that door…_

* * *

Some people said the rocking motion of a boat relaxed them and made them sleepy.

Well, it just made me feel like I was going to puke. Thankfully it had gotten really calm as night fell, and we were barely moving. The only sound was the sloshing of water and occasional slaps of it against the side of the boat.

It had taken Edward awhile to fall asleep. I sensed he was waiting for me to drop off first so I lay very still, evening out my breathing so he'd think I was out. I felt bad that he was in this insane situation on account of me but he'd assured me repeatedly that if he could do it all over again, he'd choose me every time.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my breathing. I used to do that sometimes as a kid to help myself fall asleep. I didn't know what time it was, but it had to be ridiculously late.

Suddenly the door leading up to the deck slammed. I nearly fell out of bed and Edward jolted up, his hand already on his gun.

"Stay here," he whispered hoarsely, catapulting himself out of bed and across the room.

Or whatever you call the little space beneath deck. Boat bedroom?

Edward returned a minute later. He exhaled loudly, placing his gun back under his pillow as he crawled into bed.

"Wind."

Relief washed over me and I lay back down. "Thank God."

"I know…"

He was back to being groggy and I was exhausted, despite my inability to actually sleep.

Edward kissed me and rolled over, pulling his blanket up around himself. A light rain began to fall, and eventually I was able to drift off.

* * *

Well, we survived the night.

I awoke the next day to Edward's scruffy chin scratching my shoulder. And his soft, wet mouth, leaving kisses.

"Hey pretty girl," he murmured.

Yawning, I snuggled down deeper, not wanting to relinquish my hard won sleep. I'd had much less the night before than he had and the thought of getting up now was painful.

He kissed right beneath my ear, touching his tongue to the skin.

"Ed-ward," I whined, in this silly breathy little voice. _Damn you, body, for betraying me like that!_

"Just a little bit… then you can go back to sleep," he urged, snaking his arm over my hip and under my arm so he could rub his hand over my breast and squeeze my nipple.

"Oh, so I don't even have to be awake when you have sex with me? Is that the deal now?" I mumbled. But I still pushed my behind, grinding back on him. He grabbed my hips and started rolling my underwear down.

"You know the deal."

We made love all fast and furious and then I went back to sleep, fully satiated and just a bit sore.

When I awoke, I could hear Edward talking to someone on the phone, presumably Aaron Welsh. Our tentative plan was to sail down to the Florida Keys. The man who had been Edward's boss before Pogetti lived down there and Edward had always trusted him, so he'd called and confided our dilemma.

Somehow it wasn't surprising when Mr. Welsh expressed familiarity with the situation. He told Edward that internal affairs was investigating things but it was tedious and might be awhile before anything came to fruition.

So we were going to stay with him until we could figure out our next move.

I had teasingly asked about the south of France but Edward just rolled his eyes, laughing a bit.

I washed up and then went to join Edward.

Breakfast consisted of granola bars, a banana and a juice box.

The skies were a silvery hue, which didn't set well with me.

"Does that mean it's going to rain?" I asked around a mouthful of banana.

Edward covered the mouth piece with his hand and nodded emphatically before returning to his call.

I liked when the rain was misty and soft, like it had been the night before. My sea sickness seemed to be wearing off a little.

Thank God for small favors.


	65. Forest

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Air"**_

_prompts - desklamp, envelope, forest_

* * *

"Do you ever sleep here anymore?" Rose asked.

I closed the front door quietly, knowing Alice was probably still sleeping in her room.

"Sometimes."

"Must be really good if you're stealing away at night and sneaking back before the sun's up…" Her face was gentle, softly lit by the desk lamp. We only had one computer in the house at the moment but this is why it worked; I did my papers as soon as they were assigned, Rose awoke at dawn to work, and Alice usually ended up pulling last minute all nighters. We had a system.

"Yeah… it's not like that actually."

She cocked her head, sliding her glass off and rubbing her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't go over there for sex. I go over there to … be with him. We sleep."

Rose looked dubiously at me. "You just sleep?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"That's… interesting."

"Well, it's usually so late by the time one or both of us is done with work…and then I get there and he's either working on work stuff and I'm reading or on his computer and then we're falling asleep."

"But you get to talk, right?" Rose pressed.

"Oh, totally. We do talk. It's good, I guess, but… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting a little frustrated," I admitted. I yawned, kicking my shoes off.

"Especially after that first night," Rose teased, fanning herself. "Good Lord."

"Ha, yeah. Exactly." I gathered my shoes and bag. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

It was starting to cool down outside. Summer was giving way to fall, and although we didn't have dramatic changing of the leaves like they did on the east coast, there were definite changes in the weather. Either way, I loved Oakland's temperature. It was never too hot, always comfortably cool. My mother had been so confused until I'd explained that Oakland and LA are so far away from each other they might as well be separate states. People think of California and they see palm trees and surfers.

Yeah. The Bay's nothing like that. And while I did love the periodic road trips the girls and I took down south, I really loved living in Northern California.

Class was about to end, so I quickly finished the letter I'd written to my mom and stuffed it in to an envelope. She still hadn't quite caught on to email; she still called it "going into the internet", which sounded like we were diving in, like we were in The Matrix or something. The thought made me laugh. I loved my mom.

And I loved letters. I did email and text a lot, like anyone, but there was something special about pouring my words out on paper. It was like journaling, but with a purpose, with the intent of sharing.

Once my film critiquing class had let out, I joined the river of students streaming out of the building and into the quad. I stamped and kissed my mother's letter and slipped it into the same mailbox I always used. Unlocking my bike, I situated my bag and jumped on, glad that it was a no–work day. I'd taken it easy with my course load this time around, even opting for one online class. For someone who had been in all AP classes in high school, and who'd _always_ mixed classes with partying _every _summer, it was a welcome respite to not be so bogged down with constant school work.

I called Edward when I got home, leaving a message on his voicemail. I hadn't seen him in a day or two. That's how it went with us… two days on and two days off. Well, not exactly. But almost.

There was a deep craving within me, though. I wanted to be with him. And dammit, I wanted him in other ways too. I couldn't understand why he hadn't tried to get physical again. Even our kisses were somewhat chaste. I always felt like we were on the precipice of something hot, and then …nothing.

He didn't call me back until eleven o'clock that night. The girls and I had made dinner and watched old seasons of Lost for awhile. I'd resigned myself to a solo night, which was fine. I'd done it before Edward, why not after?

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. What are you doing?"

Maybe it was PMS. Maybe I was just sleep deprived. Maybe I was _sexually_ deprived.

But I was annoyed.

"Lying in bed, about to go to sleep."

"Want to come over?"

"No. I can sleep here." I felt a little jolt of guilt, being short with him.

"You can sleep here, too."

"All we do is sleep there. I'm tired. I called you hours ago; I had the afternoon and evening off. It's too late now," I sighed, my ire fading into resignation.

"Too late?" he echoed, and it sounded like he – or I – meant other things.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"All right. Sleep well, Bella."

For some reason I wanted to cry. "Okay."

* * *

My phone woke me up at six o'clock in the morning. Yawning widely, I squinted at the number.

Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm outside."

"I'll… I'll be right out."

Cursing lightly, I tossed the phone down and wrapped my bathrobe around me, the completely impractical one that came just barely to my knees. Mornings were always so chilly.

But, oh. Oh God. He looked so good, always but especially now in the warm early morning sun, strands of his hair looking blonde. I quivered and melted inside. Tiny earthquakes. Lava.

He walked in the gate as I held it open.

He followed me through the front door.

He followed me into my house and down the hall and into my room.

He handed me a cup of something hot. "Here."

"Thanks."

We sipped in silence, standing in my room.

"So… you're going to work I guess?"

"Yeah, on my way now."

"This is new," I said, gesturing between us, holding up my hot tea.

"You were pissed off at me last night," he said, his eyes locked with mine.

"I was…" Emotional. Horny. Lonely. Disappointed. "Tired."

"Don't do that. Don't play games. If you were angry with me just say it." His voice never rose.

"Okay, I was mad. Just a little bit. I wanted to see you." I ducked my head and sat down, careful to keep my legs closed in this silly little get up.

"I wanted to see you too."

"Why do we always hang out so late? Why can't you come earlier?"

"Sometimes work goes late." He shrugged, sitting next to me. "Sometimes it doesn't, and I fall asleep at home. I'm sorry… that you felt that way last night."

"Why don't we… do it anymore?" My face burned with embarrassment, but I needed to know.

He didn't say anything for a long time.

I finished my tea and set the empty cup on my nightstand.

"That's not why I bring you over. I like being with you. I like having you in my house, I like looking at you. And yeah, I like being inside you. But sometimes, it's just not what I'm thinking about. And sometimes you don't even look like you want it."

"I do want it," I said quietly, my heart hammering because he was so ruggedly handsome, so gorgeous and almost too big for my room. I was afraid he'd disappear. _He's imperfect, and he's always late. And it annoys me. And I'm so attracted to him in ways that scare me because they're so intense, so strong_. "I want you… all the time."

He stood up, pulling me to my feet. "I have to go. I'll be late if I don't. But if you want it, then next time… take it."

He snarled his fingers into my knotty morning hair, bringing my face to his so he could kiss me. "Take it," he whispered against my mouth and I swear to God I felt it in my panties.

* * *

Morning shift at work. Night classes. Nice little switch up.

I rode my bike through the forest between campus and the streets of Berkeley, loving the cold night time air as I flew through it.

At the last second I turned left instead of right.

I rode through slightly unfamiliar streets, ones I knew primarily because I'd driven through them, but never cycled through them.

Eventually Edward's house came into view. His light was on; his truck was parked in the driveway. Maybe he was waiting for my call. Maybe he was dozing.

I rode right up, hopping off and walking my bike to the front door.

I knocked.

He opened the door, not looking all that surprised. "Bella."

"Hi," I said, feeling a little awkward.

He stood aside, taking my bike and bringing it to lean against the wall just inside the door.

Belatedly, I wondered if I was interrupting his work time. "Are you busy? I could – "

"Not really." He smiled down at me, his hands in his pockets.

I smiled, unzipping my jacket and leaving it with my bike and my bag. I took my shoes off.

He watched.

"Edward."

But he already knew.

He let me back him on to the couch, and straddle him, and kiss him the way I wanted to.

And when he'd had enough of that, he took me to his room.

Even then he let me lead. I shook with nerves as we took off our clothes, nerves and excitement. He showed me what he liked, how to use my hands when I used my mouth and I did my best, wanting to pleasure him the way he'd pleasured me.

"If you don't stop I'm going to come," he said, and I liked how out of control he sounded for once.

So I stopped and pulled him on top of me and he kissed me hard; I could feel teeth with his tongue. He pulled back, long enough to put a condom on, and then entered me fast, putting my legs over his shoulders and driving into me.

"Better?" He grunted, smiling down at me.

"Yeah," I gasped back, my body sliding up with the bed with the force of his thrusts.

He pulled out and turned me around so I was on all fours and took me like that, reaching his hand around so he could finger me at the same time. I came first, jerking back against him and he came after, obviously have been waiting for me. We slid down, a crumpled sweaty heap of skin and heavy breathing.

I didn't mind when he fell asleep inside me this time.

* * *

_gotta love saturday._


	66. Tardiness

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt(s) - shower, tardiness_

* * *

The next morning Edward and I joined Carlisle, several of his associates and Heidi for breakfast.

The food, like everything else, was incredible. I managed not to totally stuff myself, though. The last thing I wanted was to rock a pot belly with my bikini at the beach.

All too soon it was time for business. Everyone stood, dismissing themselves politely. Edward stood over my chair, watching me with a wistful expression.

"I wish I was going with you." He tugged at the tie of my bathing suit poking out the neck of my t-shirt.

"I do too. You'll have some time off, right?"

"Yeah, the last two days. Dad scheduled it like that so we'd have to time to enjoy the island." He made air quotes with his fingers.

"So that's not so bad." I tried to sound encouraging, even though what I really wanted was to roll around the sand with him. "When will you be done today?"

"Three."

"Oh! That's early!"

"Says the girl who's going to the beach at – " he checked his phone – "nine o'clock."

"Edward. You're here for the company. Go. I doubt your dad will appreciate tardiness on the first day; he'll think I'm a bad influence," I said, poking him.

"Maybe you are a bad influence," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved one last mango spear into my mouth and stood. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye Bella." His eyed me from head to toe. "Have fun without me."

"You can have fun with me tonight, if you want," I muttered.

He heard me and looked back, winking before disappearing around the corner.

Armed with a beach bag, a pina colada and my book, I went down to the beach. There were a good number of people hanging out, but again, it wasn't crowded. There were families and couples, and then a few flying solo like me. After snapping a couple of scenic shots, I took a huge swallow of my drink and started reading.

When the sun beating down on me began to feel a little uncomfortable, I decided to go for a swim. Unlike the ocean back home, the water here was warm. I breathed a sigh of relief as I waded out. This was the life.

Edward had been right. Getting away from it all really was doing wonders for me. The sights, smells -even the sounds - were all so different from what I was used to. I felt … alive. Not that my existence at home was terrible, but I could now appreciate the value of getting away. I made a mental note to start going on road trips with my mom again, like we'd done when I was a kid. Maybe I could even persuade Alice and Rose.

And, of course, Edward.

I'd gladly go anywhere with him.

I swam out, admiring how clear the water was. Maybe tomorrow I could go snorkeling. I'd always wanted to do that. Eventually I swam back, a little tired from all of the swimming and treading. I could tell by the position of the sun in the sky that a few hours had passed since I'd first come to the beach. As if it was listening to my thoughts, my stomach growled.

Deciding to call it a day – for the beach, anyway – I packed my things and headed to the pool. One of the brochures I'd been poring over had detailed the various bars and restaurants and I really wanted to try out the Grotto Bar, which was apparently inside the pool. Probably ridiculously expensive, but I had the cash. It wasn't liked I'd had to pay for anything yet.

After grabbing a sandwich and wolfing it down, I got into the pool and swam to the bar inside.

The bartender was absolutely gorgeous. Jet black hair, cut really short, perfect body, muscled but lean. He was deeply tanned, and I could tell it was natural; he was obviously a local.

He grinned at me, his big brown eyes sparkling. "Hey, how's it going today? Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, actually, thanks," I replied. "How about you? Having a good day?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. It helps having nice scenery, you know?" He looked pointedly at my body. Any other guy, and that would've been sort of skeevy. But this guy pulled it off.

Shaking my head, I laughed, glad for my tan because it likely covered my blush. "Okay. May I have a strawberry daiquiri please?"

"Coming right up."

I don't know how long I stayed, or how many frozen drinks I threw back. All I know is Jacob – that's what his name was- was quite the story teller, and he had me cracking up. He'd do silly faces and voices, imitating other guests or his friends and at one point I was so hysterical that I didn't even realize he was trying to get my attention.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?"

I sort of gasp-choked and whirled around. Edward was standing at the edge of the pool, watching me with an amused expression on his face.

Yeah. No matter how cute the bartender was, no matter how charming and funny, no matter how damned white his teeth were… he didn't hold a candle to Edward Cullen.

Sighing a little ridiculously, I turned back to Jacob. "Yeah. That's him."

"Nice. Romantic get-away?" I could almost see him switching gears.

"Kind of." I reached for my wallet.

"Ten's fine."

"Ten?" I gave him a look. "Come on, I drank a lot more than that."

"They're on me. Just promise me you'll come back some time."

I gave him fifteen dollars. "I will."

"That looked cozy," Edward commented, lending me a hand to help me put of the pool.

"It was, actually. Only thing better would've been you in there with me," I said, pleasantly mellow from my alcohol consumption but not drunk; thank God.

"I bet." He smiled sideways at me, watching me dry off.

I pulled my skirt on and grabbed my bag. "So. What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"What do you want to do? We can go to dinner if you want later…"

"That would be perfect." _And very romantic…_

Back in the room, I took a bottle of water out of the fridge, wanting to cool my parched throat before taking a shower.

Without warning, Edward's hands were on my hips, pushing my skirt down to my feet. I paused in mid-sip, and then swallowed, putting the bottle down. He turned me around and urged my hands up and then took my tank top off, is eyes never leaving mine.

"You got a nice tan today," he murmured, running his hands all over my body. I was wearing a bikini, but I felt naked beneath his touch.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

He pushed me gently back, making me sit on the couch, and then knelt between my legs, dragging my hips forward. In a second I knew exactly what he was going to do. He hooked his fingers through the little ties on either side of my bottoms and pulled, opening the knots.

I watched silently, nervously, reaching hesitantly for his hair.

He took one long lick. The pressure made me want to scoot away but he held me still and started kissing and licking me. "Mmm. You're still salty," he hummed.

"Not…chlorine?" I gasped.

"That too," he agreed and holy crap here was_ another _thing he was gifted with.

He went down on me until I was shaking and coming and crying for him to stop.

"What was that for?" I asked, closing my legs awkwardly, my heart racing.

He pulled me up so that standing and pulled the ties on my bikini top. It fell to the floor. "You looked good enough to eat."


	67. Bikini

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - "**Session"**_

_prompt - bikini_

* * *

Goosebumps.

Being naked while Edward was fully clothed made me feel sexy and self conscious and aroused and nervous.

The air conditioning wasn't helping; it was freezing in our room.

But then he started kissing me, tangling his fingers in my hair.

I kissed back, linking my fingers behind his neck.

"I'd have worn a bikini sooner if I'd known it would lead to this," I moaned, shivering when his lips trailed away to my neck.

He laughed quietly, backing away so he could look at me. "Looks like you're still wearing one," he commented, tracing his fingers along the tan line my swimsuit had left.

I turned and walked slowly into the bedroom. If he let me go, I'd just take a shower.

But if he followed me, I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me. I thought about the first night we'd kissed, the things he'd whispered in my ears. I thought for sure he'd try to sleep with me right away but he hadn't. He just teased me, and flirted, and touched me…

He followed me.

I lay down on the bed, watching him.

A little smile played at his lips, and he started to undress, dropping articles of clothing to floor. If I'd thought stoner musician Edward was hot, businessman Edward was even hotter. The fact that he was both really did me in.

And then he was coming toward me, climbing on to the bed, on to me.

He reached into the nightstand and got a condom.

I bit back a grin, loving his confidence and his readiness.

"Let's do this," he murmured, still smiling that little, secret smile.

With one thrust he was inside. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him close as he moved.

"God, Bella," he groaned, his mouth at my ear.

I moved his face so I could kiss him and he gave me what I wanted, quickly sliding his tongue in to my mouth. He felt so good, so perfect, inside and out…and in-and-out...

Our mouths drifted apart and he eased back, making my legs slide down. He pulled out and dragged me to the end of the bed and then pushed back in, holding my hips with his rough, calloused hands. He moved fast, almost rough, and I really loved it.

Eventually his movements lost rhythm and he began to breathe unevenly.

"Are you…going to… come?" he panted, closing his eyes.

"I don't know if I can again," I gasped back. What he was doing felt incredible, and I didn't want him to stop, but I didn't know if I could have another orgasm so soon after the one on the couch. "It's okay…"

He slowed down, opening his eyes. "I want you to."

I clenched around him, digging my heels into his ass. "Later."

Nodding, he began moving faster again, pushing my knees open wider. I grabbed the sheets, trying to keep my own eyes open but it was difficult. He came quickly and released my legs, lowering himself on to me. I could feel his heart was pounding against my chest.

I was filled with this really overwhelming sense of vulnerability. Kissing his forehead, I ran my fingers through his hair, waiting for him to get up, wondering how this would change things. It had certainly felt right, not just physically but emotionally too. I'd never felt this way about someone and I wanted it to last.

When he finally looked at me, his eyes were so tender it made me want to cry.

"Wow," he laughed, kissing my lips briefly before straightening out.

"Yeah." I shivered when he pulled out and got off the bed, wondering if he'd take a shower with me.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the water, then poked his head out. "Come on."

Relieved, I followed him inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he lathered soap on to his body.

I tried to keep my eyes on his face. "More than okay."

We switched so that he could rinse and I could soap up.

"Good."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I really really like you."

We switched again so that I could rinse off.

"I know you do. I like you a lot too." I felt his fingers on my breasts. "Obviously."

Pushing me up against the wall, he started kissing me again.

"Where should we go to dinner?" I asked against his mouth.

"Wherever you want," he said, gazing at me as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

In a way it didn't even matter. So long as we had a repeat of the afternoon, later on.

* * *

_yeah. these are like, the horniest pair i've had in a while. good grief. there are other things you could be doing in hawaii, you guys! gosh._

_..._

_yeah, right._


	68. Dusk

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant"**_

_prompt - dusk_

* * *

The seasickness had abated.

As Edward said, I'd earned my sea legs. We'd been sailing for just over one month, and he estimated that we'd be near the Keys within another next week or so. It was hard to tell; usually the wind carried us at 5 knots but we hit 10 sometimes if we were really booking it. That was rare though.

Had someone told me I would end up on a damned 37 foot sailboat for five weeks, I'd have thought they were crazy… especially since we'd started our journey right in the middle of hurricane season. We'd been lucky though. With the exception of a few thunderstorms here and there, and rather frequent showers, we'd been blessed with otherwise good weather.

I knew nothing about tropical storms, having lived my life on the opposite end of the country, but Edward knew plenty. He'd been sailing numerous times, although he'd never had full responsibility like this. We'd taken the Hunter 376 on what they called a bareboat charter, meaning we had no captain or crew – just us.

In fact, that's why our trip had taken as long as it had. Edward had to sleep, and when he did, we had to stop. Initially I'd been of no help, but I'd learned out of necessity. It hadn't taken long to get used to the terms he used and to go from not being in the way to actively helping. Technically there should have been no fewer than two experienced sailors doing what we were doing, but we hadn't exactly left in the most ideal of circumstances. So I learned. At first there were only little things I could do to help but now I surprised even myself. My body was tanner, leaner and stronger than it had ever been. My hands had hurt so badly when we'd first begun, constantly suffering from rope burn but now they'd toughened up.

_I'd_ toughened up.

I didn't think I'd had it in me.

And, I could tell Edward was proud of me. It made me glad he'd taken a gamble on me. I felt like I could stand next to him as an equal now, instead of being an albatross of sorts. I mean, he'd never, ever given me reason to think I was his burden, but in my mind he'd have never lost his job if he hadn't been assigned to me.

Because then we wouldn't have fallen in love and we wouldn't have ended up compromising both my safety and his career. We'd discussed this though – ad nauseum. If there was one thing we had a lot of, it was time, whether we were cruising along the open sea or pulling into various coves, inlets or anchorages to stay for the night. I don't think I ever talked to someone as much as I talked to Edward.

I loved it.

If I ever knew people having marital problems in the future, I'd suggest they go sailing and rough it for awhile.

We were having a bit of trouble finding a good place to pull off for the evening. Normally by nightfall we'd long situated ourselves and I'd go below deck to finish up whatever I'd started for dinner. The kitchen on the Hunter 376 was insane; the whole layout was, actually. We lived on a floating condo.

Dusk had fallen, darkening the sky with a soft purple-grey. I lay quietly, looking straight up, admiring the stars coming out and the almost full moon. Regardless of how we'd gotten to where we were I'd never regret this. It had been one of the most incredible experiences of my life. I was almost beginning to think I could live on a boat indefinitely. It was so freeing, so day-to-day. It was easy to forget about what awaited us back on shore, even though Edward kept in close contact with several colleagues, including Eleazar and Mr. Welsh. Though retired, Welsh was still very much a presence in Edward's field, lending his time, expertise and opinion where needed. We were lucky to have him in our corner and lucky that he was one of the seemingly few men left that had integrity.

"Finally." Edward's tired voice drifted from the opposite end of the boat. I sat up, brushing my hair back behind my shoulder. It had gotten a lot lighter since we'd started traveling.

Edward was steering the boat in to an anchorage he'd located on one of our many boating maps and guides. We'd entered Georgia during the day – or at least, its coast. I was tired and glad we wouldn't have to leave the boat this time around as we so often did. While we'd started with an ample supply of food and supplies we still had to dock and visit many of the towns dotting the coast so we could replenish regularly.

For obvious reasons, we stuck to small towns.

I helped Edward get the Hunter in place and then went below deck.

"You want to eat down here or up there?" I called.

"Down there."

I set the table and removed the garlic bread from the oven. I tossed the spaghetti I'd made with meat sauce and was just sprinkling parmesan cheese over the Caesar salad when Edward climbed down the ladder. He was exhausted; it had been a really windy day and he'd been forced to be more active than usual. Some days the wind was with us, some days it was against us.

Like life, I guess.

My heart melted. "You okay?"

He nodded, yawning as he sank into his seat. "Just really frigging tired."

"We'll have an early night tonight," I said, serving his meal. Sometimes, depending on where we were and how the light was when we retired for the night, I'd go for a quick swim. But not tonight. The water was choppy and rough and I wanted nothing more than to do take a shower and snuggle with Edward in bed.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Edward updated me on his calculations for how much longer and further we had to go. When we were finished he disappeared to take a shower and I quickly rinsed the plates and wiped down the table and counter.

I thought randomly of Charlie, and how surprised and proud he'd be if he saw me. I'd never been high maintenance but this was really something.

In bed, I curled up around Edward.

"Did you talk to Mr. Welsh today?" I asked.

"Briefly. He hasn't heard much since the last time we spoke but he did say Poggetti had been brought in for questioning."

"So maybe things will be calmer once we get to Florida," I said, hoping.

"Maybe. We'll just have to… hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

I giggled. "Yes sir, Captain Cullen."

He snorted, pulling me closer. "You're ridiculous."

"I know. And I'm happy, which is even more ridiculous."

I could feel Edward turn his face to me in the dark. "I know. I'm happy too. This can't last forever though."

"Sailing can't last forever. But our happiness can," I argued lightly, finding his lips and kissing them. "The amount of crap we've gone through this year… anyone else would've given up, fallen apart. But you and I just get stronger. I'm so glad I found you, even if it was at the expense of….everything." My voice broke.

"Me too, Bella. My Bella." He stroked his fingertips up and down my arm. He'd gone back to using my real name. "I never doubt we did the right thing. From you telling the truth back in Forks to us getting involved in Amherst, to me investigating the shady stuff at my job to this. It all happened for a reason. I really believe that. I love you."

"I love you too."

We drifted off to sleep, entwined in each other's arms, somewhere off the coast of Georgia.


	69. Shore

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt - shore_

* * *

Secret smiles.

I was positively giddy.

Had I seen a couple looking at each other the way Edward and I looked at each other I'd have rolled my eyes and walked faster. It's not even like we were being tacky or engaging in obscene PDA.

It was just… these secret smiles.

I kept thinking about what we'd just done together, in our room. Our room. Our… everything. Our lips, our bodies, our _love?_making.

I'd planned on being tan. I'd brought the essential white sundress, the one with the tiny straps that tie on top, the one that falls nearly to my knees. I wore it with sandals, and a little bit of makeup, wanting to feel pretty.

He'd grinned so wide when he saw me. He'd taken my hand, kissed the corner of my mouth. "You're perfect," he'd whispered.

My heart took flight and it was still up there, soaring around like a kite on a windy day.

"So… I looked at the restaurant list and found two you might like," Edward began as we waited for the elevator.

"I'm sure I'd like them all," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, me too. But there are two in particular – anyway, I'll save Humu for our last night. Tonight I think we should try Bistro Molokini."

Nodding, I shrugged. There was so much to do –so many bars, restaurants, lounges – I could barely keep them straight. As long as I was with Edward, I was fine. We could sit on the sidewalk and eat burgers and I'd be straight.

We chatted quietly on the way down and as we strolled to the restaurant. Edward had called ahead while I finished up in the bathroom, ensuring there would be a table since we hadn't thought to make reservations.

Bistro Molokini was gorgeous, all softly lit and open air, with a gorgeous view of the ocean. As we sat, I was beginning to wonder what things were going to be like when we got back home. This was craziness. Things had been so perfect, but this wasn't the real world. Our relationship was still pretty new.

Yet, I couldn't say I was worried. In a short amount of time Edward and I had grown close, not just physically, but emotionally as well. And mentally, he was my equal. We never ran out of things to say. I could honestly look back over the time we'd been dating and say it had progressed naturally. We'd grown to this point, albeit quickly. And when we got back to Washington, we'd continue to grow.

"What's got you so quiet?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Just thinking about what it'll be like when we get home."

He frowned slightly. "What about it?"

"Nothing bad." I took his hand and laced my fingers through his. "It's just, like, we're in this fantasy world right now, you know? I wish it didn't ever have to end. I really like being here with you. But we're gonna have to go back to the daily grind in a few days and that just sucks."

He nodded, gazing at the ocean.

My heart, which had only recently come down of its high, squeezed almost painfully. Edward was so beautiful, inside and out. It was startling how much I felt for him.

"There's beauty everywhere, Bella. I wanted you to come because you seemed like you were stuck in a rut. Sometimes a change of scenery s all you need. But that's just the catalyst. You'll have to make things happen for yourself when we get back."

He was looking at me now, his eyes very green and very intense.

"And what about us?" I asked.

"We'll make things happen for ourselves when we get back too," he said slowly.

Biting my lip a little, I smiled. "Yeah."

Our waiter came back around and took our orders. The conversation was lighter after that.

* * *

"I'm so full," groaned Edward, rubbing his belly as we stood.

I was rather stuffed myself, having polished off most of my fish.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" I asked, blushing fiercely when I realized how that must sound. My mind was on one track and one track only.

He chuckled at my expression and my raging red cheeks.

"Oh, no doubt I'll be revisiting _that_. I think it's been my favorite activity yet," he teased, sliding his arm around my waist.

"Shut up," I laughed, leaning into him as we walked.

He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Okay, it's been my favorite too," I admitted.

"Nice," he said, nodding. "Seriously though, I want to get my guitar and go play on the beach. I've always wanted to do that."

"You do that back home sometimes," I pointed out.

"I do. But this is Hawaii."

"True. Well, let's go get it."

We returned to the room just long enough for him to get his guitar and for me to pee, and then we left again, making our way to the closest beach.

Then we walked along the shore, enjoying the evening wind has it blew through our hair. My dress billowed up and I shrieked, letting go of Edward so I could hold it down.

The beach was deserted, totally different than it had been earlier in the day. We wandered to a grouping of palm trees and sat down. I slid my sandals off and rested back on my elbows, closing my eyes as the breeze blew across my face. The sound of waves crashing was so soothing, so… organic. I wanted to bottle it and take it back home.

Edward strummed around for awhile, finally settling on a song. I recognized a Phish song – the same one that had played the night we first held hands – and it made me smile. He nodded as he sang, winking at me before transitioning in to something else.

"I heard this one the other day, on my way to work."

I sat up straight, waiting to see if it was a song that I knew.

Turns out I didn't, but it didn't matter. Listening to the words… my heart could barely take it.

Maybe I was just emotional because this entire trip had been such a dream. I was glad it was dark. Going all the way with him earlier made me emotionally raw, like every word from his lips, every look, hit me harder than it had before. He was actually making me cry a little.

He noticed.

He faltered a little, missing a note, and then stopped altogether, setting the guitar down gently.

I rose to my knees and sat on his lap, stroking my thumbs against his cheeks as I kissed him.

"Why do you do this?" I whispered.

His eyes were closed. "What?"

"Make me feel this way?"

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. "I want you to feel the way I feel."

I kissed him again, shivering between the warmth of his body and the cool breeze outside.

He slipped his hands beneath my thighs, touching my skin, drawing me closer, tighter against him. Our mouths disconnected and his lips dragged down my jaw to my neck.

"I want to go upstairs," I groaned, rocking against him.

"I want you right now. Here."

Our kiss deepened. One of his hands left my thigh and felt him fiddling around with his belt buckle.

"Do you have anything?"

"Yeah," he grunted, opening his pants.

I shifted back on to my knees and scooted my panties aside, breathless and excited and wanting him so, so bad.

He pushed into me, his fingers digging into my skin.

* * *

_he plays her "echo" by incubus:_

_There's something about the look in your eyes_  
_Something I noticed when the light was just right_  
_It reminded me twice that I was alive_  
_And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight_  
_My biggest fear will be the rescue of me_  
_Strange how it turns out that way_  
_Could you show me dear_  
_Something I've not seen_  
_Something infinitely interesting_


	70. Peel, Peal, Pell

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Air"**_

_prompt - peel, peal, pell_

* * *

It was cold outside. Colder than usual.

Colder than usual but normal for fall. Also, Edward's heater didn't work properly.

We were in bed together. Edward was sitting up, leaning against the headboard and I was on his lap, my legs wrapped around him. If he'd been weaker this might not have been too pleasurable. His arms would be tired. But he wasn't weak, and it felt extraordinary.

Back and forth, back and forth, rocking slowly. He tipped my chin down, our mouths coalesced. So together. I wanted to cry.

"What?" he whispered, catching the tail end of my expression.

I shook my head mutely and held on tighter, bowled over and baffled by the words marching themselves through my mind's eye: _I love you._

Impossible.

"Talk to me," he sighed, his eyes closing. He tightened his grip, kissed my neck.

"You feel so good it hurts."

His sleepy, pretty green eyes drifted open. He smiled a little. "You look so good it hurts."

My throat closed up. "I'm serious."

He nodded, very serious now himself.

I always felt so vulnerable with Edward. And he always made it easy to talk. For as quiet as we both were in general, as used to and appreciative of companionable silence as we both were, he tended to bring the words out of me. And I sensed I brought the words out of him, too. I could tell him anything. I felt compelled to.

I trusted him.

In the deepest, most serious way, I trusted him. With the non linear-ness of my thought patterns and the nuances of every feeling. It was like he was teaching me to peel back the layers of emotional armor I'd grown used to wearing for protection. Every day relationships; they wore on a girl. Having to look and act right, maintain, not wanting to upset things, wanting it all to go right with the guy. The game.

We all played it.

He and I had played it, the first time we'd met.

But it just wasn't necessary anymore. He'd already told me he wanted my thoughts.

So I gave them to him.

Well, most of them. The I love you would have to wait. It would either fade away like the apparition it was or just manifest itself as reality. At which point, I'd…judiciously… tell him.

The record stopped.

Tonight it was Journey.

I'd teased him when he'd first brought it out: one, it was vinyl and two it was Journey.

"This was my parent's generation, smartass," he'd smirked. "The good stuff never gets old… I was a kid when this song came out."

And it was true. It never got old. Being with him never got old.

But now the song was finished, the record had run its course, and was doing the skipping thing finished records did.

He buried his face in the place between my neck and my shoulder and thrust up rhythmically, abandoning our lazy pace for one with a purpose.

His hair was so soft against my cheek.

* * *

We were half way between sleep and wakefulness, lazy on a Sunday afternoon.

"I like when we do it face to face," I said, yawning. "Like today."

"I like it too," he agreed.

"I like when you're on top."

"I like when you're on top," he echoed.

I snorted. "You just like having my boobs in your face."

"Your boobs," he mimicked my tone, making me laugh. "Are perfect. But that's not the only reason. I can hold you closer when we fuck like that."

I sat up on my elbow, gazing down at his beautiful face, his beautiful mouth, thinking of all the beautiful things it did.

"Is that what we do?" I asked.

Those eyes, always so sleepy, flickered to me.

"I think we make love," I told him.

Now _he_ snorted. "Make love. Okay. We can call it that."

Rolling my eyes, I swung a pillow at his face and lay back down.

A soft peal of laughter rang out from the living room.

I hadn't even heard the front door open and judging by Edward's face, neither had he.

"Edward, honey? You home?" It sounded like his mother.

He sat up quickly. I cringed beneath the blanket.

"Mom?" he called back.

Then heard another voice, shushing Edward's mother. "I think someone's here," she said, her whisper carrying.

Edward exhaled loudly, shoving his hand through his hair

"Gimme a minute," he all but yelled.

He got out of bed and into his jeans, pulling on a t-shirt on as he walked to the door.

"Should I stay here?"I asked, genuinely unsure.

"Get dressed," he said, nodding toward the door.

I slid to the floor and pulled my jeans and sweatshirt on, shivering because the cold wood floors made my feet freeze. I walked to where he waited and we went to the next room together.

I'd never met his mother. He looked something like her. His sister I remembered. Kate. She was the reason I knew Edward; we'd met at her birthday barbeque.

They looked surprised, but not offended.

In fact, his mother looked sheepish. She had two boxes of pizza in her arms, which she put down on to the coffee table. She held up a key.

"Sorry… I still have this. I didn't realize you had a guest."

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme. And you remember Kate, right?"

I nodded, trying not to get stuck on "girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking Esme's hand.

She smiled warmly at me, clasping my hand between both of hers. "Nice to meet you too, Bella. We'll have to have you both over for dinner soon."

I nodded and looked at Kate, who was barely suppressing an amused grin. "Hi, Kate."

She gave me a tiny wave. "Hey, Bella. How've you been?"

"Good. Thanks."

We stood awkwardly around until Edward tugged me to the couch, sitting.

"Let's eat."

A crinkle beneath my butt let me know I was probably crushing one of Edward's many blueprints. Shifting over, I pulled a long roll of paper, thin and rolled like a pell or scroll.

"Can I…"

"Go ahead," he said, nodding as he went back to chatting with his mother and Kate.

I unrolled the plan and gazed down at the picture. I didn't know anything about building and blueprints and things. I knew Edward worked hard doing the physical parts of construction but he also had an eye for designing plans like this one. I'd have to have him explain it to me later on.

I sucked in a sharp breath. It looked gorgeous.

Esme was extremely gracious and very easy to talk to. Kate was more reserved, a little like Edward actually, but not cold. They stayed for nearly an hour, until the pizza was gone, and then, as if they'd agreed telepathically, stood to leave.

"We'll let you two enjoy your night."

I blinked in surprise, my eyes going to the window. Just like that the day had faded; bring us into dusk before I'd even realized it was happening.

"All right, Mom. Thanks for the pizza," Edward said.

We walked them to the door.

"Any time. And, I'll call next time," Esme said, looking at me apologetically.

"You do that," Edward said right as I laughed softly, "it's okay."

"Bye, bro." Kate leaned forward and kissed Edward's cheek. "Bye, Bella. See you soon."

"Do they do that often?" I asked lowly, watching the two women get into Kate's car and drive off.

"Uh… sometimes. Yeah. They like to feed me."

"That's good," I said, grinning up at him. "Because I can't cook for crap."

He pinched my butt, closing the door. "Well you'd better learn, little lady."

"Whatever. You like me anyway."

"I do like you anyway," he said, the silliness fading.

There were so many things I felt like saying. But it was cold, and the heater didn't work well in his house, and I wished we could just go back to his bed and curl up.

"Will you… show me your blueprint? The one I was looking at?"

He nodded. We went back to the couch and he tossed me a blanket to put over my legs.

"This," he began, unrolling the paper. "Is my house."

* * *

_"When the Lights Go Down In the City"_


	71. Cup, rule, grass

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline -** "Informant"**_

_prompt - cup, rule, grass_

* * *

"Bella… "

Edward shook me gently, easing me out of sleep. I blinked, looking around. A lot more light than usual was filtering into our sleeping space, making me wonder if it was later in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"Just past ten."

Rubbing my eyes, I wrenched myself into a sitting posting. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did wake you up," he chuckled.

"I mean earlier!" Normally we rose together, and I helped him get things ready for another day out on the water.

"I wanted to let you sleep. I know you've been tired lately." He got off the bed, lending me a hand.

"Thanks." I relented, hugging him, loving the now familiar tang of salt and sweat and open air that came from him. "But you're tired too."

"It's okay. I can sleep when we get there… " We climbed the ladder on to the deck.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did I was blown away by how lovely the world around me was. This was by far the bluest water yet. Edward handed me a cup of coffee and turned me around. "Look."

The Keys loomed just ahead.

A strange feeling filled me, something bittersweet and ambivalent. I was relieved and joyous that we'd made it, that we could finally move on to the next part of our journey. But I was also sad, knowing that this perfect time of in-between, floating between here and there, was coming to an end.

Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my body and resting his chin on top of my head. How many times had we stood just like this, watching an approaching storm or a pod of dolphins swim alongside the boat?

He seemed to sense what I was feeling because neither of us spoke for the longest while.

I broke the silence first.

"So…does Welsh know we're almost there? How much longer, you think?"

He nodded toward the coast. "That's Jewfish Creek. Welsh lives in Marathon, which is a group of smaller islands midway down through the Keys. If the wind keeps up the way it's been this morning, I estimate we'll reach in a few hours."

"Okay. Did you eat yet?"

"Granola bar."

"You hungry?"

He kissed my ear. "I'm always hungry."

* * *

As a rule, I always helped Edward with docking or anchoring the boat. It could be complicated, depending on where we were stopping, and usually required more than one person; one to steer and one to drop the anchor and tether the boat.

Edward was antsy though. We trusted Aaron Welsh, but we still had to remain cautious and vigilant of our surroundings. We'd had to rely on little bits of information Edward had received through the grapevine about what was going on back in the northeast. We were used to being alone, counting on no one but each other.

"Maybe you should stay below deck. Until I check things out."

"Edward, come on." I started unraveling the rope we'd use to dock the Hunter. "Don't start. I'm sick of being on this boat."

"I thought you loved it," he said, his lip curling into a smirk. "Oh, Edward, I could stay here with you forever," he mimicked.

I opened my water bottle and flung water at him.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, wiping water off his face. "Fine. We'll go together."

"Good. You need me as much as I need you," I told him, leaning over the side of the boat to see how close we were to the Marathon Marina and Boatyard.

"Don't I know it," he muttered.

I don't know if I was supposed to hear that but I did, and it made me smile.

Aaron Welsh looked like he was living the good life. He ambled leisurely down the dock, his flip flops smacking soundly against the wood. He had a hat, and a cigar, and a Tommy Bahama shirt, red cheeks and a potbelly. I wondered if this was what I had to look forward to with Edward if we decided to stick around for a bit. Chuckling inwardly, I made a mental note to ask him later.

Edward propelled himself over the side of the boat and met Welsh with a hug, instantly putting any misgivings I may have had at rest. They were obviously close, and Edward had even referred to him as his mentor at one point.

I took my time getting off the boat, not sure if the two men needed a moment to catch up.

But Edward turned around, beckoning me right away. "Liz," he called.

"So you're the girl he's hell bent on protecting. Nice to meet you, Liz."

Aaron knew the situation and he knew it wasn't my real name. But his eyes were friendly and his demeanor relaxed, and I knew in my heart that if Edward trusted him then so could I.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Welsh – "

"Aaron, please."

"Aaron." We shook hands. "Edward's said so many good things about you. Thank you for…for helping us."

"Not a problem my dear." He winked at me, patting my shoulder before turning back to Edward. "Anything you want to get off the boat?"

"Uh, yeah, give us a few minutes?"

"I'll be in the car," Aaron said, pointing to the parking area in the marina.

* * *

Aaron drove an old jeep; a real island car.

We made our way to his house, a sprawling two story tucked back from the road. It looked like it could certainly use a fresh coat of paint, but it was welcoming and homey. There were other houses on the street, many of them looking like Aaron's, all surrounded by lush trees and flowering plants.

He showed us to our room and then gave us a brief tour, showing us all of the remodeling he'd done since buying the house, and what he planned to do next. The house was spacious and bright inside, with an open floor plan, lots of windows and sliding glass doors, and hard wood floors. There was even a pool out back, a decrepit set of patio furniture set up precariously in the grass next to it.

Eventually Edward and Aaron's casual chitchat took a serious turn. Leaving them to their plotting, I disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner, grateful to have a kitchen that wasn't rocking beneath my feet.


	72. Clipping

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt- -clipping_

* * *

He let me sleep in the next morning.

I woke up to a note on the pillow, and a yellow and white frangipani that looked suspiciously like the ones on our lanai.

_Early morning meetings. See you at lunch?_

_E._

Rolling on to my back, I sniffed the fragrant flower. For the first time in … forever, I felt a little sore. I'd gone from no sex to sex twice in a day; there were bound to be after-effects. I was tempted to stay in bed and call in room service but that just felt wasteful. I was in one of the prettiest places on the planet – I was going to take advantage of that.

After a shower and a quick cup of coffee, I dressed in a pair of shorts and tank top and started looking over the brochures Edward and I'd brought up from the lobby. Some of them detailed the activities that the resort had to offer, but some of them advertised sightseeing tours and things available around island. I made a mental note to ask Edward if we could do some of these things together.

For now though, I was on my own. I grabbed my camera and headed downstairs to grab something for breakfast. I took my fresh fruit and bagel and ate on the beach, enjoying the gentle morning sun and the breeze. Again, I felt revitalized. I'd never be able to thank Edward enough for bringing me.

Well… there was one way I could thank him…

After eating, I phoned my mother and chatted with her a bit. Some lady was doing Pilates on the beach, with several people behind her all doing it too, so I dragged my towel over and followed along.

Life was beautiful.

* * *

I ached from head to toe.

Who the hell told me to do Pilates?

Dragging myself out of the water, I dried off and limped back to our room. Edward was already there, reading something on his laptop.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," he said, smiling as he shut his computer down.

"Never," I sighed, setting my bag down.

"Why are you waking like that?"

"Pilates."

"Pilates?" Edward echoed. "Like, here in the hotel?"

"Well, maybe – I don't know. This woman was down on the beach doing Pilates so I decided to try it."

"Oh. Thought it was because of me."

My mouth dropped open as Edward grinned naughtily, looking for the life of him like a little boy.

"Maybe that's part of it," I said, humoring him."Anyway I got some amazing pictures from walking around all day."

"Yeah? You'll have to show me," Edward said, patting the seat beside him. He was on the couch, and memories of what we'd done there the day before ran through my mind.

"I'd like to show you," I agreed, sitting.

"Hey listen, I wanted to ask you something." I pulled out the brochures and clippings I'd collected throughout the day. "There's so much to do around here. How do you feel about horseback riding?"

He let me ramble a bit before lounging back and pulling me to sit between his legs.

"Honestly Bella, I'm just glad you're having fun. I just have a few things this afternoon and tomorrow morning and then I'm free to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" I asked suggestively.

"Don't tease," he murmured, his mouth nipping playfully at my ear.

"I'm not…"

He tilted my face to his and kissed me. The way we were sitting made it awkward to really kiss and he suddenly sat up and turned me around so I was facing him.

We kissed over and over, the mood becoming tense and electric quickly.

"I can't do this right now," he said eventually, sitting back. "I have to be back downstairs in about a half hour."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah…let's grab something from downstairs."

We got our room keys and left the suite, chatting quietly about the things Edward, his father and the company had been discussing. I thought it was really incredible that Edward was following Carlisle's footsteps. It wasn't even like he was being made to; he genuinely wanted to. He was excited about the direction the company was taking and had a lot of ideas of his own.

His enthusiasm was catching.

Our lunch was a bit rushed, thanks to our make out session upstairs, but Edward promised he come to me as soon as he was done.

Suddenly sleepy, I went back to the suite. I took a shower, got into a big, comfy t-shirt, and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken by hands.

Rough fingertips, running down my arms. Reaching beneath my shirt and tracing patterns on my back. I squirmed and tried to roll over, but he held me in place.

"You've put a spell on me," he said quietly. He sounded like he was joking…and like he wasn't. "You're on my mind constantly now… what we did last night…"

Again, I tried to roll over and again he held me in place, on my stomach. I felt him hook his fingers in my panties and roll them down.

My heart began racing in anticipation. I lifted my hips a little to help him, turning my face to the side so I could see better. He kissed me. I kissed back.

He pushed my t-shirt up and I sat up a little so I could take it off. When I was lying naked beneath him, he laid on top of me, letting me feel all of him.

"When did you get naked?" I giggled into my pillow, squirming.

"I've been naked," he said, biting my shoulder.

"What a creeper. You were watching me sleep while you were naked?" I teased, enjoying getting a reaction.

"Basically." He nudged my legs apart and then I felt his fingers, moving around and then inside me, making me squirm even more, moaning when he found the right spots. Just when I thought I might combust from wanting he replaced his fingers with his dick.

Because I was flat on the bed, with his weight holding me there, the feeling of him, moving inside me, was intense and deep. I could hardly open my eyes. I liked it.

Then his warm, wet mouth was on my neck, making me shiver. He managed to get his hand between me and the sheet, and then he started touching me again.

"I want you to come when I'm inside you," he whispered, his words broken up by heavy breathing.

I nodded, wanting that too obviously. I pushed back against him a little, giving him space to work with, and concentrating on coming. Because sometimes I had to will it to happen.

I didn't have to work too hard. Soon I was exploding from the inside out, crying out as he started moving faster, removing his hand so he could hold himself up better.

Afterwards, we snuggled beneath the comforter, our legs tangled up together.

"Edward."

He looked at me and pulled me closer.

"I think I want to teach."

"You had this epiphany just now?"

"Today. I was taking pictures, and imagining what it would be like to be, like, a world renowned photographer but I realized that isn't what I need to do. I mean, I like doing it and I will but, I want to teach. Maybe it was that Pilates lady, I don't know…"

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. More now than ever," I said pointedly.

"Aw, I'd say I was sorry but I'm not." He winked and grinned impishly, wrapping his hand around my hip. "Anyway. I can see you as a teacher. Easily. What age group?"

"Elementary. Young."

He nodded.

"Thank you," I sighed, moving even closer so I could flatten myself against his body.

"For…?"

"For making want to make decisions. I feel like if we hadn't met I'd still be floating through life, barely handling the day to day."

He nodded, squeezing me gently. "I'd do anything for you, Bella. I'm starting to realize this more and more."

My heart skipped a beat.


	73. Tower

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

storyline - "Air"

prompt - tower

* * *

"I told you not to use that one."

Tony peered up at me, gripping a power drill. "This one? I thought you meant the cordless…"

"No, the cordless is fine. This one electrocuted Arnie yesterday."

"Then why the hell do we still have it?" he asked incredulously.

I snatched the drill up, yanking the cord from the outlet. "Good question."

"Where's the cordless?"

"Ask Arnie," I called back, walking away.

We were in the home stretch now, almost done with the four bedroom at the top of Marin Ave. It was all about the finishing touches now; I'd be calling in the carpentry company we worked side by side with to handle the cabinets and that sort of thing.

Emmett McCarty and I'd built Cullen Construction from the ground up. We'd done well for ourselves, so much so that we didn't have to be present on most of the jobs – even though we chose to be. We had a good number of employees, many of them guys we'd known for years. It felt like family.

I went outside and lit a cigarette, grateful for the soothing burn.

"Thought you were quitting that crap, man," Emmett said, joining me.

"I am," I said, the cigarette bobbing as I spoke.

"Those things'll kill you."

"They won't kill me because I'm quitting."

"I'm surprised your girlfriend hasn't put her foot down," he commented, opening his bottle of water.

"She's not like that."

"Yeah? What's she like?"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep pull and flicked the cigarette, stamping it beneath my boot.

Bella.

Bella with the brown hair. I liked her hair, loved it even. Long and a little curly.

Bella with the nice ass. She looked even better out of her clothes than she did in them.

Bella with the sweet smile. She'd smile and look sideways at me, trying to sneak a peek when I wasn't looking but I was always looking. Even when I wasn't, I was.

I knew she thought I was stuck in my head. Half the time, I was.

She was usually in there with me, though. In my head, on my mind. She floated through it all the time, random thoughts, boring thoughts, sexual thoughts. Thoughts of her mouth; I loved how she laughed and how she bit her lip and licked it. How her kisses had been so shy when we'd started out and now they were bold, how she sucked me off when I asked her to and sometimes even when I didn't.

Her body. She was sweet. She looked sweet, she fucked sweet, she tasted sweet. She –

"Dude."

I blinked, the mild sunlight of the day coming back into focus, along with Emmett's face.

"What?"

"What was that? When do I get to meet her?" he insisted.

"Whenever, man. I don't know. Let's do something tonight."

"She have any cute nineteen year old girlfriends?"

"Actually, yes."

Emmett smirked, draining his water. "Bring 'em along."

Bella would probably like that. She got a little edgy sometimes when my friends came along, like she wasn't good enough. Like she was too young to keep up.

Little did she know she was light years ahead.

* * *

"Where are you?" I pressed the phone closer to one ear and stuck my finger in the other, trying to hear.

"Right below the clock tower. I'm meeting Alice."

"Is that why it's so loud?"

"Uh, yeah… where are you?"

"With Emmett, headed home. What are you doing tonight?"

" –ou."

"What?"

"You," she giggled.

Intellectually I knew she was messing with me but my dick twitched accordingly. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Her voice was lower now. Maybe she hadn't been messing with me.

"Hmm."

"Listen, Alice is here…"

"Yeah, okay. Do you want to go out tonight? Emmett's been on my ass to meet you. You can… bring your friends."

"Oh, okay! What time?"

"I don't know…seven? Eight?"

"Which one, Edward?" She asked patiently. I knew that tone. She wasn't feeling very patient.

"Seven."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye…"

I closed my phone and slipped it into my back pocket.

"No smoking in my truck," Emmett said.

"I wasn't…"

"You were thinking about it."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I was."

"So… seven? I'll be at your place by 6:30. I know how you roll. Poor girl will be lucky if we get there by ten if we do it your way."

I snorted, not bothering to argue with him. No one knew me better than Emmett.

* * *

Emmett whistled lowly.

_"That's_ the friend? She's nineteen?"

I glanced up at Bella and her friend. Just one. Guess Jasper's girl was… with Jasper.

"The blonde? I think she's twenty. Her name's Rose."

"Damn." Emmett ran his hand through his hair, checking her out as they came toward the car.

"Hi," Bella said shyly. I jumped out before the girls could climb into the back seat.

"Hey." I kissed her mouth. "Rose, why don't you sit up front next to Emmett?"

"Uh…sure." Rose frowned and got in to the front seat.

I slid in next to Bella. She buckled her seatbelt and smiled up at me.

"So… where are we going?"

"A friend of ours in Montclair has a pool table. He's having a few people over."

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Emmett and Rose began to talk up front. He kept looking at her, but she was staring at the window.

Yeah, good luck with that, Em. I'd talked to Rose a few times on the phone. She was kind of a bitch.

"How did the rest of your day go?" Bella asked quietly, fiddling with the strap on her bag.

"It went well. We're basically done with the house on Marin."

I told her about Arnie and the faulty drill, and how he'd almost offed himself using it.

"Why don't you guys get rid of it?" she asked, her cheeks pink from laughter.

"Good friggin question," Emmett boomed from up front. "Every day we say we need to toss it and every day it ends up with all the other drills."

"So did you throw it away today?" Bella asked, her eyes shining.

"Nope."

There were a few other cars at Marcus's place. We parked and we got out, falling naturally into pairs. Rose looked a little less stiff; maybe Emmett's antics were breaking through. He didn't exactly have problems getting women.

Marcus had a nice place, in a neighborhood similar to the one I wanted to build in. He was into this modern art motif I wasn't really feeling for me, but it worked for him. He even managed to keep it from looking pretentious with his bright red couches and ink blot paintings.

I wanted plants in my house. Lots of wood, lots of plants. Organic, open.

The pool table was sweet, though. Em and I introduced the girls as we walked through the crowd, people we'd known since elementary school. I even saw a couple of kids who'd gone to school with Riley, but he wasn't there.

I leaned down, putting my lips to Bella's ear. "You want a beer?"

She nodded. I led her to the fridge and got one for each of us. Emmett and Rose had disappeared to the game room, so we joined them and set up on the couch.

Marcus was down there, just coming out of a game.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Marcus. How's it goin'?"

"It's going," he sighed. "Just lost two hundred bucks."

"On a game?" I asked, shaking my head. "Idiot."

"Yeah no kidding." His eyes fell on Bella. I swear to God he looked like a hungry animal, seeing its first meal in weeks.

"This is Bella," I said, tightening my grip on her.

He knew me. He knew my style. If I was with Bella, I was with Bella. End of story.

Slightly smiling, he met my gaze, before looking back at Bella. "Nice to meet you, glad you could make it out."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him and then at me.

So Bella sucked at pool. It was fun teaching her though, especially once she got past the self consciousness of other people watching. Rose was pretty damn good at it, not surprisingly. She had Emmett whipped, in more ways than one by the looks of things.

Later Bella and I were back on the couch, loosened up after a few beers. She tucked herself into my side, and all I could smell was her; her skin, her hair.

"You're really sexy," she breathed suddenly.

I looked down at her, realizing she'd been watching me for awhile.

I let my eyes linger in my favorite places; her mouth, her tits, where her shirt dipped and showed me hints of her tits, the v where her legs met.

"You have to say that," I said, squeezing her thigh. "Because you're with me."

"No, I say it because it's true," she argued, this sly little grin falling across her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sexiest guy I've ever been with."

"Hmm."

"Hmm," she echoed, cocking her head.

I leaned down, sliding my hand around her neck, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"You think so?"

"I know so," she said, and bit my bottom lip.

I pulled away and grinned down at her, really liking the way she was looking at me.

Then I bit her back.


	74. Camcorder

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Sessions"**_

_prompt - camcorder_

* * *

As soon as Edward finished meeting with the company around lunch time, he'd be free.

Free to roam around the island with me, to explore. I couldn't wait. Instead of going out I slept in again, taking advantage of the fact that I was still on vacation. Eventually I wandered out to the lanai, craving sunlight and fresh air. I took my coffee and a book, plus a croissant I'd gotten from room service (I'd finally caved) and set up, admiring the view from our room.

By the time Edward was scheduled to be back I'd finished my book. Usually it took me forever to finish books, and not because I was a slow reader. On the contrary, I was a fast reader and a voracious one if I had the right reading material. But I was usually inundated with work and classes and schoolwork back home. Sometimes the last thing I wanted to see at night was another book or computer screen.

Not here, though. Here I did what I wanted, when I wanted. And who I wanted.

_No more of that, Bella. At least wait until tonight, for the love of God._

"Bella?"

I stood up, straightening my sundress as I returned inside the suite.

"Hey, you. How'd it go?" I imagined briefly that this is what it would be like if we lived together, or if we were married. I just loved these random, ridiculous little thoughts flitting through my mind. Honestly.

"It went great. They're really receptive to my ideas, but I obviously still have a lot to learn. That's why my dad's having me get so involved now, so that be the time I graduate I'll be ready to join the firm as a junior partner. Eventually. That's what he hopes for, anyway."

"And that's what you want, right?"

"Definitely." He loosened his tie and came to me, kissing me softly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well…" I hesitated, wondering if the one thing I wanted to do was going to seem over the top.

"What?"

I thrust the flyer into his hands.

"Zip lining?"

I held my breath while he read. And then he smiled.

"This looks incredible."

"Really? It's not too… extreme and crazy?"

"I think it looks fun, if you're into being suspended hundreds of feet off the ground and whizzing through the bushes."

"I do think that looks fun."

"So do I. Let's call them."

* * *

An hour later we were on our way to the Haleakala Skyline Tour.

At a stoplight, I showed Edward another brochure.

"Tomorrow I want to do this… but it leaves at, like, seven a.m."

It was tour that would bring us along the Hana coast. There were all sorts of beautiful things to see, and it all culminated in a visit to Wailua Falls. I couldn't think of a more gorgeous way to spend the day, fooling around in an actual waterfall with the guy of my dreams. This was getting more Harlequin-esque by the nanosecond and I was just eating it up.

Edward skimmed the brochure quickly, nodding. "Yeah. This looks good too. I'll bring the camcorder."

"You have a camcorder?"

The light turned green. The GPS gave us another set of instructions.

"Yeah. You didn't see it with my stuff?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe we can use it later on tonight too," he said.

I nodded, gazing at the scenery out the window.

Then I realized what he'd said.

"What?" I asked, turning toward him with a smile.

But he just winked at me.

* * *

Zip lining was one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life. We'd gotten fantastic pictures of each other, but nothing could compare to the actual sensation of soaring over gulches and valleys and through trees. It was beautiful.

We'd also gotten a chance to see some of the more natural parts of Maui, the places that weren't so built up and commercialized. After being in the hotel for the past few days – luxurious as it was – it was nice to see the rest of the island. I knew we'd get to see a lot more the next day, too, on our tour.

We ate at a little local restaurant on the way back to the hotel.

I was tired in the best way, as I'd been every night. It meant I'd actually been active; I'd used my muscles and breathed clean, fresh air and gotten plenty of Vitamin D from the bright and constant sun. My skin was golden, and my hair had even gotten lighter.

Edward was more perfect than usual. If I wasn't so in…. so in to him, that might have been sickening but as it was he was now the apple of my eye. So I appreciated how his bright green eyes popped against his newly darkened skin, how the faint freckles on his cheeks were more visible now, how the bronze in his hair had turned to gold.

We chatted about our day all the way back up to the suite, deciding to forego our original plan of hanging out at one of the hotel bars. At the rate we were going we'd be asleep in seconds if we imbibed.

"I'm gonna email my mom, if that's okay," I said.

"That's cool. I'm going to take a shower."

I nodded absently, already signing into my Gmail account.

I checked my messages and responded to a few, including my mother, and then took a shower in the other bathroom. I yawned while I combed the knots out of my hair, trying to fight the sleepiness that was threatening to pull me down.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I could hear music coming from our bedroom.

I secured the hotel bathrobe around my body tighter and went in, looking for Edward.

My stomach flipped.

He was there in the semi-dark, lying back on the bed in just pajama pants, his hands folded behind his head.

Our eyes met. He watched me as I walked over to him and sat.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Thinking about you," he said.

"What about me?"

"About how glad I am we're together."

My heart soared, as it was prone to doing lately. "I'm glad we're together too."

"Are we? _Together_?"

He emphasized the word differently and I swallowed hard. "I… want to be."

He smiled a little. "Me too. I want you to be my girl."

I could feel my face get warm. There was a good bit of space between us but his words made me feel close to him. As if he was reading my mind he sat up a bit and beckoned me closer. I scooted over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I want you to be at all my shows. And I want to be the one you bring along to your office Christmas parties and barbeques."

"Definitely. I want to… go places with you. And to go nowhere with you. I want all of that."

"I want to meet your Dad," he said.

"I want to meet your Mom."

He yanked me down and kissed me hard, snagging his fingers in my still-wet hair.

I lay down and hooked my leg around him, pressing our bodies close together.

"Bella," he whispered, his hand trailing up my leg and beneath my robe. "I want you. All of you."

"Me too," I gasped, arching against him when he made contact with my clit.

"Bare," he said, licking a trail from my ear to my neck.

My mind raced. Were we ready for that?

"You can trust me," he insisted. He turned me on to my back and opening my robe, where I was naked underneath. "I've been tested… "

"Okay… me too…" I sighed, bringing him closer so I could kiss him.

"Are you – "

"Yes!" I cried. "I've been on the pill for years! Now stop talking…"

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes, ready to wrestle him down and take him by force if he didn't pipe down. "What?"

He motioned to his camcorder on the nightstand. "Let's film this."

* * *

_so, i can't believe how fast time has gone but it's almost the end of July. because i get annoyed with having too many chapters in one "story", i'm starting a new set of prompts. as in, this is FW May through July... so the next one will be August through October. That just feels tidier to me. So, if you're into these daily entries, add me on author alert and on August first you'll start getting the next set._

_xoxo_


	75. Tin

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Session"**_

_prompt - tin_

* * *

My stomach twisted; not bad, not good.

"Film it?"

He nodded, his lazy gaze drifting from my eyes to my mouth, to my neck. His finger followed the same path, tracing between my breasts and lower.

"Why?" I asked, watching his finger dip into my belly button, my voice barely more than a breath.

"So we can watch it. Together."

I shook my head slowly, trying to clear the lusty fog swirling around me.

"…trouble…" I mumbled.

His eyes flashed back to mine, all feverish and excited. "No, no… it'll be fun. You're so… your body… I want to see us together, like – "

"Then we'll do it in front of a mirror."

"Why don't you want to do this?" Warm breaths, over the bottom of my stomach, right below my abdomen.

"Why do you _want_ to?" I countered, tugging his ears gently.

"It would be hot." He licked my inner thigh. I clamped my legs shut, imprisoning him.

He bit me.

"Ow!" I shrieked, drawing my legs up and releasing him. Before I could react further his mouth was back, sucking the spot he'd just bitten. "Don't…" I moaned, feeling any last vestiges of argument slip away. "Stop, Edward."

"Don't stop, Edward?" he echoed, purposely twisting my words.

I silenced him with a look and in a second he was at my side, his hand flat on my belly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"I do, actually. But this is just asking for trouble. What if someone saw the tape?"

"Who'd see it?" he asked, making a face.

"What do you usually use the camcorder for?"

"Shows." He shrugged.

"Exactly. Shows. So the guys always have access to it, right? Right?"

He nodded, smiling a bit. "Point taken."

A thought occurred to me, one so upsetting it nearly made me cry.

"Have you done this before?"

There must have been all sorts of uncertainty and insecurity in my voice and face because his smile disappeared and he leaned up on his elbow. "Never. I've never done that. I've only had it for a couple of months."

"Okay," I said, pulling him back down to me. "But it still freaks me out. I'd die if someone saw it."

He chewed on his lip for a minute and then twisted around, retrieving the camcorder from the table. He turned it over and popped open a little compartment in the back, sliding out a memory card.

"It would go on this. After we… do it… you can have this. You can destroy it if you want to."

"But _what_ is the point?" I laughed. "And if I destroyed it, how would we film the tour tomorrow?"

"I have other memory cards," he replied, popping the memory card back in and setting the camcorder back on the stand. "And the _point _is to _watch._"

He lowered his face to my breast and took a nipple in his mouth, circling his tongue around. Gasping, I wrapped my legs around him. He sucked and let go with a soft little pop and kissed his way over to my other nipple.

"Okay," I whispered, losing myself to the things he was doing.

Edward eased back up my body and kissed me soundly before jumping off the bed. He pushed the nightstand over and back a little then arranged the camcorder so that it was where he wanted it to be. I watched him silently, trying not to fidget.

I knew he could see me on the camera, and it made me nervous.

It made me kind of excited, too.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, unclasping hands from in front of me and placing them on either side of my body.

The little light went on and I turned my face to the ceiling, waiting for Edward to appear and when he did, I yanked him down, using him as a cover.

"You're funny," he whispered, right in my ear.

"Just be happy I'm doing this at all," I snarked.

"I am." He kissed me then, several little kisses on the lips, drawing me out. I licked his lip and tugged it with my teeth, making him smile, and when he did, I kissed him hard, licking into his mouth.

It was like dropping a match in to a puddle of gasoline. We ignited.

Our kisses were intense, passionate kisses, messy with want. I felt like he was about to eat me alive, like I'd flipped a switch somehow. And it was affecting me, making me feel almost itchy with desire, like I needed him everywhere and all over me.

He slid down my body and kissed my thighs again, teasing his tongue between my legs, splaying his hands across my skin, opening me wider. Maybe it was the knowledge that we were filming, but I felt like I had butterflies all through my entire body, hot little tingles pulsing with every heart beat.

My orgasm blazed through me, starting slow and searing through me. Edward kissed my belly and hovered above me, taking my hands in his and holding them above my head.

"Okay?" he panted, sliding against my slickness.

I nodded, knowing.

He took me slowly, gazing down at me with so much intensity… fascination… that I started wiggling my hands from his grasp so I could hold him. He let go of me and I embraced him, pulling him deeper inside.

"Oh," he groaned, kissing my ear. "Feels … so good… so much better…"

"It does," I cried, unable to fully process anything. I felt like I was being swept away in a tidal wave of feeling, physical but also emotional.

It didn't take long for Edward to start to come. He pressed down, as flat as he could on top of me, and for the first time ever I felt like I might not only come a second time, but come during sex, and not because of his hands or his mouth.

"Don't stop, don't stop," I whispered, desperate for it now that I could feel it. "Don't stop..."

He didn't stop.

My body smashed against his; he let go seconds later.

He rolled to my side, kissing me, and I rolled with him so that we were face to face.

I couldn't stop kissing him.

* * *

Morning light shone brightly through the window.

We'd forgotten to close the curtains the night before.

I slipped quietly out of bed, careful not to disturb Edward, who, on occasion, snored softly. Just looking at him made my stomach do this weird wobbly thing. I was falling in love with him fast.

After using the bathroom and popping an Altoid or two from the tin I found amongst Edward's things on the counter, I tiptoed over to the camcorder.

He'd said I could destroy the memory stick once we'd watched it, but we'd been so tired after our session that we'd fallen asleep almost instantly.

After putting the volume on mute, I crept back into bed and pressed play, curious to see what we looked like while in the throes of passion.

After my initial cringing, and then the urge to laugh, I found myself responding. I'd never liked porn; the few I'd watched had always made me feel a little weird. Half the time, the people on screen were not appealing at all, and instead of getting turned on I felt kind of turned off.

This was nothing like that.

Watching Edward go down on me and then make love to me was very arousing. I fought the urge to pleasure myself with Edward inches away, wondering what he'd think if he woke up and saw.

Rolling away from him, I continued to watch, remembering how everything we did felt.

"Told you." His voice made me jump, and I almost dropped the camcorder.

He yanked me to his body so he was spooned around me and then reached around, pressing the button that would restart the video. We watched together, my heartbeat and his breathing picking up.

"Do you like it?" he asked, sucking my neck.

"Yes," I moaned.

He moved away, flipped me on to my back, and we did it all over again.

* * *

Edward sat, half naked and strumming sexy tunes on his guitar, while I still destroyed the memory stick.

It was hot, yes.

But there was no way in hell I was becoming the next Paris Hilton.

* * *

_obsolete - mutemath_

_and_

_he's playing "i don't trust myself (with loving you") - john mayer - at the end_

_you should listen to these songs. sexy, sexy time._

_I will beg my way into your garden  
I will break my way out when it rains  
Just to get back to the place where i started  
So i can watch you back all over again _

_um, yes please. repeatedly._


	76. Album

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant"**_

_prompt - album_

* * *

Aaron didn't have much by way of food. He said he'd take us grocery shopping the next day, which was fine for the time being. The fact that we were on shore – for good – had finally begun to sink in and with it, epic exhaustion.

I felt like I hadn't slept in years.

After pulling together sandwiches for myself, Edward and Aaron, I left them downstairs to go take a shower. It wasn't even that late in the evening when I fell into bed. For a bachelor, Aaron kept his home pretty clean. I found out later that he employed a housekeeper.

Edward came in hours later. I half-woke in the still blue light of late-night, just longer enough to hear him whisper for me to go back to sleep.

The next morning we both slept in. Even when I felt rested enough t get up I didn't want to. In some ways I was mourning the loss of our alone time on board the boat. If I could just keep Edward sequestered behind closed doors with me, it would all be okay.

We'd have to do a bit of that anyway, at least until the dust cleared.

When Edward woke up, I was laying flat on my back, watching the play of shadows the trees outside made against the wall. It was soothing; it reminded me of Forks.

"Hey," he said, his hand finding mine beneath the comforter.

"Hey. You sleep okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I almost forgot what it was like to sleep in a bed that didn't rock," I yawned.

"No kidding." Edward stretched his arms over his head.

"So what's the deal? Does Aaron have any new information?" I asked.

"A lot of people are being indicted actually. Not just from our district but from all over. Obviously, you wouldn't have to do anything – you're already in witness protection and they don't want to compromise that – "

"It's already been compromised," I interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, you'll probably be in hiding a while longer until this ends."

"Will I ever be able to go back to my old name?"

"No," he said softly, his eyes meeting mine. "You're Liz now, even if you'll always be my Bella."

"Good." I kissed him quickly before jumping out of bed to use the bathroom.

* * *

True to his word, Aaron took Edward and me to the grocery store. I bought a few essentials, things I knew would last us through the week.

It was fascinating sitting back and listening to Edward and his old boss converse. They had a lot of history together, dating back from when Edward was new with WITSEC. They'd worked together for a few years before Aaron retired and Edward was promoted into the position he had now.

Or, the one he'd had.

Nothing was certain now. I could only hope that once all of the crooked cops - guys like Pogetti, Jensen and Ryan – were taken in and charged, we'd be able to return to some semblance of a normal life. Edward didn't think that was possible.

"Bella, I'll probably have to go into hiding now too. For one thing, I want to stay with you, and you need to maintain a low cover. But also, I was digging around in places certain people thought I shouldn't be digging. I know way too much about the drugs and the organized crime. It's not exactly safe out there for me, either."

We were walking the aisles of the grocery store, our voices bare whispers between us. Aaron appeared next to us, tossing a couple of cans of baked beans into the shopping cart before disappearing again.

"Well that sucks," I said, for probably the one millionth time.

"Yeah, well, there's not much I can do. It's fine."

"Where shall we go?" I asked, linking my arm through his.

"I don't know. Someplace so totally different it'll be easy for us to blend right in. Alaska."

"Alaska!" I laughed. "We'd freeze."

"Maybe," he conceded. "But I think we could figure out ways to change."

* * *

I made seared salmon, basmati rice and a huge salad for dinner.

The wine was sweet, and there was plenty of it.

Aaron got a phone call afterward, as we were clearing the plates, rinsing them before putting them into the dishwasher. He smiled apologetically as he left the room.

After a moment Edward went to join him. I heard the soft rise and fall of their voices, and my stomach tightened in anticipation of bad news.

There was no bad news to be had, though.

Aro Renaldi had been brought in, and was being charged for everything from racqueteering to drugs to illegal weapons traffic.

* * *

That night Aaron put on an old Coltrane album.

We fell asleep to it, its sometimes shrill, sometimes soothing sounds floating throughout the house from downstairs.

Things felt normal. And normal was good.

* * *

_Starting tomorrow Daily Prompts will be under "FW Aug-Oct Prompts"._


	77. Trunk, closet, seal

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_storyline - **"Informant"**. This the last installment for this particular Edward and Bella. They deserve a break, don't you think?_

_prompt - trunk, closet, seal_

* * *

A month passed.

We lived as frugally as we could, not wanting to fully deplete the cash Edward had taken out before leaving Amherst. In fact we'd both taken large sums of money out, knowing we wouldn't be able to do it on the run because it would leave a paper trail, but we'd burned through mine during our time at sea.

Aaron Welsh remained our link to the outside world. He had a lot of "friends in high places," especially within Internal Affairs. They kept him abreast of what was going on and in turn he kept us informed.

In addition, Edward and I stayed glued to the television. The trial was all over the news with near non-stop coverage. It was one of the most high profile cases involving federal agents the country had seen in years. Every day we watched the faces of men Edward had worked with – and in many cases worked for – paraded in and out of court, photographed by a chaotic sea of paparazzi.

Edward had given all of his information to Welsh, who passed it along to Internal Affairs. This put him in an even more dangerous position than before; he had now crossed the line and become an official part of the investigation. The things he'd discovered would go a long way in keeping the dirty Marshals and their Volturi associates incarcerated.

Edward still fantasized about moving to Alaska. I wasn't sure if it was really that practical of an idea. It was clear across the country, all over again, about as far away from Florida as we could get without leaving the US. Still, we couldn't stay holed up in Aaron's tropical hidey-hole forever. We'd have to make a move once the coast was clear and every day I woke up wondering if that would be the day we'd leave.

Turns out, I didn't have much longer to wonder.

* * *

Edward left early to go to the store, to rustle up a couple of essentials for our next trip.

I was packing our belongings into an old truck I'd found at an antique store in Key West. The Keys were popular with old, wealthy people, so the garage sales and consignment shops were filled with their throwaways. The term "one man's trash is another man's treasure" had never been more apt.

Welsh had sat us down the night before to explain that it was technically safe for us to leave. The people who could do the most damage were now either behind bars or in the process of being there, so we were safe. But Aaron was a cautious man. He'd been in the business long enough to know that looks could be deceiving. After a long talk with both Aaron and a couple of other trusted individuals, it was decided that Edward too would go into WITSEC.

When Edward first agreed to it, I left the room. Bitter tears burned my eyelids and I fisted them away, not in the mood to break down. The thought of him giving up everything for me, and for a life like this, was almost too much to bear. He reminded me that he probably would have ended up this way on account of his snooping into the rampant shadiness, but I still felt partly responsible.

But, whatever. Edward was a grown man. He'd made his choices. There was a very good chance I'd have made the same choices if I was in his position, and it was dumb for me to keep on feeling guilty about it. We had to move forward and once I let go, Edward's positive outlook began to rub off on me.

So here we were.

Aaron had gone through great trouble to secure paperwork for both me and Edward so that we could leave the country if we wanted. He promised to stay in touch once we left.

I'd just finished clearing out the closet when Edward returned from the grocery store. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching me pack.

"I'm just about done," I said. "You bring the other boxes down to the boat?"

"Yeah." He looked uncomfortable.

I sat back on my haunches. "What?"

He stayed silent for a moment, then handed me a manila folder.

"What's this?"

"Our paperwork."

"Oh, okay." I took the folder and flipped it open, scanning our new identification. "So…what's up?"

"He gave us the same last name."

My eyes darted back to the paper in front of me. Sure enough, we were now Edward and Elizabeth Cooper.

"What does that mean?" I asked, fingering the ink. "And how come you got to keep your first name?"

"Generally it's better for witnesses to keep their first name, and then use a different last name but with the same initial. With you, nothing was official at first. We weren't sure if it was going to be a temporary or permanent arrangement. The Marshals referred to you in code, as Elizabeth, to keep things safe and then it sort of… stuck."

He was still watching me with a funny expression on his face.

"Well, okay. I guess I don't really care anymore. So, are we supposed to be related?" I looked at him, suddenly understanding. "Or…married?"

"We're supposedly married."

My heart dropped. "Wow."

"I – he didn't even really ask… he just… assumed…" he trailed of uncertainly, slipping off the bed and coming to sit beside me on the floor.

"What if it doesn't bother me?"I asked, averting my eyes. His were just too intense to look at right then.

"What if it doesn't bother me, either?" he countered, shoving a little box into my hand.

I got a lump in my throat. With trembling hands I opened the box, revealing a small, simple gold band with a little diamond set in the middle.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes," I sniffled, letting him take the ring out and put it on my finger. "Of course…"

He laughed, sounding relieved.

"Good. I mean, I thought you might but… I didn't want to force you into anything."

I got to my feet, pulling him with me. "Are you nuts? I probably would've married you back in Chicago."

* * *

Aaron stood on the dock, waving to us as we pulled away.

The sun had just risen, and we'd made mimosas to celebrate both our impromptu nuptials and the fact that we were now officially free. We'd decided to sail through the Caribbean and play it by ear. There were a few places I'd googled before leaving that looked like they would be perfect for a beachside wedding.

Wedding. So weird. I wished there was a way I could contact Charlie. I'd always wanted him to walk me down the aisle. But that wasn't possible right now. I just had to believe that I would see him again, somehow some way. It still hurt, though.

I knew Edward had mixed feelings too. We were making the best of a bizarre situation, but he would have loved for his mother to see us get married.

It would be awhile before we'd feel comfortable returning to the states, but other than missing our families we didn't even care. With the money that Emmett had recently wired and the lump sum Aaron had given us, we'd be set for a little while. Aaron also promised to keep in touch so we had someone to turn to if things got rough.

Eventually Florida faded into the background. The sea lay out ahead of us, a bright and beautiful blue.

"I can't believe we're married," Edward remarked, sweeping my hair to the side so he could kiss my neck.

"I know." I closed my eyes, loving the way the sun felt on my skin. I'd become addicted to sailing, it seemed. Getting back on the boat that morning had felt surprisingly welcome and wonderful.

Edward's kisses started evolving into something a little less innocent.

"I think it's time to seal our vows… you know… consummate the marriage."

"I think there's been plenty of consummation, Mr. Cooper," I snickered, draining my glass and wiggling from his grasp.

He put his glass down and stalked toward me, pulling his shirt off. "Not since I asked you to marry me, Mrs. Cooper."

"That's true," I agreed, setting my glass down. I unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down my legs.

He kicked off his board shorts, catching me off guard with his sudden nudity. Laughing, I looked around to see if we were truly alone out on the water, and, we were.

Then he was with me, catching me in his arms, pulling the strings of my bikini so that I was naked too.

"I love you," I said, letting him lower me to the floor.

"I love you too." The sunlight caught his eyes, making them look greener than usual. Breeze ruffled his hair. He was beautiful, and he belonged to me.

And when he made love to me beneath the morning sun, I knew we'd take care of each other forever. Maybe it wasn't a typical happily ever after but isn't that usually the best kind?

* * *

_* this was supposed to be posted yesterday, which is the only reason why i'm including it with the "May through July" set._

_sundays are usually always our day off._

_starting tomorrow, the FW prompts will be under "August through October"._


End file.
